Sesshomaru's Captive
by Miko Anna
Summary: Sesshomaru has been looking for a way to get back at InuYasha ever since the Tetsaiga was left to him. One day the opportunity finally knocks when he needs a girl that can see the jewel shards to help him find Naraku.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- InuYasha's Choice

Kagome looked out across the vast forestlands that they had crossed over the past three years. The time had seemed to fly by. Jumping back and forth between the present and the past had been no easy task. She felt as though she had been split in two. On one side the innocent girl she had been in her past three years while at school and on the other the demon hunting priestess here. The two were so different, sometimes she forgot who she was supposed to be now. Was she at home and going out with Hojo to the movies, or was she here with InuYasha slaying demons and searching for the jewel shards. Life had become so complicated.

"Hey Kagome!" Shippo shouted from the fireside. "It's boiling over." He said pointing to the pot. Kagome turned to rush over. She quickly removed the pot from the fire and began dishing out supper.

"Where has InuYasha gone to now?" Sango asked serving Miroku his dinner.

"I don't know he is probably off talking to Kikyo again." Kagome said and hung her head. Kikyo had been around so much in the past year. They had run into her constantly, if Kagome didn't know better she would have thought that Kikyo was following them. Kagome did know that she had changed her focus to InuYasha lately. She had often seen them sitting and talking for hours. Tears welled up in her eyes and she turned to go back to looking over the cliff.

"Kagome seems so distant lately." Sango whispered looking at her friend.

"Its all InuYasha's fault." Shippo piped in.

"True ever since Kikyo found that spell to make herself human again InuYasha has been spending a lot of time with her." Miroku said to Sango. He reached over and put a hand on his wife's shoulder. "He'll be back soon."

"I sense a demon and I smell one too." Shippo said jumping to his feet. He had grown so much, he was nearly as tall as Kagome and his senses were becoming keen. They had all grown so much in the past three years. "It smells like InuYasha, but that aura is so much stronger. It's … it's Sesshomaru! Shippo exclaimed.

"It only took you until I was nearly upon you to smell me, fox demon. Pathetic." They all spun about to see Sesshomaru looming over them. "Where is that half-breed brother of mine?" Sesshomaru loomed over them.

"I don't know!" Kagome snapped at him. "Why are you looking for him? To start another fight?" Kagome spat at him.

"You had better think about who you are speaking to. I do not share the affinity for loud-mouthed human girls that my brother does." Sesshomaru stepped forward to confront Kagome. His menacing form towered over her. He looked down at the young woman in front of him. There was a hint of fear in her stubborn face that set him aflame inside.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" InuYasha said through clenched teeth.

"I have need of something you have." Sesshomaru said turning his attention to InuYasha and the disheveled Kikyo standing behind him. "Actually little brother something you have two of." His smug smile causing the ever calm Kikyo to fidget with her clothing. Kagome's eyes flashed with jealousy and pain as she looked at Kikyo's lips still full and moist, they were all Kagome needed to know what had been happening.

"What are you talking about? What could you possibly want one of them for?" InuYasha's voice lowering to a growl.

"I need bait." Sesshomaru said his voice as calm as ever.

"Never, would I ever, let one of them go with you." InuYasha said drawing the Tetsaiga from its sheath. He lunged at Sesshomaru and missed by a fraction of an inch. Sesshomaru drew his Tokijin and laid a thundering blow that barely missed InuYasha's head. The two swords clashed in a fury of sparks. The two brothers commenced into battle dashing back and forth, exchanging blows. Sesshomaru fought as calmly as he spoke, his composure literally untouched as the Tetsaiga flew past his ears. InuYasha swung wildly at his brother in frustration and anger.

"They're at it again." Sango said rolling her eyes.

"Will this ever end?" Miroku said watching the brothers try and cut each other to pieces.

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha lay on his back with the Tokijin at his throat.

"I am taking the girl, little brother, and I will even let you choose which one." Sesshomaru said as he lifted the blade and stepped back.

"I can't choose, I won't. You'll have to kill me." In a flash Sesshomaru was on Kikyo holding her high in the air by her neck.

"Kikyo NO!" InuYasha yelled.

"Wait! I'll go with you." Kagome stepped forward.

"Kagome?!" InuYasha gasped pulling himself to his feet.

"Let her go Sesshomaru!" Kagome called to him. Sesshomaru dropped the priestess who fell to her knees coughing and gasping for breath.

"Let us be gone then." Sesshomaru said evenly, hiding his satisfaction at not having to drag the revived priestess off. InuYasha had been to late and the choice had been made for him.

"Wait just a moment. I want to say goodbye." Kagome turned to her friends. I'll see you all again, don't worry." Shippo grabbed her and hugged her.

"Don't go Kagome." He pleaded.

"I'll be back." Kagome consoled him, as tall as he may be he was still young.

"Sesshomaru, you will be bringing Kagome back, unharmed and soon. You got that you bastard." InuYasha said drawing his sword. Sesshomaru growled at his half brother. Who was this half-breed to give orders to the great Sesshomaru? He contemplated cutting off his half-bred head then and there.

"Your miko will be returned when I am done with her, and not a moment sooner." He said turning his eyes to Kagome.

"InuYasha, I'll be fine. Now you can have your time with Kikyo." Kagome injected some venom into her sweet tone. The other woman looked at her with something between a glare and a look of thanks. Kagome ignored her all together. She was too painful to look at, a reminder of how InuYasha was letting her go instead of offering up Kikyo in exchange. Just as Kagome felt the tears beginning to well up again InuYasha grabbed her and kissed her deeply. His lips pressed against her and his tongue caressing hers. He tangled his claws into her hair determined not to let her go.

"Why am I letting her do this?" He asked himself. Sesshomaru's voice shattered the moment.

"We must be going InuYasha, perhaps you can relieve your frustrations with that miko you were ravishing in the woods." Sesshomaru said shooting a glance at Kikyo. Kagome felt Sesshomaru grab her arm and scoop her up before anyone could say a thing, the two were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Intrusion

Kagome's head spun. What had just happened? Where was Sesshomaru taking her? Would she really be coming back? She looked down and noticed the ground racing beneath them as they flew through the air. It was flying by so fast she could neither see where they had been or where they were going. She clutched to Sesshomaru for the fear of falling. Sesshomaru felt the human miko grip him tighter. Did she actually think that he would drop her? If that half-breed brother of his could carry her then surely she knew the great Sesshomaru could. Still amidst his thoughts Sesshomaru's heart skipped a beat. Something rose up in him, a kind of fire that he had never felt before. He quickly pushed it to the side as they neared their destination. They landed safely at the entrance to a large estate.

"Is this yours?" Kagome asked wide-eyed Surprise had overcome her and she stood dumbfounded at the entry to the home that she never would have thought to have been Sesshomaru's.

"Yes, it is. I did not always wander the countryside hunting Naraku.: He said and turned toward the door on the left. This is the kitchen, you might as well make yourself useful while you are here." Kagome's face burned bright with anger.

"I am not your cook, nor am I your slave, I shall do as I please. I came here to help you out of sympathy for InuYasha and Kikyo. As soon as I keep up my end of the bargain you WILL be bringing me back to InuYasha and my friends, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru moved toward her with lightening speed he snatched her chin in his hand and forced her gaze to meet his. The young woman gazed up at him in fear and awe. Her heart raced as she looked deep into his intense eyes. Would he kill her, surely not if he needed her, but then with Sesshomaru you never could tell.

"You will do as I say, girl. If you fail to, I promise you will be sorry. I do not show leniency to human girls that do not know their place in a Taiyoukai's presence. It's Lord Sesshomaru, address me properly in the future if you wish to keep that tongue of yours. I am the Master of this house and you will treat me as such. You are not a guest here, you are mine to do with as I please." Kagome's eyes widened. What had she gotten herself into? Curse Kikyo, if not for her InuYasha would have never let her go. "As for your coming here, do not act as if it was a choice that I gave you. I would have simply taken you, even if you had refused. If InuYasha had tried to stop me…" Sesshomaru leaned in closer to emphasize his point. "I would have killed him." He let go of Kagome. For some reason her having her so near was causing him to loose his calm demeanor.

Kagome wilted back. Her fear and tension filled the space between them as if it were a canyon. She put her hands to her chin rubbing where his claws had grasped her.

"Come now, I will show you to your room." Sesshomaru turned and guided her deeper into the house. They walked through the beautiful home filled with centuries old relics of demons past. Kagome still shaken clasped her hands and stepped lightly afraid of breaking something. They stopped in front of an open sliding door. Beyond the door was a beautiful large room with a large bath on one side and a large padded mat for sleeping on the other. A beautiful view lay in the middle of a flawless garden. To the left was a door.

"Where does that door lead to?" Kagome asked timidly.

"My room." Sesshomaru stated flatly. "Unpack your things and get comfortable, you shall be here for a while. You have the run of the house, but be warned the estate is protected by a barrier so running would be futile.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Kagome shot at him. He looked at her as if waiting for her to finish speaking when she suddenly remembered and tacked on "Lord Sesshomaru." It seemed to satisfy him.

"I will allow you to get cleaned up and unpack. Join me in the garden when you are done." He said and left closing the door behind him. Kagome eyed the bath and then the door to Sesshomaru's room. The door to the hallway had a latch, but the door to Sesshomaru's room did not. So much for privacy.

Kagome unpacked her few belongings that were in her pack and placed her bow in the corner. No use fighting it she needed a bath and it had been ages since she had a tub to bathe in so she stripped down and before she climbed in she noticed a bottle of oil next to the tub. She dropped a small amount into the water and a glorious scent of lavender and jasmine filled her nose. _Perfect._ She thought to herself. She lowered herself into the large tub and began to relax. There had been a dozen questions reeling through her head since she had left InuYasha and her friends. What could Sesshomaru possibly need from her? Was she ever going to get back to her friends? Were they looking for her? She pushed it all to the side and laid back in the tub. She must have lost track of time while day dreaming because she hadn't heard the door open.

"Making yourself at home are you?" Sesshomaru's voice ripped her from her reverie and she jumped trying to cover herself.

"Get OUT!" She shouted at the taiyoukai.

"I see why my half brother keeps you around. Get out of that basin and put on the clothing I have laid out for you." He said never taking his eyes off her.

"I have my own clothes." Kagome shrieked pulling he knees up to cover her exposed breasts. "I will get out when you leave. So GO!" Kagome hissed.

"I will do no such thing. You have kept me waiting long enough, and as for the clothes, I will not be seen with some half dressed human. I am shocked that my brother allows you such freedom." Kagome's eyes flashed, this arrogant bastard had some nerve.

"InuYasha allows me to do nothing, I make my own choices." She snapped back at him.

"Perhaps that is why you bear a scar on your leg. My idiot half brother allowed you to walk into battle as if you were a man." Sesshomaru's eyes focused on the small scar on her thigh. True it had been from a demon, but InuYasha had saved her life that day as he had many days before and after. Now, girl, get out or I shall drag you out. Kagome had no other option at least if she got out on her own she could salvage some

type of dignity. She did her best to cover herself as she scampered quickly out of the tub and across the room. She pulled the clothing to the front of her and backed her way behind the dressing screen. When she emerged Sesshomaru was a mere foot from her.

"I am letting you know that I will not be waiting for you from now on if I say hurry I suggest you do it girl." Kagome froze not knowing what to say. Sesshomaru leaned in to her and put a hand to her face, it was firm but gentle. "Remember that you are mine until I decide to return you, should I decide to return you." He leaned down and whispered that threat into her ear and her heart set aflame. Her body ached in ways she had never thought possible. She stood immobilized in front of her handsome capture.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter - 3 True Intentions

Sesshomaru loomed dangerously close to her and his hand held her face in his strong grasp. He was going to kiss her, wasn't he. What an ultimate betrayal of InuYasha's trust that would be, to kiss Sesshomaru. They paused and stared at each other for a long moment before she tore her face away. What was she thinking. This monster, this cold hearted beast, who demanded her submission after capturing her. Changing the way that she dressed and spoke. Kissing ha, her cold hearted capture was more likely to kill her than kiss her. Kagome simply didn't know why she was allowing herself to think that Sesshomaru of all people was interested in her. Why was she responding to him this way. She had to get away, far away, or at the very least out of his reach. She charged off to the balcony.

Sesshomaru looked after her, he allowed her to go, but for a moment he had felt the urge to grab her and throw her to the floor and release the mounting tension in him. His lips had been yearning to touch hers, to bring her into submission and leave her quivering at his feet. He let out a sigh and followed her.

"So, what is it that you want Sesshomaru… Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"I want you to search for the jewel shards for me. I know that you can sense them and that makes my search for Naraku somewhat easier." Sesshomaru stated flatly, his control regained.

"I have been searching for Naraku, and still we have lost him, it's not that easy." Kagome figured if she was of no use to him, he might bring her back.

"That is not the only reason that I have brought you here, girl. You seem to hold a place in InuYasha's pathetic half-bred heart and that alone makes you worth taking."

"If you wanted to steal someone close to his heart you should have taken Kikyo." Kagome turned to hide the hurt expression on her face.

"Kikyo, your competition, or at least that is what you believe. Had I wanted her I would have simply walked off with her. She shall do her own damage to InuYasha, but as for me I have no desire for a human so full of herself. She believes that it shall be her that kills Naraku, a mere priestess who was already killed by him once. I don't think that I could stand her presence. Not to mention I far prefer the scent of a living human to that of a dead one." Kagome turned at his last words.

"Kikyo is living, she found a spell to breath life back into her body." Kagome said looking up at Sesshomaru as he looked out into the garden.

"So foolish you are to believe that. You are her reincarnation and you live so that means that whatever soul is pulsing through her long dead body is not her own and more than likely temporary. She may be more alive than before, but she still carries the scent of death however faint it may be. Any real demon would know it, which explains why InuYasha's nose couldn't pick it up." Kagome gasped as she realized that had been why Kikyo had been following them so closely, she didn't know when her time would end with InuYasha, but had she told him? Kagome pushed her thoughts aside and focused on the current problem.

"So I am here as a sacred jewel detector, but where does the bait come in?" Kagome questioned.

"Once I find Naraku I will use you to lure him out, since you can see the shards there is no doubt that he will want you for himself." Which I absolutely won't allow. Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Listen I can't find him, I have been trying for years and there is nothing more I can do for you than for InuYasha. So why don't you just let me go. The great Sesshomaru doesn't need me." Kagome changed her route of attack to flattery in hopes of striking a cord in that arrogant mind of his. Sesshomaru turned to face her looking down at her and paused.

"Perhaps … I may have other plans as well for you, girl." Kagome opened her mouth to ask what those plans were when Sesshomaru grabbed her hair twisting his hand in it and forcing her mouth to his. His mouth pressing savagely down on hers and his tongue delving between her lips charting every inch of her pretty little mouth. Kagome's hands flew to Sesshomaru's chest pushing him away with all her strength, but it was in vain. He was as strong as an iron wall. She felt him tugging at her head forcing her closer. The harder she fought the more savage he became. Kagome finally succumbed to his advance and realized that this actually felt good. Her body relaxed as she concentrated on the feeling of Sesshomaru's lips against hers. His kiss was seductive to say the least. His dominating touch was doing things to her that she had never experienced. Hunting demons had left her little time for a social life and InuYasha had been so wrapped up in Kikyo that she felt as though she had been left in the dark in this area. Never had she been so completely helpless in all her life. She was at the mercy of this handsome demon before her and she didn't know whether to fear him or kiss him.

Sesshomaru finally released her, leaving her breathless and panting. He yearned for more, but now was not the time. He had the leisure of torturing his unwilling captive at his own pace. For the taming of this wild girl he would take his time. What happened next caught him totally off guard. A hand came flying at his face with lightening speed and although he dodged the full blow the tip of one of her finger nails caught his cheek.

His eyes widened, shocked, floored, by the audacity of this human girl. He reached out and snatched her by the hair dragging her face to within and inch of his.

"You will pay dearly for that." He hissed at her. Kagome winced at the pain in the back of her head. What had she been thinking?! Her heart pounded with fear as Sesshomaru dragged her back into the room and threw her to the floor. He reached out with both hands to grab her shoulders … Kagome looked again… he had two hands. How though, she had seen InuYasha cut off Sesshomaru's arm years ago. Before she had time to ask she felt something cold around her wrist, a chain, he was chaining her to the floor.

"You will be bound like an animal until you can act otherwise." Sesshomaru spat at her. He walked to the doorway and turned, "You will submit to me, you will respect me, or I shall take it out of that pretty hide of yours.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Tempers Rising

Kagome laid stunned on the floor looking at the heavy cuff wrapped around her wrist. Why in the world had she hit him. She was lucky he had spared her life the thought closing her eyes and trying to catch her breath. It had been a split second decision and the wrong one at that. For just a moment she had let her passion overcome her common sense and allowed herself to be seduced by the striking Sesshomaru. It was a mistake that she wouldn't let happen again. What would InuYasha say? He would probably never speak to her again, she might as well have kissed Naraku. She would never tell him for more reasons than just her own heart, InuYasha would confront Sesshomaru head on and probably get himself killed. Kagome laid back, her heart slowing to a jog as she tried to pretend she was anywhere else.

Sesshomaru paced his room. Who was this miko, who did she think she was to lay a hand on him. She had been lucky he hadn't split her in two with a single swipe of his claws. Come to think of it why hadn't he killed her? Never had anyone struck him and lived to tell of it, and the fact that she had even been able to make the slightest of contact warned him that he was allowing himself to be distracted. He looked out into the magnificent garden and slowly pulled himself back into is calm demeanor. Tonight he would scout the Western Falls, there had been rumor of an overwhelming demonic aura there. Tonight though he would go alone, he would let her rest. There was too much at stake to risk running into that mutt, InuYasha, and loosing her. No tonight he would go alone.

The door slid silently open and Sesshomaru stepped into the room. The miko lay sleeping peacefully on the floor, the cuff still encircling her wrist. He place a cup of water and a plate of food next to her. He paused in the doorway to look at her. She truly was striking, her long legs splayed gracefully, and her tiny frame rising and falling softly as she slept. Her long black hair flowing out onto the pillows that surrounded her. Sesshomaru felt that stirring within him again. For a brief moment he allowed it to engulf him and he began to imagine stripping her of those few articles of clothing that she wore and covering her with his body. He imagined how it would feel to be pressed against her naked body. How it would feel to own her completely. Sesshomaru wanted to entwine his hands in her hair and silence that mouth of hers with his own. The last time hadn't been nearly long enough and now he was yearning for more. She had eventually submitted to him, but that final reaction had been totally unexpected. Still as he slid the door closed he knew this miko wouldn't last long in his embrace.

Kagome woke in the early morning hours to find the food and drink next to her. In spite of her desire to be as difficult as possible in hopes of going home she was starving. Kagome dug in eating every last morsel of the food before she even considered the fact that someone had left it for her. Who could have left it, surely not Sesshomaru, he would never be considerate enough to bring her anything. Who else could it have been though she hadn't seen a single soul since she had arrived yesterday. Kagome laughed to herself as she imagined Sesshomaru slaving over a hot stove apron and all.

"You find something amusing?" Kagome's head spun to see her captor standing in the doorway.

"It's nothing, thank you for the meal. Did you make it?" Kagome questioned quietly.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said quietly. Kagome looked questioningly at him. She finally shrugged off her curiosity, even demons have to eat. She thought back on InuYasha's ever growing appetite. Sesshomaru looked at the girl in thought. Was she thinking about him, that worthless half-breed? Anger rose within him.

"When are you going to let me go back to my friends, back to -" before she was able to finish Sesshomaru was standing over her leering down at her.

"Do not speak his name. The less that I hear about that miserable mutt the better off you will be." Kagome felt anger rise up in her, never had she been told what to say by anyone much less Sesshomaru. Something came over her in that moment. She went wild eyed and sprang to her feet facing off with Sesshomaru who towered a full foot over her.

"InuYasha, InuYasha, INUYASHA! What Sesshomaru? You can't stand that I would prefer him to your cold hearted company. That I would rather be free on the countryside than chained up in your home!" Kagome yelled wildly without restraint. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he growled as his hand flew on its own striking Kagome in the face and knocking her back onto the sea of pillows.

"Listen here, wench. I will not allow you to pollute the air of my home with his name. Do you care to try and repeat his foul name again." Sesshomaru challenged her in a calm menacing tone. He stared down at the girl, her head hung at his feet. Finally on her knees at his feet, in her rightful place this human girl. "Look at me girl. Have you anything else to say? Is there any other profanity that feels the need to come leaping from that mouth of yours?" Sesshomaru continued to prod her. Still her head hung. "Look at me!" He hissed. Her head slowly rose her face red from where the back of his hand had caught her cheek. What was that glint? He thought to himself when suddenly he realized it was tears. She was crying. He felt a tiny tug at his chest somewhere between victory and pity. He couldn't bring himself to back down simply because she was crying. "You were warned and I will not be responsible for your lack of respect. If I were you, miko, I would consider that InuYasha was off in the woods with that dead priestess, not to mention that he did not offer her in exchange for you, actually, miko, he didn't offer anything in exchange for you. I would consider that the next time you stick your pretty neck out for the mere sake of his name."

Kagome knelt at his feet shocked, her face stinging. He must have used some restraint she thought to herself because had he not he would have taken her head clean off. How could she have been so careless, she had nearly gotten herself killed. His last comment stung even more than her rosy cheek. Kagome let her head drop as the tears began to flow freely from her eyes. Sesshomaru was right, InuYasha had simply kissed her goodbye and left her to her fate. Something that he would have never done before Kikyo had shown back up. She was doomed to stay here with her cruel capture as Kikyo and InuYasha roamed the countryside rekindling their lost love. Her heart felt as though it would break at any moment when she felt a hand gently rest on her head. It was Sesshomaru. She looked up into his face and he brushed the hair from her eyes. He knelt down in front of her and looked deep into her tear filled eyes.

"You must let go of what your life was like and see what it is now. Your resistance will only buy you pain and suffering while your submission will bring you things that you may have never known you wanted." With that Sesshomaru wiped a tear from her eye and kissed her. Gently, not like before, for a brief moment she was given refuge in the arms of her tormentor before he rose and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Regrets

As the door closed behind him Sesshomaru hung his head. He could have killed her just then had he not caught himself the instant before he'd struck her. It had been her own fault. He shook his head trying to convince himself that InuYasha's name was enough to bring about that kind of uncontrolled reaction in him, but he was failing miserably. It had been her comparison of them, her proclaimed preference of InuYasha. It was because she was the one saying it. The words had been like a sword driven into his chest. He tried desperately to wipe the image of the crying girl from his mind. Why did it bother him so? The question plagued his mind.

Kagome wiped away her tears and lay back. For the first time she wondered if she had led her heart astray. Perhaps InuYasha wasn't her destiny, maybe he was Kikyo's destiny. After all she was just Kikyo's reincarnation in InuYasha's eyes… Wasn't she?

The gentle kiss swirled over and over again in her mind, that brief second when Sesshomaru had embraced her had comforted her in ways that she had never thought possible. The taiyoukai had touched her so gently for just an instant, but the memory was enough to send her heart racing. Kagome couldn't help but wonder if Sesshomaru had a side of him that no one knew about. Could she have struck a nerve with her outburst.

While Kagome lay lost in her thoughts she heard the door open. She retreated to the farthest side of the bed looking at Sesshomaru walking towards her. He held something in his hand that for a moment glinted in the light. Her heart pounded. Had she gone too far? Had he had enough of her and was now going to dispose of her. Sesshomaru sense the girls mounting tension and smelled her fear.

"Calm yourself miko, I am not hear to harm you." He held up the key in his hand before kneeling down to unlock her. Kagome rubbed her wrist looking at Sesshomaru with her innocent eyes.

"Thank you. Lord Sesshomaru." She said softly. Before he rose she caught his hand. "May I ask you a question, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, you may." He replied feeling the heat of her touch.

"How is it that your arm has … um… healed?" She asked timidly. He looked down at his hand held in the tiny grasp of the miko.

"There is a spring not far from here that can heal all wounds of battle. I have only just returned and thus have just found the opportunity to visit it." He had expected Kagome to let go but instead she brought the hand to her lips and gently kissed the knuckles.

"I'm glad that it is healed." She said softly releasing his hand. Kagome admired him in an odd way for not running to the healing waters immediately after the horrific wound. Sesshomaru didn't see his loss as anything more than a part of his journey where as anyone else human or demon would have seen it as a great loss. Maybe, just maybe, she could learn to like this taiyoukai.

"Come." He commanded and rose to his feet. Kagome rose and followed him to the garden. There was food laid out enough for the both of them. "Sit." He commanded and she was forced to think of the thousand times in the past it had been her giving that command. After both were seated across from one another there was a long moment of silence.

"I will need you to accompany me after we eat to the Western Falls." He stated flatly.

"Naraku is there isn't he?" Kagome questioned.

"There is some demonic aura there, but it is impossible to tell without entering the caves behind the falls." Kagome sipped at the sake in front of her before daring to speak.

"Is this where the bait comes in?"

"Yes, but you needn't fear. I shall not allow him to take you from me." Had he just said that allowed. Sesshomaru maintained his composure in hopes of belittling the meaning behind it.

Kagome was struck speechless. Was there compassion behind that statement or was she now one of Sesshomaru's possessions? Was she simply something that was not to be toyed with because it was Sesshomaru's property. Either way she was comforted to know that she was at least valuable enough not to be turned over to Naraku, that she was worthy of being protected.

The rest of the meal was spent in silence. As Kagome was finishing the last few morsels on her plate Sesshomaru rose. "Its time we leave." Kagome wiped her mouth and stood up to follow the now leaving taiyoukai out of the garden. Sesshomaru guided her outside and waved a hand in the air. There was suddenly an opening in the otherwise continuing scenery. He had unsealed the barrier she noted to herself. Kagome stepped through and the hole closed behind her. Shesshomaru scooped her up into his arms as if she were nothing more than a feather and took off into the night.

The scenery below rushed by as she clung to him. She wasn't really scared that he would drop her, but something in her had willed her to wrap her arms around his neck and rest her head on his shoulder. Sesshomaru breathed in the scent of her hair. It smelled of lavender and jasmine making him breath in deeper. Her head rested on his shoulder as though she desired to be in his arms. Her arms around him tightly holding her to his body. He couldn't let that distract him though. Naraku could be in those caves and he has spent far to long waiting for this moment to let even this girl pull him away from his goal. As they landed with gentle grace on a cliff Sesshomaru set Kagome on her own two feet. He guided her behind the waterfall towards the overwhelming demonic aura. Something was different though about this aura, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Can you smell him?" She asked Sesshomaru.

"No it is not him that I smell, but something like him." Kagome followed closely behind nearly blind in the darkness of the cave. She stumbled and a hand shot out and caught her. Sesshomaru's hand. She steadied herself.

"I see nothing and I sense nothing but this aura." She stated flatly. This place was making her nervous.

"Silence!" Sesshomaru hissed. "Something is approaching." Kagome strained her eyes to see and the moment her eyes focused she wished she hadn't. Before them lay an ogre of some sort. Enormous, barely able to fit into the cave. Another discarded piece of Naraku no doubt. The demon stood growling before them when suddenly it dove forward trying to grab Kagome. She leapt back while Sesshomaru leapt forward. He sliced into the demon effortlessly. The demon reeled backwards from the blow. "Where is Naraku?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"He is no longer here, I managed to escape him and have been hiding here." The demon steadied himself for another attack when Sesshomaru lunged a final time cutting the demon from stem to stern. The demons body shook the cave as it hit the ground. Kagome stared in awe at the speed which the whole battle had taken place. It was mere seconds before it was over.

"Come, Naraku is not here. There is no need for us to linger in this demon's stench for any longer." Sesshomaru said as he turned to exit the cave. Kagome still shocked trotted to catch up with him. Once outside the cave Sesshomaru scooped the girl into his arms and they were gone in a flash.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Visitors

Kagome had fallen asleep in Sesshomaru's arms on the way back to the estate. Lately it seemed as though that was all that she wanted to do. Stress had led to exhaustion and she was beginning to feel its led weight on her. She awoke in her room to the singing of birds and the steaks of sunlight shining in through the open balcony. She was covered by a blanket made of the softest material she had ever felt. As she pulled back the covers she notice that she was no longer chained to the floor. She tip-toed to the doorway of Sesshomaru's room. She could hear a deep steady breathing coming from the other side. Could Sesshomaru actually be _sleeping. _So the great taiyoukai did have to rest eventually she smiled to herself. She quietly exited her room and made her way to the kitchen. She rummaged about until she found some ingredients that she could actually identify. She started to cook as quietly as possible in hopes of not waking Sesshomaru. As she pulled the food from the fire she heard a noise that sounded like a small child.

"Master Jaken, why must we be so quiet." Kagome paused. She knew that voice, it was Rin.

"Quiet you silly girl because Lord Sesshomaru is sleeping. He has traveled so far and now it is his time to rest." A voice that Kagome recognized as the imp Jaken replied. She heard steps coming toward the kitchen and reached up to pull out two more bowls. Looking at the food she hope that it would be enough. Suddenly as they entered the room she heard a shrill shriek.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Jaken gasped. He was coming toward her waving that staff around. "Where is that hanyou you travel with? What have you done with Lord Sesshomaru?" The imp looked as if he might explode. "I'll burn you to a CRISP!" Jaken shouted brandishing the staff. Kagome stumbled backward thinking that she was about to be burnt alive when suddenly a voice came from the doorway.

"Jaken! Leave the girl alone." It was Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin squealed and went running to him. She latched herself onto his leg.

"M' Lord, I did not see you standing there. I was about to dispose of the girl …"

"I know Jaken. That will not be necessary, she is here of my own accord." Jaken looked puzzled almost as if he may protest until Rin ran to Kagome.

"Kagome are you going to stay here with us?" Rin had grown taller in the past three years, but her eyes were still full of sunshine and innocence.

"It would seem that way." Kagome said taking Rin by the hand. "I made some breakfast would you like some?" Rin shook her head up and down vigorously. "How about you?" Kagome asked looking down her nose at the imp.

"Why would I want something your tainted human hands have touched." The threw his chin into the air proudly.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru warned. The imp flinched away from Sesshomaru looking petrified that he might be struck.

"A table for four then." Kagome said looking at Sesshomaru so he would know that he was not excluded from her invitation. "Rin why don't you help me and let those two go off and chat a while." Rin smiled at being included. Sesshomaru turned and walked from the kitchen with Jaken in tow. Jaken was still looking from Kagome to Sesshomaru with questioning eyes as he exited the room. Kagome went about passing dishes to Rin to bring to the garden and finishing off the last of the cooking.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why is that human girl here?" Jaken asked quietly not wanting to annoy the taiyoukai. Sesshomaru looked straight out onto the pond and breathed in a deep sigh.

"She is here to help me locate Naraku." He stated flatly.

"But M' Lord isn't that InuYasha's miko? Does InuYasha know that she is here?" Sesshomaru frowned at his servant.

"He knows that I have taken her and no she does not belong to him." Sesshomaru felt a twinge of anger at the thought that she might once have been his half-brother's possession. "I can assure you, Jaken, that she is under my command now." Jaken stared up at the dashing taiyoukai. How had he managed such a feat? Was this human girl that had hated him so much under a spell of sorts? He had so many questions, but feared that asking them would ultimately bring for the wrath of his Lord.

"Breakfast is ready!" Kagome called across the pond to them. She and Rin were setting the last of the food on the table.

"Lord Sesshomaru look at all of the wonderful things Kagome has cooked. It's been so long since we ate a home cooked meal." Rin sang out across the table digging in. Jaken on the other hand hesitated before taking anything. Finally when Sesshomaru reached for the bowl in front of him Jaken dug in.

Kagome sat back for a few moments and watch the three of them eat. She looked at Jaken who was busy slurping up Miso soup. Kagome smiled to herself resisting the urge to ask if it tasted "tainted". Kagome watched as Sesshomaru meticulously ate, with perfect manners. It was almost graceful. Rin was devouring a bowl of rice. What a funny little dysfunctional family. Kagome thought to herself as she dug in to her breakfast. "This is great Kagome, I've never tasted anything quite so good. Isn't that right Master Jaken?" Rin looked to the imp for an answer, but all he did was turn his nose up and say, "It's not bad for having been touched by the hands of this mortal girl."

"Thank you Rin, I am glad that you like it." Kagome ignored Jaken and smiled down at the Rin.

"Isn't it great Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome's eyes snapped up to the taiyoukai across from her. There was a long pause as though Sesshomaru may not answer, but Rin persisted. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, it is a very good meal. Thank you." Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and nodded in appreciation. Kagome tried to hide the look of surprise on her face. Sesshomaru had not only thanked her, but he had thanked her to appease Rin. Sesshomaru was full of surprises it seemed. They finished their meal while listening to Rin's chatter. She was never short of something to say, especially about Sesshomaru. At one point Jaken had scolded her telling her that she talked too much for such a small child. He was stopped short when he received a reprimand of his own. Sesshomaru need only say his name to stop Jaken in his tracks. Could it be that Sesshomaru enjoyed the chatter of this tiny human child. Kagome couldn't help but wonder.

After they had finished and Rin had helped her clear away the dishes Kagome went searched through her bag, desperately trying to find something. "What are you looking for Kagome?" Rin questioned from the center of the room where she was spinning around in circles.

"It's a surprise." Kagome said tossing a journal she had been keeping to the side.

"A surprise?" Rin stopped spinning and looked over at Kagome.

"Here it is!" Kagome pulled something from her bag and held it out for Rin.

"What is it?" Rin questioned.

"Its candy, a lollipop actually." Rin looked as though she didn't know what to do with it. Kagome unwrapped it and showed her. Rin took the candy in her hand and tried it.

"This is the best thing that I have ever tasted. Thank you, Kagome." Rin said throwing her arms around her.

"You are welcome." Kagome said a smile stretching across her face. Their hug was interrupted by Sesshomaru.

"Rin it's time for you to go now." Kagome looked at the doorway and in it stood Sesshomaru.

"Where are we going Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"Jaken is taking you to the valley for a while." Jaken appeared behind Sesshomaru. "Don't just sit there Rin we have to be going." Rin looked up at Kagome and said thanks again before skipping over to Sesshomaru and embracing his leg. Sesshomaru made no move, but Kagome sensed just a hint of a smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter - 7 The Attack

Kagome soaked in the large tub allowing her mind to slip into memories of her home back in the present. Surely they would be getting worried soon. It seemed as thought she hadn't been back in ages. Suddenly she sat up straight. It was perfect! A stroke of genius! Why hadn't she thought of this days ago? She would tell Sesshomaru that she needed to go home… but what was her reason. He wasn't just going to let her go to pick up a school book. "Mmmmmm." She said aloud. "That is going to be the hard part."

"Entertaining yourself?" Sesshomaru asked from the door. Kagome recoiled pulling her knees up.

"Get out, Sesshomaru! This isn't a public show." Kagome looked at him leaning against the doorway. In spite of her nudity he seemed to be looking her in the eye.

"I have brought something for you." He said doing everything in his will to focus on the girls face. He walked forward and placed a small bottle on the edge of the basin. Kagome strained to cover herself.

"Thank you, but could you leave now so I can get dressed." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Your modesty is amusing. You strut through the countryside with that hanyou, that half-breed, in nearly nothing and now you choose to be modest." Sesshomaru couldn't hide the condescending tone in his voice. Kagome's temper began to flare. She would have leapt up and choked him if she wasn't still trying to cover herself.

"Look, are you going to go or not?" Kagome snapped at him. Sesshomaru saw an opportunity here to test the limits of this girl.

"Not." He stated simply. Kagome's face burned red with fire and brimstone. This bastard, what right had he to do this. Force her to expose herself to him. Then a thought came to her. She simply wouldn't get out. The water was warm enough for her to sit there for quite some time. Surely the great taiyoukai would grow bored of the game and leave. She would say nothing, just sit there.

Sesshomaru sensed that there was some sort of plan brewing in that pretty head of hers. She had sat there with her head staring straight forward still covering herself, unmoving for some time now. She said nothing, in fact she seemed to be ignoring him. For a moment Sesshomaru's anger rose. How dare she ignore him he thought to himself. Sesshomaru teetered on the edge of rage when the thought came to him. He was allowing her to control the outcome of this little game she was playing. He was allowing her to dictate his actions and her own. He was fed up. This was going to end.

"Get out." He said quietly. Kagome made no sign that she had heard him or that she was even aware that he was there. "I shall not repeat my self, girl." He warned. Nothing. She didn't even look at him. It was enough, he would not allow this to go on for another minute. With lightening speed he grasped her by the shoulders and lifted her out of the bath. Before Kagome had time to blink she was on her back on the floor. Her heart pounded in her chest as the taiyoukai loomed over her inches from her face. She could smell him. It was the overwhelming scent of a man mixed with rage and passion. It was so intoxicating that for a split second Kagome forgot that there was a murderous demon on top of her naked body.

Sesshomaru stared into those liquid pools of seduction and for just a moment he thought that he saw pleasure. There deep within her eyes beyond the shock, beyond her hatred of him, there was a part of her that wanted him to take her into his arms. To own her. He caught scent of something else, was it, could it really be? She was aroused. He breathed her in deeper, yes that was definitely it there was no mistaking it.

She lay there beneath him unable to move when he decided he could stand it no longer. His mouth covered hers his claws tangling in her wet hair. Kagome lay stunned beneath him for a moment before her wits came about her. _Fight him, get him off you. Don't just lay there like some half wit. Do SOMETHING._ Her mind screamed at her paralyzed tried to bring her hands up to push him away. It was a futile effort at best. His mouth overtook hers, his tongue exploring her mouth. His kiss was brutal, but still she couldn't help her body's response to him. Even as he took firm hold of her hair pulling her head back and began to kiss and bite at her neck.

"Get off me!" Her voice came out breathy and low. Her hands pushing on his chest as hard as she could. His body pressed against her holding her to the floor. Kagome strained to keep control of her now writhing body. He nipped at her ear as he held her hair. His other hand began to wander over her exposed body cupping her breast in his great hand. He body was betraying her. A soft moan escaped from her lips amidst her battle. She wriggled underneath him trying to get away but to no avail.

"Release yourself to me wench." Sesshomaru lulled into her ear. "There will be no escape." Her mind reeled in excitement and fear. Would this be it, would he take her now? Had she spent these years waiting for Sesshomaru and not InuYasha. Her mind screamed at her, but her body fought back with its own intentions. "You can't hide what your body so readily displays. I can smell your heat." Sesshomaru whispered into her ear.

"Get off of me, you worthless dog." Kagome spat at him with as much venom as she could muster. With that Sesshomaru covered her mouth again.

Sesshomaru couldn't let go of her, he was should he would die if he did. In spite of her insults he could feel her responding to him. He could smell her arousal pure and unused. This girl was a virgin no doubt. How had his half brother been able to keep his hands off of her in these past years. As Sesshomaru realized that she had been unscathed by his brother his desire only grew.

Kagome lay helpless beneath him fighting off her own desire when he abruptly rose.

"Get dressed. Now." He left no room for questions or arguments. She lay there for a brief moment before snatching her clothes up and running behind the changing screen.

"Stay inside. Do not leave this room." With that Sesshomaru flew from the room. Something must be wrong she thought. The demon seemed alarmed. Kagome dressed as quickly as she could and snatched up her bow. Disregarding his orders she flew from the room and out of the house.

Sesshomaru stood at the edge of the barrier with his Tokijin drawn. With a wave of his hand the barrier tore open and outside of it stood none other than Kagura. She leered past the taiyoukai at Kagome.

"Ah ha ha ha." Kagura laughed loudly. "It seems the affinity for humans does run in your family. I would have expected more from the Great Sesshomaru."

"What is it that you want Kagura?" Kagura paused still staring at Kagome. She seemed to be working something out. "Answer me now Kagura before I turn you to dust." Sesshomaru threatened.

"Naraku wants the miko." Kagura said as though she expected Sesshomaru to turn over Kagome without a thought.

"The girl is going nowhere." Sesshomaru said as though it should have been common knowledge.

"Oh really?" Kagura questioned before she leapt forth. "Dance of blades!" A storm of razor sharp shrapnel came flying at Kagome. She didn't have time to react it was all she could do to close her eyes and scream. Sesshomaru leapt in front of her scooping her up and dodging the blow in one swift movement. He set her down and turned to his enemy. He lunged at her falling just outside the barrier. The gap began to close behind him and Kagome made a split second decision to follow.

Kagura had backed away and was readying for a second attack as Sesshomaru lunged at her nearly removing her head from her body. Kagome looked on and watched the two demons dance around each other. Sesshomaru calm as ever and Kagura doing everything in her power to avoid being cut in half. She barely had time to attack. It was obvious she was no where near a match for Sesshomaru, she couldn't even connect. As Kagome looked on she debated running, but where was she and who else was in the woods. Just as she began to turn to run she caught site of a boy standing in a tree. In his right had he swung a chain round and round. Kagome suddenly realized it was Kohaku. In a moment the weapon flew from his hand straight at Sesshomaru's head. Without thinking Kagome took aim and fired. The arrow struck the weapon dropping it to the ground at Sesshomaru's feet. The chain recoiled and Kohaku retreated back into the forest. Kagura took that moment to attack.

"DANCE OF BLADES!" Sesshomaru stood his ground and raised his Tokijin.

"DRAGON STRIKE!" Radiating blue light filled the space between the two. The blades that had been flying wildly were reduced to dust and it was all Kagura could do to dodge the full attack. The part that did catch her sent her flying into the forest. She lay still for a while, unmoving. Kagome thought she may have finally been killed. Finally she rose shakily to her feet and was carried off into the wind.

Sesshomaru had turned to Kagome. They locked eyes for a long moment before he opened the barrier yet again and Kagome walked through… of her own will.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Friend or Foe

Kagome walked back into the mansion somewhat worn from the attack. She was about to retreat to her room when she felt Sesshomaru staring at her from behind. She turned to face him. "What? What could you possibly want to say now?" She said exasperated. Sesshomaru looked at her for a long moment.

"Thank you." Sesshomaru said quietly. Kagome nearly fell over. Her jaw dropped and she stood dumbfounded. Had Sesshomaru just thanked her. Did she hear him say it or had she just imagined it. The ever chattering Kagome stood there speechless.

Sesshomaru looked at her with his solemn face studying her. This beautiful creature in front of him. She had risked her life to follow him out of the barrier and even aided in his battle. He had seen Kohaku and without a doubt would have killed him, but there was no way this gentle creature could have known that. Her actions had been selfless to say the least and that mystified him.

"Uh… well… your welcome." Kagome finally managed to squeak out. Kagome still did not know what to do. Should she retreat to her room? Should she stay here with him? Her mind was frozen in this moment of gratitude expressed by the tyrant of tyrants himself. She surely had to be the first person on this earth that he had ever thanked and Kagome simply didn't know what to do.

"Go, rest now. I shall leave you be." His words were quiet and sincere, but they somehow hurt. Could it be true in her soul that she didn't want to leave him. That she wanted him to come with her and comfort her? Kagome turned quietly and made her way to her room. She lay on the floor looking out onto the balcony unsure of everything. Although she tried to bring herself to think of InuYasha and her friends her mind kept going back to Sesshomaru. His thanks, the battle, their encounter on the floor of her room. Kagome stared off into the garden listening to the birds sing their song and wondered what would happen next. After going through every minute since her arrival she turned and rolled over onto her back. The sun caught a glint by the tub. The bottle, she had forgotten entirely about it with everything going on. She walked over to it and picked it up. It was small, delicate even, and it held a clear liquid in it. She opened it thinking that it was perfume of some sort, but when she smelled it, it had no scent. Was it poison, surely not, why would Sesshomaru save her only to kill her.

Kagome lay back holding the bottle over her. She rolled back and forth, curious of its contents. After nearly an hour of smelling, looking, and guessing she stood up. She had to know what was in this bottle it was a question that was eating her up inside. She clasped the bottle in her hand and set off into the house to find Sesshomaru. She found him in the dojo brandishing his sword. She stayed back quietly watching. The great Sesshomaru practicing? Surely she must be seeing things.

"Are you going to spy forever or do you plan to show yourself?" Sesshomaru said turning to the door.

_Damn that nose of his._ She thought to herself. "Sorry to bother you, but I have a question." Sesshomaru looked at her waiting to see what she wanted. Kagome held the bottle up.

"Um, what is it?" She asked quietly. Sesshomaru almost looked relieved as though he had been expecting her to start another battle of the wills.

"Its water from the spring, it will remove that battle scar." Kagome's hand instinctively went to her leg, touching the scar. When she had received it she had felt as though she finally had become a part of this whole world, but now it was a nasty reminder of a love that seemed to be in vain.

"Thank you." She said softly. "Sorry I bothered you." She said and turned on her heels. She wandered off into the garden unsure of everything that she had ever known about this time, InuYasha, and especially Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's mind raced. The girl had risked her life for him, thanked him, and even followed him back into the barrier of her own free will. His focus had changed from Naraku, Kagura had been a nuisance and he had not been at all happy to find that Naraku had taken his bait. By taking Kagome to that cave he knew he would draw Naraku in, but now he just wished for peace in his home. Time that could be well spent learning every nook, cranny, and breath of this girl. He desired to have her as his own, let his brother have Naraku. InuYasha could wage his own war while Sesshomaru planned his own secret mission. Sesshomaru let the thoughts overtake him for a few minutes before pushing them to the side and allowing himself to return to his own room.

The next few days were spent with few words, Kagome had begun to cook daily for the both of them. Sesshomaru sat quietly across from her at meals as did Kagome. Each day he thanked her, rose, and retreated to his room. He spent time in the dojo while she puttered around the garden picking flowers and placing them in the ancient vases through out the house. Kagome cleaned, wrote in her journal, and found other things to pass the time. She had begun to wonder if Sesshomaru was ever going to speak to her again. He has been distant, pleasant, but distant. Kagome found herself wanting to talk a hundred times over but everything her mind could come up with seemed so trivial after the battle that had taken place and the odd stand off they seemed to be having.

Sesshomaru meditated, went through the motions of practicing battle, and remained to himself. He had decided to give the girl some space, allow her to feel as though she was here of her own will and not his. He filled his days with needless activities to hide his tormenting thoughts. He had started to question himself and his desire for total domination of the world around him. Never had he found a more worthy opponent than this miko who was a mixture of flower petals and fire. She seemed to go from one extreme to the next without so much as a hint of warning. In one moment he smell her desire for him and in the next her wrath was raging forth in full force. He knew that now letting her go was no longer an option. InuYasha would never take possession of her again. Even the thought of turning her over to that incapable hanyou ensued rage within him.

As the world around the barrier turned the world within it seemed to stand still for the both of them. Acting like strangers in passing while laying their heads to rest within feet of each other. The beautiful starry nights captivated Kagome, but they could not hide the passing of time, and the thought that she should return home to at least let her family know that she was alive. Kagome searched for a reason Sesshomaru would find valid enough to allow her to leave when suddenly a reason found her. Kagome's head started to pound and she began to have chills. Surely she was running a fever. She began to cough and wheeze within the day. She was sick! She must have caught a cold, but how? There wasn't a human in the barrier to get sick from then she thought back to the attack and how she had stepped out of the barrier. _Just my luck I go out for ten minutes and get sick._ She thought to herself. _Just great…wait… maybe it is great._ She could tell Sesshomaru that she had to go back to get medicine or it would only get worse. What would a demon know about getting sick. InuYasha had never so much as had the sniffles as long as she had known him.

Kagome tapped lightly on the door to Sesshomaru's room, the only room that she had not explored since her stay in the estate. She waited and heard nothing. She rose her hand to knock again when the door slid open in front of her. Sesshomaru stood there towering over Kagome with her hand still poised to knock. "Is there something that you needed?" He asked looking at her pale face.

"Well I think I am coming down with a fever." She said quietly before breaking into a coughing fit. "I think that I need to go to my world to get some medicine." She told him in between sniffles.

"Out of the question." He stated flatly. Sesshomaru had heard the girl coughing and could smell the sickness on her. It was surprisingly strong.

"Well what do you supposed I do then. Lay here until I wither away?" Kagome had little fight in her to give. Sesshomaru knew that she was weak and listening to her pained pulled at his heart ever so slightly.

"Where is this medicine that you need. I can retrieve it for you." He spoke with confidence.

"You can't find it here. It's a special medicine from my time. I need it to break the fever." Kagome pleaded her case. She would not tell him that only she and InuYasha could pass through the well. Once she was on the other side he couldn't follow and she would be free.

"How do you get to this time of yours?" He questioned raising an eyebrow. Well if you can bring me to the forest where InuYasha was sealed by Kikyo I could show you." Sesshomaru looked at her suspiciously. What could she be up to? Sesshomaru didn't like to play a game in which he didn't know the odds, but what could he do? He surely couldn't lay back and watch her die.

"Fine. I shall take you." Kagome grabbed bag and followed him through the house. He paused and pulled a heavy Kimono from a hook in the hallway and wrapped it around her. As he opened the barrier she looked back at the estate sure that it would be the last time that she was there. It tore at her heart more than she had thought it ever would. He swept her up into his arms pulling her close and took off.

As they raced across the sky Kagome took the time to lay her head on him and hold him tightly. She felt guilty inside as though she was somehow betraying him. She pushed the thought from her mind. How could she be betraying him, he had captured her, imprisoned her, and used her as bait. As her emotions battled back and forth with her common sense she had neglected to realize that the they were drawing near. As Sesshomaru landed with the grace of a ballerina she let out a sigh of defeat. The time was now. She would tell him that she had to go through the well and he could wait for her there. She knew that if he tried to follow that he would simply end up on his backside, in the dirt, at the bottom of the dry well.

"Its over here she said walking toward the well." As they entered the clearing Sesshomaru raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "It's the well, I have to jump in. You can wait here for my return, I shouldn't be long." Kagome said weakly.

"I shall go with you." He stated flatly. Kagome shuddered but fought to maintain her composure.

"Suit yourself." Kagome said as sincerely as she could while placing one leg up on the side of the well. She paused a minute and looked at him, she wanted to remember him that way, peaceful. With that she jumped over the side and began to descend into the well.

Sesshomaru watch her fall quickly towards the bottom as swirling lights engulfed her. What a truly amazing human he thought to himself placing a foot up on the well. He paused a moment and then jumped.

*** Author Note*** If you like what you are reading let me know or if you see something that I may have goofed on tell me. I love feedback… the more I get the faster the chapters roll out!!! Maiko Anna


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter - 9 - Exhaustion

Kagome climbed out of the other side of the well and gave a sigh looking back. She really was sick, she could feel her head throbbing. She walked out of the well house thinking of the demon standing at the bottom of a well wondering what had happened. She crossed the courtyard met by her little brother Souta.

"Kagome your back! Hey sis, you don't look so good." Souta commented with concern.

"I'll explain later. Where's mom and grandpa?" She questioned.

"They're in the house." Souta replied pointing a finger over his shoulder. Kagome trudged into the house her head hung.

"Kagome. So glad to see you back. What's wrong dear? You look completely warn out." Her mother walked over to her and placed a hand on her head. "Kagome your running a fever.

"You have been pushing yourself too hard, my girl." Her grandfather piped in. Kagome followed her mother and sat down in the kitchen. She put her head in her hands as her mother grabbed the phone to call the doctor.

"You know Hojo just called a little while ago. He's been wondering when you were going to come back from your summer vacation." Kagome's grandfather had moved on from illnesses to vacations to the oddest places. Kagome shook her throbbing head wondering where she had gone this time. Hojo never questioned her honesty, he had been ever patient with her through the years. Waiting for Kagome to figure out what it really was that she wanted. Kagome was too weak to worry about it all she wanted to do was go to bed. She was about to rise and do so when the door to the kitchen suddenly slammed open.

Sesshomaru had dropped himself into the well and hit the bottom to his dismay when suddenly the ground beneath his feet began to shake and tremor. The very earth beneath his feet seemed to be fighting when suddenly it crumbled and Sesshomaru found himself falling through a whirlwind of color. Sparks flew all around him as he oriented himself. In less than a minute his feet touched down on the ground and he found himself on the bottom of yet another well. "Hmph." He snorted and leapt into the air landing gracefully on the outside of the well. The girl was no where to be seen, but where was this place. A strange menagerie of smells accosted his senses. Even for the taiyoukai it was overwhelming. He oriented himself trying to take in the world around him and focus on tracking her scent. After a few disorienting minutes he allowed himself to exit the well house only to find himself in an even more alien world. _So this is what her world looks like, strange, just as she is. _He thought to himself as he steadily followed her trail to the house. The door was slightly open and there was noise inside. He suddenly understood. She had either thought that he couldn't follow her or had expected him to be unable to. Fury rose within him as he flung the door open.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome gasped leaping to her feet. Her heart pounded in her chest as she saw the fury in his eyes. How had he made it through the well. She thought that she just might pass out when suddenly her world went fuzzy and then black.

Sesshomaru had fully intended to drag the liar back through the well by her hair when she suddenly crumbled. In one swift movement he caught her. Some human woman had rushed over. She smelled something like Kagome, but different, Sesshomaru concluded that it must be her mother. As he swaddled the girl in his arm her mother pressed a wet cloth to her head. For a moment they caught each other's eyes before realizing Kagome's eyes flutter.

_It must have been a dream she thought to herself._ She heard her mother calling her name. She desperately tried to focus her eyes and when she finally could she was looking straight into the almost concerned eyes of Sesshomaru. He was holding her in his arms tightly cradling her head in the crook of his elbow and her mother was pressing a cool cloth to her forehead. She tried to sit up but her head spun and her body refused to respond.

"Stay." Sesshomaru commanded. Kagome let her head fall back.

"Really, I'm fine." Kagome squeaked out quietly.

"No you're not, you have been pushing yourself too hard." Her grandfather's voice squawked from behind her mother.

"Let's get her up to her room and I'll call the doctor." He mother began to lead the way. Sesshomaru swept Kagome up holding her too him. He ascended the stairs taking in the home around him and listening to the girl that he was holding breath weakly. He entered her room and her mother pulled back the covers on an odd looking bed. He laid her down gently. He looked down at her and her eyelids fluttered as she caught his eye.

"Thank you." She said quietly. She looked so frail compared to the robust miko he knew. Sesshomaru had almost forgotten that she was human, that her body was frail in comparison to his.

"I will go call the doctor and when I come back perhaps my daughter will be well enough to introduce us." With that her mother darted from the room. Sesshomaru looked down at the miko who's eyes were on him. She looked somewhere between shocked and dazed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Apparently saving you from collapse." He said flatly. Kagome realized that she had just given herself away, but she was simply too tired and confused to care. How had be managed to pass through the well? What was she going to say to her mother? What might he have already said?

"What did you say to my mother?" She questioned.

"Nothing yet dear, the doctors on his way over." Her mother said from the doorway. "Why don't you introduce us?"

"Um…well…this is Sesshomaru." Kagome's mother did her best to hide the look of surprise on her face. She had heard little of Sesshomaru, but what she had heard hadn't fit the man standing in front of her. She quickly recovered and said her hello before leaving them in the room.

"Sesshomaru, you can't let yourself be seen here. There are no demons in this time and people will stare, they'll…" Sesshomaru's eyes light up with anger.

"Be silent." He snapped at her. "You are in no position to be giving me orders after trying to deceive me. Rest now because once you are well we _**will**_ be returning to the estate. There are some things that we will discuss then, but now you need to recover." Souta ran in looking at the tall demon that was now standing at the side of Kagome's bed.

"Mom said that the doctor is here. You had better come with me." He said looking at Sesshomaru.

"Please go with him." Kagome pleaded. Sesshomaru let out a short, annoyed breath and turned to follow Souta. Moments later the doctor walked in. Kagome took a deep breath. At least she could solve one problem for the day.

Sesshomaru stood quietly in the Souta's room looking at the box with the moving pictures on it. He looked closer it wasn't a window, but yet you seemed to be able to see outside. "It's a television." Souta stated plainly. "Kind of like people putting on a show, it's not real." Sesshomaru looked at him and nodded slightly. He listened more intently to what was being said in the other room. The doctor was explaining that Kagome had an infection and was suffering from exhaustion. Sesshomaru frowned as he heard the doctor say Kagome needed to be in bed for the next few days. He heard the doctor leave and turned to go out the door. Kagome's mother met him in the hallway. "Kagome asked for you." She said opening the door to Kagome's room for him to enter. The taiyoukai entered slowly.

"I will have to stay here for a while."

"I heard." He replied.

"You should go back to the feudal era. It can be dangerous for you here." She pleaded with him quietly.

"I hardly find a world full of humans intimidating. I shall stay right here and watch over you. Now, rest." He said firmly. Kagome simply didn't have the energy to argue. She resigned herself that he would do as he liked and closed her eyes. Tomorrow she would find a way to make him go back.

*** Author Note*** If you like what you are reading let me know or if you see something that I may have goofed on tell me. I love feedback… the more I get the faster the chapters roll out!!! P.S. I am also looking for an artist to illustrate the chapter's of this book. I would love to see some work… you contact me through here review or message and I will get right back to you. Maiko Anna


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter - 10 - Hojo's Close Call

Sesshomaru looked down on the miko stretched out in sleep for the last several hours. She truly had been weak with illness and he cursed himself for not noticing sooner. He had stayed by her side through the night. Her mother had brought him in a plate of food from the dinner that she had made for the family. Sesshomaru not wanting to draw attention, or offend, had graciously accepted with a quiet thank you. Something that he felt Kagome would have appreciated. Her younger brother had been in and out asking questions.

"So you are InuYasha's older brother? Kagome said that you two don't get along very well, why?" The child had begun to rapid fire questions at the taiyoukai. Sesshomaru looked down on him thinking that he would be a great companion for the ever chattering Rin.

Souta looked up at the mesmerizing demon in front of him thinking that he looked even stronger than InuYasha, but he was so quiet compared to the dog-eared half demon. "So are you InuYasha's brother?" He had asked hoping for some sort of response.

Sesshomaru finally bended to the child's will with a short answer. "Yes, unfortunately." He said turning to look out the window.

"Why don't you like InuYasha?" Souta prodded.

Sesshomaru contemplated shouting that it was because he was a miserable half-breed, but thought better of it. "It is a family matter, one that you may be too young to understand." Souta seemed hurt.

"Everyone is always telling me that. I am too young to understand anything." Souta let out a sigh, but quickly recovered.

"So do you fight demons too?" Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at the child, he had innocent eyes just like Rin. A soul so ridden with innocence that he simply couldn't bring himself to push the child from the room as he desired. Instead he answered shortly. "Yes, I have had many battles."

"Are you stronger than InuYasha? " Souta quizzed.

Sesshomaru felt anger that anyone would even have to ask, but before he could think of a way to answer Souta's mother walked in.

"Souta it's time for you to go to bed." She said quietly.

"Awhhh, but mom…" The child tried to protest, but he was quickly shuffled out of the room by his mother.

"You should try and get some rest yourself, Sesshomaru." His mother said quietly. Sesshomaru only nodded not moving from his place by the window. He looked at the stars, they seemed so few compared to the nights in his world. There were tall buildings off in the distance, bigger than any mansion or shrine that he had ever laid eyes on. This world was so curious, the smells collided together and the sights were not much better. He picked up the small box that lay resting on the bedside stand. Numbers glowed from within it. What kind of spell is this, and what are these orbs of light? There is no fire to light them they simply glow. He thought looking at the lamp on the desk. He finally sat on the carpet cross-legged and waited quietly. The sun came up and an hour later he heard a rustling of the covers. He looked over to see Kagome opening her eyes.

"Sesshomaru, you are still here. Didn't you sleep?" Kagome questioned sounding slightly stronger than the night before.

"I have no need. Did you rest well?" He questioned furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yes, I did." Kagome said laying back on the pillow. "I need to get up and get changed. Why don't you go down to the kitchen and get some breakfast from my mother, I'll be right there." She suggested.

"No I shall wait for you right here and then we can dine with your family together." He stated flatly, leaving no room for argument. Kagome cringed, amidst his concern she could tell that his temper still raged on at the idea that she had lied to him. Kagome pulled herself out of bed and lumbered off to the bathroom. Sesshomaru watched as the still ill girl walked away. There was so much that he wanted to say, to scream at her. Her idea of running off through the well and leaving him behind still lit a fire within his soul that he simply could not extinguish.

Kagome emerged from the shower still weak and coughing. She had been surprised to see that Sesshomaru was still there when she awoke, but then again would Sesshomaru ever let anyone deceive him and get away with it? She would have to maintain some sort of truce in front of her family. She couldn't let them know that she had been taken against her will. If they tried to stop Sesshomaru from taking her back he could obliterate them in a single swipe of his sword. No she would have to make it seem as though he were just another friend. She walked back into the room to find him slowly turning over a magic 8 ball that had been sitting on a shelf of hers.

"What is this peculiar thing?" Kagome nearly laughed at the all wise taiyoukai being mystified by a child's fortune teller.

"It's called a magic 8 ball, you are supposed to ask it a question then turn it over and over and your answer will come up in the little window she said pointing to the liquid filled ball.

"How would this thing know anything of the future?" He questioned placing it back on the shelf.

"It's really more of a toy than an all knowing fortune teller." Kagome smiled then coughed.

"You are still weak." He said looking at her. The scent of her sickness was weaker, but still present.

"I'll be fine as soon as the antibiotics kick in." She said.

"Anti-bi-otics?" He repeated after her looking confused. Kagome was amused to say the least by the seemingly overwhelmed demon.

"They are a special type of medicine." She answered. "C'mon lets go get something to eat. My mother is a wonderful cook." She said taking him by the hand and pulling him from the room. Sesshomaru looked down at the hand that she was now tugging on and felt a surge of warmth as she guided him out of the room. They descended the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Ahh, Kagome, my dear." Her grandfather cooed. "You are looking much better."

"Thanks gramps." She said sitting at the table. She gestured to the still standing Sesshomaru to sit next to her. " I think that I just needed a little rest."

"I'll say, had it not been for your friend here catching you, you might just be in the hospital for a concussion the way that you collapsed." Her grandfather shoved part of an omelet into his mouth.

"Yeah, I have never seen anyone move so fast." Souta chimed in his mouth still full. Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru who maintained his ever constant composure. If he was nervous here in this time there was no way of telling.

"Yes, he was quite the hero." Her mother said kindly serving them both. Sesshomaru looked down at the plate unsure of what was in front of him.

Kagome noticed and leaned in to whisper, "It's an omelet. It's good, try it." Sesshomaru looked first at her then at the plate before him. He gingerly picked up his chopsticks and began to eat.

The breakfast went on with Kagome filling most of the conversation to help avoid questions of where InuYasha was. When her mother finally did ask Kagome simply said that she had left him to help Sesshomaru for a while. She had caught Sesshomaru looking at her out of the corner of his eye. Kagome was nearly trembling as he opened his mouth. He was cut off by her grandfather.

"Hojo called this morning and he said that since you were back in town that he would come by to see you." Kagome nearly passed out again.

"Grandpa when?"

"Oh, he said sometime around 9:30 or so." Kagome's eyes snapped up to the clock. It was nearly 9:15! What was she going to do?

"Who is Hojo?" Kagome was suddenly ripped from her racing thoughts by Sesshomaru's menacing tone. She must have been the only one to pick up on it because Souta seemed unaffected and chimed in the exact opposite of what she would have wanted him to say.

"That's Kagome's boyfriend, well when she is here at least."

"He is not. He's just a friend." Kagome shot back. She dared not look directly at Sesshomaru, she could feel his gaze searing through the side of her face. He suddenly rose.

"Kagome, I need to speak with you." He growled.

"Uh-oh." Her mother said in a whisper. "Souta, stop saying things like that ." She scolded quietly.

"What did I do?" Souta's question went unanswered. Kagome shot out of her seat and went into the living room with Sesshomaru. She lay somewhere between embarrassment and fear.

Sesshomaru slid the door closed behind her as she walked in. In a flash he was standing over her, his face inches from hers. "You have a mate here?!"

"What? No. Hojo is just a friend. I have a right to have friends." Sesshomaru sensed her lying and it infuriated him even more as he tightened his grip on her shoulders. Kagome winced. He just didn't know his own strength compared to her frail human body. In spite of the dull ach in her arms she looked him in the eye and saw something behind that anger… it was jealousy. Kagome's heart was beating double time. Was it really possible that Sesshomaru could be jealous of Hojo. She nearly fell over laughing. Sesshomaru saw the smirk cross her face.

"You find this amusing, don't you, girl? Well then I hope that you find this amusing. Get rid of him, **or I will**." Sesshomaru spat at her. There was not a single ounce of Kagome that didn't believe that Sesshomaru was intensely serious. His eyes were cold as stone and his jaw set, fangs clenched.

"Sesshomaru." She said her voice shaking.

"What?" He fired at her.

"You are hurting me." Kagome decided to tell him before he started leaving bruises on her arms. He immediately released her and she fell back onto her heals from the toes he had pulled her up on. She rubbed her arms softly.

"Geez, could you remember that you can break trees in half with those hands of yours. Be careful." Sesshomaru looked down at his hands for a moment before returning his piercing eyes to the miko in front of him. "Listen I can't just turn him away. It doesn't work that way here. Give me a few minutes with him to explain that I am too sick to be around. Just stay in Souta's room and I will get him to go."

Sesshomaru clenched his teeth. He was furious, possessiveness raged in him and he couldn't seem to get hold of it. She hadn't spoken of this human before. He couldn't help but wonder if his half-breed of a brother had known of this intruder. Worse yet had he known and allowed it to go on. What a worthless mate he would have been for her. Sesshomaru's anger turned to disgust with his brother before hearing a knocking sound. He turned determined to meet this worthless human.

Kagome jumped between him and the door. "Please, please let me do this. Lord Sesshomaru, I promise it won't be but a few minutes." The girl's pleading eyes and use of his title showed her desperation.

"More than a few minutes and I will rip him to shreds." He growled. Kagome, only slightly relieved slid the door open a crack to see Hojo standing in the kitchen carrying on of his famous packages.

"Souta." She whispered. The little boy turned and walked to the crack in the living room door.

"What?" He asked.

"Distract Hojo while Sesshomaru hides in your room." She said. With that the boy ran up to Hojo.

"She's not ready yet, could you help me take these bags out?" He said pointing to the trash bags by the kitchen door.

"Sure." Hojo replied, ever the polite young man that he was. As the door closed behind them Kagome flung the living room door open, grabbed Sesshomaru by the hand and raced upstairs.

"Just wait here I will only be a few moments." Sesshomaru glared at her but made no move to follow her as she exited the room.

"Kagome! How are you feeling?" Hojo said bounding up the stairs. Kagome was left with no other option other than to take Hojo to her room. As they entered she sat down on the side of the bed trying to look as sick as possible. Hojo sat next to her. Their legs touching. Kagome's heart was going to pound out of her chest. If Sesshomaru walked in there would be hell to pay. "Here I got you some medicine, it will help to boost your immune system." He smiled handing her the package.

"Uh… thanks." Kagome said looking at the clock. "Listen Hojo I am pretty sick you had better go before you catch what I have." She said hoping to drive the admirer away.

"Oh not to worry, I take supplements every day. I never get sick." Kagome's head hung. She had to get him out of here.

Sesshomaru steamed in the other room, tuning his hearing to the conversation going on, on the other side of the wall. He had brought he a gift, and he was refusing to leave. Sesshomaru was about to explode or transform into his true form, which he didn't know, but he was hanging on to his composure by a thin thread.

"Well I was going to get some rest, maybe I could call you later if I feel better." Kagome said hoping that he wouldn't offer to nurse her back to health.

"Oh sure, I understand, you must be tired." Hojo rose and Kagome followed. They descended the stairs and as they did Sesshomaru stepped to the top banister and looked over just in time to see the human boy embrace her and kiss her forehead. Before Sesshomaru could bring himself to move the young human left closing the door behind him.

Kagome let out a sigh of exasperation before turning to see Sesshomaru glaring down the staircase at her. She made her way quickly to the top of the stairs before he had a chance to come down and make a scene in her kitchen. He stood unmoving on the top step in a near rage.

"Lets go into my room and we can talk about this." She said hoping to avoid a public scene. He stepped slowly to the side and allowed her to pass. He followed her into the room and shut the door behind him.

"You let that human kiss you and embrace you." He spat at her closing the gap between them. Kagome shied away expecting a violent blow from the now steaming taiyoukai, but nothing came. He was just staring down at her, his aura nearly glowing from the rage inside him.

"That's what humans do. They show affection and concern, it's nothing."

He grabbed her chin forcing her to look up at him.

"It is very much is something. Never let that happen again. I don't like it." There it was again! Kagome caught it for sure this time. That was no doubt about it, that was jealousy in his eyes, and she had to admit she was enjoying it. "Is that understood?" He snapped.

"Oh fine, don't worry about it. He is gone, there is no need to harp on the subject. I understand." She finally said deciding that he wouldn't see reason right now, she would try again later to explain. She was tired.

Sesshomaru let go of her chin. "Rest now, you look weary." He said as he turned to the window. Kagome hated to admit it, but she hadn't gotten that much better and she was still a little weak. She lay down on the bed and before she could move Sesshomaru had covered her. For an odd moment he looked down at her before placing a hand on her forehead and brushing her hair out of her eyes.

This mysterious demon, I never know what he is going to do. She thought to herself before allowing sleep to take over her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Panic

Kagome did not awake for several hours. Her mother had brought lunch in for Sesshomaru, he had nodded his thanks but left it on the table. He watched the girl in front of him lay there quietly breathing. He longed to know what she was dreaming of. He sat quietly in the room only occasionally getting up to look out the window to view the mysterious world around him. It was a strange place that he was in, and he didn't know what to make of this world ruled by men. His mind wandered back to his world where demons ruled and men were of little consequence. Could this really be the future or just some far off land?

"Your awake." He said before the girl had even opened her eyes. Kagome wondered how he always seemed to know everything. She slowly lifted her lids and looked up at the demon standing next to the bed.

"Have you not rested at all?" She questioned.

"I have no need." He said. InuYasha had sometimes stayed awake for days watching over his friends as _they_ slept. Kagome had asked him once how he did it and he had simply replied that his body worked differently than hers. Kagome let her memories of InuYasha drift away as she rose from the bed. "How do you feel?" He asked.

"Actually, I feel much better." Kagome stretched and smiled. She couldn't help but appreciate the demon's concern.

"Good then we shall be leaving soon. Tomorrow, perhaps." He said.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Kagome asked picking at the lunch tray her mother had left.

"We have business, and this world is distracting to say the least. Not to mention I have no taste for your visitors." He said with sneer on his face.

"Why do you care about Hojo anyway? What does it matter to you?" Kagome questioned annoyed with his comment.

"I need not explain myself to you, girl." He said sharply. Kagome spun on her heels.

"If it doesn't matter then I think that I just may go see some of my friends tomorrow." She was testing him, he just knew it, and he loathed it. His jealousy welled up inside him yet again.

"I think that would not be a wise choice." He said trying to control his temper.

"Why? What do you care? If I have friends or even a boyfriend it doesn't matter because you do not want me and I am not yours." She said trying to prove her point.

"It matters." He said sharply.

"WHY?" Kagome snapped at him loudly.

"It matters because…" He stopped himself. He just couldn't bring the words to come from his mouth. "Because I need you to remain focused." _Focused on me._ He thought to himself.

"I can focus and still have a life." Kagome said. She knew that wasn't what he was going to say, and she hoped that he would say what she so much wanted to hear.

"Enough, if you would like to go see friends then I shall come with you." Sesshomaru could no longer argue without exposing himself.

"Impossible." Kagome stated flatly. "People would know that you were different right away.

"The how does my dog-eared brother walk freely through your streets?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"He wears a hat, but how am I supposed to hid your demon markings, and surely you can't wear your clothes. It would be impossible." Sesshomaru shuddered at the idea of wearing human clothes, but he didn't have much of a choice.

"I shall change then." Kagome didn't know what to say. Even InuYasha had refused to change. What was going on here. Could she really trust Sesshomaru to wander the streets of Tokyo without disaster striking. Her thoughts raced through her like swarms of wasps - too many to count, let alone, respond to. Her emotions came in great waves of fear, anxiety, and shock. She just sat there dumbfounded unable to speak.

"Nothing to say?" Sesshomaru said smiling slightly. He had found it, something to finally shock her into silence. Never had he ever seen her with nothing to say, and this, this of all things would be the thing to silence her. In some small way the bewildered look on her face was endearing to him.

Kagome finally yanked herself from her silence and croaked forth something that resembled an answer. "Bu.. But… Your… demon … um… demon markings. They… they… stand out." Kagome was grasping at straws. If she set Sesshomaru loose on the streets of Tokyo there would inevitably be a disaster. Kagome felt as though everyone would know that she was walking with some great demon lord. There was something about Sesshomaru that she felt she couldn't possibly hide, and then there was his temper, which was a whole different problem.

"Oh dear, we can cover those us with just a little make up." He mother's cheerful voice was like a fog horn, it nearly gave Kagome a heart attack. She spun around to see her mother walking in.

"MOM!" Kagome's voice screeched. "I don't think that Sesshomaru wants to put make up on." Kagome said thinking as fast as she could. Surely Sesshomaru wouldn't want to be seen in public with make up on.

"He won't have make up on, well only cover those markings." Kagome's mother said calmly, and seemingly oblivious to her daughter's pleading eyes.

"Mom, I don't think that is such a good idea." Kagome said trying to convey the silent message to her mother. Mrs. Higurashi's face grew stern.

"Kagome, your friend has stayed up watching you day and night. Don't you think that you should at least show him the city?"

"I guess your right." Kagome said hanging her head in defeat.

"Good." Kagome's mother said as she turned to leave. As she walked away Kagome took a deep breath and tried to figure out what she would do. How could her mother not see how dangerous it could be. She was so accepting of all of this, but she just didn't understand how everyone would react to a demon walking down the road.

Sesshomaru had watched the conversation silently. It entertained him slightly to see these two interact. He nearly smiled, but stopped as Kagome turned around. "There will be no need for makeup." He said looking down at her.

"You can't just walk around like that." Kagome said to him, her voice conveyed her stress.

"I don't intend to." Sesshomaru said calmly. He closed his eyes for a moment, and then his aura glowed bright around him. Kagome stared in awe as she watched the demon markings fade from his face. His face smooth and even, he was just as striking a man as he was a demon.

"How did you do that?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"It is the art of transformation. Something my brother obviously has not learn or else he wouldn't walk around with those silly puppy ears." Sesshomaru said it as though it was something so easy and so common that she should have known it years before.

"No, I don't think InuYasha has learned that one yet." Kagome said cracking the slightest smile. "Listen though, there are some things that I have to tell you. So that we will be safe and not draw any attention."

"I highly doubt our safety in a world of humans." Kagome rolled her eyes as the arrogant statement.

"That's what I mean. You can't just go around killing whom ever you please. This world is different. There are more people here than you have probably ever seen before. There are so many that someone is bound to bump into you and me for that matter. There is no avoiding it and you can't leap into battle because of it. The second thing is that there are machines that you have never ever seen before, but just because you haven't seen them before doesn't mean they are a threat either. Be careful what you touch, and promise me that you won't fight or cause any other form of mass destruction."

"I shall not do anything to draw attention. As for causing mass destruction, if that hanyou InuYasha hasn't destroyed this place swinging my father's sword around, I think that your world will survive a while longer even with me walking the streets.

_Was that sarcasm?_ Kagome thought to herself. "Alright then we will go out, and you can see the city. We'll go for a walk and maybe to the park so that you can see the city but that is it. It's too much of a risk. Kagome looked at the taiyoukai, there was no way that he could wear that fur or those clothes.

"I don't know what you should wear. You can't go out dressed as you are." Kagome shook her head. How did she ever get into this?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Discovering the City

Sesshomaru sat in front of the window while Kagome bathed in the other room. He couldn't help but be curious about this larger than life world around him. There had been moments when he almost thought it an illusion. Never had he seen things quite like it before. Sesshomaru heard the running water shut off in the other room and before long Kagome entered the room. Her hair was still damp and he could smell some enticing scent floating off of her.

"I'll only be a few minutes, then we'll find something for you to wear." Kagome said while combing through her raven black hair. What am I going to put him in that will hide who, not to mention what, he is. Kagome tried her hardest to picture Sesshomaru in jeans and a t-shirt. It was nearly impossible, she just couldn't picture it. "Well, for starters while I get ready, you should start taking off that fur and that pauldron." Kagome said gesturing to the spiked shoulder armor. Sesshomaru removed the pauldron, then closed his eyes. He aura began to radiate around him, pulsing, as the fur disappeared.

Kagome watched in amazement, yet again. Although Sesshomaru seemed to look more human there was something so striking about him, it just stood out. He had to be at least a few hundred years old, but his face was that of someone in their early twenties, if even that old. He would never wrinkle, or possibly never even age. For some reason this tugged at Kagome's heart. She realized that in spite of her attraction to him, Sesshomaru was of a totally different world than she. Not just of a different time, but the rules governing her life and body couldn't be farther from those governing his.

"Will that be all?" He asked. Kagome looked at him and tried to envision what a great demon lord of today would look like. It came to her. She ran out of the room without a word. In the storage room down the hall way she dug through a box of clothing. Kagome pulled out a black jacket and a pair of loose fitting pants. It had been an outfit that Kagome had bought for InuYasha to wear to a casual dinner out with her family. He had never seen it because he had never made it back in time to go to that dinner, but now it would come in handy. Kagome bounded back into the room and handed the clothing over to Sesshomaru. He held it out examining it as though it were something completely alien.

"It won't bite you I promise." Kagome said smiling. He placed the clothes on the bed, and began to pull apart the tie to his kimono. Kagome immediately blushed as she saw him uncover his flawless physique. She quickly turned and exited the room without a word, closing the door behind her. Her body grew hot with embarrassment and excitement. She leaned against the closed door trying to push the image from her mind while she waited to see the final product.

"You may come in now." Sesshomaru said smiling to himself. She had lingered a moment to watch him begin to undress, but had then fled from embarrassment at the site of him. Her innocence and expression betrayed her. She hadn't been able to take her eyes off of him for that one moment, and in that moment, he saw desire.

Kagome opened the door slowly, peeking in before entering. Her face still warm from blushing. She looked at him and he was simply striking. That beautiful hair that lay against the black jacket. He looked like a model that had just stepped off a magazine page. "You look… amazing." She said staring at him wide-eyed. Sesshomaru looked into her eyes and relished what he saw. He felt her awe at the sight of him. He had never sought approval from another being before, but for some reason, he didn't want to disappoint her.

"I have never seen a more handsome man before." Mrs. Higurashi sang from the doorway. She walked in and placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Kagome, I think you are going to have different problems than what your expecting. Remember to keep an eye on him, or someone might just steel this one away." She said giving her daughter's shoulder a squeeze.

_No kidding_. Kagome thought to herself. She shook off her shock and grabbed her jacket. "Well it's now or never." She said turning to leave. Sesshomaru followed, never having been more pleased with himself.

"Have fun you two." Kagome's mother called after them. She couldn't help hope that her daughter could see the way this man care for her. A little rough around the edges, but with a little love and affection, he could be the one. As she closed the door she could see them walking down the road together, it looked right somehow, she thought to herself.

"So, remember what you promised, alright?" Kagome reminded.

"I shall not draw any unnecessary attention." Sesshomaru said looking around. He walked quietly towards the busier part of the city. His senses adjusting, trying to associate so many alien sights and sounds to their, even more alien, sources. It took him a few moments before he was able to completely orient himself. The buildings grew larger and made of smoothed rock. There were hundreds of machines carrying humans in them. The miko had been right. There were more humans in this place than he had ever seen in a single location. There were blinking lights that advertised their locations. The smells came at him by the dozens, from humans, to the fumes of the machines, to the foods cooking at what seemed to be hundreds of places to eat.

"A lot different isn't it?" Kagome asked looking up to his seemingly overwhelmed face.

"Yes, it is." Sesshomaru agreed analyzing every angle and twist of this foreign land.

"I can explain anything that you want. Just ask." Kagome wanted to let him soak in all that was around him. She enjoyed watching the powerful demon discover a world other than the one he already thought he owned.

"Why are these buildings so large?" He finally asked.

"Well they hold businesses in them. Some have restaurants that you can eat at, some of them have stores, and some of them have offices where people work." Kagome said staring straight up at a skyscraper. They reached the edge of the park. Sesshomaru looked around at what looked to be a garden where people were doing various activities.

"There is a wishing well over there. C'mon, let's go." She said taking him by the hand. He followed her guided by the hand to the edge of the fountain. "People say that if you make a wish and throw a coin in that your will come true." She dug into her pockets and pulled out two coins. She handed one to Sesshomaru.

"I, Sesshomaru, have nothing to wish for." He stated flatly.

"Oh, for pity's sake. There is always something more that you could want. Think really hard, there has to be some imperfect part of your life that you want to fix."

Feeling the coin in his hand he thought that maybe, just maybe, she was worth wishing for. With that he tossed the coin into the running fountain.

Kagome closed her eyes and where some many times before she had seen InuYasha's face, she now saw Sesshomaru's. She took a deep breath and made a choice. As the spinning coin hit the water and sent ripples flying out from the center, a thought came to her. _That is the first time I didn't wish to be with InuYasha for the rest of my life. _ She looked over at Sesshomaru who was looking into her eyes. For a moment they just stared at each other. Neither knowing, but still hoping, the other had made the same wish.

"KAGOME!" A voice called from a dozen yards away. It was a group of her friends walking toward them.

"Shit!" Kagome said under her breath. "Just let me do the talking." She whispered.

"Kagome, we haven't seen you in a while." One of her friends said as soon as she was within earshot.

"I have been away." Kagome said quickly.

It wasn't more than a second before one of them chimed in "Who is this?" She said looking up at Sesshomaru. Before long all three of them were looking up at the demon.

"He works at our family shrine. I was showing him around, but we really have to get back." Kagome hoped for a quick exit, but the girls descended on Sesshomaru like dogs in heat.

"I have never seen you at the shine before. You must have just started. When did you move here?" One girl asked.

"Where did you move from?" The next asked before Sesshomaru even had a chance to answer.

"Where did you get such gorgeous hair?" One of the girls asked reaching out to touch his streaming silver hair. Kagome jumped between them, knocking into her friends hand.

"Oh, excuse me," She apologized. "We really have to get going. Grandpa has a project for us. She said quickly grabbing Sesshomaru by the hand. Sesshomaru turned, uninterested, and unimpressed, by the interaction with the girls. Never had he seen anything like the over anxious 18 and 19 year olds.

"Is that how women act in your world?" He asked.

"Not all of us act like that, they are just a little boy crazy that's all." Kagome said in defense of her friends who were still staring at them walk away. Kagome looked back to see them turn and start to giggle between them. She had to smile at their excitement.

"I see." Sesshomaru said never turning back to even acknowledge the giggling teens. He still clutched the miko's tiny hand in his powerful grasp. When her grip loosened, his stayed the same. Kagome turned to look at him, but stopped herself. For that moment she allowed herself to believe that maybe wishes could come true. She tightened her grip again, and that was how they walked back to the house. They walked silently, side by side, both afraid to shatter the moment.

When they finally reached Kagome's house Sesshomaru's grip grudgingly loosened, and he let Kagome's hand slide away from his. The walked into the front door and into the kitchen where Kagome's mother was busily cooking. After saying their hello's. Kagome and Sesshomaru retreated up stairs where Sesshomaru changed back to his own clothes. Kagome watched as the demon markings burned forth through his skin. She looked at him in amazement, he was striking, no matter what he did.

"I think that it would be wise if we left tomorrow." He said looking out the window. "Thank you for showing me your home, it has been interesting." He never turned to look at her, but Kagome could feel that the gratitude was sincere.

"Your welcome." She said.

"I will stay here tonight while you spend some time with you family and friends. I will not interfere." He said still unmoving. Kagome looked at him for a moment before darting out the door to her room. She ran to the phone and made plans to go out for the evening, before sitting down to dinner with her family.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" Souta asked looking disappointed.

"He decided that I might need a little time with my friends and family since we are going back tomorrow morning." Kagome answered filling her mouth with as much of her mother's home cooking as she could before having to leave again.

"Well that was considerate of him." Mrs Higurashi said from the other side of the table. "Do you really have to leave so soon though, dear?"

"Yes mom, I do. I really have to get back." Kagome said. In her head she knew that the choice wasn't hers to make whether or not she went back, but she still would have went back if the choice _had_ been hers.

After dinner Kagome bolted out the door and off to see her friends. As she had expected they were full of questions about the new guy that Kagome was hanging out with. Kagome claimed to have only minimal information, and fought time and again to change the subject. After a while the other girls started to chatter on about Hojo, and the other guys that were going off to college this year. How exciting college would be and a dozen other normal topics. Kagome found herself drifting off into her own thoughts. Naraku, InuYasha, Sango and Miroku, Shippo, and of course Sesshomaru. The problems of today started to have less and less meaning to her.

Sesshomaru waited patiently, wondering if he could ever adapt to this girl's world. He doubted it highly. There seemed to be little of honor and tradition, her in this place. It was a world that assaulted his finely tuned senses. This girl seemed to be the exception to the rule of this place. He would greatly appreciate returning to his time.

Kagome snuck in the door to the sleeping household. Careful not to make a sound. She was almost convinced that no one had heard her until a quiet whisper came from the darkness. "Get your rest, we leave in the morning." She squinted to see Sesshomaru at the top of the stairs. As she followed him into the room she couldn't help but wonder how he would make it through the well, or how he had even made it through in the first place.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - The Secret of the Well

Kagome awoke early and readied her bag to take back with her as Souta went on worshiping Sesshomaru. Kagome watched him from afar as Souta begged Sesshomaru to carry him up to the tree to retrieve a Frisbee that had gotten stuck. Sesshomaru seemed to look around before scooping the child into his arms and launching the both of them into the tree. Souta scooped up the Frisbee and Sesshomaru glided effortlessly to the ground. She couldn't hear what Souta was saying, but she was sure that it was somewhere along the lines of hero worship. Kagome loved how her little brother never wavered in his innocent view of the world. Demon, half demon, or human, it didn't matter to him, he loved them all. Kagome zipped the last of her supplies into her bag and started off down the stairs.

Her family walked them down to the well house and, as always there was a string of hugs and kisses good bye. She turned to Sesshomaru finally, he had been waiting patiently for her to finish. "Alright, let's go." He reached out and took her hand. They balanced on the edge a moment before dropping into the well. The well glowed and swirled with color and light. Kagome held tightly to Sesshomaru's hand for fear that she would loose him in transition. They seemed to be falling and floating all at once. Kagome looked as Sesshomaru's silver hair floated gracefully around him. He looked flawless, she had to admit.

They emerged at the bottom of the well landing gracefully on their feet. He scooped her in his arms and launched them straight up and out of the well. Sesshomaru had just barely set Kagome down, when he sensed it. They were not alone. He knew that scent; it was that scent of the humans and that little fox demon. In an instant a large weapon came barreling at him. He dodged it swiftly and turned to face the group that was standing in front of him. "We came to get Kagome back." The young fox demon claimed loudly.

"Sesshomaru, we demand that you return our friend." Miroku said his hand wrapped around the prayer beads covering his wind tunnel. Sesshomaru stood there unmoving. The absence of his half-brother couldn't have been more noticeable. He looked at the girl next to him, whose eyes were straining to see someone, who he knew, wasn't there. She looked hurt as she realized her friends were standing alone against him.

The group had grown considerably stronger and more prepared for battle, but to beat Sesshomaru, to beat the Killing Perfection, was far beyond their capabilities. If InuYasha had shown his hanyou face, they might have managed to escape with the girl, not to mention their lives. Kagome braced herself against the sadness that now overwhelmed her. She hadn't thought that it would hurt this much to not have InuYasha come to her rescue. She finally realized that he had, in truth, turned her over to his brother. His brother, whom InuYasha believed to be a cold hearted killer.

"Where is that filthy half-breed brother of mine?" Sesshomaru questioned. He had to ask, she must know, know that InuYasha would not be there for her as he had promised, and that Sesshomaru, himself had yet to leave her side.

The group looked at each other, each waiting for the next to answer. Finally Miroku spoke up. "It doesn't matter where he is, it only matters that you give Kagome back to us. You have no need for her, and she belongs with people that care about her."

"Yeah, let Kagome go." Shippo lunged at the taiyoukai. "FOX FIRE!" Flames came billowing toward Sesshomaru and with a wave of his sword they dispersed. His first instinct had been to slash the fox demon to pieces, but the girl standing next to him still wore the look of disappointment on her face despite the scene playing out in front of her.

"She goes no where. I promised to return her to that mutt, and I will." _After I have mated her, I will bring her back to him, so that he may see what he lost. All on the account of a dead priestess._ The last part stung him. Not his own personal pride, but his pride in the girl standing next to him. She deserved better than that hanyou, beast.

"Wait! Stop fighting everyone." Kagome broke the tension with her voice. "Lord Sesshomaru, may I have a moment with my friends, I promise to return." Her look was sincere and he couldn't help but feel for her. The last few days had been full of grief for her, and to return to this pathetic rescue attempt must have done her in because she looked utterly beaten.

"Go." He said simply. Kagome walked over to the group, her head hung.

"Where is InuYasha?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Kagome, lets not worry about that now, let's get you out of here." Miroku said in his ever counseling tone.

"WHERE is InuYasha?" Kagome demanded. They all looked at each other, too paralyzed with fear to answer her. "IF SOMEONE DOESN'T ANSWER ME, I AM GOING TO PURIFY THIS WHOLE FOREST!!!" She screamed. Her hands shook as she desperately fought the urge to let tears fall from her flooded eyes.

"InuYasha stayed behind with Kikyo." Sango answered with such sympathy in her eyes that Kagome immediately understood.

"He didn't want to come get me, did he?" Kagome asked her voice shaking.

"It was Kikyo that stopped him. Stupid InuYasha, he listened to her whining and crying that she couldn't bear to loose him again." Shippo's voice was full of contempt for the demon that he had, for so long, wanted to be like. "Come back with us Kagome, we don't even have to go back to InuYasha and that woman." Shippo pleaded.

"Kagome, stay to the side and I'll open the wind tunnel and Kirara can get you out of here." Miroku whispered readying his hand."

"WAIT! No, I have to go back. I won't risk your lives." Kagome took a deep breath and focused her will on sounding confident. "I'll be fine; he really isn't as bad as we thought. I am well protected at least." She smiled. Her friends looked shocked, but they knew that the news had been hard to hear.

"Are you sure?" Sango asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Kagome said. Sango embraced her whispering, "I'm so sorry he didn't come" into her ear. Kagome looked at her understanding that Sango's sympathy was honest sympathy from one woman to another. There were hugs all around, Shippo was near tears, and Kagome had produced a sucker for him. He would never outgrow them, Kagome was sure. She waved as she walked back to Sesshomaru. In a flash they were gone, off into the sunrise.

The three friends stood curiously looking at the sky that Sesshomaru and Kagome had just disappeared into. "Damn that InuYasha." Miroku cursed his friend.

"How could InuYasha do this?" Shippo's voice began to crack. "Why does he listen to Kikyo so much?"

"I don't know anymore, Shippo. InuYasha has always had a choice to make, and he may just have made it. Kagome may not ever want to come back after this." Sango thought angrily back to the conversation that had taken place when they had finally sensed some trace of Kagome a few days before hand. They had been passing through Kaede's Village, and Shippo had picked up Kagome's scent as they had neared the well. If InuYasha had sensed it, he'd said nothing.

InuYasha had been distant since Kagome left, only really ever talking to Kikyo, but they too shared tension. They seemed to be arguing over something, although they never actually argued in front of the other three. If he had been there they might have had the chance to get Kagome back, but they had realized all too easily that Kagome had been right. Sesshomaru would have killed them all. It wouldn't have been a battle; it would have been a slaughter. The three of them dead didn't help Kagome, they knew it, as bitter of a thought as it was. Without InuYasha, to help them, Kagome was as good as Sesshomaru's.

"Let's go back to Kaede's. I can't wait to see what she has to say about this." Miroku said turning to walk back down the path. The other two followed. They approached the door to Kaede's home, but stopped short hearing an argument going on inside.

"What your doing is wrong, Kikyo. I think that your greed for InuYasha has blinded you." It was Kaede sounding madder than they had ever heard her.

"That girl doesn't belong here; they sensed her by the well. She probably escaped and went home. Either way, this is not her time, not even her world." Kikyo replied.

"Lest ye not forget that it is not your time either. You were brought back by witchcraft, and even given a new soul from it. How long will that last Kikyo? A borrowed soul can't burn forever, and when that fire goes out suddenly will InuYasha know why? No because you haven't told him. My sister Kikyo would never have kept something like that a secret from someone she loved." Kaede sounded disgusted.

The group stood away from the door as Kikyo came walking out of it. She walked off, never acknowledging any of them. "Lady Kaede may we come in?" Miroku called from the doorway.

"Why are ye standing in the door asking?" Kaede looked at him. Never once had they ever asked to enter, they must have heard her and Kikyo arguing.

The group entered and sat down. Kaede waited to hear what had happened, if anything. "We saw Kagome." Sango said breaking the silence. "She came out of the well, just as we expected, but…." Sango paused still shocked herself. "Well… Sesshomaru was with her."

"What are you saying my child? That Sesshomaru came and took her again?"

"No, Kagome left with Sesshomaru to avoid us getting killed by Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru didn't surprise us. He actually came out of the well, from the future, with Kagome." Miroku told the elderly woman.

"I thought that you told me that only InuYasha and Kagome could pass through the well, Kaede." Shippo gave a questioning look to Kaede.

"Well, the well is tied to the fate of Kagome and the jewel. If it let Sesshomaru pass through he must be tied to Kagome and the jewel just like InuYasha." Kaede concluded.

"What could Sesshomaru need the jewel for? There is no one around to even challenge him except for Naraku." Shippo said

"And InuYasha." Kaede reminded. "Kagome may be his own victory against his brother." Kaede said with a grave face.

"As I am sure you were crafty enough to hear, my sister's soul, is only temporary."

"Yes, we heard. What does that mean Lady Kaede?" Sango asked.

"It means that the soul will fade with time, but much faster than ours. It means that Kikyo could die at any time. No warning, and InuYasha doesn't even know." Miroku said his face concerned.

"So, stupid InuYasha is being lied to, and pushing Kagome away on top of it." Shippo shook his head. He would never understand what InuYasha was thinking.

"What should we do?" Sango asked out loud.

"My suggestion is to do nothing." Kaede said aloud. They all turned to look at her. "Sometimes it's best to let people's destinies play out unhindered. Kagome is unlikely to be in danger while she is in the care of Sesshomaru. I'll try speaking to Kikyo again, if it fails I will go to InuYasha."

"I think that Kaede may be right, we don't have a chance of getting Kagome back until we can get InuYasha back to his senses." Miroku agreed. It was agreed that they would wait, at least a little while, for InuYasha to return to his senses.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - Compassion

As Sesshomaru flew through the air Kagome clung to him as if her life depended on it. Sesshomaru had decided he would speak to her about her little escape attempt into the well, once she had gotten over his brother's rejection. They landed at the edge of the barrier and Sesshomaru drew open a place for her to enter. She crossed through without a word.

Kagome couldn't help but feel devastated. InuYasha, of all people failed her. He had promised he would always come for her, always save her. Kagome's eyes flooded once again with tears as she rushed to her room, closing the door behind her. Once in privacy, tears streamed down her face. She had been betrayed by the one person she had always trusted. Betrayed for Kikyo, for the first time Kagome was overwhelmed by anger towards the other miko. Rage and sadness filled Kagome's heart. That bastard had left her at the mercy of Sesshomaru, for _**Kikyo**_. How many lives did she have, that life sucking wench? Kagome's hatred flowed forth as never before. Her aura glowed bright around her, purifying the very room that she was in.

Sesshomaru felt the overwhelmingly strong aura on the other side of his door. It was filled with anger that he never thought the miko capable of. It was strong enough to purify any weaker demon crazy enough to walk into that room. Sesshomaru, himself hesitated at the thought of checking on her, but decided it must be done. He pulled the door open to see the girl sitting on her bed, weeping.

"What do you want, now?" Isn't it enough, you have me back and InuYasha won't be coming for me. Once you get what you want I can go home and you, and your brother, never have to set eyes on me again." What else could you possibly want?" Her last words came out in a big sob. She couldn't stop herself, she was too far gone.

Sesshomaru felt the aura that filled the room, it was almost painful, but still he crossed the space between them. "Who ever said that I never wished to lay eyes on you again?" He said reaching down and pulling her up to him by the wrist. Kagome collapsed into his arms, letting him support her weight as she wept. She felt comforted by his embrace; she let loose her fear of letting him see her weakness. She felt totally abandoned, but he was here. It was odd that she felt like she was standing on the edge of the world and the only person who could keep her from falling into the black oblivion was Sesshomaru, not InuYasha.

Sesshomaru held the weeping miko in his arms. Her aura was strong around him. He felt an empathy that he couldn't control or explain. This girl's sadness was infectious, as no other had been. Only had Rin, ever made him feel sadness before. He pulled her closer, wishing for her to stop crying. That damned InuYasha. Even Sesshomaru had been stunned not to see him come for her. It was a brutal way for Kagome to find out his true nature. The coward hadn't even tried to reclaim the girl that he claimed to be his. Instead he allowed his friends to face certain death, alone. Sesshomaru's rage grew deep in the pit of his stomach. Filthy, pathetic, half-bred dog was what he was. So stupid as to let a human woman tell him what to do, a DEAD human woman. Sesshomaru felt the urge to murder and thank him all in one moment.

Kagome had been able to see what InuYasha was really worth. She had been brutally reminded of her second place stature in InuYasha's heart. Sesshomaru would have never wished that she found out this way, but it still led to the same outcome. InuYasha made his choice and that left Sesshomaru the perfect opportunity to prove that he was more than just Killing Perfection.

Kagome let herself cry in the demon's arms until her tears ran dry. She looked up at him, eyes swollen and red. "Thank you. I'm sorry I know that this isn't your problem." She said pulling away and turning her back to him.

"I am sorry that he didn't come for you." Sesshomaru wretched the words from the bottom of his very soul. He wasn't sorry that InuYasha hadn't come. He wasn't sorry that the pathetic hanyou had proven himself a lowly dog. What he was sorry for was that he didn't have InuYasha's throat at the tip of his sword. "I'll let you be for a while, you should rest. You are barely over being sick." He said turning to leave.

"Sesshomaru wait." Kagome heard a voice that she recognized as her own. "Stay with me, please. Just until I fall asleep." Kagome knew the request was insane, but she simply couldn't bear to be left alone when the life she had known was crashing down around her. Sesshomaru froze in his tracks and stared straight ahead for a long moment. Kagome was sure that he was going to say no when he suddenly turned and began to walk back to her.

Kagome backed up onto the bed and the demon lay down next to her. He pulled her onto his chest and she wrapped her arms around him. Kagome allowed herself to relax into his embrace. Never had she thought he could be so kind. His arms, so full of strength, were gentle. She felt safe in a way she had never known.

Sesshomaru's heart pounded within him. Having her this close was driving him mad. He wanted to kiss away her tears, to tell her that he would take care of her, if she would have him. He wanted to claim her as his forever, but he laid there quietly consoling her. He desperately held onto his patience. He knew that to try to reach her now would be futile. She needed time to mourn the worthless hanyou, no matter how much Sesshomaru hated him. He would be there to catch her when she fell, prove to her that he was nothing like his brother. That his word was as strong as his steel.

Kagome inhaled his sweet scent. Enjoying these great gifts of comfort and closeness to the taiyoukai. Before long, stress and strain took their toll on her and she drifted off. Sesshomaru had no desire to move, he was simply taking in every second that he had with this girl in his arms. He soon drifted off into the world of dreams. They lay there in each other's arms. The great evil and the great good of the world. So close, but still a million miles apart.

Kagome awoke surprised to still be in Sesshomaru's arms. It was early evening and she was hungry, but she didn't dare move. This was the first time that she had ever seen Sesshomaru sleep and she didn't want to disturb him, or their embrace. She snuggled in closer. "Sesshomaru, I am glad that I am here with you. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Her whisper was so low it was almost a thought, but Sesshomaru heard it. His eyes still closed he had awoke the instant he heard her voice. He decided it would be better to pretend as though he were still sleeping.

Sesshomaru didn't stir until he felt the girl getting up. Kagome was sliding away from him. He began to rise. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, but I heard something." Sesshomaru had heard it too, but chosen to ignore it.

"It's Jaken and Rin," He said rising to his feet. Kagome looked at him, he knew everything. How could she ever keep up with someone who was always 10 steps ahead of her?

She turned to follow him out of the room. The girl came bounding down the hallway. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She squealed in excitement. "We're back early."

"I see that Rin. Where is Jaken?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Master Jaken is outside. He is worried that you will be mad at him for coming back so early." Rin offered.

"Is he now?" Sesshomaru said irritated with his servant to no end.

"Don't be mad, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin pleaded. "There were so many demons that we had to leave. Master Jaken couldn't fight them all."

Sesshomaru looked concerned for a moment before walking off to find Jaken.

"Kagome, you are still here." Rin noticed the miko that had been eclipsed by Sesshomaru.

"Yep, and I brought you a present." Kagome said turning to go back to her room and get the candy from her bag. She thought it better to give Sesshomaru and Jaken their time.

Sesshomaru walked out of the house to find the imp nervously pacing and grumbling to himself. "Jaken!" Sesshomaru demanded his attention.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru. I didn't want to return so early, but the western valley is being overrun by demons. I didn't want anything to happen to Rin so I decided to come back with her." Jaken was shaking, waiting the impending blow, but it didn't come.

"Where were they coming from?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"They were coming in from the North Woods." Jaken offered. "One minute the valley was peaceful, and the next a cloud of demons began closing in from the north."

Sesshomaru knew it had to be cast offs from Naraku. No demons of any consequence, but where there were traces of Naraku, he would undoubtedly find InuYasha, and InuYasha just happened to be the person that he was looking for at the moment. He smirked at the thought of the opportunity to finally crush the hanyou. Jaken cowered at the site of his Lord smiling, it surely never meant that anything good was about to happen. Sesshomaru walked back into the house to find Kagome.

"I will have to leave for a while with Jaken. Rin behave for Kagome." The taiyoukai said from the entrance to Kagome's room.

"I will Lord Sesshomaru, hurry back please." Rin replied to him.

"Is something wrong?" Kagome questioned.

"Nothing that can't be handled quickly. I shall be back before long." With those words he turned to leave. "Jaken, let's go." The imp dashed off after him, afraid to be left behind.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - Face Off

The great demon lord took to the sky with Jaken trying desperately to hang onto the pelt flowing behind him. As they raced at light speed Jaken wondered why Lord Sesshomaru was so worried about a passing cloud of demons. _This can't be good._ Jaken thought to himself. At this speed they would be in the valley in not time at all. Jaken closed his eyes and held on for dear life.

Sesshomaru couldn't move fast enough. The demons that were hovering over the valley were no doubt parts cast off from Naraku's body, but Sesshomaru's real concern was finding InuYasha. He was quite fed up with his half-brother's antics. InuYasha had crossed the line time and again, getting in Sesshomaru's way in battle, crossing swords with the stronger demon. Each time Sesshomaru had shown the younger demon mercy because his father's blood ran through InuYasha's veins. Today would be different. Today he would go to his brother with a final warning, and a proposition. Today this rivalry will end one way or another.

Kagome sat on the grass next to Rin, who was busily picking through the candy and trinkets Kagome had brought her. "Kagome, you look sad. Your eyes are all red. Were you crying?" Rin asked looking up at Kagome's still slightly swollen eyes.

"It's just been a bad day Rin." Kagome said trying to force a smile.

"I don't really have bad days with Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said to her. "Ever since he saved me from the wolves he has always protected me." Rin's last words were slightly garbled as she spoke with the lollipop in her mouth. Kagome couldn't help but think of InuYasha. There had been plenty of bad days with him lately. For the first time, he hadn't come for her. He had made his choice; he had chosen Kikyo over all of them. He had let Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and even Shippo go off the face certain destruction at the hands of _his_ brother. Today was the worst day of her life, and it she could credit it all to InuYasha.

"Kagome, are you sure that you are okay?" Rin asked looking concerned. Kagome had never been farther from okay in her eighteen years of life. She clutch at her emotions, barely able to hold them back.

"I am going to be fine Rin." Kagome tried to reassure the girl. "Why don't you and I go swimming in the stream?" Rin's eyes widened and the girl jumped up.

"I'll beat you there." Rin shouted as she took off running. Kagome smiled as she got up to race with the child. Kagome could see how this girl could make even the most cold hearted taiyoukai smile.

Sesshomaru closed in on the ground at lightening speed. Jaken's eyes were clamped tightly shut and he clung to the great demon with all his strength. Despite the hasty descent the pair landed gracefully on the ground. Sesshomaru had finally gotten it, InuYasha's scent. It was growing stronger. Sesshomaru walked through the overgrown path and into the clearing in the base of the valley. At the hill top across the valley he saw InuYasha finishing off a cloud of pathetic demons. As the smoke cleared InuYasha turned to see his brother off in the distance.

Both brothers stood with a vast valley of land between them, neither moved. Jaken slowly backed away unsure of the brothers' next move. He looked back and forth between them and they both seemed as if they were waiting for the other to make the first move. He backed off a little more, he knew better than to be caught between the two titans.

Sesshomaru waited, surely his half-brother would at least make an attempt to face off with him. If he didn't Sesshomaru would cross the valley that lie between them and end his half-brother's life. In all the years since InuYasha had been born, Sesshomaru had hated him, but there was a part of him that had hope for his younger brother. He would never admit it, but InuYasha carried commitment in him that Sesshomaru respected. He had spared his pathetic life in the past, but today was different.

InuYasha gazed across the valley at his elder brother. InuYasha stood there, Kikyo at the bottom of the hill calling him down, and his elder brother waiting to pounce. As Kikyo called louder InuYasha couldn't help but growl at her. "Shut up! We are not alone." The priestess winced at the harsh reprimand, but focused her attention across the valley. "Stay here." InuYasha instructed.

"InuYasha, why can't you just walk away? Leave the girl to her fate, she went on her own will." The miko pleaded.

"ENOUGH! STAY HERE!" InuYasha's voice grew deep with rage at the miko across from him. It was her that had stopped him from going after Kagome in the first place. She had made him choose. It was true Kagome had gone on her own accord, but it was also true that InuYasha had been a step away from taking Kikyo completely in the forest when Sesshomaru had shown up. The half demon took off at demon speed.

Sesshomaru reacted faster than Jaken could blink. In less than a second Sesshomaru's Tokijin and InuYasha's Tetsaiga were locked together. The brother's faces inches from each other, glaring into one another's eyes. InuYasha was the one to break the silence. "Where's Kagome?" He growled.

"Why should you care half-breed? You didn't care enough to come for her at the well. Instead you send your friends, you cowardly dog. You're lucky the miko pleaded for their lives." InuYasha and Sesshomaru circled each other, the two great swords sending showers of sparks flying into the air as they clashed.

"SHUT UP! What do you know about anything?" InuYasha was furiously attacking. Sesshomaru dodged and countered expressionless. His movements were effortless and fluid. The barrage of attacks were misguided and useless. Finally Sesshomaru grew tired of the game. He lunged forward with his Tokijin knocking the Tetsaiga into the air. InuYasha stumbled backwards and fell. Sesshomaru stood over him with the tip of his sword firmly pressed to InuYasha's throat.

"I know my dear brother that you are being fooled by a spell. Your precious miko is not truly a living being again. Your pathetic nose couldn't pick that up. She has little time left here, I am surprised that you couldn't smell her death coming as close as you two always seem to be. I know my dear brother that you chose that pathetic specter over a living breathing miko who, for some obscure reason, cares for you. "

"You lie, Kikyo has come back to life." InuYasha's face twisted at the thought of loosing Kikyo again.

"I have no reason to lie. Listen closely, InuYasha, my patience is wearing thin. If you want that miko to live, then you shall have to give up the girl. She will be mine."

"Never! Kagome would never want to be with you." InuYasha screamed at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru smirked at his younger brother.

"I wouldn't be so sure, after all, I was there coming through the well with her when your friends attacked. I would have released her then, perhaps, had you come to claim her, but she offered to return with me." InuYasha was still stuck on Sesshomaru's first words. _Sesshomaru was coming through the well with Kagome._ InuYasha was shocked. "She has seen you for what you really are, InuYasha. You have finally proven yourself to be the pathetic dog I always thought you to be."

Sesshomaru caught site of the priestess's arrow half way between the archer and himself. He watched it fly at him and promptly picked it out of the air, snapping it into splinters. How dare that witch, he thought. He would kill her now if he didn't need her as leverage. "InuYasha I will not wait any longer for an answer. Make your decision, shall I kill both you and the wench now, or do you wish to turn over the girl to me."

InuYasha was cornered. His heart beat for them both, but Kikyo had always held first place. His eyes welled up as the words came from his mouth. "If she says that she wants to stay with you then, no I won't stop her, but you have to save Kikyo." The words that came from InuYasha's mouth were no more than a whisper, a plea not to loose the both of them.

Sesshomaru placed his sword back in his sheath and looked up at the fast approaching priestess. Another arrow drawn back aiming to fire. Sesshomaru dared her with the look in his eyes. Kikyo arrogantly fired on him. Sesshomaru snatched the arrow from the air and flew at her with lightening speed. He grasped her by the throat, suspending her off the ground. "We are at a familiar place again, priestess. You reek of death, your spell does not bind my senses. I know what you really are." He growled at her. InuYasha rose to see the pair. Sesshomaru locked eyes with the hanyou. He spoke calmly to him, the priestess still dangling in the air. "InuYasha, tell your wench that if she fires on me again I will rip the pathetic, stolen soul from her body." With that he dropped Kikyo to the ground. As she gasped for air Sesshomaru turned on his heels and walked away.

InuYasha rushed to her aid. He watched Sesshomaru disappear back across the valley. His heart ached from the choice that he had been forced to make, but what else could he do. Sesshomaru's words rang through his ears. He had said he had gone through the well with her. How had he done it? InuYasha wondered. Wasn't he the only one that could pass through the well? Was he no longer able to pass through it? Questions raced through his mind as he peeled the miko off the ground and guided her away. He looked one final time over his shoulder at the distant figure of his brother. _What have I done?_ He thought, hanging his head.

"Good show, Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken praised his master. "That InuYasha is lucky that you let him live, and that priestess, what nerve!" Sesshomaru walked slowly past Jaken and the imp began to follow. Uh.. Lord Sesshomaru. May I ask you a question?"

"What is it Jaken?" Sesshomaru said without ever breaking his gaze on the land in front of him.

"When are you going to give that girl back to InuYasha, or do you plan to kill her?" Sesshomaru stopped, Jaken running into the back of his leg. The imp began to quake with fear, but Sesshomaru made no move.

"Perhaps she is worth keeping around, at least for a while." He said still staring straight ahead. _A long while._ He thought to himself. "Hold on Jaken." The imp still dazed from his master's reply latched on to the pelt and was swept off into the air.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - The Storm

Kagome had been playing with Rin for most of the evening. The child had been a wonderful distraction from real life. Kagome had even managed to find out some things about Sesshomaru that she never would have imagined possible. Rin had confided the whole story about the wolves attacking her, the world going black, and her waking up to find Sesshomaru, standing over her, brandishing the Tensaiga. She had heard of how Sesshomaru had let Rin follow her for these past years protecting her, and although neither of them would ever admit it, protecting Jaken. Rin revealed that Sesshomaru had recently come back to the mansion after the last clash that had occurred between Naraku, InuYasha, and the taiyoukai.

Kagome thought back on that day, six months ago, she had become separated from InuYasha in battle, and Sesshomaru had saved her life. At the time she had been sure it was just a coincidence, she had simply been lucky, that Sesshomaru had lunged in front of her in battle, blocking what would have been a fatal blow. Now that she thought back on it, it really was rather an odd move, so very unlike the fluid fighting style of the taiyoukai to dodge into an attack. Rin had opened a window into a very private side of the demon lord. This side wasn't quite as scary as the one she had known in her past years. This side was softer, almost human. Could it be that Sesshomaru actually possessed a heart? Something inside of him that beat for someone other than himself. At least today wasn't a total loss. Kagome thought to herself. She valued the glimpse into the mysterious demon's private world.

Sesshomaru touched down like a feather, Jaken on the other hand came crashing full force into the dirt behind him. The tiny imp lay dazed as the elegant demon lord walked calmly towards the mansion. The taiyoukai entered the kitchen to see Kagome and Rin hovering over a large pot suspended over the fire. "Lord Sesshomaru you came back." Rin squealed as she caught site of the tall demon.

"We made dinner." Kagome offered. Sesshomaru cast his eyes down at her in what seemed, to Kagome, a look of pity.

"We made stew. Doesn't it smell good? Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin prodded.

"Rin! Stop bothering Lord Sesshomaru with silly questions." The imp scolded as he straggled into the room. Kagome tore her eyes from the taiyoukai, she couldn't stand the look that he was giving her. Amidst the heavy silence Kagome suddenly heard a familiar pitter patter on the roof. It was raining. How could it rain inside this barrier? Kagome couldn't help but look skyward, and when she looked down so was everyone else.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it's raining." Jaken said while staring out an open window.

"I can see that Jaken." Sesshomaru seemed to be looking around cautiously.

"So I take it, it's not supposed to rain in the barrier?" Kagome asked. Kagome's question went unanswered by Sesshomaru and Jaken who were already walking outside to inspect the situation.

After a long moment of silence Rin turned to Kagome. "There has never been rain here unless Lord Sesshomaru called for it."

"How do you know that Rin?" Kagome looked into the little child's wide eyes.

"I told Master Jaken once that we were lucky to have sunshine all the time, and he told me that Lord Sesshomaru only calls forth rain if the garden seems in need," The rain had grew harder as Kagome continued to finish cooking. The two demons returned, Jaken still conversing, while walking down the hallway.

"Do you think that it is some kind of witchcraft?" Jaken questioned.

"It is no witchcraft." Sesshomaru said without any further explanation. It had taken Sesshomaru a moment to sift through what it really was before remembering. The barrier was his manifested desire to keep his home concealed and safe. It was a barrier supported by the taiyoukai's unchanging emotion. Unchanging until this priestess had walked into his home. He thought back to the moment that the sky had opened up. He had been thinking of the tears that she had shed for that lowly hanyou who had so willingly turned her over to an uncertain fate. He had felt for her, something he hadn't felt since he was a child, hundreds of years ago. He felt her sense of loss, abandonment. The emotion had overwhelmed him at the time and was now growing into simmering white hot anger at the thought of InuYasha.

Lightening flashed and thunder echoed through the house. Rin ran to the side of Sesshomaru, clinging to his leg. "Rin, the storm is outside, you've nothing to fear in here." Sesshomaru desperately fought to control his rising temper and pounding heart, lest he destroy the whole house. Rin shook her head still clinging to him.

Kagome sensed that there was something going on in this room that she was not privy to. Sesshomaru seemed shocked, but unconcerned. He obviously knew what had brought on the now raging storm. Kagome looked down at the scared little child, she was clutching to the great demon with all her might. "So much for dinner in the garden, how about you help me set out the plates?" Kagome offered, trying to distract Rin from the storm.

"Okay, Kagome." The nervous Rin began to set out bowls for rice and stew. Jaken and Sesshomaru left and walked into a large common area at the back of the mansion.

Kagome watched them leave the room. They're going where I can't hear them talk.I will never know what is going on in that head of his. Kagome thought to herself as she stirred the food in the pot.

"Lord Sesshomaru what is the meaning of all this rain? Do you know, M' Lord?" Jaken asked cautiously.

"The barrier is attached to the emotions that are going on inside of it." The response was vague and nearly whispered.

Jaken thought carefully of how the pose the question rolling around in his head. Could it be that My Lord is saddened for some reason? I couldn't be, it must be that miko that is affecting the barrier. Jaken finally sifted through his thoughts before opening his mouth. "So how do you plan to make that girl stop this storm? It can't rain forever." Sesshomaru looked down at the imp, he seemed blind to what the demon lord was saying, but then again Jaken rarely saw the mountain in the distance because he was too busy staring at the hill in front of him. Sesshomaru shook his head at his servant and walked towards the window.

"The girl can not stop it Jaken. It is a storm that must rage until it has run its course." The imp looked annoyed, still believing that it was Kagome's emotion that was causing the torrential rains that were pounding the home.

"Everything is ready!" She called from the kitchen. The two demons seated themselves. There was a quiet tension in the room, the only one that seemed unaffected was Rin. Kagome sat there and ate with her eyes down feeling as though not only was she abandoned, but left out of the secret of what was going on. Where had Sesshomaru gone? What had caused it to rain inside of the barrier? Kagome was starting to become impatient with her situation. "Would somebody like to tell me what is going on here?" The words were out of Kagome's mouth before she could stop them. The imp looked floored, even Sesshomaru appeared shocked.

"Shut up, silly girl. My Lord doesn't have to explain a thing to the likes of you."

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru warned. "Let the girl be." Jaken looked over to his master and silenced himself. Sesshomaru had no intention of answering, but if the imp made Kagome cry again Sesshomaru feared that he may flood the house.

"I don't understand what the big secret is with everything around here." Kagome said exasperated. Kagome grudgingly let the subject go.

The rest of the night was spent quietly Rin with coloring books that Kagome had brought, Kagome with her journal, Sesshomaru was meditating or at least seemed to be in the dojo. The only one that ever made any noise was the imp what was bustling around the kitchen, making some potion or another. The rain was still tapping away at the roof, but the thunder and lightening had subsided.

Sesshomaru sat quietly sifting through his emotions trying desperately to find a place in his mind where emotion was absent. When he had begun his mind had brought him to places where the rage and hurt caused the storm outside to reach epic proportions. Now he was finally coming back to himself. Calm, cool and collected. He had sought out a place within himself that could separate him from the priestess. Sesshomaru imagined a river between them with all of Kagome's emotions swirling deep beneath the waters. So long as he jumped across carefully he could manage to be near her without getting dragged down into the raging depths.

Kagome on the other side of the house was trying to find a way to silence her emotions as well. The fact that Sesshomaru had disappeared and then came back with that look on his face. She knew there was something else to that look, to the rain, to all of it. For one of the first times Kagome admitted to herself that she was, in fact, a priestess that had spiritual powers, that had to account for some type of intuition. She scrawled the day's events in her journal. The pen furiously scratching at the paper as she etched the worst day of her life into the pages. She didn't feel better after finishing as she normally did. Writing it all down on paper just made it that much more real. Despite the kind actions of Sesshomaru, he was holding something back from her. Had he found Naraku and planned to use her as bait? Did he feel bad because now there would be no InuYasha to save her, and he simply couldn't be bothered? Kagome feared that the demon had found her place in his plan and now was simply having a twinge of guilt, knowing that she would more than likely be killed.

Kagome lay back making a bad day worse thinking of all the horrible things that could happen now without InuYasha around to bail her out. He had begun saving her life from the fist day that they had met, and as Kagome feared he had grown tired of helping her. Kikyo would be of more use probably, less to have to worry about. Kagome couldn't stop herself from tearing the remaining parts of her life to utter sheds. For the first time in her life, Kagome was in utter despair. By the time that Sesshomaru had walked into her door, the girl was convinced that she would die alone, with no one to save her, taken like a worm on a line.

"The rain has stopped, it shouldn't be a problem again." Sesshomaru said to her from across the room.

"Where did you go earlier? I hate to have to ask, but I want to know if I should be preparing my last words." Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side, amused by the fact that she thought he was going to hand her over to Naraku to be killed.

"You are in no danger. Your last words can wait for a quite some time." Sesshomaru said to her.

"Well the way that you were looking at me in the kitchen, you would have thought the world was going to end tonight." Sesshomaru suddenly understood how strong his sadness must have been for the priestess before him to think that he was going to kill her by simply a look.

"It was nothing." He said flatly.

"So if it was nothing then where did you go?" Kagome couldn't help but prod further. She knew she was coming across as nosey, and interfering, but she felt that she had a right to know what was going on around the place that she was living.

Sesshomaru's face tensed. He had wanted to avoid the subject completely, but the girl pressed on. Sesshomaru was put in an awkward place, normally he would have simply walked away without answering. He had never been forced to say anything, nor had allowed himself to be engaged in a bantering match to explain his reasons. He said only what he meant and not a word more, but now he found himself not wanting to leave the room. The young woman sitting before him was beautiful, seductive even. Her form slim and petite, her lips full and red, and raven black hair falling into her long lashed eyes. He didn't want to have to turn away from her face. Sesshomaru desperately tried to remember the swirling waters that needed to be crossed with caution. He couldn't bear to tell her the proposition that he had placed in front of InuYasha. In his worst nightmares he couldn't imagine telling her that InuYasha had pleaded for Kikyo's life over hers, but what should he say?

"I went to dispose of the demons that Jaken and Rin were speaking of." He said shortly.

"And that was it?" Kagome scoffed at the attempted lie. There was something more to it than that, and she wasn't going to let him off the hook that easy. She crossed her arms looking the demon dead in the eyes. I was a trick that her mother had used on her a hundred times when she was in school.

Sesshomaru weighed the options with caution, but decided that she would have to know sooner or later. "My pathetic half-brother was there fighting off demons." Sesshomaru said hoping that the answer would satiate her. "His actions are not of your concern, you should concern yourself with your own choices. A lowly dog like him cares only for himself. It would be wise for you not to vest your hopes in him."

So InuYasha didn't try to get me back. Kagome felt the emotions rise within her again. Sesshomaru couldn't bear to see it again and thought quickly of something to ease the sting of what he was saying.

"His pathetic attempt of an attack on your behalf was interrupted by that dead priestess. A fool he is, to allow a wretch like that to affect him." Sesshomaru hated to admit it to Kagome, but the hanyou had in fact attacked him on her behalf, as pitiful an attempt as it was.

So InuYasha had tried to get her, but Kikyo had stopped him, in one way or another. Figures that she would try to stop him, with me gone there is no one to have to compete with, but at least he tried. Kagome felt somewhat less abandoned, still furious, but at least not worthless.

Sesshomaru hated the fact that she was consoled by the pathetic hanyou's attempt at courage. It took everything within him not to tell the miko that he had traded Kikyo's life for hers. InuYasha had no knowledge of what Sesshomaru would do with Kagome, and Sesshomaru knew it. If InuYasha truly believed him to be the cold, calculating taiyoukai then InuYasha had just sent Kagome to her death. Sesshomaru clenched his fangs closed to prevent himself from spewing forth the hateful reality of the situation.

Kagome noticed the tense expression on Sesshomaru's face. Did he not want her to be happy that InuYasha had not completely left her out in the cold? She couldn't quite read what his face was spelling out, but woman's intuition hinted that there was some jealousy there. Kagome looked deeply at him for a moment before deciding to ask him what the rain was about. She needed a new subject and fast.

"What was wrong with the barrier? Why did it start raining?" Kagome was now lying on her stomach kicking her feet.

Sesshomaru had to smile to himself at the way she always relaxed in his home. Decorum was not her top priority while she was there, she felt comfortable. Comfortable is at least a good place to start.

"The barrier is made to mimic the outside world." Sesshomaru replied sitting in front of her.

"Oh well that's nice, but Rin told me that it only rains when you call it forth. You looked just as shocked as I did, so I am assuming that you didn't call for a storm today." Kagome said smugly. She had been sick of being lied to and pushed around by both InuYasha and his great demon brother. She could finally get a step ahead of Sesshomaru, and maybe get the truth out of him.

Sesshomaru looked at her quietly, this girl was no fool, how had she ever put up with that idiot for so long. He was going to have to remember that Kagome was living here, and she would figure things out when presented with all the facts. "The barrier can rain when I call it forth, but it will also maintain the grounds on its own." It was true, even though this hadn't been the case. Kagome opened her mouth to protest when a scream came from the back of the house, it was Rin.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - Intruders

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" A crying Rin could be heard screaming frantically. Sesshomaru's exit was lightening fast; Kagome tore after him only to run smack into Jaken who was running in from the kitchen. They dashed out the door to the rear of the house. Sesshomaru had Rin in his arms. She was crying loudly with her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder, one hand supporting her and the other holding his sword. He seemed to desperately be searching for something. Seeing the other two, he handed the crying child to Kagome. "Go inside." Sesshomaru instructed. Kagome still trying to decipher what the child was saying hesitated. "NOW!" Sesshomaru's order was sharp enough to rip Kagome from her concentration and send her flying into the house with the crying girl. She set her down on the floor and began to brush he hair from her eyes.

"What happened Rin? Is there someone here?" Kagome tried to get the story from the girl.

"I saw wolves outside. They looked like the ones from before." Kagome's mind shot back to when Sesshomaru had saved Rin from the wolves.

"Rin, were they inside the barrier?" Kagome asked the girl trying to sound as calm as possible.

"No but there was a demon with them trying to break through." Rin said wiping the tears from her face.

"Kouga. It couldn't be." Kagome's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Who?" Rin asked.

"Rin I want you stay inside I have to check something. Stay here with Jaken."

"Where are you going, you silly girl. You'll be killed if you get in Lord Sesshomaru's way." The imp cried out as Kagome ran from the room.

Kagome raced to the edge of the barrier where Sesshomaru was standing. The barrier hadn't been broken, maybe she could talk him out of attacking long enough to find out if it really was Kouga on the other side of the barrier. "Wait, Lord Sesshomaru. Wait one minute, please."

"Go back into the house." He said calmly. There was a strong scent of wolf surrounding the barrier and he was waiting for them to come to him. _They must have been circling around looking for an entrance. _Sesshomaru thought to himself. He knew that scent, it was the wolf demon he had seen InuYasha battle with over Kagome.

Kagome continued to run towards the demon despite his instructions. "Lord Sesshomaru, please…" Kagome watched through the barrier as Kouga and a pack of wolves ran along the barrier right in front of them. They obviously could not see her. She looked to see Sesshomaru raise his hand to open the barrier. "Wait, there is no need to kill him. He is my friend, he probably just picked up my scent. I will just talk to him and he will go away. There is no…" Kagome was cut short.

"Silence! I am aware of who the demon is. I will open the barrier and we will step out. Get rid of him, quickly." Sesshomaru's eyes were fierce and Kagome remembered how dangerous Sesshomaru could be.

"Thank you, I will be fast, I promise." Sesshomaru waited until the wolves had passed before opening the barrier and exiting with Kagome. The taiyoukai followed the scent of the wolf demon as they walked, Kagome knew that before long Kouga would pick up their scent, turn on his heels, and run right into them.

_For a girl so worried about being abandoned she certainly has a lot of saviors. _Sesshomaru thought to himself. His keen nose picked up a shift in the scent. Instead of moving away from them it was not coming right at them. Sesshomaru grabbed the girl by her wrist and threw her behind him. He drew his sword with lightening speed and before Kagome could blink Kouga's neck was at the end of it.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, had Kouga failed to stop one inch further, he would have been impaled on the end of Sesshomaru's blade. It seemed as though Kouga could not run up on Sesshomaru and step over him as he did InuYasha.

The wolf snarled at the Sesshomaru. "What are you doing with Kagome? Set her free." Kouga's words indicated that he knew the circumstances of what had been going on. Kagome stepped from behind the towering demon in front of her. As Kagome moved to the side he snatched her wrist in his hand and didn't let go.

Kagome looked at her wrist. Did he think that she was going to try to run? "Kouga, how did you know that I was here?" Kagome questioned staring at the point of Tokijin still pressed firmly to the demons throat.

"I came across your friends and they told me that InuYasha had let this _dog_ capture you." Kouga spat the word dog at Sesshomaru as if it was profanity.

"It would be wise, wolf demon, to not insult the hand on the wielding end of the blade at your throat." Sesshomaru warned. He knew about this demon, from the shards in his legs, to his obsession with Kagome. Sesshomaru had little patience for him, and further insults would be at the cost of his life.

Kagome sensed the tension, she had to do something and quickly. "Kouga I am fine. There is no need for you to worry. I will return soon." Kouga backed away from the blade before turning to answer.

"That's not true Kagome; your friends told me the truth. They told me that mutt InuYasha traded your life for that dead priestess. They told me that you were taken. Well don't fear Kagome I will be taking you back with me." Kouga said to her before squaring off with the taiyoukai before him,

Sesshomaru gave him an icy look. "Be warned, wolf demon, I _will not_ spare your life. The girl stays here." The silent truce that the two had shared since the near demise of Rin was on thin ice. Kagome knew that if she didn't do something that Kouga would end up in a thousand pieces.

"Kouga it's really not necessary. I… "Kagome was cut short by the lightening fast movements the two demons. Kouga had lunged at Sesshomaru and missed. Kagome felt herself being thrown to safety as the taiyoukai dodged the blow. There was a flurry of light, punches and kicks. The great speed with which the demons moved was too fast for Kagome to discern who was winning. It was finally when she heard a cry from Kouga that she was able to react. He was bleeding from his shoulder and Sesshomaru was about to deliver the final blow when Kagome threw herself between the two. Sesshomaru's blade stopped a mere breath's width from the miko. For a moment Kagome stared at the blade, halted millimeters from her face.

"Stop, please Lord Sesshomaru. Please, he's my friend." Kagome could think of nothing else to say. She hoped that her plead was enough to save Kouga.

Sesshomaru stepped back and sheathed his sword. Kagome turned to Kouga, the wound was large, but not fatal. Kouga would be back on his feet in a few days. The wolf demon rose to his full height. "Kagome never put yourself in danger like that again!" The wolf scolded.

"I'm fine, please believe me that I want to be here. You have to go now. Please." The girl's eyes shifted from Sesshomaru to Kouga.

"If that is how you truly feel, I will give you awhile longer, but when I return…" Kouga was cut short by the interjecting Sesshomaru.

"When you return, wolf, I will finish what I started. There will be no one to save you." Kouga stared coldly at the Sesshomaru.

"Please Kouga, just tell my friends that I am alright. That they don't need to worry." Kouga nodded and then leaned down and kissed Kagome's cheek. Sesshomaru nearly severed his head from his body, but the wolf had turned and sped off into the sunset before the blade could reach him.

"Could you stop swinging that thing around so close to me if you don't mind?!" Kagome snapped at him. Sesshomaru had nearly killed Kouga twice, regardless of what had happened before, Kouga was still her friend. Her frustration rose as she thought of the hopeless situation.

"You were in no danger." Sesshomaru replied.

"Look, you can't just go around killing everyone that tries to save me. You did capture me. These are my friends and if you want my cooperation you will have to stop trying to dispose of them all." Kagome huffed. "You don't rule the whole Western Land." Kagome heard a small whisper in here ear; it was so faint that she thought she had imagined it.

"Actually he does." The voice whispered. Kagome almost spun around to see what it was, but at the last second she realized that it was Myoga, the flea. She quickly realized that if Sesshomaru may not have noticed his arrival, she would have to be careful not to give him away.

Sesshomaru turned and walked to the barrier, opening it with a wave of his hand. Kagome followed silently placing a hand over her neck so that Myoga couldn't make one of his famous escape attempts. _He just might be helpful._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 - A Secret Ally

Once inside the barrier Sesshomaru turned to her so suddenly that she nearly ran right into him. "Then next time that I find one of your friends at the end of my sword I won't be so kind. He should be grateful to you for saving him." Sesshomaru was obviously upset by Kagome's actions. He couldn't blame her for wanting to save his friends, but he could blame her for allowing the wolf to get so close.

Kagome looked up at him. If you kill my friends I will do nothing to help you. I will simply sit in my room and wait for Naraku to come find me." Kagome said spitting venom at the towering demon lord.

_So once again we are going to battle for control._ Sesshomaru smirked. "Challenge me, miko, and I can promise that you will lose. I will do as I please, there is nothing that you can do to stop me. If you refuse to move I will simply drag you. You have no room for threats, I will not be bullied. It would be wise for you to remember that." Sesshomaru grew dangerously close. "Do not forget that you are here at my will, and at my will I can dispatch of you as I see fit." Sesshomaru couldn't help himself. Between his jealousy and her lack of respect he was ready to explode. He was doing everything in his power to control his temper. _She should be happy that I didn't cut right through the both of them._

Kagome looked at him wide-eyed. She wondered if he would ever change. There was so much more to him, she knew there was, but then there was this side of him. He could be simply murderous, an enemy was as good as a dead enemy. Kagome remained silent and backed away. She didn't want to risk Myoga being seen or engaging in a battle Sesshomaru.

Kagome walked off to the edge of the pond as Sesshomaru turned to go back to the house. She waited until he was safely out of reach before putting the flea in her hand. "Where did you come from?"

"I came with Kouga. I don't think he minded the free ride." Myoga told her.

"What was that comment about Lord of the Western Lands?" Kagome asked still confused.

"Kagome, surely you know that Sesshomaru is the ruler of the Western Lands. Have you not known that?" Myoga sounded utterly surprised.

"Well, yes I guess that I did, but what does it matter? Hasn't he always been the Lord of the Western Lands? Why should it matter now."

"You don't know? Well then I guess that InuYasha would have never told you." Myoga looked up in thought.

"Told you that when Sesshomaru returned to the castle that he was claiming his right to the throne. Before Sesshomaru was wandering the land, in an effort to prove his supremacy, but now he has returned to rule these lands." Kagome still confused prodded deeper.

"Alright so he is Lord of the Western Lands, and he has returned to his castle. I have got that, but what does it have to do with anything else?"

"Well, for starters, I bet he knows where Naraku really is. There is something else though, the reason why I have come." Myoga paused.

"Well don't just sit there, tell me." Kagome shook her hand with the flea inside. _He sure does beat around the bush a lot._

"Ah… be gentle, I was just getting to that. The Lord of the Western Lands comes home to rule when he feels that he has proven himself, which no one would have ever questioned of Sesshomaru. He only had to prove his worth to himself."

"Myoga, I get that. Get to the point." Kagome's patience for the cowardly flea wore thin. He was always trying to avoid actually talking about the problem.

"Alright, alright. It has come time for the lord of the castle to … choose his mate."

"So what does that have to do with me? Do I need to set him up on a date or something? Are you telling if I find him a mate will he let me go?" Kagome held the flea up to her face.

"Actually no. I was kind of thinking that maybe he has already chosen a mate." Myoga said shying away from the girls face.

"Who? I haven't seen anyone around here except for Rin, Jaken, and me." Kagome simply wasn't understanding what Myoga was saying.

"Kagome…" Myoga took a deep breath. "I think that he has chosen you." Kagome looked floored by what the flea was suggesting.

"WHAT?! You are crazy! There is no way that the human hating Sesshomaru would take a human mate. Have you lost your mind Myoga!" Kagome shouted at him, disregarding secrecy.

"SHHHH! Kagome be quiet, if Sesshomaru knows that I am here he will no be pleased."

"I am not pleased. Myoga, do you think it wise of you to have come here?" Kagome and the flea turned to see Sesshomaru standing silently behind them. Kagome's heart pounded. Sesshomaru looked in no mood to be charitable. She quickly cupped her hands around the flea to be sure that Sesshomaru wouldn't snatch him away. "It has been many years since you have returned to my Father's home, my home and now you sneak in on the hide of a wolf." Sesshomaru looked disapprovingly at Kagome's hands.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I came at the request of your brother." Myoga's reply echoed in Kagome's hands. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the girl holding the flea tightly.

"I will only open my hands if you promise not to kill him." Kagome warned. Sesshomaru nodded his head and Kagome slowly opened her hands revealing the cowering flea.

"What could that hanyou possibly want now?" Sesshomaru questioned the flea. "He was too cowardly to bring you here himself, he thought that I wouldn't sense you on that wolf. Pathetic." Sesshomaru commented.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I speak to you in confidence?" Myoga shook as he

.0spoke.

"Come then." Sesshomaru turned to go.

"I will be back Kagome, hopefully." With that the flea leapt to Sesshomaru's shoulder. Myoga considered it the riskiest move he had ever made. Thinking back on all of the battles he had been dragged through serving The Great Dog Demon and InuYasha, he was still sure that this was the most scared he had ever been in all his years.

Sesshomaru was of a different nature. Myoga had known Inu no Taisho and InuYasha since they were both babies and, for that matter, Sesshomaru as well. In all those hundreds of years there had always been something special about both the Great Dog Demon's sons. The fate of the world seemed to lay on their shoulders, but for two brothers who were destined to rule side by side they couldn't be different. InuYasha was wild, undisciplined, but he had a soft heart much like his father. Sesshomaru on the other hand had been deadly since he was a mere child. His aura had been overwhelming since the day he was born. Even at a young age the demon was flawless in every way. His strength incomprehensible, his stamina for not only battle, but for everything else far outweighed even that of his father. Watching his father spar with him had been like watching a dance of giants. Their every move fluid, and graceful. Sesshomaru proved himself fatally intelligent as well, but amidst all this, Sesshomaru had not seemed to inherit his father's heart.

Myoga examined the demon closely. He was a mesmerizing thing to look at, his appearance that of a god rather than that of a demon. Myoga knew though that behind all the grace and beauty, Sesshomaru lived up to his name, The Killing Perfection. It was that reason that he had chosen to talk to Kagome before Sesshomaru. He had hoped that Kagome would be able to hide him for a while until he knew what Sesshomaru was really doing, but he should have known better.

"So tell me Myoga, what is it that the half-breed wants?" Sesshomaru questioned the flea.

"Master InuYasha wants you to give back Kagome. He doesn't understand why you have a need for her, but he doesn't want Kikyo to die either. Lord Sesshomaru, might an old flea ask a question?" Myoga proceeded with caution.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru said looking off into the distance. He had known the flea since he was a pup. He truly had never had any ill will towards him. Sesshomaru knew it was his father's instructions that Myoga watch after InuYasha. The flea had been the only one who had ever known that Sesshomaru had secretly watched over InuYasha as a child. The taiyoukai would never admit it but he had saved InuYasha more times than he had known. The demon was brought back to a time when InuYasha was barely beginning to grow into a teen. There had been a group of men waiting to rob him in the road, they were being led by a demon. Sesshomaru had cut them down in a matter of seconds just as InuYasha had walked up. Of course all his younger brother had seen was his utter destruction of the human life that InuYasha seemed to value so much. Sesshomaru had never told him of what the men were really waiting for, just as he had never told InuYasha of the dozens of other times he had saved him as a child.

Myoga shifted on Sesshomaru's shoulder ready to leap to safety. "Well Lord Sesshomaru, this old flea suspects that you may have chosen Kagome for your mate, it that the case?" Myoga sprang from the demons shoulder only to be caught mid-air. Sesshomaru held the flea in front of his face.

"Why is it that you think that, flea?" Sesshomaru questioned.

Myoga noted that his answer had not been no, but was too afraid to say it aloud. "Master InuYasha told me of the proposition that you gave him. I must admit that I thought it strange at first, but then I was reminded of an ancient law. I remember it saying something about the ruler of the Western Lands being able to pick his mate. Any mate that he desired, that was not spoken for. I thought that you being a demon of great honor," Myoga hoped that his praise would soften what he was about to say enough for Sesshomaru not to kill him. "may have wanted your brother to relinquish his claim, as unofficial as it may have been, on Kagome." Myoga froze hoping that he would not be reduced to dust by the demon.

Sesshomaru hadn't accounted for the flea knowing what was going on, but it didn't surprise him. Myoga had always known more than everyone else. Information was a savior for a flea, what other use could he have? He looked at the flea, something inside him was telling him that he should come out with it, but he feared that once InuYasha knew that he would still draw claim to the girl. Sesshomaru could have simply taken her anyway, but something about killing his half-brother for his human priestess did not seem to fit into being Lord of the Western Lands. It would not honor his family and his father's name. He would simply have to risk it.

"So Myoga, you haven't gone senile after all these years." Sesshomaru reluctantly admitted.

"Lord Sesshomaru. I have just one more question." Myoga could feel that he was pushing his luck with the demon.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru said impatiently.

"Why Kagome? Beg my pardon for saying, but I have always thought that your hatred of humans would never cease." Myoga was trembling between the fingers of the Lord of the Western Lands. Why he just couldn't stop talking he didn't know, but he did know that it was rare for Sesshomaru to even entertain the idea of being questioned.

Sesshomaru admired the courage of the flea. Had he not had use of him he would have ground him between his fingers. "I have my reasons flea. The girl is not quite what you would call human, now don't you think. Any girl capable of purifying an entire room would not be what most would consider a regular girl." Sesshomaru paused, thinking to himself of the real reasons that he wanted Kagome to stay by his side. What he really should be saying was that he wanted her to stay by his side because she was beautiful, gentle, smart, but most of all because she seemed to understand him. She was able to touch a side of him that he had forgotten existed.

Myoga looked at the reigning ruler of the world in deep thought. He knew that there was more to this. Sesshomaru had no need of her after killing Naraku, and Myoga simply couldn't stop himself from saying it. "If it's her powers that interest you I am sure that she would be more than happy to help you and then be on her way back to Master InuYasha."

Sesshomaru was faced with a dilemma, he could not hide his real reasons forever, and sooner or later the girl would stop offering to stay. Sooner or later she was going to want to go back to that mutt, or worse yet back beyond the well. He came to the conclusion that he would use the flea to his advantage. Myoga could be very persuasive when he wanted to be.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 - The Plan

Kagome walked into the house to find Rin and Jaken. The small girl was mopping the tears from her face. "Rin, it's alright. Kouga would never let his wolves hurt you again. He is my friend. I can promise you that." Kagome looked down at the girl, it tugged at her heart to know that this child had already seen death. "Why don't you go lay down? It's late, and there has been a lot going on today." The girl nodded her head. She turned to walk out but stopped.

"Kagome, I am glad that finally came with Lord Sesshomaru, I think that he has been waiting for you to get here a long time." Rin hugged the stunned Kagome and then turned and left the room. Kagome stood there, dazed by Rin's words.

_What did she mean? _Kagome thought to herself. It seemed as though everything that she had known before didn't make any sense now. Shaking her head she walked to the kitchen. Jaken was back to making potions. "Jaken what are you making?" The imp was carefully pouring a bright purple liquid into a bowl.

"It's used to see the future. Once it's dripped onto the Mirror of Days it will awaken the demon within." Jaken stirred the pot. He looked at Kagome, wondering what Lord Sesshomaru wanted with her. She must be important because she had convinced him to let that wolf demon go.

"What do you want to see in the future?" Kagome asked leaning over the pot to see what was inside.

"That's none of your business." Jaken stated flatly. Kagome rolled her eyes. She was sick to death of secrets, of not knowing what was going on around her. She turned and left the kitchen.

Sesshomaru looked at the flea. He suddenly had an idea, but that would have to wait. "Go to the miko, speak nothing of what you know. Myoga, understand that your life depends on your silence, and I will know if you utter a word that we have said here." He released the flea from his hand and Myoga jumped to his shoulder.

"You have my word Lord Sesshomaru." He quickly leapt off, and away from the powerful taiyoukai. Sesshomaru turned to return to the house. He could smell the potion cooking from the garden and he was growing impatient.

"Jaken, is it quite ready?" Sesshomaru asked the imp who was slowly pouring the potion into a bottle.

"Yes M' Lord. It's finally done. M' Lord, may I ask what you want this potion for? You never needed to see the future before." Jaken looked up nervously at his master. The demon seemed to be deep in thought.

"There is something that I must know. Leave me now Jaken. I have a great deal to do." Sesshomaru picked up the bottle and left the home. He walked through to the end of the garden and stopped near a large stone. With a wave of his hand the stone began to ripple as if it were made of water. The ripples grew into shining waves flowing outward from the center. Sesshomaru stood patiently until a glimpse of his own reflection shone through. The tiny circle grew until a large mirror was revealed. Sesshomaru looked upon himself. He had not aged a day in hundreds of years. The mirror in front of him glimmered in the moonlight. Sesshomaru opened the bottle and poured a single drop down the face of the mirror. A light began to emanate from the mirror. When the blinding light finally subsided the face in the mirror was not that of Sesshomaru, but of a woman.

"Ahhhh, so you have finally returned, Lord Sesshomaru. I thought that you may never make your way back to the castle." The woman said looking him over closely. "Why do you summon me?"

"I have a need for your sight." Sesshomaru spoke aloud to the mirror.

"You must tell me of the circumstances so that I may show you the future of your choices."

Sesshomaru sucked in a deep breath. "There is a girl here, that I am considering for my mate. I need to see what the future with her will be."

"You know, Sesshomaru, that the future is not set in stone. I can only show you what I see, there may be many things that I can not lay my eyes on." The mirror replied.

"Show me what you see."

"Place your hand on me." The mirror instructed. Sesshomaru extended his hand and touched the surface of the mirror. Images raced across the glass to fast for even the great taiyoukai to discern. Suddenly the images came into focus. He nearly smiled looking over the first image. It was Kagome and himself embracing. They looked deep into one another's eyes before kissing. There was Sesshomaru and Kagome walking in the garden. Another image came forth of Kagome, with child. She was smiling with her hand on her stomach as she lay back on Sesshomaru's lap looking up at him. There was Sesshomaru holding a child, one that he could not see, but the look on his face said that he was nothing but proud. Then there was Kagome, older and weaker. Sesshomaru walked hand in hand with her, but her steps were unsteady and short. Sesshomaru still appeared to be happy in the image, but the next image was tore at his very soul. There was Sesshomaru, looking exactly the same as this very moment weeping. His head was hung over the body of an elderly woman. The woman appeared to be sleeping, but Sesshomaru knew that she had passed on. It was Kagome. He ripped his hand from the mirror, turning his face away. He couldn't bear to look at her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I only show you things that may be, the future is in your hands. I am sorry, but this is what I see." The woman in mirror looked for the first time, in hundreds of years, at Sesshomaru showing some sort of emotion. "My Lord, the visions are of things that will occur if you follow the path that you are on now, perhaps you may find the spell that is aging your great demoness.

Sesshomaru looked at the woman. "She is no demon, there is no spell." The woman in the mirror couldn't hide the shock. "She will age and die, hundreds of years before I age a single year." Sesshomaru had never thought that far ahead. He had been so wrapped up in actually obtaining his mate that he had never realized that she would die in so little time. For her it would be a life time, but for him, the mere blink of an eye. He couldn't bear it, the very thought of watching her die, shredded his heart into a thousand pieces. He had finally found something he couldn't fight, he felt helpless. For the first time in his life Sesshomaru was humbled by the world around him. "I see now what I must do, I shall return." With that Sesshomaru waved a hand across the mirror and the surface was enveloped by rock.

The great demon lord walked to the edge of the water and looked down on the moon's reflection. He couldn't save her, she would age and die. It was a thought that he couldn't bear. Sesshomaru's eyes were drawn skyward to see the clouds envelope the whole of the barrier. Lightening raced across the sky, and there was a deafening crack of thunder. A great storm raged within the barrier, the winds ravaging the miles held within the barrier's walls. The rain descended like a raging river breaking through a dam. Sesshomaru hung his head letting a single tear fall from his eye to mix with the millions of rain drops falling from the sky. _I will loose her no matter how strong I am, her life is not governed by my world. Her life is judged in time, mine in strength. I can not save her._ Sesshomaru felt defeat as he had never felt it before. He knew what he had to do. He gathered his emotions up as best he could and began walking back to the castle, back to her.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 - Searching for Answers

Kagome lay on her bed as the flea came jumping in through the window. She was thinking back on what Rin had said. _How long has he been planning on this? What exactly is going on here?_ Kagome couldn't help but wonder what the meaning of all of this was. "Myoga, glad to see that you made it back in one piece." Kagome looked at the still trebling flea.

"Serving this family is getting to be too scary for an old flea."

"Myoga, what did you talk to Sesshomaru about?" Kagome asked. Myoga thought back on the words of Sesshomaru, his life rested on his silence.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that you are okay. Master InuYasha was very worried." Myoga walked toward Kagome on the pillow.

"If he was so worried then why didn't he come himself?" Kagome's tone was unforgiving.

"There are many things about the traditions of this family that you don't know. Even though InuYasha is stubborn he still knows of the way of the demons. Sesshomaru is the ruler of the Western Lands, and InuYasha wouldn't be respecting Inu no Taishou. Respecting his father's word and his traditions are important to InuYasha. They are all that InuYasha really has left of the father that he never knew." Myoga said thoughtfully.

"I understand that, but I think the real reason that he didn't come is because of Kikyo." Kagome couldn't help her jealousy. That damn priestess had done enough damage to InuYasha for Kagome to know that she was up to no good.

"It's true that InuYasha has always cared for Kikyo, but he would never of given you up to Sesshomaru if you wouldn't have said that you would go. It's complicated Kagome, there is a lot to explain." Myoga said doing his best to avoid anything near what he and Sesshomaru had spoken about.

"Well then Myoga, start explaining." Kagome was sick to death of people dancing around the truth as if it were some great fire that would burn them alive.

"Well there are laws, Sesshomaru _is_ the Lord of the Western Lands, and he has claimed his place on the throne. Even though there has been no formal announcement made, the word has spread. Had InuYasha challenged him head on, it would be as if he were challenging his place on the throne. You all would have been killed. I don't imagine that Sesshomaru would have taken that kind of challenge lightly, and there was the promise to return you, but…" Myoga trailed off. He had already said enough, there was no need to bring up the clash between the two.

"But what? Tell me! You can't just stop there!" Kagome's frustration rose. Why wouldn't anyone just be straight with her? Why did everything have to be a secret.

"That's all I can say for now. I will tell you more later." Kagome was about to protest when she was distracted by the loudest thunder she had ever heard. The heavens opened up and rain pounded the castle. Lightening lit the room up as if it were day. Kagome ran to close the balcony doors. The wind was tearing across the pond creating waves. Kagome shut the door and the windows.

"What in the world is going on with this barrier? It was clear a second ago and now it looks like the world is ending outside." Kagome wiped the rain from her face as she turned to go back into the room. Rin came crashing in the door, looking petrified. Before Kagome knew it the child was in her arms. "It's alright Rin." Kagome attempted to console the child. "It's just a storm, it's outside and we are inside. It can't hurt you." Kagome held Rin tightly listening to the fury of the wind against the castle. Something was definitely going on, but no one seemed to let her in on what it was. Kagome ushered the girl to the bed and covered her up.

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked just barely peaking over the covers.

"I don't know, Rin. I haven't seen him in a while. Myoga where did he go after you two talked?"

"He stayed behind in the garden." The flea replied. Kagome closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on his aura. It was hard to do with all of the commotion going on outside. She caught a faint wisp of it. To weak to locate him exactly, but he was close. Rin hid under the covers struggling to tune out the storm and go to sleep. Kagome and Myoga exchanged worried glances.

"Myoga why would the barrier suddenly erupt into a storm?" Kagome looked at him. She was going to get the answer to one of her questions today if it killed her.

"Well the barrier is tied to the Lord. My guess would be that Sesshomaru is upset." Myoga shivered at the thought of what the Lord of the Western lands could be feeling to cause such a raging storm.

"Are you telling me that the barrier is based on his emotions?" Kagome's jaw dropped. She remembered that look on Sesshomaru's face, it was then that it had started to rain.

"Well yes. The barrier isn't weakened by any means, but its being is tied to the desires and emotions of Sesshomaru. I haven't seen anything like this since his father died." Myoga's eyes traveled to the ceiling as though he were afraid it would come down.

_So he does have feelings. I wonder what could make him so sad._ Kagome thought to herself. The three fell into silence, listening to the storm. The thunder ceased and the lightening subsided after a while. Rin had fallen asleep to the sound of rain tapping on the roof. Kagome was staring at her journal, unable to put her thoughts into words.

The door to the room slid open. A wet, but composed Sesshomaru stood in the door way. "Myoga, come." The command was short, but authorities. The flea swallowed hard and flew off toward the doorway. Kagome and Sesshomaru caught each other's eyes for a moment, but said nothing.

"What is it Lord Sesshomaru?" The flea said as he followed Sesshomaru into his room. The taiyoukai slid behind the ornate changing screen and disrobed. He pulled fresh clothing from a chest behind him.

"I need to know something, it is very important that you tell me everything that you know." Sesshomaru's voice was deadly serious. Myoga sucked in a deep breath praying that he held the answer to the great demon's question. "Is there a way to stop the miko from aging?" The question was like a anvil falling from the sky. The flea was too stunned to speak.

_What an odd question._ Myoga thought to himself.

"Answer me! I have no desire to repeat myself." Sesshomaru snapped.

"Well… um Master, there is no way that I know of. The human body ages quickly by demon standards, and I don't know of any way to stop it. It is a dilemma that I haven't come across in all my years."

"My father surely wanted his human to live longer." Sesshomaru's statement was more of a question.

"Well yes I am sure that he did, but if he knew a way, he never told me. Lady Izayoi never aged, but she wasn't with your father long enough to know if she had found a way to hold onto her youth. She died very young, so she wouldn't have looked old to begin with." Myoga replied.

"Eh." Sesshomaru grunted in disapproval. "There must be some way. My father would have never mated had there not been." Sesshomaru's logic was sound. He knew in his heart that Inu no Taisho would have seen past the present into the future. The circumstances had been an unfortunate twist. There had to be something, but he could think of nothing. His soul seemed to be in turmoil. He couldn't bear to have to look at her. Perhaps the girl knew of a way. "Myoga go, and send the girl to me."

Myoga looked up worried. What would the taiyoukai do with the girl now that he realized she would no longer be a suitable mate? He feared for Kagome, but his choices were limited. He departed to the other room.

Kagome had been shocked that Sesshomaru had not come to get her, that he had actually requested her presence in his private chambers. She nervously tapped on the door that divided the rooms. Al though she had seen a glimpse or two she had never actually set foot in the room.

"Enter." Was the only reply that she got. She slowly opened the door and stepped in. "Close the door." She closed the door behind her reluctantly. Kagome looked up to see luxury that she couldn't have imagined in her wildest dreams. The room was done from top to bottom in the most expensive silks, with plush pillows and a bed that could sleep an entire family. There was a private bath that was decorated in ornate patterns. Ancient relics stood on pedestals. There was a table so that Sesshomaru could take meals in his room and beautiful chests lined up. Kagome could only imagine the wardrobe they contained. She looked closer and there in the corner illuminated by the soft candle light stood Sesshomaru. He was beautiful. His long silver, white hair flowing softly over his shoulders. His clothing hung on him as if he were a model. His face strong and smooth. His golden eyes looked at her with a warmth that she didn't know he could possess,

"You wanted to see me?" She questioned softly. She had come in with the intent of questioning Sesshomaru to death until she got some answers, but now all she could do was stand in awe of the man before her. He was truly a sight to behold. Kagome couldn't pull herself together. Her heart began to pound and she suddenly felt the urge to walk across the room and embrace the great demon lord. Luckily her feet felt glued to the floor. Her strong will and courage seeped from her like water through a sieve. She simply couldn't help herself, he was striking, gorgeous, seductive. There was something about that look in his eye that was like gravity. It was as if he was calling her to him, and Kagome was doing everything in her power to maintain her composure while being paralyzed in the presence of greatness.

"Come in, sit." Sesshomaru gestured to the edge of the bed near where he stood. Kagome slowly closed the gap between them. Each step she took was carefully planned to avoid knocking into any of the priceless treasures in the room. She sat in front of the lord of the house and listened quietly, waiting for him to say something.

"What I am going to ask you is very important, you must be honest with me." Kagome nodded her head. "Do you know of a way that a human stops aging?"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 - Questions of the Heart

"Why do you want to stop a human from aging?" Kagome looked at the demon puzzled by the question.

"I need not explain myself to you." Sesshomaru couldn't say anything now, if there was no way for them to live out their lives together then she could never know. Sesshomaru would go to his grave before telling her. He couldn't bear having her stay and watching her die. No, surely he would never speak of it again if there was no way to stop her from aging.

"There has to be a reason and I am sick to death of everything being such a big secret here. I don't know whether I am a guest or a captive, the weather has gone haywire, and I don't know if I am going to be food for Naraku tomorrow. If you want answers than I want some too!" Kagome shouted out of shear exasperation. Why could he possibly want to know how to stop aging? Was this all about Rin? Kagome knew that Sesshomaru loved the child regardless of what he said or acted like.

"Answers are something that I can not promise. There are reasons why I ask the things that I do, but they are of no concern of yours." Sesshomaru was trying fiercely to hold on to every last bit of emotion. His normally calm demeanor on the edge of a complete obliteration. It took everything in him not to grab the beauty in front of him and gather her into his arms. He wanted to smell her hair, feel her body close to him, to taste her kiss. His unending patience finally wearing thin, it was taking everything in him to put forth his most serious of faces.

Kagome didn't know if she would scream or cry. For the first time she felt as though she were looking at the Sesshomaru InuYasha had so often described. He cared only for himself, cold, calculating… fierce. "I am done answering your questions. I want to go back to InuYasha." Kagome couldn't believe the words that had come out of her mouth. She had never felt so cold hearted in her life. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed with anger, at the outburst, but if Kagome wasn't mistaken, there was a measure of hurt behind those golden eyes.

The words had hit Sesshomaru's ears like a gunshot. His heart sank deep within him, he was sure that he could actually feel it. She hadn't said anything like that to him since he had first taken her from InuYasha. She was yelling at him again, not her usual yell, but a fierce demand. She had meant it when she had said it, he could feel it. Now he felt sadness, if it was for her cruelty or for the absence of the hanyou, Sesshomaru couldn't tell, but it was unmistakable sadness. Sesshomaru needed the answer to his question, even if it meant having to let her go back to that fool. He couldn't bear not knowing, at least if he knew that, he could tell her. _If I tell her and she still wants to return to InuYasha then she will have made her choice, and I will let her go. One day she may come back._ Sesshomaru's desperation reached its limits. "Tell me if you know and you can return, you may leave tonight if you wish." Sesshomaru cringed at the words he had just spoken.

Kagome looked Sesshomaru in the eye, determined to be done with all of this secrecy, done with being bait. "I don't know of any way to stop aging. It's not possible!" Even through her anger Kagome couldn't help but want to cry.

Sesshomaru's hopes shattered in an instant. She was telling the truth, he could sense it. Never had he felt truth come across as strongly as it did in that moment. The pain that he felt in that moment was like nothing before. The pain so strong he felt physically weak. Sesshomaru was hanging on by a thin thread. He didn't know if he could possibly utter the words that she was waiting to hear. It might just do him in, he felt as though he might just fall to the floor at her feet and die if he had to speak right now. The taiyoukai did his best to hide the turmoil going on inside him. Her face lit up as lightening flashed. "You are free to go. I will not stop you," _but please stay. If you don't I am not sure that I can go on._ Sesshomaru thought desperately to himself.

Kagome had dreamt of this moment, but in her dreams it didn't feel like this. In her dreams she was already running to pack her things and race back to InuYasha, but now was different. She found herself standing in front of the taiyoukai staring him in the eyes, hoping, praying, that he was going to stop her from leaving. Kagome found herself near tears. She could think of nothing to say, but couldn't seem to move her feet either. _Say something. What if InuYasha doesn't want me back? What if I leave here and I have no place to go but home. A place that I barely see, I will be forced to live a life without the people I care for most. A place without InuYasha, my friends,… a place without you, Sesshomaru._ Every thought that ran through Kagome's spinning head raced away before she could get a word out. So there she stood, without a word to say.

Sesshomaru couldn't bear to look at her. What could she possibly be thinking. Why was she waiting there, staring at him as if he had yet to finish a sentence. The look in her eyes was tearing at his soul, but he couldn't bring himself to break the silence. Sesshomaru was afraid, truly afraid of what he might say. If he opened his mouth he was sure that everything would pour out, the mounting emotions might overflow like a volcano and envelop the room.

Kagome finally was able to produce words from deep down within her. "How am I supposed to go back to InuYasha? I have no idea where I am, I can't even get out of the barrier." It was so far from what Kagome wanted to say she was sure that it was someone else talking.

Sesshomaru grabbed hold of himself and forced an reply from his lips. "I will have Myoga escort you and Ah Un will take you. Send Myoga in when you leave and I will let him know of he arrangements."

Kagome had forgotten about the flying demon that had escorted Rin and Jaken back. With everything going on she had nearly missed his presence in the large acreage. Her heart sank. What else was there to say. She couldn't very well beg him to stay, that would be ludicrous. She let her head drop holding the tears back and turned to leave the room. She felt as though she were doing the wrong thing, that she was missing out on something by leaving. She could barely hold herself together as she left the room.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru called after her.

Kagome froze. She had never heard Sesshomaru's lips speak her name, not once had he ever uttered a syllable even close to her name. Kagome turned slowly as if Sesshomaru had just pulled a gun on her. She didn't even attempt to hide her surprise.

Sesshomaru had nothing and everything to say, but he just couldn't bear to have her leave without one more look at her. She was so beautiful and she didn't deserve this goodbye, she deserved so much more. There was so much more that he wanted to give her, but he was resigned to this. Sesshomaru reached out and brushed the hair from her eyes. "I am sure that we will cross paths again, and when we do, know that I am not your enemy." It was the very least that he could say to her. If she knew nothing else, let her know that he would not hurt her, he would not take her again.

Kagome felt the touch of his hand and couldn't help but let her eyes close for a moment, enjoying the feeling of his touch. His words were kind, unlike him. They were soft, for just a moment Kagome let herself believe that he was going to tell her that he didn't want her to go, that he loved her, and that he wanted more than anything for her to stay. Her moment of hope was short lived and the words that came were anything but a comfort for her. She knew it was an attempt at peace between them, and all she could do was look at him. "Thank you for your kindness while I was here." She said to him and walked away.

As Kagome walked into her room she closed the door behind her. "Kagome what is wrong?" Myoga asked. Her face looked worried and jaded. The brightness had fled from her eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru wants to speak with you." Kagome said her voice cracking.

"I will return right after." Myoga said looking concerned. Kagome walked over to the edge of the bed and looked at the sleeping child. She would miss Rin, her innocence and honesty, it was no wonder Sesshomaru would want to stop the aging process. Who wouldn't want to save this child?

Kagome pulled the covers around the child and tucked her in. She shook her head at herself. For a moment she had thought that maybe it was her Sesshomaru had wanted to stay with him, but that was silly, he had no need of her anymore. Kagome quietly packed her things while crying. She just couldn't stop the tears from coming, she had never been so disappointed in her life. Where was she going to go? Should she even bother with InuYasha? Would Kikyo still be traveling with them? The questions that clouded her head only caused her to cry harder.

The flea entered the room cautiously. "You wanted to speak with me Lord Sesshomaru?" The flea asked nervously.

"Take her back to InuYasha, tell him he is free from our bargain. Ah Un will see to your safe return." Sesshomaru never turned to face the flea, his eyes rested on the rain tapping at the window. Myoga was about to speak when Sesshomaru began to talk again. "And Myoga, tell that half breed, should I find out that something happened to her because he was busy protecting that dead priestess I _will_ kill him, and _Kikyo_." Myoga looked wide eyed at the beautiful silver/white hair of the demon. He was deadly serious, and Myoga knew it, there was something more to his desire for Kagome than Sesshomaru was saying.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru, I will tell InuYasha exactly what you said." Myoga replied quietly.

"The go flea. She wishes to leave tonight. Ah Un will make sure that you get through the barrier." Myoga hesitated for just a moment, unsure of whether he should test his luck when Sesshomaru snapped at him. "GO! I can not stand to look at her any longer." The sadness in his voice was overwhelming, Myoga could feel it searing through like a red hot ember into his ears. He turned and left, happy to still be alive.

When he returned to the room he could see that Kagome's bags were packed and that the girl was placing a small doll next to the sleeping child. She stood up as Myoga jumped to her shoulder. "Are you ready Myoga?" Kagome asked the flea.

"Yes, are you sure that you want to leave here Kagome? You seem very upset, the morning may look brighter." Myoga felt the sting of betrayal entering his veins, he knew that first he served Master InuYasha, but there was something wrong with what was happening and he couldn't remain silent any longer.

"I am sure. If we don't leave now he might never let us go." Kagome knew better, but she couldn't take another moment of this. The two walked out to meet the flying demon waiting at the door. The storm was building strength again and they were quick to jump on and be off through the air. _What am I going to do now?_ Kagome thought to herself looking at the night sky laid out before her._ I don't even know where we are going?_ "Myoga, I think that you should take me back to the well." Kagome decided that it would be better to be miserable alone in her room than wandering thought the countryside, vulnerable and exposed.

"I can't, I have strict instructions to return you to Master InuYasha. Please Kagome, don't give me trouble and have me be on the bad side of Sesshomaru." Myoga pleaded. Kagome had lost the will to argue.

"Whatever." Her frustration and sadness had seeped into her very soul. There was no strength in her to even try to convince the flea otherwise. She would just have to walk back in the morning.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 - Bittersweet Return

Kagome peered over her shoulder and through the great black void of the night to see Jaken running from the barrier with Rin who was desperately clutching the doll that Kagome had given her. The barrier was a massive dome alive with lightening and thunder. It became visible as the storm within it grew to epic proportions. It was a furious light show, the energy from which reached out making the hairs on the back of Kagome's neck stand on end. _What could be going on in there? Is Sesshomaru alright?_ Kagome thought to herself.

"Lord Sesshomaru must be absolutely enraged." _Or in the deepest depths of sorrow._ Myoga though to himself. "I don't think I have ever seen such a display." The blue lightening dancing across the forest behind them. The castle grounds so large that it was impossible to see the end of the towering dome.

"I think that he is angry because I couldn't tell him how to stop a human from aging." Kagome thought back, hoping desperately that Sesshomaru's promise of peace would hold strong.

"He actually asked you?" Myoga couldn't hide the surprise in his voice. Sesshomaru must have had a desperation beyond what Myoga had ever known him to have. To ask for the aid of a human, and Kagome of all humans, Sesshomaru must care for her. It was growing to be the only solution to this mounting chaos.

"Yeah, why wouldn't he? What am I dumb or something?" Kagome's sadness was momentarily interrupted by her offense.

"No, no, no. There is something going on her far too great for you or I to understand." Myoga looked up at the tear stained face of Kagome and decided that it wouldn't be wise to inform her of what was going on until he had spoken with Master InuYasha. "Just rest Kagome. You look tired."

Kagome leaned forward on the two headed demon's back and tried not to think of what she was leaving behind, _or _what she might be going towards. It was hard to push the thoughts of Kikyo from her mind. Would she go back only to have rejection once again. The jewel was nearly complete, would InuYasha even need her anymore now that Kikyo was there. Did he know about her condition? Did he even care?" Kagome couldn't help but wonder.

Sesshomaru had called to Jaken and the imp had come running in an instant. "Take Rin and go from the barrier." Sesshomaru growled.

"By M' Lord where shall we go? When will you be coming to get us?" Jaken questioned nervously. There was something very wrong with his Master and the storms had been mounting within the barrier.

"Go to the forest, don't stop until you reach the hills. Wait for me there. Now, GO!" The imp leapt into the air at the sound of his lord's voice. He ran through the adjoining door and grabbed Rin by the wrist.

"Get up! Rin, we have to go right now." He said dragging the child out of the bed.

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru?" The child said grabbing the doll. "Where is Kagome?" The child's questions went unanswered as the imp dragged her from the barrier.

Sesshomaru desperately grasped to the last shreds of control that he had within him until he felt the barrier close. He hurried from the house out into the storm, standing amidst the trees at the edge of the garden. Finally the pain inside overcame him. His eyes went blood red and his aura began to pulse, but he did not transform. His great locks of silver hair danced about him framing his perfect body. He looked like an angel of hell with a halo of silver sent from the heavens. He levitated from the ground as the pain mingled with the great demon's energy filled him. Finally from his lips came a cry that he had never uttered before, ragged, loud and desperate. It was the cry of a leader separated from his mate, a cry from the great beast with in him. The storm outside raged as no storm ever before. The lightening and thunder were tearing through the land, and the winds screaming across the countryside. As the demons aura grew around him it glowed blinding blue, white light. As Sesshomaru's beast ceased his cry a great wall of energy tore across the land flattening the trees, shaving the grass from the ground below him, utterly obliterating everything in its path.

Sesshomaru fell to his knees from the air above. _It can not be, there has to be a way to save her from a mortal life. I can not bear to lose her._ Sesshomaru couldn't stand it any longer, the idea of defeat in the greatest battle he had ever known did not lay kindly on him. The pain that he had felt searing through his body was unlike any battle wound, unlike any loss he had ever known. He would have rather had InuYasha sever his arm a thousand times over. Tears fell from the taiyoukai eyes to the barren ground. _So this is sadness, this is loss._ Sesshomaru knew now what mourning truly was. It was now about honor, it was not about tradition, it was about love and the catastrophic loss that it could cause.

It took hours for the demon to recover strength enough to return to the house. The rain had lulled into a depressing mist, accentuated by the pale grey sky. There was destruction throughout the grounds, Sesshomaru was shocked to see the castle still standing. The storm combined with his energy had lain waste to trees, plants and even the bridge crossing the pond. The devastation was a spectacle in itself. Sesshomaru dragged his weary body back into the castle, and into his room. The great taiyoukai collapsed onto the bed out of sheer exhaustion. The effort it had taken him to get into the house had been all that he could pull deep from within him. He slipped into a deep dream state.

Kagome rested as best she could before coming upon Kaede's Village. Ah Un floated softly to the ground on the outskirts of the village. Kagome climbed off with the flea on her shoulder and sighed. The two headed demon nuzzled her side. Kagome smiled and patted him. _Such a gentle creature, in spite of his appearance._ Nothing seemed to be what she had thought before. She felt as if she were a different person all together. It seemed as though what she had expected from the people around her had been terribly twisted, and she had no idea what was in store for her. Ah Un floated off into the sky as Kagome turned to walk into the village.

It was dawn and the streets were still empty. She approached Kaede's hut and pulled the screen aside. There they lay: Sango resting near Miroku, Shippo encircled by Kirara, and Kaede with her hand resting on the two-tail. Kagome strained her eyes in the weak light. There beyond the others, off in the corner was InuYasha, sleeping. Kikyo's head resting on his lap. Kagome's heart sank at the sight of the two together. _InuYasha didn't even sense me, he must really be content with Kikyo to not even know I am here._ _No one knows that I came back. No one expected me to return. _Kagome turned from the door and walked out into the street.

"Where are you going? Kagome, I was instructed to bring you back to Master InuYasha." Myoga shouted from her shoulder.

"You did, Myoga. I was here, I saw him, and now I want to go home." Kagome fought to hold back the tears flooding her eyes.

"Can't even say hello?" InuYasha's voice came from behind her. Kagome refused to turn around. She said nothing and continued to walk away.

InuYasha infuriated by her greeting, or rather lack there of, sprang out in front of her blocking her path. "Where do you think you're going? We have work to do. You seem like your all in one piece, you should be happy." InuYasha didn't know if Kagome knew about the bargain, but he didn't want to be the one to tell her. He tried to play innocent, hoping that she would believe him.

"InuYasha get out of my way." Kagome's tone was low, menacing. She had no desire to speak to the two-timing half demon. She just wanted to go home, away from all the pain.

"Well what if I don't wanna?" InuYasha pressed his luck further. Kagome had had enough.

"InuYasha, SIT BOY!!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, but nothing. The demon stood strong in front of her. Then she realized it. _Where is the necklace? Where are the enchanted beads?_ Kagome's eyes widened.

"There is no need for your little toy any longer. It was my spell to begin with, you are lucky that I let you borrow it for this long." Kikyo's voice was unmistakable. It burned Kagome's ears like fire. She spun to face the priestess.

"You took off the beads?!" Kagome couldn't hide the pain from her voice. It was yet another sign that she didn't belong with InuYasha, her tie from him had been broken. Sesshomaru had cast her off when she didn't hold the knowledge that he needed, and now Kikyo had taken her last hold on InuYasha away from her. She had nothing here, she was alone in this world.

"If you had been destined to be with InuYasha here then I wouldn't have been able to remove them. You don't belong here, you never did. It's my soul that thrives within you, and I want it back." Kikyo spat at her.

Kagome could take no more, she had given up. "Then take it! Kill me. End this nightmare."

Myoga sprang to InuYasha. He had to put a stop to this encounter, for everyone's sake. If the priestesses battled and Kagome was killed surely Sesshomaru would level the entire Western Lands. "Master InuYasha. Stop this. There is something important that I must tell you."

InuYasha looked at Kikyo with surprise. She had lied to him again and again since Sesshomaru took Kagome. He knew that he couldn't let Kikyo rip Kagome's soul from her body, he had already failed Kagome enough. "Kikyo don't do this. This isn't the answer, I know that you don't have much time left, but we will find a way." InuYasha's words fell on deaf ears as Kikyo drew an arrow from her quiver.

Kagome stood there unblinking, staring at her fate. Kikyo was right, there was no place for her here, and truly there was no place left for her back in her own world. She had long since lost her passion for returning. Her family was troubled by her absence, and had learned to live without her for the most part. For the first time Kagome despaired, she was utterly alone, in time no one would miss her. She would be forgotten.

"Master InuYasha! Sesshomaru said that you were free from the bargain, but if you allowed harm to come to Kagome because of Kikyo, he would kill you both. You can't let Kagome die." Myoga pleaded.

"As if I would have anyway." InuYasha leapt forth to pull Kagome from the line of fire as the others came rushing from the hut. Kagome lay there, tackled to the ground, still wrapped in InuYasha's arms. "I'm sorry Kagome, I'm sorry I didn't come for you." His words were honest, but he knew that Kagome could still see the love for Kikyo in his eyes.

"Sister Kikyo! Have you lost your mind?" Kaede shouted rushing forward. Sango drew out the Hiraikotsu and poised it at the miko. Miroku and Shippo rushed to Kagome. InuYasha was lifting himself off the dazed miko.

"Kagome are you alright?" Shippo called to her. Kagome lay there wishing that InuYasha had let Kikyo destroy her.

"InuYasha! This has gone too far. You must choose between the two. It can not be allowed to go on any longer. If one of them dies you _will _be the one to blame." Miroku cast a disapproving glare down at the hanyou. This was insanity, how could InuYasha bear to watch this. He had let his ego get the better of him, and now he stood between the two most powerful women alive, unable to choose which side he was on.

Miroku gathered Kagome off the ground and carried her into the hut with Shippo in tow. Kaede's eyes were filled with malice for her sister, this was not the Kikyo she had known and loved. She turned to follow the monk into the hut. Sango was far to enraged to let Kikyo go without her dues.

"You evil wench, you died long ago. You act as though you are brave, that your destiny is more important than the rest of ours, but know this, _Kagome_ was not stupid enough to be killed by Naraku. _She_ is not you, you couldn't pretend to be half the woman Kagome is." Sango spat at the miko's feet and turned to go into the house. Kikyo began to give chase, but was stopped by InuYasha.

"Let them go. This has gotten out of hand Kikyo. You can't kill Kagome, I won't allow it, we will find some other way." InuYasha looked into the angry, panicked eyes of the priestess,

"You care for her still. You can't hide it from my InuYasha. The monk was right, you do have to choose. My time is running out here on this earth, my soul grows weak. In a few months the choice will not be yours to make. What then InuYasha? Will you mate that imitation of me? Will you become a human, or a demon? What will you do InuYasha if you no longer have a choice?" Kikyo looked at the hanyou and walked off into the forest.

InuYasha stood there quietly. He didn't know. _What am I going to do?_ I love them both, but I can't possibly choose. InuYasha's thoughts raced through his head when he was suddenly distracted by a voice on his shoulder. "Master, I think that there is something that you need to know." It was Myoga peeking out from InuYasha's silver locks.

"Your still around, are ya?" InuYasha looked off into the distance watching Kikyo's form get smaller and smaller. "What is it that you want now, old man?"

"Master InuYasha, Sesshomaru didn't want Kagome because she could see the jewel shards. I had a suspicion, but I couldn't tell you before. There is a great deal more to what is happening here." Myoga advised from InuYasha's shoulder.

"Spit it out will ya? It's not like we've got all the time in the world here." InuYasha said to the flea.

"Well in ancient times the leader of the Western Lands had the right to choose his mate, any mate, provided she wasn't spoken for. Well if I am correct, Sesshomaru chose Kagome, but he couldn't take her without your permission."

"When did Sesshomaru ever need my permission for anything?" InuYasha was sure the flea had lost his mind. "Anyway Sesshomaru hates humans."

"Master InuYasha, you did claim Kagome as your own, when you protected her against Sesshomaru." InuYasha's eyebrows furrowed.

"That still doesn't change him hating humans." InuYasha refused to think that Sesshomaru was capable of loving anyone but himself.

"He doesn't hate Kagome, in fact I believe he has fallen in love with her. Myoga replied. "Why else would she still be alive?"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 - There Must Be a Way

Sesshomaru's sleep was deep and his dreams clear. He was searching frantically for a way to save Kagome, wondering aimlessly across the countryside searching in vain. He had wondered into a place of darkness where he could see nothing but the night sky. A warm light coming from behind him caused the taiyoukai to slowly turn around. The dream was so real he could feel the warmth on his skin. There behind him stood none other than Inu no Taisho. He was just a wisp of an image, but there was no mistaking it. "Father." Sesshomaru said softly.

"Sesshomaru, you have grown into a worthy leader, but you must settle your affairs with your brother." His father's voice lay like thunder in his ears, it was no spell, it was truly his father's spirit.

"Father, InuYasha is not my concern. I need to know, Father, how to stop a mortal from aging." It was all Sesshomaru could do not to reach out and touch his father's image to prove its validity.

"I know my son, I know of your mortal love, I also know where InuYasha's heart lays. My son there is nothing that you or InuYasha can do to save your mates." The Lord of the Dogs paused and looked into his eldest son's pleading eyes. He had never seen such pain and desperation in his son, Sesshomaru really was ready to lead the Western Lands. "You must save each other's."

"What?! What could you possibly mean Father?" Sesshomaru couldn't understand what his father was talking about.

"My son, mortals are just that, mortal. They will age and die regardless of spells and desire. In order for you both to save the miko's they must become part demon." Inu no Taisho spoke gently to his son.

"How does a human become part demon, I know of no such spell. What does InuYasha have to do with this, Father?" Sesshomaru still couldn't grasp what his father was saying.

"Sesshomaru you will need the Shikon jewel. You will need InuYasha to find it, and InuYasha must give up his first desire to be a full demon and want for his mate to live eternally with him. The jewel must be placed between the two miko's hands and they must wish for the other to become demon. If they wish it for themselves the jewel will be corrupted and so will their souls. If they weren't priestesses there wouldn't even be a chance."

"Is that all, Father?" Sesshomaru asked the great demon in front of him.

"No, my son, there is one more thing. You and InuYasha will have to contain their energy during the change, they will not know how to control their new born demon powers. Their demon blood will mix with their human blood, their powers will intertwine and they are liable to destroy everything around them, including each other." Sesshomaru thought back to the garden, the wave of energy that had radiated from him would have surely turned anyone in its path to dust. "My son, you were unable to control when your powers matured, it brought you to me, it nearly killed you. Know that if you and InuYasha fail, that they will both die. If you fail to work together, you will both be alone."

"Father, there must be some other way." Sesshomaru implored.

"There is no other way, if you work together you will rule these lands and many, many others. You will change the future of this world. I have seen the future, it is a land without demons, a land of steel and machines. There is no harmony, there is no peace. You two can change that, if you can love each other as brothers were meant to. I will be watching over you both, my son." With that Inu no Taisho's spirit faded.

Sesshomaru abruptly sat up in his bed. He knew that it was no dream, he could still sense the strong spirit of his Father in the room. _There is a way. Finally I am brought to this point, I need InuYasha._ He rose from his bed and walked to the balcony, his strength returning quickly. The clear sky of the new day revealed the true extent of the destruction. The entire castle grounds lay in ruin. The virtually perfect garden had been reduced to a tangled mass of flowers and vines. The sides of the home were battered with debris, several window were now absent, and the doors were hanging on by thin threads. It went on, and on, in the night sky it hadn't been as evident, but by day it appeared as though there had been a great battle that had waged for days. "That miserable brother of mine had better be ready for this." With that he turned to ready himself to go to InuYasha, he would bring him back, so that he might see first had what the results would be if they failed.

Kagome lay back tears streaming from her face. She felt so utterly alone. She felt empty, seeing InuYasha and hearing his apology hadn't soothed her pain. She was missing something, someone. She wanted Sesshomaru, her soul couldn't deny it any longer. She thought back to how his arms had felt, his kiss, she didn't feel abandoned by InuYasha when she was with him. She felt like she was allowed into the greatest secret the world had ever held, and it was beautiful. When she had been with Sesshomaru it was peaceful, safe, and quiet. Something that she hadn't known for years, since her fist battle her life had been chaotic at best. Leap-frogging through time. Torn between InuYasha and his love for Kikyo. Slipping further away from her family and friends. Living at the castle had been the most tranquil feeling she had felt in years. Now she had lost that as well, Kikyo was going to kill her, if given the chance and she would be forced to watch both worlds leave her behind.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Miroku asked looking down at her. The worried lines in his face growing deeper.

"No, I don't think I am." Kagome didn't have the strength to lie. She just wanted to disappear.

"We won't let that wench harm you Kagome." Sango reassured her. "Lucky InuYasha came to his senses for a change." Sango looked up at Kaede.

"InuYasha may not know where his heart lies, but he still cares for both of them deeply. My sister is desperate, dangerous in her condition. She can't be trusted, she seems to think that if she steals Kagome's soul that she will be truly alive again. Kagome must not be left alone." Kaede frowned.

"I think that we should get Kagome back to the well, and back to her own time where she will be safe." Miroku announced. They all nodded in agreement.

"Shippo go out and look around. Make sure that Kikyo and InuYasha aren't close to here. We will have to hurry." Sango instructed the fox. Shippo dashed outside.

"Transform!" He shouted as he leapt into the air. He floated higher and higher. Sango and Miroku helped the still crying Kagome up.

"Miroku, wait here with Kaede, if they come back you have to stall them." Sango said wrapping an arm around her friend. Kirara transformed outside waiting. Kaede reached out and wiped the tears from the girls face.

"Cheer up Kagome, I still see brighter things for your future." Kaede's smile touched Kagome's heart and she straightened her back. As she was pulling herself together Shippo ran back into the hut.

"The coast is clear. We had better go while we have the chance." Kagome and Sango climbed onto the back of the two tail and took off into the sky. Shippo floated up after them.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 - Enemies in Need

"Myoga, do you know what you are saying?!" InuYasha was furious at the very thought that Sesshomaru would want Kagome for a mate. It was impossible for him to care for anyone, let alone Kagome, his companion. InuYasha plucked the flea from his shoulder.

"If something happened to Kagome while she was there I want to know about it now!" InuYasha's temper was rising to the very top of his ears.

"Master InuYasha, I saw nothing that would tell me that anything has happened between them, but I am not sure. I hid on Kouga and thought that I might be able to slip past Sesshomaru unnoticed, but he sensed me almost immediately."

"I don't believe it. Its impossible, and so what if it was, Kagome would never mate Sesshomaru. It's irrelevant." InuYasha allowed his rage to wane, there was no use in getting mad over something that would never happen.

"Well what are you going to do about Kikyo and Kagome? They are going to kill one another if you don't figure out what you want soon." Myoga couldn't help but press forward. These past years Kagome has been more than patient with you, and Kikyo has become much more desperate to have you. Master InuYasha, I would have to say that you are disappointing me just a little."

"Only a little? You are to kind to my dear, little brother." Sesshomaru's voice came from behind InuYasha. InuYasha had caught his scent minutes ago, his aura was stronger than ever. InuYasha spun to face his elder brother.

"What do you want Sesshomaru? Haven't you caused enough trouble?" InuYasha growled drawing the Tetsaiga from its sheath. He stood poised to attack.

_InuYasha has grown to be quite dangerous when provoked, he is growing into his powers as well. He may very well prove useful._ Sesshomaru couldn't deny that his younger brother would make defeating Naraku somewhat easier, and there was no other way. Sesshomaru cringed inwardly as he spoke. He simply couldn't believe that he was going to have to ask InuYasha for help, but for Kagome he would. "InuYasha, the only reason that I have not struck you down by now is because we, unfortunately, are in need each other's help."

"Why would I possibly want to help you? When have you ever done anything that wasn't solely for yourself?" InuYasha spat at his elder brother.

Sesshomaru's patience wore thin. This ignorant imbecile was pushing his luck. "InuYasha, don't try my patience. I know that your precious corpse of a miko is closing in on her final end. I suggest that you consider my offer, that is, unless you want to loose her forever." Sesshomaru knew that InuYasha would have to him listen if it involved Kikyo.

"What in the hell are you talking about? What do you want?" InuYasha asked suspiciously. _There has to be a catch, Sesshomaru would never just ask for my help._ InuYasha couldn't help but be curious. If it would save Kikyo's life he at least had to listen.

"I think that you had better come with me, little brother. There is something that you have to see." Sesshomaru said calmly. He was doing his best to control his loathing for the hanyou in front of him. Once Kagome was his, Sesshomaru would no longer have to deal with him. He just had to hang on until then.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. You must be crazy." InuYasha shouted at him, he was sure now that this was a trick.

"Master InuYasha, perhaps you should go." Myoga peeked out from behind InuYasha's silver locks.

"Your still here, I'm amazed." InuYasha sneered at his servant.

Sesshomaru smirked and lowered his head. InuYasha would never learn. He lunged at him with lightening speed and stopped within inches of his face. "InuYasha if I had wanted to kill you, I would have just done it, but that is not why I am here. Do not force me to change my plans." The demons glared into one another's eyes each waiting for the other to strike. Myoga leapt from InuYasha's shoulder in an attempt to flea. Sesshomaru snatched him out of the air. Without breaking his gaze he addressed the flea. "You will be joining us. Dare you leave my brother without a servant in his time of need." Sesshomaru knew that the flea would be of use in convincing his brother.

"Where is it that you want me to go?" InuYasha backed away slowly, never taking his eyes off the deadly taiyoukai still starring daggers into him.

"You must come to the castle, the home of our father." Sesshomaru replied. InuYasha was stunned, Sesshomaru really had gone back to claim the throne, it wasn't just a rumor. His heart skipped a beat, what Myoga was saying was sounding closer and closer to truth. "InuYasha we must go, there is little time to spare."

"If you are trying to trick me you will be sorry." InuYasha grudgingly followed his elder brother to a clearing. A cloud if glittering dust formed at their feet and before InuYasha could react he was being lifted off the ground. _I must be crazy going with him, but he was honest when he said that if he had wanted to kill me he could have._ I will just have to see what is going on here.

Kagome clutched Kirara's soft fur. She was ready for a bath and a nap. She would sleep for days when she got back. There was nothing for her to do, she was done with school for the year and didn't have a job. _Maybe Grandpa can show me how to tend the shrine._ Kagome thought to herself.

"Kagome, can I ask you a question?" Sango spoke quietly.

"Sure, Sango." Kagome looked at her friend.

"How did you get away from Sesshomaru alive? What happened? You were gone for weeks." Sango knew her friend had been through a lot, but she had never seen Kagome stand there and wait for someone to shoot at her.

"Sesshomaru released me. He really isn't all that bad. He took me to his family's castle, gave me a beautiful room and free roam of the castle grounds. He even protected me from Kagura. Actually, there was very little looking for Naraku. It was more like a vacation, than a kidnapping. There was Rin to talk to, and Kouga came and tried to rescue me…" Kagome trailed off, her mind wandered to his kiss, the way that Sesshomaru had held her, his passion that she had nearly succumbed to.

"That doesn't sound like Sesshomaru. He didn't lock you in a dungeon and starve you?" Sango was surprised at what Kagome was saying.

"No, nothing like that. There was some rocky times where I was sure that he was going to kill me, but that quickly changed. He even gave me a gift." Kagome pulled the small bottle filled with the healing water from her bag.

"What is that?" Sango questioned.

"It's water from a fountain that can heal battle wounds. Its how Sesshomaru was able to get his arm back. He saw the scar on my leg and brought it to me. I just couldn't use it though. The mark on my leg has always reminded me of my purpose here, reminded me of InuYasha, but now…" Kagome hung her head, she was more than confused, she was lost.

If there had been a floor under them, Sango's jaw would have hit it. Could she really be hearing Kagome correctly. Sesshomaru offering a gift to Kagome, there had to be some mistake. _Kagome seems as though she was happy there. Something is going on, Sesshomaru has never been the one to pass out presents._ Sango was deep in thought as they came up on the well. "Kagome, tell me something. Do you miss Sesshomaru?"

It was a direct question that deserved an honest answer. Kagome had never lied to her friend before and she didn't know if she had the strength to do it now. She knew that Sango wouldn't judge her, but would it do her any good to know. Kagome heaved a great sigh and came to terms with the fact that she couldn't hide from the truth forever. "Yes, I do."

"I thought so." Sango's reply was quiet, gentle. She knew that Kagome must be struggling on the inside. Life had given her a twisted path full of dangers, and heartache. She deserved a break, and maybe InuYasha couldn't give her that. "Kagome, take care. It shouldn't take long to sort this mess out." Sango smiled kindly at her exhausted friend. Kirara landed gently next to the well and let the women off. Kagome patted her head and hugged Sango. She climbed to the edge of the well and dropped in. She fell quickly and was about to close her eyes when she hit the ground with a heavy thud.

Kagome looked up to see Sango's head popping over the side of the well with a surprised look on her face. "Kagome are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kagome said rising to her feet. _No I am definitely not fine. Why didn't the well work? How am I ever going to get home?_ Kagome jumped up and down one time, just to be sure. The bottom of the well held fast, there was no transformation, no swirling lights. There was just an old, dry well. "Um… Sango, I think I might need a little help getting out."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 - Her Own Captive

Sango pulled her friend out of the well confused, and slightly alarmed by what had just happened. Kagome had never had a problem passing through the well. There had to be some sort of explanation for this. _Could Kikyo have sealed the well? _Sango couldn't help but wonder, she looked around cautiously waiting for the miko to pounce.

"What in the hell is going on? I don't think that I can take much more of this." Kagome was at her wit's end. Nothing was going her way, this couldn't be happening.

"I think that we had better get back to the village, there is something strange going on here and I don't know if we are safe." Sango helped Kagome get onto Kirara's back and they took off into the sky. "Ohh. Why is this happening to me Sango? I must have the world's worst karma." Kagome couldn't help but feel sorry for herself, she just couldn't catch a break.

"Cheer up Kagome. There has to be an answer to all of this. Think back, is there anything that you did differently? Did anything look different?" Sango questioned. There had to be some clue to all of this.

"No, I don't think so. I did everything exactly the same." Kagome thought back as hard as she could, but nothing came to her. The well looked untouched, and her decent mirrored hundreds before it.

"Well don't worry Kagome, I'm sure Kaede or Miroku will have an idea why this is happening." In her head Sango prayed that it wasn't some spell Kikyo was using to keep Kagome within her reach.

Kagome had already thought of the possibility that this was Kikyo's doing. There was something missing though, it hadn't felt as if she had hit a barrier. Kagome was sure that it was solid earth that had been below her feet. She had sensed nothing that would give her even the slightest idea what or who could have blocked the well. Kagome was almost sure that it was untouched, but without InuYasha's nose there was no way to be sure.

The two women traveled quickly through the sky back to the village. Sango entered the hut while Kagome waited, ready to flee with Kirara. Inside sat Miroku, Kaede, and Shippo. The little fox demon had returned to play lookout after seeing the two to the forest's edge. He now lay sat next to the fire in deep conversation with Miroku and Kaede. "Are you the only ones here?" Sango asked scanning the hut.

"Yes, were you expecting someone else, child?" Kaede asked.

"Quick, inside Kagome." Kagome jumped off the Kirara's back and dashed into the hut.

"Kagome! What are you doing back? Why aren't you in your own time?" Miroku questioned shocked to see the girl standing before him.

"I can't go." Kagome answered. The three looked confused.

Sango placed a hand on Kagome's back. "The well is sealed." She explained and then guided Kagome over to the fire. The two women sat quietly down, unsure of what to say. Sango finally broke the silence, deciding that they didn't have time to be gentle. "Kaede do you think that Kikyo put a spell on the well so that Kagome couldn't go home?" Sango questioned.

"I doubt that she could. The well is tied to Kagome, InuYasha, and evidently Sesshomaru, my sister was never able to pass." Kaede replied.

"What do you mean that she was never able to pass? Has she actually tried to go through the well?" Miroku couldn't hide the utter shock from his face.

"Yes, she did. She must have tried a dozen times or more to go after InuYasha. I believe that she wanted to see what type of a girl she was up against. She could never get through though, she couldn't even get past the bottom. There was no hint of a transformation, just a well with Kikyo standing at the bottom." Kaede smirked, she couldn't help but want to laugh at Kikyo when it happened. She had advised her sister several times that the well was not meant for her in her state, that it was meant for those of another time. The miko had ignored her, and try she had, growing more and more frustrated with each failed attempt. It had been quite a sight to watch Kikyo mutter in disgust and frustration, years and years of fighting demons, and a damn well would do her in.

"Well then what could be sealing the well?" Shippo asked spinning rolling onto his stomach and kicking out his legs.

"Kagome." Kaede's answer was simple, but profound. The room went silent and they all exchanged glances.

"I didn't seal the well. I don't even know how." Kagome volunteered.

"The well doesn't work that way, child. The well allows to pass only those that you desire, and those that have the power to sustain such a journey. If in your heart you don't want to go home, no matter what you say aloud, the well will not let you pass. What is it that ye are hanging onto in this time so strongly that you can't bear to leave, child?" Kaede's question hung in the air like a great storm cloud that could burst open any moment and swallow Kagome whole.

Kagome simply couldn't bear to answer. In her heart she knew the truth, but what would her friends say if she said Sesshomaru, and not InuYasha. Would they think that she had gone mad? Would they understand? Kagome just couldn't bring the name from her lips.

"Kagome, I think that you had better tell us if there is something bothering you. If you don't figure it out, you may never get back to your era." Miroku spoke quietly, but his tone was serious. He was truly worried that Kagome may have just sealed herself in the feudal era, where at any moment a master archer could walk in and fire on her.

"I… I… don't know. There may be something, but it's… personal." Kagome couldn't think of anything better to say. There was no way that she could tell them that she wanted to go back to the castle, to a demon that couldn't care less for her. _They are going to think that I was hit in the head. Sango knows, I can tell by the way she is looking at me. She really is a good friend not to rat me out right now._ Kagome looked at Sango and gave her a slight smile. Thanks for her silence. Sango nodded in return.

"Kagome if you are trapped here then I suggest you don't go wandering about. Stay here and out of sight. You must all stay together, lest Kagome fall prey to my sister. She spoke of leaving last night to look for a "remedy" for her current state. InuYasha had better return quickly, where is InuYasha anyway?" Kaede realized that quite some time had passes since he and the flea had gone off into the forest.

"I don't know. He has been gone a long time though." Miroku observed.

"You know how that InuYasha is. He's probably mad about something or another and needed to blow off some steam." Shippo said opening the flap of Kagome's bag and pulling out a piece of candy. He relished that she kept a stock just for him. _Stupid InuYasha! Kagome does everything for us and he treats her like she doesn't even matter._ Shippo had grown tired of the tension, and the awkward silences that had popped up since the arrival of Kikyo. There had been a great rift between InuYasha and Kagome since the very first day Kikyo claimed that she was now living. InuYasha had been stupid enough to believe her. The now growing fox demon understood more now, and he knew that things had become very serious between Kagome and InuYasha, but before anything could be done about it Kikyo came walking into the picture wrapped up in a cloud of lies and false promises. She had changed the dynamic of the group. InuYasha was constantly pulled between the two, Kagome was always sad, and the rest of them were left with dozens of complaints. All of which were silenced because of Kikyo's presence. Something needed to change and Shippo knew that if it didn't happen soon someone or everyone was going to end up alone and unhappy.

The two brothers occupied the same space, but they couldn't be further apart. They had nothing and everything to say to one another, but neither could bring himself to speak. InuYasha brimming with rage that Sesshomaru very well could want Kagome as a mate, and Sesshomaru with resentment that he actually needed InuYasha and the dead mortal. The air between them was thick with a thousand things that they should be saying, and the more that they knew they should be talking the quieter they became.

Myoga couldn't stand the silence any longer, he was afraid that if it went on that they would work themselves into a battle. "Uh… Masters…" Myoga realized he had never addressed the two of them at the same time before, it was strange to hear himself address Sesshomaru and InuYasha together. "May this flea ask why we are going to the castle?" Myoga hoped that the feeble attempt would ignite some sort of conversation.

"We are going to see the result of what will happen should things go wrong." Sesshomaru answered flatly.

"What things are you talking about? What exactly is it that you want?" InuYasha could fight his curiosity no longer.

Sesshomaru sucked in a breath before addressing his younger brother. "I have spoken with our father InuYasha, his spirit came to me to deliver a message about his sons and their mates." Sesshomaru faced InuYasha.

"Which mates are you talking about? You wouldn't be referring to you and Kagome would you?" InuYasha could feel the fire rising within him.

"Actually little bother what I am talking about isn't just Kagome, its you, and the dead miko as well. I know where your heart lies InuYasha, you have your mate, pathetic as she may be, and now I am choosing mine. Kagome will be by my side as I claim the throne."

"Over my dead body, there is no way that I would ever let Kagome mate you. She's mine." InuYasha was ready to pounce, it was taking everything in him not to lunge for his elder brother's throat.

"You lost your right to her when you traded her life for that miko. Don't lie to me InuYasha, you thought that I would kill her. You sent that flea with a message because your precious conscience got to you. Stop being a coward InuYasha, announce your choice and allow the girl to move on without guilt."

"Kagome would never want to mate you, there is no way!" InuYasha was fuming.

"Is that so InuYasha?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. The inference was clear, something had happened between them. InuYasha wasn't blind he knew what that look meant and he didn't like it one bit.

"What do you want Sesshomaru? Let's get on with this before I loose my temper and you loose another arm." InuYasha's patience was at it's end.

"I want to save my bride, and incidentally yours from death." Sesshomaru could bring himself to say no more without a moment to compose himself. The mere thought of Kagome dieing tore at his heart.

InuYasha gave his elder brother a puzzled look. Had the taiyoukai gone crazy? "Okay I get the Kikyo part, I don't like it but I get it. Kagome on the other hand is fine." _Well at least for now, as long as Kikyo doesn't get to her._ InuYasha thought to himself.

"Not some idiot dead miko's expiration date. I mean save them from aging. Surely you realize InuYasha that whether you chose Kikyo, or Kagome that you would live long past the days of their death." Sesshomaru gazed at his brother. The look on InuYasha's face told all there was to hear. Yes, he had thought of it… everyday of his life.

"You know how to stop that from happening to both of them? How?" InuYasha couldn't help but be curious.

"Through a very meticulous task InuYasha, it is such a task that if we should fail we may all die." Sesshomaru lowered the cloud to the ground an the two stepped on solid ground.

"So what happens if we mess this up that is going to be so bad?" InuYasha taunted. Sesshomaru looked at him with serious eyes. He waved his hand and the barrier opened. "This is what will happen if we fail. Sesshomaru gestured to the land around them. InuYasha's jaw fell as the took in the devastation around them.

"What is this from?" InuYasha couldn't believe his eyes, he had to know.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 - Finding Out the Past

Sesshomaru paused for a moment and let his little brother take in what he was seeing. InuYasha couldn't hide his amazement, the site in front of him was just too shocking to even attempt to act as though he weren't impressed by the devastation. "This is what happens when a demon's powers mature, or as it were, when a human becomes a demon." Sesshomaru began to walk through the wreckage, leading InuYasha to the place in the garden where he had been standing.

InuYasha noticed that the closer they got to where the destruction had originated, the more the wreckage turned to nothing at all. _Everything that was near the source was reduced to nothing._ InuYasha looked at the great crater in the middle. Whatever it was that Sesshomaru had up his sleeve was dangerous, maybe too dangerous to risk, but what choice did he have. "What are you talking about "humans becoming demons" I don't think that there is a chance in hell that either of them would become a demon. Remember Naraku, do you see what he became when he became a demon."

"Naraku was born of evil and malice, his soul was weak. No regular human would have a prayer, but two priestesses might just have a chance." Sesshomaru hoped with all his heart that they did.

"Alright so lets say that we do get Kagome and Kikyo to want to become demons themselves… then what?" InuYasha was seeing this solution rapidly deteriorating in front of his eyes.

"They can't want for themselves to become demon, they have to want for _**each othe**_r to become demon. Each has to want the other to be happy, and to save the other's life. They have to place the sacred jewel between their hands and wish together. If they are true in what they desire then their blood will start to turn, and then we have a bigger problem to deal with, little brother." Sesshomaru cast his eyes over the land. "Father told me that if we didn't contain their energy that the result would be something like this."

_Sesshomaru's powers must have matured. How could Kikyo and Kagome live through a blast like this, especially when they are palm to palm. They will destroy each other._ InuYasha came to grips with what Sesshomaru was saying. "Well we have a bigger problem. We don't have the sacred jewel, and we don't know where Naraku is, he has at least the other half. There might still be a few small shards out there somewhere." InuYasha realized that time was against them. Kikyo had only a few short months left and without the both of them it would never work.

"I know where Naraku is. I have known for some time." Sesshomaru's confession struck a nerve in InuYasha.

"So you never really needed Kagome, you just wanted to get close to her for a while? Swine." InuYasha spat at the taiyoukai.

"Silence! How dare you judge my intentions. I am not the one that is trying to claim two mates. Lowly hanyou that you are, you can't even figure out where your heart lies." Sesshomaru was doing his best to tolerate his younger brother but as Lord of the Western Lands, and the elder brother he would not allow InuYasha to disrespect him in his own home.

"Alright, lets just say that these two decide to have a change of heart for each other, and lets just say we get the jewel back together in one piece. How do you think that we are going to be able to control their change, how will we stop them from destroying each other, not to mention us?" InuYasha was still skeptical and there was no hiding it.

"Well InuYasha, that does seem to be the greater problem. Father never told me what it would take. He only told me that it would need the both of us. Normally I wouldn't have considered it, but seeing as there is no time for trial and error, I had to come to you." Sesshomaru cringed at his own words. InuYasha gazed around and then at Sesshomaru. His eyes rested on the house in the distance.

Sesshomaru noticed his gaze. Something from within him had a pang of sympathy for his little brother. He hadn't grown up here, he didn't know their father's house. "Would you care to see your father's home, my home?" Sesshomaru couldn't believe that he was asking, but being rude didn't suite him, and as much as he hated to admit it he needed his brother right now.

InuYasha didn't quite know how to take the question. He knew that he did, but couldn't bear to admit that his curiosity was eating him alive. Finally he forced a nod forth. It was an opportunity he couldn't pass up. Sesshomaru walked forth and InuYasha followed. One side of the house looked like it had barely survive the blast, but the other side seemed untouched. As InuYasha entered he was enchanted by the home around him. It was filled with treasures, armor from ancestors, scrolls passed down through thousands of years, and even paintings of his father and his mother. There was Sesshomaru looking proud as ever hanging at the right hand of his father. Next to it hung a closed scroll. It was not fanned out and framed, but hung there sealed. InuYasha couldn't help but reach out for it. Sesshomaru quickly turned to him.

"Can't keep your claws to yourself InuYasha?" He asked. InuYasha looked at him, but continued to unroll the painting.

"It's… Me." There on the scroll was InuYasha in his glory, not as a child, but full grown. Tetsaiga, proudly at his side, looking off into the distance. It was painted perfectly, almost lifelike. It was as though you could feel the half demon deep in thought.

"Yes InuYasha, it is you. Regardless of your dirty blood you are still a male of this family. It is my duty to mark your existence in our family tree." Sesshomaru lied, he knew that had he not requested it there would have been not one memory of InuYasha to record his life as a member or the great Inu tribe. For some reason Sesshomaru couldn't bring himself to eradicate InuYasha's existence from the family.

"So you said that father came to you?" InuYasha asked placing the scroll back on the wall.

"Yes he did InuYasha. I was nearly overcome when my powers matured, it seemed as if Father sensed it. He knows of the whole situation, and this was the only answer he knew of." Sesshomaru answered.

"Well then, I guess that we had better start working on the biggest problem. Kagome and Kikyo hate each other, how do you plan to fix that?"InuYasha raised an eyebrow as he questioned the great taiyoukai.

"It would not be a problem, had some imbecile not put himself between them." Sesshomaru snapped. "Perhaps you should be the one to fix it, InuYasha. Then again, perhaps not, you may just aggravate the situation." Sesshomaru cast a downward glance at his brother.

"Shut up, this ain't the time for your insults." InuYasha retorted. His eyes suddenly lit up. "So might I ask, does Kagome even know that you intend to mate her? Does she even have an idea?" InuYasha thought that this whole idea might just turn to smoke in front of him.

"No. She does not, as of yet." Sesshomaru said quietly.

"You're afraid to tell her aren't you. I guess that I can't blame you though, it's not like I have done much better. Just a word of advice don't accept any necklaces as gifts." InuYasha smiled at his brother for the first time ever, and his brother smiled back. It was brief, if InuYasha had blinked he would have missed it, but there was no mistaking it, Sesshomaru had smiled. InuYasha still found himself jealous, but he knew that the time had come to make a choice. Even if he lost Kagome, he could promise her life, and with Sesshomaru, protection. He hung his head and looked at his brother's eyes, they were cold, but pleading. _Sesshomaru must have some sort of feelings for Kagome. I don't think I have ever seen him look that way before._ "Alright, I'll do it, but if Kagome doesn't want you, then it's game over. We will all be out of here, and you will be standing in your crater alone." InuYasha finally forced the agreement from his lips.

"I would not joke InuYasha, one day soon it will be you standing in crater of your own making. We shall see if you make it through your first ascension, it may be your true test of worth. Each one is a little stronger, and InuYasha they get quite strong." Sesshomaru looked at InuYasha contemplating the half demon's fate.

"Are you saying that what happened to you is going to happen to me?"

InuYasha questioned.

"Yes, InuYasha there is no avoiding it." Sesshomaru looked smugly at the half demon.

"So you have had this happen before. How often does it happen?" InuYasha was amazed that he never knew of this before.

"It isn't measured in time, InuYasha, remember demon's lives are not measured in time. It happens when you find a new strength within you. You may have had it in you all along and one day your soul truly realizes it, then you "mature"". Sesshomaru knew that his little brother was like an empty bowl waiting to be filled with answers, but to stubborn to ask. Sesshomaru would not volunteer, he would force the hanyou to ask what he wanted. Sesshomaru needed InuYasha to realize that he needed Sesshomaru as well, or he might just not go through with all of this. He dared not offer him the satisfaction of just what his realization had been. He didn't care to relive it. The memory was crystal clear, and its pain was still as strong as before. _Loss. I never understood it before, and now I can feel nothing else without her here._


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27-Getting Along

"You can come out now, Myoga." InuYasha called to the flea who was peeking in from the corner of an open window. The flea sprang forth.

"I thought that you two may want some privacy." Myoga offered.

"Yeah? Then why were you spying? Huhhh" InuYasha taunted the flea.

"Still running, I see." Sesshomaru said to the flea. "You haven't change a bit." Myoga remained silent, head bowed. He felt for the first time a reverence for the two brothers. For the fist time they were both in their father's mansion, working together.

"M' Lords how do you plan to get the jewel? It has remained out of reach for so long. It has taken us years and we have only acquired half of it." Myoga asked quietly.

"Naraku has the other half, and Lord of the World over here says that he knows where he is. Isn't that funny considering he said he needed Kagome to find him?" InuYasha couldn't help but be angry, in spite of the opportunity that Sesshomaru had offered him.

Sesshomaru ignored his brother and turned to the flea. "He shouldn't be hard to conquer I will leave to go after him shortly."

"Hell no you don't! Naraku is mine. I have a private score to settle with that filthy vermin." InuYasha couldn't not put his past years behind him, his need for vengeance ran to deep.

"InuYasha! We don't have time to spare while you play your little sword games. Time isn't a luxury we can afford." Sesshomaru was stern. He'd be damned if InuYasha lost to Naraku and he disappeared again.

"Uh… Masters if I may intervene? Why don't you two seek out Naraku together. Now, now I know that neither of you need each other to beat him, but the two of you together will finish the job in half the time." Myoga thought that a little ego stroking would be in order to get these two through the beginning. The two brothers jaws dropped, Myoga couldn't help but notice the family resemblance.

Sesshomaru quickly noted the flea's tactic. _Flattery will get him no where, but I won't deny that this may just be what is necessary._ Sesshomaru weighed the options. He could fight with his brother, or he could fight against his brother. Either way he knew that neither of them would allow the other to claim this victory solely for himself.

"You want us to what?!" InuYasha could not believe what Myoga was suggesting. "I think you have finally gone senile old man." InuYasha snapped at the flea.

"Master InuYasha, you have to work together, otherwise Kikyo and Kagome won't have a chance." Myoga went out on a limb and let his aggravation with the younger brother show. "This rivalry has gone on long enough. If you two don't work together, you will prove yourselves selfish fools, LONELY, SELFISH FOOLS! Kikyo is sure to try and kill Kagome, and what then? She will buy herself another few decades, and you will watch her life fade from her again Master InuYasha. That is if you don't all get yourselves killed by Naraku first! Thank Kami that your father isn't here to see his sons bicker like fools." Myoga went to leap from InuYasha's shoulder, but was snatched out of the air.

"Who are you calling fools, you old coward?" InuYasha growled at him. _Pushing his luck isn't he._ InuYasha thought to himself. He had just about had enough of this insanity.

"You show mercy, InuYasha. I would have crushed him." Sesshomaru said eyeing the flea. Sesshomaru refused to be the one to concede that what the flea was saying was valid. InuYasha turned to him and gave him a grudging look.

_Myoga's right, but I can't be the one to say that to Sesshomaru._ InuYasha thought to himself. The two brothers stared at one another, someone was going to have to give sooner or later, but for the moment they were at a stand off.

_This is never going to work, these two can barely stand in the same room together. If they ever could learn to work together they would be lethal, but I guess the world has nothing to fear._ Myoga chuckled to himself, the two most powerful beings he knew of and neither of them could get past his pride to save the woman he loves. What a waste of power. Myoga hung his head. He had always expected more from them, but now he feared that he was going to be let down.

"Well InuYasha, we have come to the first of the many problems I can feel coming on. I fear that the flea may be right, time is not on our side. We just may need to do this together." Sesshomaru knew that they didn't have the time for this, he just couldn't let his pride, or InuYasha, cost Kagome's life.

"Fine, if that is how it has to be to save them, then I guess there is no other choice. Just make sure you don't get in the way." InuYasha said. Before the taiyoukai could get an angry word out InuYasha shot a question at him that he was not prepared to answer. "So when you gonna tell Kagome that you intend to mate her?" The question was accentuated with a sneer.

Sesshomaru calculated his answers and the truth came out to be his best option. "I haven't decided yet."

"Well don't you think that you should get on with that so we even know if this is a plan worth trying?" InuYasha was astound at his brother's answer. Normally he was ready for anything, but now InuYasha wouldn't be surprised to find out that Sesshomaru was making it up as he went.

"You are right InuYasha, I shall come retrieve her, where is she?" Sesshomaru saw his opening and took it. His younger brother could no longer argue his will, he would have to face this fact head on.

InuYasha fumed at the statement. Although he had agreed to go through with this he realized that he wasn't truly ready to give Kagome up. He didn't know if he ever would be able to. He had to say something to stop his brother from taking Kagome from him. The hanyou's face twisted in jealousy, his teeth clenched in protest. "Sesshomaru you had better not…"

Sesshomaru closed the gap between them and stood inches from his younger brother's face. His intense eyes stared deep into the hanyou's glare. "Kagome is mine InuYasha, and I am coming to claim her. There is nothing that you can do to stop me, try and I'll destroy you." Sesshomaru's declaration was low and menacing.

There wasn't an ounce of InuYasha that didn't believe him. He knew that if he stood in his brother's way that Sesshomaru would show him no mercy, there would be no rematch. InuYasha backed slowly away from his elder brother, for the first time he felt fear. There was something different in these words then before. There was no arrogance, there was only fact. If InuYasha has ever wondered if Sesshomaru had held back, he knew now. Sesshomaru had never really tried to kill him. If he had, InuYasha would have been dead long ago. The realization hit InuYasha's pride like a rock through a window. Shattering it in a thousand pieces. The only thing that he could think of to salvage his pride was a vague attempt at diversion. "If Kagome wants to go with you then I won't stop her, but if anything happens to her…"

"InuYasha surely you don't believe that I would let anything happen to my mate." Sesshomaru couldn't believe the audacity of his younger brother.

InuYasha couldn't help it he knew that it was true, Sesshomaru would never let anything happen to his mate, it would be a disgrace to him. "You know that Kagome is going to have to learn some things from Kikyo in order to get through this so you had better not take her away for too long." InuYasha said as he turned to exit the house. "She hasn't learned to control her miko powers, let alone demon powers."

Sesshomaru looked after his younger brother and frowned. This would be no easy task. There would be a lot of learning and forgiving going on in the future and he wasn't sure that any of them were truly ready for it.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 - Causing A Scene

It was dark out, hours since her failed attempt to go home, Kagome lay in the hut facing the wall. Sango and Kirara had gone off to look for InuYasha sometime ago, and the conversation going on between the others was in a quiet whisper. Kagome lay still, hoping that the others would think she was asleep, she didn't want them to see the tears soaking her pillow. She was thinking of the castle, she would probably never see it again. Soon it would be back to business, trudging through forests and swamps searching for Naraku. That was if Kikyo didn't kill her first. Kagome wished that she was back at the castle with all her heart. She loved her friends, but now she felt so alone, replaced by Kikyo.

Miroku looked over at Kagome, his heart sank for her. _She doesn't deserve this, not even I'm that lecherous._ Nothing surprised him anymore with the dead miko. He understood her longing for a second chance at life, and even understood her jealousy of Kagome, but he just couldn't see how she had become so desperate. He couldn't see how InuYasha had let this go this far. Kagome's shoulders trembled slightly, Miroku knew that she wasn't asleep. Kagome was trying to be strong as always. She had thrown caution to the wind and taken Kikyo head on, but he knew that Kagome had somehow changed. It seemed as though she had given up, something that she had never done before. Something was very wrong with the whole situation. Sesshomaru showing up, Kagome taking him through the well, InuYasha disappearing. The situation had become too odd not to notice.

"Kagome has had a hard time of this." Kaede said in a whisper.

"I know. I fear that there is nothing else we can do though. If InuYasha doesn't do something Kikyo is going to keep trying to kill Kagome, and if she doesn't she will die. InuYasha is going to have to do something and fast. Speaking of which, where is InuYasha?" Miroku said looking at the door.

"Sango and Kirara left a long time ago, they should have found him by now." Shippo said.

Kagome sucked in a breath. Her jealousy of InuYasha paled in her comparison to her yearning to see Sesshomaru. She wiped her eyes, remembering back when Myoga said he had thought Sesshomaru had chosen her for a mate. At the time the thought was ludicrous, but now she wished nothing more than for Myoga to be right. She couldn't help but long to be there in his arms. The way that he had kissed her was seared into her memory and she couldn't push it out. Sesshomaru had made her feel things that she never thought that she could. He stirred every emotion in her until it was at its boiling point, then he sent her away. She thought back to her hatred of him when he had walked in on her in the bath, but she remembered even more clearly the feel of his hands on her, the smell of his skin, the taste of his kiss. Kagome struggled to try and remember what Sesshomaru really was. He was a cold hearted assassin, lethal in every respect, and capable of anything. He knew how to make the world, and everyone in it work for him, and Kagome was doing her very best to be the exception, but she feared that she was failing miserably.

Sango burst into the hut. "InuYasha is coming. Sesshomaru is with him." She said frantically. Kagome and the rest leapt to their feet.

_Sesshomaru is with him._ Kagome couldn't help but be a little excited.

"What do you mean Sesshomaru is with him. Are they fighting again?" Shippo asked the frantic Sango.

"No, that's just it. They are not fighting in fact they are walking together." Sango said catching her breath.

"They are what?" Miroku's jaw dropped as he rushed toward the door._ This is a sight I have to see._ As he came crashing out of the hut sure enough walking down the center of the road was InuYasha within mere feet of Sesshomaru. Walking… Peacefully… Together.

Kagome wiped the tears from her face, Kaede placed her hand on the girls back. "Come Kagome, lets go see what is going on here." Kagome smiled at the kind old woman. Kaede never failed to forget about Kagome, no matter what the situation. They all exited the hut and stood outside gaping at the two approaching demons. When they walked side by side they were quite impressive. The entire village parted like the sea. Behind them lay a great empty path where they had stepped. The village was frozen in either fear, or awe, or both because not a single person ventured out into the road where the demons had lain foot, nor did they dare cross the path in front of them. "What miracle, or should I say trouble, is this here?" Kaede questioned.

Kagome pushed the hair from her face and wiped the last of the tears from her cheeks. She didn't know whether to run or scream. She couldn't help her happiness at seeing them, but her mind kept telling her that both of them had discarded her. _I don't know why I am so excited, its not like they are here for me, but it is nice to see them together. I wonder what trouble they could be stirring up, they normally can't stand the sight of one another._ As the two approached Kagome shrank back behind Miroku and Kaede.

"What is with everyone? Why is everyone staring."

"Well InuYasha you two are quite the site walking into a human village. What is going on InuYasha." Miroku said eyeing Sesshomaru.

"It's a long story, maybe we should go inside." Myoga said looking around at the ogling villagers. The others noticed the flea, it couldn't be too dangerous if Myoga was still around, but still, what was going on?

Sesshomaru saw Kagome peeking around the shoulder of the monk, she seemed to be hiding. _She has been crying, I can see it in her eyes._ Sesshomaru noticed that she hadn't said a word. Was she still afraid of him or was it because of InuYasha? Sesshomaru followed the group into the meager hut. He joined his brother and the others as they sat around the fire in the center of the hut. He gazed over at Kagome and caught her stealing a glance at him, her head bowed the instant their eyes met. _She won't even look at me. Why was she crying? _Sesshomaru wanted desperately to take her in his arms and claim her then and there, but there was a lot of explaining to do first.

"So, you two have finally made peace." Miroku had a feeling that was not the case, but something needed to be said.

"Hardly." InuYasha said.

"Hmph." Sesshomaru snorted in agreement.

"So then what is going on?" Sango asked.

"Well…" InuYasha paused and looked at his brother. He wouldn't be the one to tell Kagome, he had already told Sesshomaru that. Myoga had suggested to them to let things happen naturally, he had told them not to back Kagome into a corner. Let her decide for herself where her heart lay. "We may have found a way to get the jewel, and save Kikyo."

Kagome had heard enough, as if it wasn't enough that Kikyo had InuYasha, now Sesshomaru would be helping her as well. She just couldn't stand it, she was sure that she was going to burst into tears right there. She jumped up and stormed out of the hut. She wasn't sure where she should go, but the well was where she would start. If she had to jump a thousand times she would make it through, damn what her subconscious wanted, he conscious mind was one hundred percent sure she wanted to get as far away from here as she could.

To everyone's surprise Sesshomaru was the first one to rise to his feet. InuYasha reached out grabbed Sesshomaru's wrist. The two brothers looked at each other, the rest of the group backed up, sure a battle was going to ensue. "I'll get her, she's not yours yet." He growled at his elder brother. The group sat too shocked and too afraid to question what InuYasha meant.

InuYasha dashed through the doorway and after the now crying Kagome. "Where are you going? What are all the tears for?" InuYasha asked her.

Kagome's anger and hurt rose deep within her. She nearly told him to sit before she remembered that he was no longer bound to her through the enchanted beads. "InuYasha, I am going home. Leave me alone!" She spun to continue on her trek to the well.

InuYasha grabbed her arm. "Why are you acting like this?" Something in Kagome snapped. She turned and her right hand connected with InuYasha's face.

"How dare you ask me that. I have been following you around this place for years, coming second to Kikyo time and again. The bitch tries to kill me and take my soul, and not even a day later you manage to make peace enough with your brother to save her. I've nearly been killed a hundred times over thanks to my loyalty to you, and now all you can worry about is Kikyo. Well InuYasha, I quit! I am no longer going to serve as your jewel detector, I'm not going to follow you and your dead lover around searching for some stupid jewel so that you can achieve your dream of becoming a full demon. I don't care if Kikyo shoots me with an arrow, or I die from jumping into the well a hundred thousand times. One way or another I am out of here." Kagome screamed, by now the group had made their way outside.

"I'm glad to hear your ready for your death." Kagome and InuYasha spun, a voice came from some unseen place. Suddenly the slice of an arrow could be heard. Sesshomaru flew through the air and caught the arrow between two fingers. Kagome found herself with Sesshomaru's hand inches from her face and the tip of an arrow a breaths width away from her face. They all stood there stunned as Sesshomaru pulled the hand holding the arrow away from Kagome's face slowly away. Kikyo stepped out from behind a hut to see Sesshomaru hold the arrow in front of him. He looked straight into her eyes before the arrow burst into pink dust.

"How did he do that?" Shippo asked his eyes still glued to the scene in front of him.

"Even my sister's spiritual powers appear to be no match for Sesshomaru." Kaede said unable to tear her eyes away from her sister now approaching Sesshomaru.

"What is he the perfect demon or something?" Shippo snide comment was rooted in his loyalty to InuYasha, his hatred of Sesshomaru had just faltered for the first time since he had laid eyes on the taiyoukai.

"Actually Shippo, that may just be the case. You can't purify something that's already pure, and through Sesshomaru's veins runs the purest of demon blood. There is no doubt about that." Miroku said quietly.

"InuYasha get your pet before I take that bow arm from her." Sesshomaru's threat was deadly serious. He had fought his way through hell and back to find a way to save Kagome and he would be damned if this wretch let it all be in vain.

"Kikyo, what the hell are you doing?" InuYasha shouted at her. His patience for her was thinning by the day. It was all he could do not to knock her out cold. She didn't even realize that it wasn't just Kagome's life she was putting in danger. Surely if she killed Kagome, Sesshomaru would destroy her.

"You seem to have found yourself an army to protect you." Kikyo sneered at Kagome who was still standing there dumbfounded.

"Perhaps you had all better come inside, you are drawing quite a crowd." Kaede called to them.

"Let's get this settled now, InuYasha, before I loose my temper." Kagome looked down at her wrist it was Sesshomaru's hand that was now clamped around her wrist dragging her toward the hut.

InuYasha snatched Kikyo savagely by the hand and yanked her towards Kaede's home.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29-Miracle Island

Kagome could barely remember her own name at that moment, all she could concentrate on was the searing heat of Sesshomaru's hand as he dragged her shocked body to the hut. Her skin tingled and her heart raced. _He saved me. Without him, I would be dead right now. He saved me._ Kagome thought over and over in her head. Behind them InuYasha had practically dragged Kikyo right off her feet while savagely yanking her out of the road. The group stood back as they watched the two brothers storming into the hut each with his own shocked miko. Kikyo looked fearful at best. InuYasha had always been so gentle with her, but now his resentment shown through. Kagome was flush from whatever was going one behind those blank eyes.

"Something is surely going one here." Kaede said quietly.

"Did you all just see, what I just saw?" Shippo asked puzzled.

"I think that we just saw Sesshomaru save Kagome, but I might have dreamt it." Sango said. She was sure that there had to be some other explanation for the event she had just witnessed. They all filed into the hut as the crowd dispersed.

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome to the floor next to him. She looked at him, their legs so close they nearly touched. InuYasha nearly threw Kikyo to the floor, his temper still aflame from the second attempt on Kagome's life. As the rest chose theirs spots around the fire there was a moment of silence while the brothers collected themselves.

"Alright, here it is." InuYasha took a breath. "Sesshomaru and I have decided that in order to get the last of the jewel we might need to work together. We are going to split up for a while and make sure that there are no other shards around and then we will go to Naraku and take the half that he has." InuYasha felt his pride swelling up within him. He couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"What do you mean, spit up?" Miroku asked looking down his nose at InuYasha.

"Kikyo will go with us, and Kagome will go with Sesshomaru." InuYasha's own words were like knives piercing his soul, his pride, his very heart. They had agreed that Sesshomaru would have some time with Kagome while InuYasha explained to Kikyo what was necessary of her. That her blind hatred no longer had a foundation. There was a better way to save her existence, a way that would give them forever, instead of a few years. InuYasha wasn't sure how he would do it, but it had to be done.

"InuYasha! Do you know what you are saying?!" Miroku snapped at him. Sango reached out and touched the monk's arm. Miroku looked at her with questioning eyes.

"It's okay, I'll go." Kagome's voice was finally back. She had to say something, she knew that she could no longer stay here, and there was no place else that she would rather go. _Even if I am just a jewel shard detector, I will be with him._

InuYasha cringed at her willingness. The rest just stared. Sesshomaru finally broke the silence.

"It's decided then, we shall be going." He rose to his feet.

Kagome scooped up her bag and began to follow. Sango grabbed her by the arm and leaned in. "I hope that you find what you are really looking for." She whispered into Kagome's ear. Kagome smiled at the shared secret.

_I hope so too, Sango. I don't think that I have ever wanted anything so much in my life._ Kagome thought to her self. Shippo ran to her and hugged her tightly. His sad smile said that he understood that she had to go, but he would miss her. Miroku smiled at her, doing his best to hide his concern. Kikyo's sneer was as obvious as her displeasure that now Kagome would be out of her reach. _Find a new soul to steal 'cause I am keeping mine, wench._ Kagome thought to herself.

InuYasha rose to his feet and turned to Kikyo. "You stay here. Do you understand me?!" It wasn't a question that was directed at Kikyo it was a threat and the miko knew it. InuYasha was no longer the half demon who followed her around using his claws to cut down demons. He was an efficient warrior, capable of besting even her, and she could no longer deny it.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were followed by the hanyou. Sesshomaru grasped her hand ready to carry her off, but InuYasha grabbed her other hand. "InuYasha make this quick." Sesshomaru warned. He knew that his brother was about to loose something that he had always thought his, he would give him a few moments to say farewell.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry. If you don't want to go, you have to tell me right now. I won't let him take you if you don't want to go. I promise you that." The sincerity in InuYasha's voice was as solid as rock, he meant what he said.

Kagome couldn't help, but feel a twinge of guilt. She did want to go, but she knew that saying so would be giving herself away. "InuYasha, this is something that we have to do or we may be searching forever. I want to go." Kagome's words were final. InuYasha's eyes went soft, he leaned over and kissed her forehead. It was gentle, sincere, he needed her to know that he did love her in his own way.

Kagome smiled and then turned to Sesshomaru. "We shall return soon, little brother." Sesshomaru said as he swept Kagome into his arms and took off into the sky. InuYasha watched them disappear, a forlorn look embedded in his face. Kagome felt a tug at her heart as she looked back at InuYasha. He had made his choice, and now she had made hers. She laid her head on the shoulder of the taiyoukai and relished in his scent. He felt so warm, so safe. Kagome couldn't stop her heart from pounding.

Sesshomaru held her tightly for fear that if he let go he might never have another chance. Now that he had her, what was he going to do? He already knew where Naraku was, but he couldn't take her back to the castle, at least not until its repair. She would surely ask what had happened and he had no answers for her. In a moment he decided that the time was now if ever to take her to a place that he had never revealed to a soul. A place so far from the rest of the world that they were sure to be undisturbed. He raced through the air, praying, that he could convince her in a short time that not only did he love her, but also that her becoming a demon was the only way that they could be together. He would take her to Kiseki Island, the island of miracles. Sesshomaru feared that he may need one.

Kagome noted that they were not near the castle. Sesshomaru must have decided to get on with the search right away. The miko couldn't help her disappointment, she had hoped for some time with him where she wasn't dodging attacks from demons, or priestesses for that matter. Sesshomaru landed with the grace of a butterfly on the sand beach. The moon reflected in the calm waters, giving the island a feeling of peace and serenity. "This place is beautiful, I find it hard to believe that a demon would stay here." Kagome said aloud.

"Not all things are as they seem." With that Sesshomaru grasped her hand. Kagome's eyes shot up to the demon, his touch was like fire that her body couldn't stop from burning out of control. He guided her up the beach towards a small break in the trees. They followed a path through the moonlit forest and came upon a waterfall. The water was flowing gently over the side of a huge cliff, Kagome couldn't judge the height in the darkness, but she knew that it had to be hundreds of feet up. The moon reflected off the pool of water at the base of the waterfall. Sesshomaru stepped into a small boat, he steadied Kagome as she carefully boarded the small vessel. They floated along the surface of the water, to Kagome's surprise, in spite of the rushing falls the water was undisturbed. The moon and stars reflected as if there were two skies. Kagome watched in awe as the boat seemed to ferry itself across the water. As they approached the falls the water spread, allowing them to pass.

Kagome still enthralled with the falls turned to see a beautiful home resting on the side of a cliff. "Is that yours?" She asked never taking her eyes off it. It seemed to glow in the night, a pale blue, green. It was mesmerizing.

_Hopefully one day it shall be ours, but until then… _"Yes it is mine." Its rarely used, but well kept. I think that you will be far safer here." Sesshomaru looked about as the boat docked itself. If this didn't work he was out of options, he had to do this right. She had to know that in his eyes she wasn't just a jewel detector, but his future queen, the Lady of the Western Lands.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30-The Goddess and The Demon

Kagome couldn't stop her hear from pounding as he guided her towards the house. He hadn't let go of her hand and she couldn't imagine why. She could only hide her school girl excitement at the innocent gesture. Behind the falls lay a walkway to the home. The trees that grew from the side of the mountains were lush and full. Their full green foliage held its own mystery. Scattered throughout their limbs were sparkling fruit. It actually shone in the dark, twinkling like tiny night stars. The star filled sky above them seemed to be overflowing, shooting stars racing through the skies. They looked like great splashes of light blazing their own trail through the night sky. Kagome couldn't hide the look of awe on her face. Even the willows lining the path seemed to have a life of their own. Their flowing branches dancing in the night wind. The breeze was gentle, pushing a few strands of hair into Kagome's starry eyes.

Sesshomaru tried his best to hide his gaze at the perfect beauty he was holding by the hand. Her awe was apparent, the great demon lord had to admit that even he was impressed by this place. There was no other place that he had ever laid eyes on that gave him the peace that this place did. It was an ancient island, blessed by the gods, and gifted to his ancestors. The island had been passed on to the Inu Tribe when their leader had taken a goddess as his mate. The two had feel deeply in love and the Inu's faithful and fair rule of the land had convinced the gods to permit the union provided it remained secret until the first born heir inherited leadership of The Western Lands, then it wouldn't appear that the gods favored any tribe above the others. They had been given this place as a refuge, a place to hide their love from the rest of the world. It was here that they lived, where their love grew, and where his great, great grandfather was born and raised. It was here that their bloodline was purified and secured as the strongest ever to reign over the land. It would be here that Sesshomaru would search Kagome's heart, look deep within her to see if there was a place there for him.

The door opened as they approached. The inside of the home was like nothing that she had ever seen. There were no candles to light the halls, there were small blue orbs that glowed softly. It was as if hundreds of fireflies had come together and lit the hallway to the home. The floor was made of shining black stone and the windows were draped in sheer silks. There were gigantic golden figurines of mystical creatures on the walls and floors. The ceiling was a great clear dome. Looking through it made Kagome feel as if she could reach out and touch the stars. "This is the most beautiful place that I have ever seen. Where did it come from?" Kagome couldn't help but ask.

"It was a gift from the gods, but I shall explain all of that later. I shall show you the rest of the house and your room. I am sure that you are tired." Sesshomaru didn't need her dropping from exhaustion yet again. There was still so much to tell her, so much to make her believe, she would need time to rest. Kagome was shown through the elaborate home, the kitchen was more of a show room. It seemed as though it had never been touched. Gold and crystal plates decorated the walls. Bowls with hand paintings were neatly arranged. The living areas were ornate, beautiful, some with water flowing down the inside of the walls and disappearing into the floor. There was a great pool within one of the rooms. Kagome reached down and dipped her finger tips into it, it was warm.

"Why is the water warm, is it a hot spring?" Kagome asked.

"The water will be whatever temperature that you desire it to be. Should you wish it to be cooler, it would be so." Sesshomaru answered.

"It's enchanted, under a spell?" Kagome half asked.

"Of sorts, yes, but there is no illusion to this sorcery. The gods made the house as such. Each and everything on this island it made to pleasure those that come here." Sesshomaru gestured to the rest of the room with a sweeping motion.

"I am surprised that everyone doesn't want to come here then." Kagome said looking around the large room.

"No one can come here, if someone that was not supposed to be here set foot in the island they would be struck down by the gods. Touching a single grain of sand would be enough to end the life of even the most powerful of demons. It would take a great effort to even find this island. A vessel could sail right through it and never even know."

"What do you mean? I was able to see it from miles away. This island is huge. How could anyone miss it?" Kagome looked skeptically at the demon. He smiled at her naivety.

"There is a spell that hides the island from those who would try to enter without permission, or invitation." Sesshomaru explained. Kagome followed him to the back of the home. There were many common areas, but only a few bedrooms. "Your room will be here." Kagome looked around the plush room with the fountain in the corner. It was beautiful. Kagome looked around and noted the adjoining door. She didn't even have to ask, but she couldn't help herself.

"Is that a door to…" Before Kagome could get her question out she had already gotten her answer.

"Yes, that is my room. Do you wish a different room for yourself?" Sesshomaru prayed that she cared for him at least enough to stay near him.

Kagome thought back to the intrusions at the castle, but he common sense was overruled by her desire to be near him. "No, this room is just fine. It's beautiful really." Sesshomaru let out an inward sigh as the miko in front of him laid her bag on the floor. "Do you mind if I use the wardrobe, or will we be leaving soon?" Kagome asked looking at Sesshomaru.

"By all means, we won't need to be going for some time." He replied. Kagome turned to open the towering golden wardrobe. As the doors parted Kagome laid eyes on Kimono's made of the finest silk, gowns fit for a queen, and hanging on the inside of the doors was the very finest of jewelry. The stones glistened in the soft glow of the room, it was all Kagome could do not to reach out and touch them. She had traveled for so long, practicality had become her mantra, there was little room in her life for beautiful things like this. _How gorgeous, I wonder where these things came from. If only I could have things like this. What am I thinking, I chase demons, and I haven't even been to a formal dance._ Kagome sighed and began to close the doors, just one more thing that seemed so far out of reach. "Sorry, I didn't know that there was anything in there. I just keep my stuff in my bag."

"That won't be necessary, the things in the wardrobe are yours. Feel free to use them as you please." Sesshomaru looked at the stunned miko in front of him. _Had she never received a gift before? _

"I can't really, but thanks. Where did all of these things come from?" Kagome wished with all her heart that she could accept the taiyoukai's offer, but she knew that it was simply too much.

"They were robes from the lady of this house, an ancient ancestor of my tribe. They are yours now, I have no need of them. I am sure that you will do them justice." Sesshomaru walked toward the wardrobe and opened it. "These things hold their own story. Here, you can see for yourself." Sesshomaru pulled a beautiful, ice blue crystal hanging from a silver chain and placed it over Kagome's head. Kagome looked at the demon, the gesture was just too much for her, she was sure that she was ready to burst.

"I can't really. What if something happened…" Kagome felt a pull at her heart, something was happening. Had Sesshomaru placed some kind of spell on her? Her heart raced and the room went black.

Kagome opened her eyes, but it wasn't Sesshomaru standing before her, it was a beautiful woman. She was dressed like royalty, and she was combing her long black hair at the foot of the bed. Kagome recognized the room it was hers, here at the house. "Who are you?" Kagome said to the woman, but there was no answer. It seemed as though the woman couldn't even see her. Kagome looked on as the door to the room opened, a strikingly handsome man walked in. He bore a clear resemblance to Sesshomaru and InuYasha. The woman rose and he gathered her into his arms.

"My darling, how are you feeling? I simply can not wait." The demon said to her.

"It will be some time my love, it is still early." She said placing a hand on her stomach. "Do you wish for the baby to come so that you may leave this place?" She questioned him.

"Even once I name my heir, I do not believe that I shall ever want to leave this place, so long as you are here." He answered her. "My hidden goddess, my secret love. There is no need for me to share you with a soul, I can rule my lands and return home to be at peace with my mate. My love."

Kagome suddenly understood what this house was, it was as if the crystal held the memories of the wearer. Kagome looked on to see the very same pendant that she was wearing around the neck of the woman. Her aura was so pure that Kagome could actually see it flowing around her, the purest white she had ever seen. _I understand, she is no demon, but she isn't a human either. SHE'S A GODDESS. Grandpa wasn't crazy, it was the Inu tribe. All the stories about the demon and the goddess who wed were true. _The scene began to fade and she found herself staring up at Sesshomaru. "This place was a lover's nest for the goddess Hotaru and the demon Inu no Bushi. The goddess of the night and the warrior of the dogs. My grandfather told me of this place, I thought he was just crazy. I could see them here, feel what she felt." Kagome was a little overwhelmed to say the least, but her energy was renewed with the discovery.

"It's true, this was their home." Sesshomaru looked at the young woman in front of him. Her face had been so full of excitement since she had arrived here he was sure that she as a whole different person. He thought back to the jaded Kagome that he had captured from InuYasha, and she had looked worn, her eyes jaded from battle. InuYasha had dragged her along at break neck speed for years, treating her as if she were like himself, a demon, with an endless supply of energy to be expended in battle. Soon she could rest, there would be one final battle, then rest for them all. Even his worthless brother and his wench, there would finally be rest that none of them had ever known. "I will leave you now. Look about as you like, if you should need anything I shall be in my room." With that Sesshomaru turned to leave.

"Wait!" Kagome cried out. Sesshomaru turned to face her. "Thank you for taking me here." Before Kagome could stop herself he mouth betrayed her. "I was so glad that you came back, I thought that I would never see you again, at least not like this. I have to admit that… well…" She just couldn't do it, she couldn't force the words from her mouth.

"I missed you as well, Kagome." Sesshomaru said to her and walked through the door to his room.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31-Secrets Unraveled

Kagome stared at the door as it closed. _Was I just hallucinating? Did Sesshomaru really say that he missed me? It couldn't be, but I know what my ears heard. _Kagome sat down on the bed, it was soft, luxurious. Her heart pounded within her chest. Could it be possible for that Sesshomaru had feelings for her? Could it really be true that the most cold hearted demon that she hadknown had just said that he missed her? Kagome's head swam with hope, fantasizing what it would be like to live here, with Sesshomaru. It would be no normal life, that much she knew. She didn't really know what the Lord of the Western Lands entailed, but Sesshomaru was it, and that had to be a difficult life. Kagome smiled to herself, her exhaustion seemed to fade into oblivion as hope began to rekindle her energy. _I know that I am probably overreacting, but it's been so long since I felt like this, maybe there is something to it. _

Sesshomaru closed the door. Finally he had been able to say it. That look in her eyes since he had brought her here had been irresistible. She hadn't pulled away from his touch as he guided her through the house, her excitement at finding out the story of his ancestors. This girl had so much life, he reminded her of Rin, in a way. The innocent way that they viewed the world, their compassion, their undying compassion that led them blindly into danger. Rin hadn't left him to die in spite of Sesshomaru's less than appreciative words when she had offered her help to him, and Kagome from the moment that she had kissed his healed arm. She had told him that she was glad that he was healed, her scent at that moment was so sweet, so kind, so very honest. Her compassion for her captor, after him nearly taking her head off, was unwavering, astonishing. They were two of a kind, so unlike any other humans that he had met. Their courage, and their faith. Perhaps that was why he couldn't help but love them, Rin like his daughter, his tiny faithful shadow. Kagome like the beautiful and courageous woman that she had become over the past years. Sesshomaru lay back on his bed, content, for the first time in years.

It took Kagome ages to fall asleep, her excitement kept her wide awake. The next morning couldn't have come sooner. She rose from bed and jumped into the bath washing away all her worries. She was nervous, actually nervous, to leave her room. She didn't think that Sesshomaru was one to bring up last night, but she felt like she simply couldn't ignore it. She had failed to confess her feelings to InuYasha and she had lost him. _I have to tell him something, but how? I miss you isn't exactly a proclamation of love. It's more of a… well I don't know what it is, but it's something. What should I say though?_ Kagome pondered what she would do as she brushed out her long thick locks of hair. She found herself searching for something else to wear, something a little more impressive than usual. She took the time to put one of the hair clips in that she had found in the wardrobe. _I'm being silly, but I just can't help myself._ Kagome wondered if Sesshomaru would even notice that she looked different at all. Kagome slid back the door to her room and walked down towards the kitchen. The house was quiet except for the sound of running water from the fountains. Everything was so beautiful, she couldn't help but lay her hand on one of the statues of an ancient dog demon. She turned it slightly so that it was straight, it was absolutely striking.

Suddenly a voice spoke so close to her ear that she jumped. "My great-great grandfather." Sesshomaru said to her. His hand shot out to catch the statue that was now on its descent to the floor. He placed it gracefully back into its secure position.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have touched it, but I just couldn't help myself. This place is so full of magic I guess I just got overwhelmed." Kagome apologized thoroughly.

Sesshomaru smiled down at her innocent face. Her worried expression was endearing. He was just glad to be close to her, and close he was. Their bodies almost touching, Sesshomaru could feel the electricity between them. He could almost hear her heartbeat start to race. "No apologies are necessary, there was no harm done." He said still looking into her eyes. He could barely control himself, he forced himself to take a step back. He had wanted to talk to her today, ask her about what she would think about becoming a demon, but for now he just wanted to enjoy her presence. Sesshomaru knew that he might never get the chance to have her all to himself again, so he didn't want to waste it. "Are you hungry?" Sesshomaru asked her.

_Hungry, hungry? What's hungry?_ Kagome's mind was to overwhelmed by the emotions raging inside her and what they were doing to her body. Kagome was sure that if she opened her mouth to answer that all of her darkest secrets about him would come flying out. Finally she snapped out of her daze and gathered the courage to reply. "Um, sure." Kagome didn't know if she was hungry or not, there was no real way to tell. The butterflies in her stomach were in such a frenzy, she wasn't sure she could feel anything else. She followed Sesshomaru silently to the kitchen. There were two plates set out for them. The food looked delicious as Kagome sat herself in front of a plate. She picked at the food, trying to avoid Sesshomaru's gaze. It was searing into her, making her self-conscious of her every movement. If felt like he was staring for hours when in fact she was sure it had only been a few minutes when Kagome finally cracked. "Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something wrong?" She questioned nervously, her face growing redder by the moment.

Sesshomaru looked at her and his expression softened. " I noticed that you have changed, I was admiring you. You look lovely. My apologies if I was staring."

"Thank you." Was all Kagome could get out. No one would ever believe that the great taiyoukai had passed out a compliment **and **an apology in the same breath, in fact, she wasn't sure she believed it. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered at lightening pace, she couldn't eat another morsel of food. She began to pick her plate up when Sesshomaru stopped her.

"That will not be necessary. The house will take care of it."

"The house?" Kagome was puzzled, sure the lights and water were enchanted, but a house that did its own dishes?

"Place the plate in front of you." Sesshomaru instructed gently. "Now just watch." The plate seemed to fade into oblivion.

"That's amazing!" Kagome said. "How can it do that? The food was real, I just ate it, so how does something that's real disappear?" She questioned.

"The house is a living thing in itself, what goes unused is absorbed back into it. What is needed is simply requested from it." Sesshomaru explained. "It was made so that my ancestor's mate never had a need to leave the island until leadership had been passed to her son."

"I see." Kagome still didn't understand how it worked, but she had learned that trying to understand the mysteries of the feudal era was an effort in vain. It was just better to leave well enough alone sometimes and let magic be magic.

"Would you like to join me for a tour of the grounds, I didn't show you last night because I feared you would be too tired." Sesshomaru asked.

_There has to be something going on here. Sesshomaru has never been this nice to anyone, let alone me._ Kagome thought to herself. _Oh well, I will figure it out later._ Kagome smiled. "Sure I would love to see the island, Lord Sesshomaru." She answered.

Sesshomaru led the way out the door and back into the waiting vessel. Kagome stared at the parting water fall and the lake that seemed to be made of glass. Wonders would never cease it seemed. The next few hours Sesshomaru guided her through the beautiful white sand beaches, lagoons filled with fish of a thousand different colors, they walked through a beautiful citrus grove where he picked ripe fruit for her to try. He had taken her hand to help her over a rocky place by a grouping of crystal blue waterfalls and she had never let go. His words had been soft as he explained some of the beautiful sites that Kagome was standing in awe of. His touch had been gentle, there was something going on inside of that beautiful head of his, and Kagome noticed it.

As they sat on the edge of a small cliff overlooking the rushing waterfalls crashing into crystal blue lagoons Kagome laid her head on his shoulder. Sesshomaru's breath went short for just a moment as he felt her touch. In his mind he knew that this moment was possibly the one that he had been waiting so long for. He slid his arm around her back and pulled her closer to him. Kagome's head turned to look up at him and her lips parted. Her eyes in that moment were so beautiful, catching the sunlight, and her cheeks slightly flush. Sesshomaru couldn't resist any longer, before the words could leave her lips his mouth gently covered hers. Her scent so sweet and her lips, soft as velvet. He hesitated, ready to withdraw when she began to kiss him back. He pulled her close to his strong body pressing his strong chest to her tiny frame. _This is what heaven must feel like, I don't think I will ever be able to let her go._ Sesshomaru parted her lips with his and let gently caressed her tongue with his. He cupped her face in his hand touching her so softly.

Kagome's body went aflame when Sesshomaru pulled her close to him. _This can't finally be happening._ She had thought to herself. When he had kissed her she had been too shocked to move at first, but her raging senses took over and she kissed him back. Nothing had ever felt so good, or so right in all her life. His kiss was divine covering every inch of her quivering mouth. His touch was so strong, but so gentle. Kagome thought that she might just melt into sweet oblivion. Her body relaxed in his arms and she wrapped her arms around him. Kagome's hand rested on the back of his neck holding him to her. _I love you. I love you, more than you will ever know. My Great Demon Lord. Please hide me away on this island and never leave me._ Kagome's silent plead shone through her body. Sesshomaru lowered her body to the ground and leaned over her. She clutched at the taiyoukai, her chest heaving in excitement as he broke the kiss and began gently running his tongue over her skin. He nipped at her ear and gently pressed his lips to her collar bone. There was nothing Kagome could do to resist him now, even if she had wanted to.

_I have never tasted anything so sweet in all my life._ Sesshomaru was on fire inside, he had waited so long for this, that now it was all he could do to control himself. He relished the embrace from the very bottom of his soul, but he simply couldn't take her. He had to explain what would be necessary for them to be together before he mated her. He couldn't stand it if he finally had her and then she wouldn't stay. He couldn't take her innocence without her knowing. He forced himself to withdraw from the, now quivering, miko that he was hovering over.

Kagome opened her eyes to look into the golden spheres gazing down at her, looking deep into her soul. He had stopped, had she done something wrong? His eyes held concern behind that gentle stare. "Sesshomaru…" She whispered unable to force anything further past her trembling lips.

"Kagome, there is something that I must tell you before things go any further." Sesshomaru said to her quietly.

Kagome's heart stopped, she could feel the fear that he was going to tell her that he was in love with someone else, that this meant nothing to him. That she was just the spoils of a capture.

Sesshomaru was overwhelmed by the scent of fear emanating from the woman below him. "Fear not, my dear, know that my heart lies with you. That I would never hurt you. Kagome know before I tell you any of this that… I love you."

Kagome's mouth dropped. Her excitement and relief hit her like a tidal wave and tears began to well up in her eyes. Sesshomaru kissed away the single tear that rolled down her cheek. "I… I love you too. My Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome said in barely more than a whisper. Sesshomaru pulled the miko into his arms and held her there, as he had never held a woman before. His lust turned to love, his desire to passion. Never had he held any woman before Kagome so tightly, so close, never had any woman made his heart race like this magical creature did. _I will never let her go. Not if I have to go to the ends of the very world to find a way to make her stay. There will be nothing that can take her from me._

I hope that I did good with this one. What I am asking everyone right now, and will be again at the end of this story is what is your favorite chapter. This is a way for me to review the way that I wrote it learn from it. I have tried a few different things thus far, but now it comes down to the wire and I want the rest to be flawless for all of you. THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND READS. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THEY MEAN TO ME.

Maiko Anna


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32-Explanations

There had been enough tension to cut through the air with a knife since Kagome left. InuYasha's temper had been smoldering throughout the night and he had barely said a word to anyone. Shippo stayed close to Kaede and asked her in hushed tones what in the world had just happened. For the first time Kaede was without answers unsure of what she had just witnessed. She did know one thing though the brothers had found something strong enough to make them work together. The very world may be ending, for that to have happened.

Kikyo had left to sort through her own thoughts just after the departure of the taiyoukai and Kagome. Kikyo couldn't help her hatred for the girl. She had lost InuYasha again, Kagome would stand by his side long after her stolen soul expired. Kikyo would look down upon them and watch Kagome live the life that she had always desired. She couldn't expect anyone else to understand, no one had seen life, and death, through her eyes. Her anguish, her betrayal, she had been destined to bear sorrow as her burden. She had not even found peace in death. Kikyo thought back to the days when she was first pulled from her grave. She had known hatred and betrayal as never before. She had awaken to find InuYasha alive and well, and herself replaced by her very own reincarnation. _If only I could kill her I could entrap my spirit and live an ordinary life. I could be by InuYasha, always. My touch wouldn't be as cold as ice to his warm heart, he would hold me as he did fifty years ago. We could be together, but now with Sesshomaru suddenly intervening I may not have a chance. My spirit may be destined to wander forever searching for a dream just out of reach. What have I done to suffer so?_ _Sesshomaru had never cared for anyone before, why suddenly now? Why Kagome? What sort of scheme could this be? Why didn't he perish at the touch of my arrow? Could his blood be so pure that my arrows have no effect, is he that strong of a demon, even Naraku and InuYasha would fall at the touch of one of my arrows, but not him, not Sesshomaru._ Kikyo had never had such a formidable enemy, and now that her strength was waning she was sure that Kagome was falling further out of reach.

"Sango, why must we go so far from the village to speak?" Miroku said batting branches away from the overgrown path with his staff. The events he had just witnessed had shocked even him. There was no denying it, InuYasha and Sesshomaru were up to something. InuYasha wanting to save Kikyo was one thing, but Sesshomaru helping was entirely another. What could have brought them together so closely?

"I can't chance anyone hearing. There is something that I have to tell you." Sango answered as they finally entered a clearing.

"What is it Sango?" Miroku asked sitting in the grass after the long hike in to the forest.

"I think that Kagome has fallen in love with Sesshomaru." Sango said to him.

"I sensed that, but do you think that there is something between them? I mean Sesshomaru isn't exactly known for his loving heart." Miroku couldn't hide his cynical expression. It was a little hard to grasp hold of. Kagome not pining for InuYasha, but for Sesshomaru, the cold hearted taiyoukai. Miroku didn't know if he could force the image into his mind. It seemed unimaginable.

"Well, he did protect her from Kikyo, and when has Sesshomaru ever helped one of us. At least that directly. I mean I know that every so often he pops in and saves the day, but always on his own will. He wouldn't ever admit he was saving us either, it would simply be a crossing of paths. Never before has he actually interceded so directly. Then there is InuYasha and him working together, which I would never have expected, not in a million years. There is something going on between all of them and I want to know what it is." Sango couldn't help but feel that there was something important going on, something that just might change everything, end this search for Naraku. People didn't keep a secret unless it was important, and InuYasha and Sesshomaru working together was enough to let her know that this may be the most important secret ever kept.

"Well Sango, I would have to agree with you. How could anyone not want to know what's happening, but perhaps with a little patience, InuYasha will find the strength to tell us what is going on here." Miroku made his best attempt at spiritual wisdom, in spite of his own burning desire to find out what was being executed right under their noses.

Jaken and Rin raced across the skies on the back of Ah Un. Sesshomaru had sent for them early this morning. "Master Jaken, where are we going?" Rin asked the imp.

"We are going to Kiseki Island, the island of miracles. In all the years that I have served Lord Sesshomaru, we have only been to the island a few times." He replied. _Why are we going there now? I wish that Lord Sesshomaru wasn't so secretive. I am constantly getting stuck toting this child around, and getting left in the dark. It's so unfair before Rin came along Lord Sesshomaru took me everywhere._

"Why do they call it the Island of Miracles, Master Jaken?" Rin's curiosity never wavered, there was always more questions to be answered.

"Well Rin, when you see it you will know. There has never been a more beautiful place on the earth. It is a place that would rival heaven, in fact there is no way to be sure that it isn't heaven. It was a gift to Lord Sesshomaru's ancestors thousands of years ago." Jaken was about to continue with the story when he turned to see Rin sleeping with her head resting on Ah Un's neck. _Silly child, she never pays attention._ Jaken thought to himself as they flew on.

InuYasha finally began growing tired of waiting for Kikyo to decide to come back on her own. Unlike Kagome when Kikyo went off into the woods mad, there was no guarantee that she would be back within a day. In fact there was no guarantee that she would ever come back. InuYasha dragged himself to his feet and looked at the sleeping Shippo and Kaede. Sango and Miroku were still out, he decided that he would go look for her. InuYasha didn't have to look far as he got to the end of the village he saw Kikyo walking out of the forest and into the clearing. "Kikyo." He called to her.

"InuYasha, so you have finally decided to come look for me. I half expected you to be off chasing Kagome." Kikyo couldn't hide the jealousy from her tone.

"Kikyo there is something that I have to tell you and I don't know if you are going to like it." InuYasha seated himself in a branch high above her, his foot dangling as he stared off into the distance. The night was quiet, peaceful, and InuYasha was hoping that it would stay that way.

Kikyo sat at the bottom of the tree and herself began to gaze at the night._ What else could he say to me? I don't know how much more I can take of this, my body grows weaker every day. _"InuYasha. Tell me. What has possessed you to work side by side with your brother, to even send Kagome with him for the second time? She was awful willing to go with him, wasn't she?" Kikyo was not fool, she knew what she had seen. There had been a light in Kagome's eyes when the idea of her leaving with Sesshomaru had been brought up. She had witnessed the taiyoukai save a human's life, Kagome's life. Kikyo couldn't deny that the way that Sesshomaru and InuYasha had been acting wasn't just to get the jewel, she knew better.

InuYasha cringed at the words. "She was willing to go, but you don't have to say it that way." InuYasha's tone was hurt, and it was like an arrow that shot right into Kikyo's heart. Hurting him hadn't been her intention, but she had done enough of it over the past few days to birth a lifetime of apologies.

"InuYasha, tell me what is going on here. I haven't much time left with you in this world. Time is precious, and secrets are barriers between us. Lets not put up anymore than we already have. Tell me what you and your brother are up to." Kikyo turned her head to look up at the hanyou. She needed to know that he really wanted her, that Kagome wasn't the person that he was destined to be with.

"It's not simple, but I'll try my best to tell you. Sesshomaru came to take Kagome, but not for the reason that we all thought. He has decided to claim his position as Lord of the Western Lands and wants Kagome for his mate." InuYasha spat the last part from his mouth as though it were rotten food. "My brother realized that Kagome wouldn't live as long as a demon, that she was mortal. That was when he sent her back home, to me."

Kikyo's pride stung as she heard InuYasha speak of Kagome returning to him, she wanted to snap at him that home to her was beyond the well. It was in a far off place, in a different time! Kikyo only held her tongue because InuYasha cared for her. "Well, I take it that he has accepted that she will not live forever now." Kikyo's statement was flat, self assured. _Not even Sesshomaru can stop time, and the chances of him becoming a human with the jewel are zero. Not if he wants to claim to be ruler of The Western Lands._

InuYasha's next words were like boulders falling from the sky. "No actually he did find a way, he found a way for the both of you to live forever. A way to give you a life here with me, simple and ordinary. He found a way to save the both of you from a mortal life."

Kikyo shocked, jumped to her feet and called up to him. "InuYasha, it isn't possible. Where did your brother find such magic?"

InuYasha floated gracefully down to stand face to face with Kikyo. He leaned himself back against the tree with one foot resting on its bark. He crossed his arms in front of him and smiled smugly. "My father told him the way."

"What?!" Kikyo didn't know whether she should hug InuYasha or slap him for teasing her.

"Evidently when Sesshomaru found out that saving Kagome wasn't in even his power he couldn't handle it. He actually felt loss for something, and his powers "matured". It was strong enough to knock him unconscious, and my old man came to him, and told him how we could save the both of you." InuYasha stopped there. He relished the shocked expression on Kikyo's place. It was beautiful, it happened so rarely, but it was simply endearing.

"How InuYasha? Tell me, please." Kikyo's voice was desperate, she couldn't take the game that InuYasha was playing with her. She feared that she may burst into tears.

"You and Kagome have to use the sacred jewel to become demons." InuYasha said staring her in the eye. He was looking for a single sign that Kikyo would go through with it. All he could discern was shock. _If shock had a scent this would be it._ InuYasha smiled to himself, but quickly remembered that there was a second, much less comical part to this. "And you have to live through it, and hopefully so do Sesshomaru and I. Well at least me." InuYasha tacked on. He wasn't sure that he was ready to admit to liking his older brother just yet.

"InuYasha, have you forgotten that if you use the jewel for personal gain, that you corrupt it. Do you have any idea what we would become?" Kikyo couldn't believe what she was hearing. Becoming a demon was one thing, but corrupting the sacred jewel was entirely another. They had all, even Kagome, hunted the jewel in hopes to keep it out of the hands of Naraku who's greed and lust for power was unstoppable, and now to rescue it only to corrupt it themselves. Had InuYasha lost his mind?

"There is a way to purify the jewel and help the both of you." InuYasha paused, taking a moment to torture Kikyo. She had put him through a lot, and now was his one moment to show her how he had felt. How it felt to have something that the other so desperately wants and to use it against them. Just when he was sure that she would die of suspense he sucked in a breath, prayed for a moment, and told her. "You two have to wish for each other to become demons, for each other to be happy." He said to her. "And… we all have to withstand the transformation."

"What do you mean by transformation?" Kikyo asked him, her jaw still gaping.

"I'll show you that later, we have some time, before we have to leave. I want to use that time with you wisely. The true question that I want an answer to is if you think that you can truly wish for Kagome to be happy? If you think that this can work?" InuYasha questioned.

Kikyo's eyes glazed over as she absorbed the magnitude of what was being said. She ran it through her head, through her soul, could it work? Kikyo took everything that she knew of the jewel, everything that she knew of Kagome, and everything she knew of herself and came to a conclusion. "Yes, InuYasha, it can." She looked deep into his eyes and fell into his arms. "It really can happen."

"Are you sure that you can want for Kagome to live forever?" InuYasha had to ask. He couldn't help it, but Kikyo had been the one to betray him before, and he wanted a straight answer.

"InuYasha, my grudge is not toward Kagome. It is envy and desperation that have driven me to where I am. My grudge was toward her relationship with you, that she was going to have more time with you than I, that you loved her more." Kikyo's eyes welled up, and the tears began to fall. "I wish her no ill will, I never really did. My actions were that of a desperate woman, not excusable, but not malicious. I saw it as my only way, but now I realize that my judgment was poor, tainted by emotion. I do wish happiness for her, I can never really fix what I have done to her, but I do wish that I had acted differently." Kikyo couldn't help but feel guilty, had she known that the jewel could save them both long ago, and be purified at the same time she would have never gone to such lengths. She wouldn't have corrupted her own heart with hatred and jealousy.

"Kikyo, I love you. I just want you to know that. I always have, but you have to know that there will always be a place in my heart for Kagome. She had done a lot for me."

"InuYasha, I would never ask you to push her from your thoughts. I only ask that you don't forget me. My love for you is what had kept me here, it is unending, in life or death."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33-Coming Together

Kagome lay in Sesshomaru's arms not wanting this moment to end. She couldn't believe what he had said to her. It was like she was floating off in a dream somewhere. The waterfalls crashing down into the bluest lagoons she'd ever seen, the vivid colors of the flowers that sprang forth from every crevice, and him, glorious Sesshomaru, here, confessing his love for her. She was frightened to death that she would wake up any moment, in her bed, in the modern day, only to find that this was all a dream. She buried her face in his chest and breathed him in, his smell was intoxicating, something between man and god. His skin like the softest silk, his body cut from stone, and his face, that perfect face. There was nothing about him that could be picked apart, nothing that could be labeled in the slightest way as flawed. He is perfect, and right now I am in the arms of the most perfect man on the planet.

Sesshomaru held her tightly to him, she couldn't be close enough. He just wished that they could melt together, to become one being, only then could they be close enough. She was so beautiful, so innocent, so uncorrupted, in a world ruled by corruption. If I am killing perfection, than this creature is living perfection. The need I feel for her is so overwhelming. I don't know if I can tell her, what she will have to go through. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and breathed in her scent for what he hoped wouldn't be the last time. He sat himself up and cradled her in his lap. He brushed the wisps of hair from her eyes and looked deeply into her divine face. "Kagome, I am willing to share the rest of my life with you, I want you to become my mate." He said to her.

Kagome's eyes lit up, there was nothing that could have prepared her for a proposal at that moment. Her fist instinct was to shout yes at the top of her lungs, but she remembered InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, even Kouga and it pulled at her heart. Would she ever see them, would InuYasha ever forgive her? It didn't matter, she couldn't let this moment slip through her fingers, she couldn't let her duty hold her back, not this time. This time it was about her happiness, about what would happen to her once the sacred jewel was found. Sesshomaru was offering her life beyond the sacred jewel where before had lain a great void. A distant thought that had never been realized, a time where no one promised to protect her, when there were possibly no more battles to be fought. Even if she had wanted to pass that up, she couldn't have, it was a gift to great to return. "I would love nothing more, than to be your mate." Kagome answered him quietly.

Sesshomaru smiled at her, it was a huge genuinely honest smile, and he kissed her gently. Before bracing himself for the rest of what had to be said. "Kagome, you know that you are mortal, and I am immortal, and there in lies a difficulty. It is not that I do not love you because you are mortal, but I can not bear to take you as my mate and loose you in so little time. The thought of you dying is something that I can't live knowing. I have found a way, to allow us to be together always, but it isn't easy."

Kagome didn't care, this was her only chance and she would take it. "Just tell me, I don't care, I will do it."

"You may not be so sure once I explain to you what the results are. Kagome you have to use the sacred jewel to become a demon, you and Kikyo both." Kagome's jaw dropped and remained gaping as Sesshomaru laid out what was necessary of both priestesses. "The other part of this equation, is that you will be a demon, mortal life will seem but an instant compared to yours, your human friends will leave you long before you will ever age a day. You will watch the world change, and Kagome, the world will change because of this. The future, your world may not ever exist in its state. The world will stay closer to what it is like now, humanity will be more pure, closer to the land. Demons will not all die off. The people in your world will never know that a change has happened, it would be like waking up from a dream, and going back to their normal lives. Kagome, the well may close once the jewel is gone, and from what I know, you will be here when that happens regardless if it is you who uses the jewel. Your choice to stay here may not entirely be your own, but how you live your life from that moment on is your choice."

Kagome lay there like a deer in the headlights. She was nearly ready to faint, finding out the future of the world rests in what they do right now with the jewel was too much for her. This day she had been on a rollercoaster of emotions and her eyes were starting to show it. "I… I… don't know what to say. There is so much to think about, what you are asking me doesn't just mean that all of us could be killed, it means that we change history." Kagome could handle the idea of being annihilated by the transformation, but changing the entire world. This was something far beyond what she was capable of deciding, she knew that she needed to talk to someone who could better grasp the severity of the situation, but who?

Kikyo, I hate to admit it but Kikyo would be the one to know if this was something that was destined or something that was against the world's plan for itself. "My answer to being your mate is yes, but know that I need to think this through, I need to talk to someone first."

"If your worried about InuYasha, I have already spoken with him. He approves, even if it is somewhat begrudgingly." Sesshomaru answered.

"No… no nothing like that. I just need to know that this isn't the most selfish thing that we could ever do. If we are going to hurt millions of people so that we can all be together." Kagome pressed her face into his hand. She wanted so desperately for him to know that she loved him, but that this was a lot to ask.

"Kagome, I have seen your world. The way that you all run about, the excess. I have breathed the smoke filled air, listened to the constant chatter of your world. There is no peace, life is lived from machine to machine. There is little grass, little nature, the humans bicker constantly and the clatter of machines chases away the closeness of the people. The closeness to the world around them, they are blind, dependant on the world around them to keep themselves alive. Know that what you are giving your people is a second chance, a chance for their kin to play in the grass, a chance for them to grow stronger and closer, a chance for them to look at star filled skies, not obstructed by flashing lights. Know this my love, their lives will no longer be ending, but beginning."

Kagome tried to absorb all of what she was hearing. She analyzed what Sesshomaru was telling her, she couldn't deny that the world had seemed to go astray. Once she had come back to a simpler time, she realized that exams, and phones, and televisions were all trivial. She realized that her friends knew so little about one another's real worries that conversations with them were virtually empty. She missed the nights, especially the stars, and the kindness from one person to another when she returned to her own time. No need to book a hotel reservation when traveling in the feudal era, there was always someone willing to put you up for the night. Kagome couldn't deny that what Sesshomaru was saying made sense, but why should she have to be the one setting back the great wheel of time. Why did it have to fall on her shoulders? CAN'T ONE THING IN MY LIFE BE EASY FOR A CHANGE?! Kagome's subconscious screamed at her.

"You don't have to make your decision now my love, now that I know that you want to be my mate, I will find a way for you to stay with me. Kagome, I will stop at nothing to have you, and I will stop at nothing to keep you here with me." Sesshomaru kissed her worried forehead lightly. "I will take you to the castle tomorrow to meet with InuYasha and Kikyo, there is something that you both must see before making your final decision." Sesshomaru looked down at her face, how would she take it? Seeing the wreckage and the rubble and then there was something else. Something that he had tried to push so far from his mind that he had almost convinced himself it wouldn't happen, but it was unavoidable. InuYasha was going to mature at any moment, Sesshomaru could smell it. The heavy scent of demon hung on InuYasha like sweat after a battle. There was no avoiding it, Sesshomaru could only hope that if he did mature, that he would survive. It would break her heart if he died. Sesshomaru tried to convince himself that it was only for Kagome's sake that he wished life for InuYasha, but he found himself thinking of what life would be like without their battles. InuYasha always had a surprise for him, he at least kept him on his toes, unlike most of his other opponents. He was his little brother.

Sesshomaru and Kagome lay in each others arms for some time before finally rising and returning to the house. Kagome couldn't help but be excited in spite of what she had heard. She took the moment that time had given her and enjoyed it to its fullest. There was so much that she wanted to ask, but didn't know how. She realized how little she really knew of the taiyoukai in front of her. There were so many mysteries surrounding his life, even living under his roof didn't reveal his past secrets. Most of Kagome's encounters with Sesshomaru through the years had been like a mirage appearing at any given moment and then disappearing without a trace. He was as mysterious as the night sky, and now he was Kagome's secret to unlock. Where do I start? I can't believe that I am engaged to Sesshomaru. Who in the world would ever believe me? Kagome threw caution to the wind and decided that if she was going to be his mate she had better learn more about him, other than that he was the worlds most powerful and striking demon. "Lord Sesshomaru, when did you decide that you wanted me as a mate? I can't help but ask, I always thought that you hated humans." Kagome said quietly.

Sesshomaru looked down at her. "Things change, meeting you and Rin, seeing that there was another way to look at the world showed me that maybe the human race holds value. It would be hard to extinguish such life or the race that had produced it. I can't say that I approve of the entire human race. Don't forget Kagome I have walked this earth for many life times, I have seen death and destruction time and again. There are things as a demon that you see differently, after hundreds of years of watching humans destroy themselves. I don't deny that for a long time I was on the opposing end of the argument, but you gave me a different glimpse into the human heart. I had always wondered why a race that had so little time would want to fight over land when all they simply needed to do was move on to the next place. Now I understand what it means to want to have a home to go to. What it means to want to have someone there, always. What it is to want for their safety and security. I don't know when I decided that I wanted you, but I do know the moment that I realized that I couldn't live without you. It is a moment that you will see the results of tomorrow. It was after you said that you wanted to return to InuYasha." Sesshomaru looked down at her, the light in her eyes never faded.

"Are you and InuYasha going to make peace finally? I know that he wishes for it deep down in his heart. You are brothers you know." Kagome felt like she had to make an effort, it was her way of asking if she would ever see him after this was all over.

Sesshomaru paused. What she was asking him was to reveal a secret that had been stuffed to the bottom of Sesshomaru's soul since InuYasha was a child. "I don't know if we can repair entirely what has been said and done, but perhaps one day InuYasha and I may make our peace. One day he may claim his own lands." Sesshomaru attempted to answer his soon to be mate.

"So what your saying is that you want to make peace, but your pride is in the way." Kagome, bold as ever, called her future husband out into the open. She would not let him be cold and distant to her. She wouldn't be able to live that way forever, he would have to give, have to trust her.

Sesshomaru looked down at her stunned, but calm. He had never let anyone talk to him like that, try to force an answer from him, but Kagome hadn't thought twice. He closed his eyes and thought to himself that she was going to want to know things from him, and his secrets were no longer solely his own. "I am not sure that is what I said, but peace with InuYasha is something that I could value… in time." Sesshomaru forced the words from his lips.

Kagome smiled from ear to ear. To see Sesshomaru stumble over his own pride was comical. His inability to just admit he loved his little brother, to Kagome of all people, brought laughter from deep within Kagome. She couldn't stop herself. Her laughter tore forth, and the look on Sesshomaru's face when it did made her laugh even harder.

"You dare to laugh at me?!" Sesshomaru made his very best attempt at sounding threatening, but he couldn't hide his own smile. Kagome's laughter was contagious. He swept her into his arms and lifted her from the floor to look him in the eye. "My dear Kagome, we are going to have to talk about etiquette for the Lady of the Western Lands. I can't rule with my queen laughing at me." He chuckled at her still giggling smile. She never stops surprising me. She makes me feel alive, now I understand how Father felt. What his attraction was to that human, to Izayoi. He kissed Kagome again before placing her on the ground. "Come we must go get Jaken and Rin from the guest house." He told her.

"Jaken and Rin? Guest house? I never saw any guest house. Why do I never know what is going on anymore?" Kagome felt lost yet again.

"Well let me show you." Sesshomaru guided her through the house and out the back of the kitchen. He led her down a path to a miniature version of the house. It looked enough for a large family to each have their own room, but paled in comparison to the main house.

Rin came bounding out of the door followed by Jaken. Rin hugged Sesshomaru before turning to Kagome. "I'm glad that you came back. I would have missed you if you left for good."

"I am glad to be back Rin." Kagome said to her.

Sesshomaru turned to the imp. "Tomorrow we will return to the castle for a while, I want you to stay here with Rin. Don't leave the island until we come back. There is something very important that I have to tend to with my soon to be mate." Sesshomaru turned to Kagome.

"MATE?! My Lord, you mean, that human girl?" Jaken couldn't stop his lips from flapping even though he knew that he was getting himself further into trouble.

"If you are referring to Kagome, then Jaken, yes that is who I mean." Sesshomaru's look was murderous, he was in no mood for one of Jaken's anti-human monologues. There was too much to sift through as it was.

"Oh yes M' Lord, I understand now." Jaken said looking at Kagome ready to start a barrage of questions and critiques before being cut short by Sesshomaru.

"If you know what I mean then bow to my future queen." Sesshomaru reminded the imp, that this was no time to be casual. That Kagome, human or not, had just been announced as Lord Sesshomaru's mate. That she was no longer a captive, or InuYasha's wench, but soon to be the Lady of the Western Lands. Jaken bowed and bit his tongue, trying his best to please his master.

"YAY! Does that mean Kagome gets to stay?" Rin asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes Rin, it does." Sesshomaru answered. Rin spun about clapping her hands. Sesshomaru guided them all back to the home for dinner. Kagome's excitement barely allowed her to eat. She spent far too much of her time catching Sesshomaru's eye across the table. She couldn't stop looking at him, he was like gravity, drawing her in. Kagome was helpless to resist.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34-Finding Closeness

After dinner Sesshomaru beckoned Jaken to the library. "Jaken, while I am away with Kagome tomorrow you and Rin are not to leave the island. The castle will need to be repaired once I am back, but until I am sure that our plans work out I want you two to remain out of sight. Start making preparations for a new garden, and start have the castle repaired. When I return with my mate I want the castle looking its best. I don't want her to ever see it the way that she will tomorrow again. I want her to always know that her home is safe."

"My Lord, of course I will do what you ask, but might I ask you a question?" Jaken said shakily.

"What is it Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked the imp impatiently.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I thought that you despised humans, especially InuYasha's wench." The moment Jaken heard the words escape from his lips he leapt back and ducked.

Sesshomaru growled a low menacing growl at the very mention of Kagome being InuYasha's wench. "I despise the weak, the useless, those who lack the strength of their convictions. Whether those be human, or demon, it doesn't matter. My hatred is not wasted on those who live their own lives without interfering in mine… and Jaken, if you ever call my mate InuYasha's wench again… I'll kill you."

Jaken shivered. _Never has My Lord sounded so serious. What kind of woman could this human be to have this effect on Lord Sesshomaru?_ "Yes M' Lord. My deepest apologies. May I ask what has happened to the castle that it needs repair?"

"I ascended again." Sesshomaru answered looking out the window at the stream that flowed alongside the house.

Jaken realized why he and Rin had to leave the castle with such haste during the storm, it suddenly all clicked. "Really M' Lord, again?" Jaken thought back to the first time that he had been witness to a maturing of Lord Sesshomaru's power. Jaken had nearly been killed when he had failed to find adequate cover. It was the most powerful thing that Jaken had ever seen. _How could it have happened again, so quickly? Lord Sesshomaru said that it usually happens every few decades._ Jaken wondered to himself.

"Yes Jaken, it was far more powerful than last time." Sesshomaru admitted. He couldn't help but wonder what Kagome's transformation would be like for her. Would the demon power running through her overwhelm her. _I was born a demon, I can't imagine would it would be like to loose that power. I wonder what it would be like for a human to suddenly have immortal blood running through their veins. Will she be able to sustain it? Will I be able to protect her from the energy that they produce or will my brother and I fail? Will we allow both of them to be destroyed from our greed for them?_ Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder. Never before had he questioned his own power, but never before did he have anything to loose.

"Well I am glad to see that you are well My Lord. You still look troubled, is there something else bothering you?" Jaken questioned.

Sesshomaru debated on replying, there was so much more that was bothering him, but Jaken, though loyal, could be of little help in these matters. Sesshomaru looked down at his faithful shadow, he knew that Jaken would follow him to the ends of the earth, that since his father's death only Jaken and Rin were trustworthy of the taiyoukai. "Mmm. InuYasha is going to ascend soon as well. I fear that it may be tomorrow." Sesshomaru confided.

"You mean that a half demon can ascend. I thought that only demons of the purest blood lines matured." Jaken looked at Sesshomaru puzzled by what he was hearing.

"InuYasha, in spite being a half demon, is of the purest blood line. My younger brother, though weak in comparison to myself, is nothing to be trifled with. He carries our father's blood, our father's sword, and a will like none other. In spite of his short comings, and they are many, he is strong enough to ascend, he is capable of maturing because of our father's blood." Sesshomaru hated to admit it, but it was the truth. For a moment, just a moment, he was proud of his younger brother. Proud that he would grow stronger as the rest of his lineage had.

Jaken was stunned. Lord Sesshomaru had never spoken of InuYasha in that fashion before. _I could swear that he feels for InuYasha. Is this really M' Lord?_ Jaken knew that it was, but the change in Sesshomaru had been so great that he couldn't be sure that he wasn't imagining the words coming out of Sesshomaru's mouth. "That weak InuYasha, do you think that he will survive it?" Jaken asked. _Just because InuYasha is strong enough to mature doesn't mean that he will be strong enough to live through it. _Jaken thought to himself.

"He must, Jaken. I don't know how, but he must." Sesshomaru answered. Sesshomaru knew what he must do, he must do for his younger brother as his father had done for him the first time that he had matured. He would have to embrace InuYasha and use his own power to draw out the energy. Sesshomaru would have to try place a barrier around InuYasha as his father had him, and then only break the barrier when the energy had escaped from him. It wouldn't take the full force away, but it would lessen the force with which the power erupted from him. It would prevent InuYasha from blowing himself to pieces. After a long moment of silence Sesshomaru turned to Jaken and the story came out. Sesshomaru's explanations were short and to the point, fact instead of feelings, but they were enough to surprise his closest vassal. Jaken listened wide-eyed as Sesshomaru told him of the plans with the jewel, Kagome, Kikyo and InuYasha. There wasn't a thing he could say when Sesshomaru was done telling him. Not a thought that entered Jaken's head would be safe enough to speak aloud. In the end he was left with nothing other to say than, "I'll do whatever I can for you M' Lord. I will follow you to the ends of the earth." Jaken was sincere, but his mind still wondered how this had all come about.

Rin and Kagome exited the pool as Sesshomaru walked into the room. Towels wrapped around the both of them, they stood in front of the leader of The Western Lands. "Are you both enjoying yourselves?" He asked them.

"Very much M' Lord. Kagome told me that she was going to stay for a very long time. Isn't that wonderful Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru turned and looked at the dripping wet beauty standing in front of him. "Yes Rin, it is." He said and watched Kagome's cheeks turn several shades of red. "Rin go and run along with Jaken, you should get your rest." Sesshomaru ordered. The girl was about to run off when he grabbed her hand. Rin turned and looked at Sesshomaru. Something suddenly overcame him. Sesshomaru didn't know what, but he bent and kissed Rin on the top of the head. "Sleep well." He said quietly. Rin's smile was from ear to ear as she skipped out of the room.

"That was very nice of you." Kagome said to him. Sesshomaru never ceased to surprise her, just when she was sure that this was all a dream and that Sesshomaru really was the cold hearted killer she thought him to be, he would do something to amaze her.

"I can think of nicer things." He said stepping toward her. Kagome tilted her head back and looked deep into his golden eyes.

"Really, like what?" She teased.

"Like this." Sesshomaru said then kissed her passionately. His hand grabbing a handful of her jet black hair. Tugging lightly at her head and covering her mouth with his.

Kagome's body was on fire, she had never wanted to be so near to a man as she did at this very moment. She let the towel drop from around her, all she wore was a tiny bathing suit. Sesshomaru caressed the small of her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. _His touch feels so good. I don't know how much more of this I can take._ Kagome thought to herself. Her very soul was on fire, she wanted him to take her right then and there. A side of Kagome that she had pushed aside for so long was blazing forth. Her kiss became deeper and she pulled him closer.

Sesshomaru was using every ounce of his strength to control his undying desire for her. He wanted to throw her to the floor and take her then and there. Show her what it would be like to love a demon, but he couldn't mate her until the time was right. Not until the announcement was formal. It wouldn't be right, and the tradition would be broken, he would dishonor her. A virgin for his bride, that was the rule, and he was dying to break it. Finally his body began to get the better of him, hardening and tensing against her. He was forced to break the embrace before he took her right there in the pool room. "My love." He whispered into her ear. "It won't be long."

Kagome looked up at her soon to be husband. She yearned for him, but in truth didn't really know what to do. Her nerves rose from within, she had never thought about actually having to mate this great demon. What if she didn't please him. "Sesshomaru have you had many women?" Kagome ventured asking. She had never seen him with a woman, but she guessed that it would be hard for Sesshomaru to go unnoticed by the other sex.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was completely taken aback by the question. He would have never thought her bold enough to ask. "I have had women, yes, but that was not the same thing as now."

"I know that but… well… I…" Kagome trailed off embarrassed at her own inexperience.

"You are pure. I know that Kagome, I can smell it, and I wouldn't have chosen you had you not been." Sesshomaru looked into her eyes very seriously. "It's our law. You needn't worry, being near you is enough to please me. There is nothing that you could do to dampen the pleasure that I have when you are near." Sesshomaru did his best to reassure her. There would be a lot for her to learn in such a short time. She would have to become a stronger miko, learn how to be a demon, learn how to be with a man, and learn how to be the queen all in mere months when most had lifetimes. "Come on now. You look tired. I will escort you to your quarters." He said taking her by the hand.

Kagome had dried her hair and changed behind the screen while Sesshomaru had kept quiet watch over her. Listening to her sing quietly to herself. Kagome crawled into bed and Sesshomaru sat next to her brushing the hair from her eyes. "Goodnight my queen." He said to her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, stay here please. Just until I fall asleep." Kagome pleaded lifting the blanket that lay across her, inviting him in.

"Anything that you ask." He said sliding under the covers and pulling her to him. He wrapped his arms around her, and held her tightly. Kagome drifted off to sleep a smile still on her lips.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35-Finding Fear

Sesshomaru had laid in watch over his precious Kagome deep into the morning hours, before finally closing his eyes to sweet dreams. His sleep was short, but blessed. Sleep had been an infrequent necessity before, but now it was a welcome refuge, a time of peace where he could dream of days to come. He awoke midmorning, far later than he had ever slept before. Kagome lay nestled to his chest. Her blue, black locks scattered over his arm as he held her. A peaceful smile on her sweet lips and her hand lain over his heart. Kagome's sweet scent filled his nostrils and he cherished the moment, for everything it was and everything it could be, before remembering the task of the day. Sesshomaru's jaw tensed as he thought of what they were all going to have to face today. In my deepest dreams I never would have imagined that I feel this happy and this apprehensive at the same time. Will I lose her today, so soon after finding her? Sesshomaru pushed aside his fears and kissed Kagome's forehead lightly. "It's time to awake, my queen." He said softly to her. She stirred slightly and opened her eyes.

Kagome couldn't hold back the smile as she looked up at the beautiful demon. It wasn't all a dream. Her heart fluttered in her chest. I am still here. I am still with Sesshomaru, and this is where I am going to stay, forever. Kagome had decided, in that moment, that at no matter what the cost she would go forward with this demon. She would risk life and limb, change the fate of the world so that not only could they be together, but so that the demon race wouldn't be eradicated from the face of the earth. It had been a thought that had plagued her since she had first come through the well. She had always wondered what had brought such strength to its knees and eventually wiped it from the earth completely. I have been changing history since the day that I fell through the well, why should now be any different? Perhaps this was truly the way that it was meant to be, why else would I have been able to pass through the well in the first place. Had it been some mistake wouldn't the gods have closed the well long ago? Kagome finally felt as though the world was crystal clear. This was what felt right, this was how it should be, and this was how it was **going** to be.

Sesshomaru looked down at her beautiful smile and placed his hand under her chin. He kissed her lightly. "We have much to do today, so we had better be on our way.

"You' re right, I want to see what you think could possibly keep me from you." She teased as she pulled herself from the bed.

"Courage beyond compare." He smiled at her, he could never begrudge her that.

InuYasha and Kikyo awoke much the same way. InuYasha pulled her close, and she smiled. They had decided that they would have to tell the others, there was no other way. In this battle they would need all the help that they could get. The others awakened one by one. Each looking at the two lovers wondering what was going on. "What are you all starting at?" InuYasha couldn't take the pressure. He knew that he was going to have to tell them, and he worried that they might not approve.

Kikyo stepped in before InuYasha's nerves got the better of him. "By now I am sure that you are all wondering what has been going on. Rest easy, it will be a secret no longer." As the story poured from InuYasha and Kikyo's mouths the group sat in stunned silence. The looks on their faces somewhere between mystified and horrified. How could so much have gone on right under their noses.

"I don't entirely know what to say." Miroku confessed.

"Are you sure that this is how it was supposed to happen, that we are not playing with fate?" Sango asked.

"There is no way to be entirely sure, it is simply a chance that we will all have to take." Kikyo answered.

"In Kagome's world there is no demons. It's like nothing that you could ever imagine, this may be a way to save demons from extinction." InuYasha said to them, silently hoping for their approval.

Kaede looked serious. "I hate to say it, but there is a reason for all things. Kagome should never have been able to come to this time if there hadn't been a purpose. This might just be what is necessary to fix the unrest that has gone on for so long. Kagome has told me of wars, hunger, and poverty. Not all things from Kagome's world are like the treats she brings back. Not all things are as they seem. The jewel will most likely disappear, and not only will Kikyo and InuYasha's life be saved." Kaede looked at Miroku. The monk couldn't help but look down at his hand. "You could all live peaceful lives, even InuYasha and Sesshomaru have come together. There must be something right going on here. Not even I can deny it."

"Well if we are going to change the world we had better get going." Shippo piped in.

"Where do you think that you are going?" InuYasha looked down at the fox.

"We don't abandon our friends in their time of need, InuYasha." Miroku said rising to his feet followed by Sango.

"Oh no you all don't…" InuYasha started to disagree but was cut short by Kikyo.

"InuYasha, your friends have their own scores to settle with Naraku, and it is their right to know what is happening. They have saved you many times before, and you owe them honesty. As for me, I owe them my apologies." Kikyo looked at the eyes that were locked on her. "I can not change what I have done, I can only try to make up for my wrong doings in this life."

"Lady Kikyo, you have much to face, just know that we are behind you. There will be time for explanations later." Miroku reassured her. Sango and Shippo could only nod in agreement. There were more important things to handle now.

Kaede rose to her feet. "I always had faith that my sister would make the right decision in the end." Kaede embraced her older sister. It was an embrace long overdue. "Now you must all go. There is no time to be spared." With that the friends left, hurrying toward a shock that none of them were ready for.

Kagome's hugged Sesshomaru tightly as they flew through the air. She was anxious to see what all the fuss was about. She had seen so much in her past years that she couldn't imagine what could scare her now. She pictured the castle with a few bushes knocked over and the garden ruined. It seemed trivial in comparison the wind scar, or the dragon strike. She smiled, could Sesshomaru be worried about nothing. They landed gracefully in front of the barrier.

"Kagome, it may be shocking, know that I will do all that is in my power to protect you." Sesshomaru looked serious.

Kagome tried to shake the nervousness that she felt. Why is he so concerned? Shouldn't he be more concerned about Naraku? "It will be fine, I am sure that you are overreacting." She reassured him.

"InuYasha is coming." Sesshomaru could smell him, but he wasn't alone with the miko.

"Kagome!" Sango called from the sky.

"You have all come!" Kagome's happiness was apparent. Life was so much less scary with her friends at her side.

"Of course we have come. Is there something else that we should know?" Sango said raising an eyebrow.

Kagome blushed and looked at Sesshomaru who nodded. He would be the one to inform the world. He turned to InuYasha who was setting Kikyo down. "InuYasha, with your blessing I would like to make Kagome my mate. She has accepted my proposal."

InuYasha's ears stung. He knew that it was a formality, but Sesshomaru's face looked like that of his brother, instead of his opponent. InuYasha's promise rang in his heart. Kagome had accepted, and he had chosen Kikyo. He gritted his teeth and spoke. "You have my blessing, protect her Sesshomaru, never let anything happen to her." He said to his brother. His eyes fell to Kagome. Her smile was sad. A part of them was dying in this moment, something that had held them together for these past years. InuYasha couldn't deny it though, he could tell Kagome loved his brother. This was what she wanted.

"Thank you, InuYasha." Kagome said softly.

"Congratulations." Kikyo said to Kagome.

"Should I be offering my congratulations as well?" Kagome questioned the woman. Kikyo looked at InuYasha.

"Only if the Lord of The Western Lands approves." It was InuYasha's olive branch of peace. His defiant way of respecting his elder brother's place as ruler.

Kagome and the rest looked wide-eyed at Sesshomaru who was staring intently down at his younger brother. "InuYasha you have my blessing. I wish you and your mate happiness."

"I can't believe my ears." Sango whispered to the others.

"I think that we should congratulate them and questioned what just happened later." Miroku replied quietly.

"Right." Shippo agreed.

"May we offer our congratulations… to all concerned." Miroku spoke for them. Sango stepped forward and hugged Kagome.

"I am glad things worked out." She whispered into the other woman's ear. Kagome smiled.

Shippo smiled. "I am happy for you Kagome." He was being honest, he would miss her but in the end she would be around longer.

Kagome smiled. "Thank you Shippo." She turned to Sesshomaru. "I think that we are all ready to see what the big deal is here." Sesshomaru took her hand, and InuYasha grasped Kikyo's. With a wave of his arm a great hole opened up in the barrier. The group stepped forward.

Silence fell over them all. Kagome couldn't find the words to speak. They walked slowly forward over fallen trees, scattered bushes, and boulders strewn over every inch. Sesshomaru tightened his grip on Kagome's hand and InuYasha looked at Kikyo's stunned face.

"So much destruction, it's indescribable." Miroku was the first to manage to speak.

"This was all done by you Sesshomaru?" Sango questioned.

"Yes, it was." He answered as the continued to cross the devastated grounds. Kagome tripped over a log and Sesshomaru caught her. She caught his eye and they looked at each other for a long moment. "I didn't warn you enough, you were unprepared for this." The guilt in his voice was obvious and the group looked at him in utter disbelief. The realization that Sesshomaru truly loved Kagome washed over them.

"It's just a little overwhelming is all." She answered as he steadied her and they began to move on.

"InuYasha, surely you can't think that we can do this." Kikyo looked at her love. It wasn't her that she feared for, but Kagome and InuYasha, even Sesshomaru.

"I'm afraid that there is no other way." InuYasha replied helplessly.

"This is crazy, they can't live through this. I can't even imagine what happened here, but there isn't a doubt in my mind that Kagome and Kikyo will be reduced to dust from a blast like this." Miroku said as they stood on the ground below where Sesshomaru had hovered. "You can't possibly expect them to go through with this, you two." He said to the demons.

"My brother is right. There is no other way. I have walked this earth for hundreds of years and have never come across another solution." Sesshomaru answered. Suddenly the scent of InuYasha overwhelmed him. His blood became more pure, his aura stronger. "InuYasha, are you alright?" He said pulling Kagome behind him.

InuYasha's jaw clenched. "Sesshomaru… get them away from here. Now!" He pushed Kikyo away from him. The fear that he felt was overwhelming, the pain crippling. Could he really do this to them both. What is happening to me? Could this be what Sesshomaru was talking about? What if I loose them both? His thoughts raced. His aura pulsed wildly around him.

"Run. NOW!" He commanded the group that was still standing there, frozen with fear and curiosity. Sango snatched Kikyo by the collar and threw her towards Kirara, then leapt on with Miroku. They took off into the air. Shippo transformed with lightening speed and took to the air as fast as his wings could carry him. Sesshomaru swept Kagome away in a single deft movement. InuYasha continued to pulse wildly, his eyes going from gold to red to black, and he clutched at his chest.

They landed near the house. "A barrier quickly!" Sesshomaru shouted at Miroku and Kikyo. Kikyo and Miroku took hold of his staff and drove it into the ground as Sesshomaru took off toward InuYasha, his Tensaiga stirring violently in its sheath.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome called after him, but it was too late. Sesshomaru moved with lightening speed toward his younger brother. He drove the Tensaiga into the ground and took hold of InuYasha.

"Wha… What's happening?" Was all InuYasha could produce from his clenched teeth.

"Hold on InuYasha, if you die now, they are doomed." Sesshomaru concentrated on thrusting as much strength into his brother as he could. InuYasha would need every ounce of it, and Sesshomaru had no choice other than to trust Tensaiga's barrier to protect him.

Kagome looked on at the scene unraveling before them as Sango and Shippo held her hand on either side. For Miroku and Kikyo it was all they could do to look on as they concentrated on the barrier. Their strength combined produced a glowing dome around the group. Kikyo looked on at InuYasha and Sesshomaru as things suddenly went wild.

InuYasha's head flew back and a deafening howl came from his lips. It rang out like thunder across the grounds. A wave of energy burst forth and traveled at lightening speed toward them. The miko and the monk closed their eyes and braced themselves, putting every ounce of energy into the barrier. Kagome, Sango, and Shippo fell to their knees preparing to be destroyed. The wave hit the barrier like an atomic bomb had gone off. Had there been another ounce of energy it would have been annihilated completely. The monk and priestess crumbled, exhausted as the barrier dissipated.

"Is everyone alright?" Miroku managed to get out.

"Yes, but what about…" Kagome said looking on. InuYasha was collapsed in Sesshomaru's battered arms. She took off running at full speed followed by Kikyo and the rest of the group.

"Is he alright? Are you alright?" She questioned looking at the two of them. They looked as though they had been through a great battle that had raged on for days.

"InuYasha!" Kikyo's panic stricken voice called out.

"He is unconscious, but alive." Sesshomaru said looking down at his younger brother. InuYasha I find myself relieved, even happy, for you to have survived. I can not deny that you are my brother, my blood, and I long for you to live safely and happily. Sesshomaru laid InuYasha in Kikyo's lap, steadied himself with the Tensaiga and rose to his feet. He placed the sword back at his hip and looked at the stunned stares around him. "He needs rest. I will bring him to the castle." Sesshomaru picked his brother up cradling him like a child. He walked slowly back to the castle followed by the rest.

The silence was heavy in the air as they entered the home. Every last one of them afraid to speak, afraid to ask the barrage of questions swirling in their minds. Sesshomaru walked to the room across the hallway from his and the door opened. Kagome looked at the door strangely for a moment. No one had ever entered that room before, and when she had gone exploring it had been locked, but now it opened as though by its own accord. The room that lay within was magnificent. It nearly mirrored the grandeur of Sesshomaru's. Kagome silently came to the conclusion, that this was always supposed to be InuYasha's room as Sesshomaru laid his brother gently on the bed. This was really how it was supposed to have been all along.

"He needs to rest, he may be unconscious for some time." Sesshomaru said to them all. Kikyo stepped forward and knelt by the bedside, what once would have been Kagome's place, to watch over InuYasha as he slept.

Although Kagome couldn't help but feel a sting of jealously she concerned herself with the exhausted demon lord. "You need to rest too." She said to him.

"I will be fine, there is much to discuss while InuYasha regains his strength." Sesshomaru answered. He turned to Kikyo. "We will be down the hallway. Once he is awake you can join us." He said to her and she nodded. The group left the room and made their way down the hall where they seated themselves.

"You saved him didn't you?" Miroku looked directly into Sesshomaru's eyes. "InuYasha would have died if you hadn't given him the strength he needed, you protected him."

"There is no need for sentiment, it was as my father did for me my first time, a necessity that couldn't be avoided." Sesshomaru answered.

"That may be true, but I think that you care for InuYasha, all brothers care for each other. Even demons." Miroku confronted Sesshomaru with the truth and got silence in return. That was all the answer he needed to know that he was correct.

"All the same, you can't expect Kagome and Kikyo to survive a blast like that." Sango spoke up.

"It will take InuYasha and myself to contain their energy, but it is possible." Sesshomaru knew that now. The Tensaiga had stood strong against InuYasha's ascension, and Sesshomaru was sure that the Tetsaiga would be able to do the same. He now realized what his father had meant, yet another reason that they had been entrusted with the swords. "The choice is not my own, it is that of the lives that we endanger." He said taking Kagome's hand. "It is your choice."

Kagome looked at him, she knew what could happen. She had just seen it first hand, and yes she was afraid. She couldn't imagine how it would work, but she knew that she had no other options. "I want to try. Where there is a will, there is a way, and I have the will. I don't want to leave you." She said to Sesshomaru.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36-A Brother's Love

The group fell silent. They were all tired having stood witness to InuYasha's ascension. It had been like nothing they ever could have expected, and seeing Sesshomaru save his younger brother had topped the cake. It was more than any of them could hope to take in and Kagome still wanted to go through with this. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome to him. His face strained with emotion.

Kagome couldn't take the tension. "Listen all of you stop acting like I am marching to my death. We can do this. We have all done so much already, we can't just stop here."

"We have to do this." Kikyo's voice came from the entry way. "If we don't we are all doomed. Even if we defeat Naraku, we have no way to ever completely purify the jewel. I thought before that InuYasha could become human, and that would be enough to erase the jewel from the face of the earth, but now I don't think it can be done. Can it Sesshomaru?" Kikyo stared the taiyoukai in the eye.

_A defiant gesture only she would risk. When will InuYasha ever get a reign on her._ Sesshomaru thought to himself as he stood. "If you are suggesting that I knew when InuYasha would mature from the beginning, I can assure you that I did not. If I had I would have killed him long ago, _**before**_he started to gain power." Sesshomaru's tone was flat and threatening. He didn't like what she was inferring and he wasn't going to hide it.

Kikyo's look softened. She knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't lie about something like this. Had he been planning on hurting InuYasha, he would have never saved him. "InuYasha is sleeping, I think that he will be okay. Kagome, I think that you need to come with me." Kikyo said to her.

Kagome rose and followed the miko out of the house. "What is it?" She asked.

"Kagome put up a barrier, defend yourself." Kikyo said and lunged at her. Kagome stumbled back, caught off guard, but regained her balance. Three years ago she would have been dead, but she had learned to expect anything.

"What are you doing? Have you gone crazy?" She said to Kikyo.

"No I am not crazy, I am proving a point. You have to learn to control your powers or you will be utterly destroyed, we all will. I can teach you how, but you must feel it within you." Kikyo began to walk down the stairs with Kagome in tow.

"How do I do it? Tell me Kikyo." Kagome pleaded. She didn't have time for grand speeches, there were more important things.

"Calm yourself, half the problem is that your always in a hurry. You must collect yourself, as you do when firing an arrow. Draw yourself in, compose yourself. The world only moves as fast as you view it. Something is only too fast to see if you don't look at it. Quiet your thoughts, listen and feel what is around you."

Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated with every ounce of her energy. She could feel the breeze, it was from the west. Something she would have never noticed before. There were still birds singing off in the distance, two of them, they seemed to be talking. The brightness of the sun was from the west, she could feel its warmth. Kikyo was a few feet from her, Kagome could hear her steady breath, sense her presence. She heard the shuffle of sandals against the earth. For a spit second she focused all her energy toward that sound and her eyes snapped open to see Kikyo's bow crash into a blazing pink barrier. Kagome smiled as she realized what she had done and the barrier disappeared.

"Very good, you learn fast, but your concentration lacks. You and I have a lot of work to do." With that Kikyo began explaining what powers Kagome really held within her, more than just sacred arrows, so much more. There was barriers, the ability to see emissaries of the afterlife, controlling her own aura, there was so much to learn and so little time.

Sesshomaru rose from looked at the others, their faces were worn, tired. His contempt for their weakness quickly waned as he realized that they were not like him, they were human, even the small fox had not grown into his powers enough to recover so quickly from what he had been through. "I will go to see about InuYasha." He said as he exited the room.

The rest simply looked at him, still shocked by what was going on with the great demon lord.

Sesshomaru stepped into the room, it was one of the few times that the door had opened for him since he was a child. This was InuYasha's place of refuge and not even the great Sesshomaru was allowed in, the spell his father had placed on the room had seen to that. His younger brother lay on the bed looking weaker than Sesshomaru had ever seen him. For the first time in his life Sesshomaru was concerned. InuYasha had the strength of the Inu tribe running through his veins, but the first ascension had killed more than it's fair share of his line. It was something that couldn't be taken lightly. InuYasha stirred as if he was dreaming. Sesshomaru sat at the end of the bed wondering if InuYasha would awaken still willing to go through with the plan. _Father give him strength, give us all the strength. We can't loose them now._ Sesshomaru's beseeched his father silently as he looked at his recovering brother.

InuYasha walked through a place of pure darkness, stumbling over invisible obstacles. There was a light far off, a glowing blue orb that drew him forward. _I have to reach that light, if I don't I will never get out of here, wherever here is._ As he drew closer he could see that bones of demons littered the ground where he walked, large and small they were everywhere. The light grew brighter, coming toward him until it was almost blinding. InuYasha shielded his eyes and drew his sword.

"InuYasha, sheath your sword, I have not come to battle, but to save you." InuYasha slowly squinted his eyes focusing on the form in front of him.

"Father?" Though InuYasha had never laid eyes on his father in his human form there was no mistaking it from the pictures in the castle.

"My son, I stand before you prouder than I have ever been. You and your brother have found each other in a new light. You have both realized that you need each other. Not even demons were meant to walk this world alone, and trust me my son, you two will need each other. Your brother was tainted by jealously and misunderstanding for most of your years. InuYasha in spite of his cruelty he has always watched over you, he has never truly left your fate to the hands of others. He carries a weight that you have never known, he has loved and hated you with every breath that he takes. His hatred of you was of my doing, he failed to see that saving you was necessary in order for our blood line to live on. He felt abandoned in his time of need, but he never abandoned you."

"Yeah right, he tried to kill me every chance he got." InuYasha couldn't forget the endless number of battles that he had fought with his older brother, the wounds that had been inflicted on him by the taiyoukai. Sesshomaru's unending hatred of his "dirty" blood. "He thinks that I am a disgrace, that I am not worthy of sharing his blood, or yours."

"InuYasha don't be fooled even now your brother watches over you as you recover." Inu no Taisho pointed to a rising mist at his right hand. There in the mist was Sesshomaru watching over his brother at that very moment. The mist twisted and changed to InuYasha, when the bandits had been ready to attack him as an adolescent."

"I remember, Sesshomaru slaughtered all those humans, just like everyone else he came across." InuYasha sneered.

"Look and listen InuYasha before you judge your brother, your ruler." Inu no Taisho said to his son. InuYasha turned to look, it was as if he was standing right there next to the bandits, he could hear their every word.

***_"We'll get that little brat, he is only some half breed. We'll take everything he has on him and kill his worthless mother. There is sure to be more money once we get into that house." One of the bandits said to the rest. In that moment Sesshomaru stepped forward looking down on all of them._

"_So you wish to kill the half breed do you? I wouldn't think it a wise choice." Sesshomaru said to them all._

"_What business is it of yours demon?" The bandit spat at him._

"_He is my brother." Sesshomaru said to him, warning in his eyes._

"_Then I guess that we'll just have to kill you both." One of the bandits cried from the back of the pack. With that Sesshomaru drew his youkai whip and sliced them all down in a single swipe. Just as the slaughter was complete InuYasha watched as he himself walked up. _

"_You bastard, preying on innocent humans again." InuYasha spat at Sesshomaru._

_Sesshomaru remained silent, turned on his heels and walked away.***_

The scene was followed by several others each one with Sesshomaru being a silent hero as InuYasha grew older. InuYasha always walking up just shy of seeing the true reason Sesshomaru had taken human and demon life. InuYasha's mouth fell open, there was nothing to be said. He had misjudged Sesshomaru in so many ways. There was still no doubt that he was a killer, capable of destroying anything that got in his way, but perhaps a heart beat within him for his younger half brother that InuYasha had never known of.

"Father why do you show this to me? Shouldn't you be telling me how to save Kikyo and Kagome?"

"My son, you two must trust each other, protect one another. If you can combine your powers, unify your intentions, then anything is possible. I have faith in my sons that they will make the right choices, that they will claim their places as rulers of this land. I have faith, InuYasha, that you two will change the world. I love you my son, as I always have." With those words Inu no Taisho faded to blackness.

InuYasha sat up straight in his bed, face to face with his elder brother. He had no idea what to say, now that he knew that his brother's hatred was true, that his heart wasn't cold, he couldn't think straight.

"InuYasha, I see that you have recovered well, but you need to rest. Sleep, brother, you will need it. I will let the others know that you have awoken." Sesshomaru got up and was about to leave when InuYasha called out to him.

"Sesshomaru!" The taiyoukai turned, but said nothing. "I saw father and he showed me how you saved me time and again. Why did you never tell me that you saved me when I was younger, why did you let me think that you would rather I die?" InuYasha had to know.

"It was better that way, it gave you someone to hate, someone to blame. Had I told you then you would have never learned to take care of yourself, InuYasha. All men need a battle to fight, a way to prove themselves in life. Do not waste your sentiment on me, I have always done as I pleased saving you was simply clearing a path for me to move on my way." Sesshomaru lied, but he wasn't ready to admit the truth even to himself, even if InuYasha did know differently. "Rest now InuYasha, you will need it."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37-Recovery and Learning

InuYasha watched as his brother closed the door. He was still weak, the ordeal had seeped every last ounce of his strength and just when he thought that he was going to breath his last breath he had felt a thrust of power go through him like nothing he ever felt before. It had been Sesshomaru, InuYasha could feel the demon blood rushing through his veins ignited by the pure demon energy Sesshomaru was pushing into him. It had felt like exquisite fire, burning hot with in him driving him forward through the pain and fear he felt clutching at his chest. The release of power had felt like a great hand had suddenly released its hold on his heart. The draining force within him ceased and that was the last thing he could remember. He lay back looking around him. So that is what Sesshomaru was talking about. He saved me, I could almost feel the life being pulled out of me, but I sense him. I wonder if that is what it feels like to be pure demon, if that's the power you feel inside all the time. InuYasha's thought were cut short by sleep.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo sat quietly talking to one another. "Do you really think that Kagome will go through with this?" Shippo couldn't hide the fear from his voice.

"If I know Kagome she isn't going to let anything stop her. Once she sets her mind to something she doesn't back down easily." Miroku said. He couldn't hide the exhaustion from his face. Sustaining that kind of barrier had drained his energy.

"Did you see what happened out there? I can't imagine anyone living through that. It nearly killed InuYasha." Sango's voice was straining, her faith in this idea weakening with every passing moment.

"Yes, it's true, InuYasha would have died if Sesshomaru hadn't took hold of him. It looked to me like he was giving InuYasha some kind of strength, protecting him somehow." Miroku said looking off.

"Usually when a demon gives over power it dies, but Sesshomaru didn't die. He was strong enough to hold onto his own soul while still letting InuYasha's body feed off his energy." Shippo piped in. "It's rare, but when I was young my pa told me that there were demons strong enough to do it."

"Well Sesshomaru definitely doesn't lack in strength that's for sure, but I still don't know if I believe my eyes yet. Sesshomaru doing that for InuYasha just seems so… impossible." Sango said petting Kirara. The demon cat meowed in agreement.

"Wonders never cease." Miroku answered smiling.

Sesshomaru stood in front of the closed door for a moment trying to figure out what was going to be done. He peered out the window and could see the two mikos sitting across from each other, hand to hand. Training, her persistence is amazing. Sesshomaru smiled to himself, there could be no one quite like her in all the world. He turned and walked down the hallway. "You must want to rest, I will show you to your rooms." Sesshomaru's honor and etiquette were flawless among everyone else's frazzled nerves. For humans acceptance can be quite the challenge, it is no wonder why my brother is so headstrong. Sesshomaru noted. He himself was weak and in need of a rest, he sat himself on the outside deck of the castle and watched as the two mikos tuned their skills, putting up barrier after barrier. Their aura's pulsing and dancing around them as the fought through exhaustion.

Kagome was short on time and strength. "You must concentrate." Kikyo said to her. Kagome closed her eyes and let her mind empty she focused on the dome shape around her. Kikyo would concentrate on breaking through. Sending showers of energy into Kagome's hands. Kagome was able to hold on for a few moments but her hands burned like fire from the rushing force and she would withdraw, pulling her hands from Kikyo's. "You have to feed off the energy instead of fight it. You don't want to just block an attack you want it to fire the will inside you. You have to learn how to use it to your advantage. Once you have absorbed the energy you can send it back at your enemy, a battle isn't won by defense only." Kikyo lectured and they continued on.

Sesshomaru watched over Kagome, she struggled through exhaustion and pain over and over again. Sesshomaru thought to the future. I wonder what she will be like when she has to learn how to be a demon. Will she know how to wield the power within her or will she fear it? Sesshomaru smiled to himself. He doubted that fear was something Kagome had in her. She had walked through fire and back since she had arrived in this world. Her will and her beauty drawing him in like a moth to a flame. Time was passing quickly and the sun was beginning to fade when the two finally rose from their places. They both walked wearily back to the castle. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, her face pale, dark circles under her eyes. She was drained and Kikyo looked little better. "You look tired, you should rest." Sesshomaru's comment was flat, more of a command than a request.

They entered the home dragging themselves with what little energy they had left to the kitchen. There were bowls set out and Shippo and Sango were spooning out servings. "Miroku will be coming soon, but we decided to let him sleep." Shippo said to the weary faces.

"I hope you don't mind that we used your kitchen to make something to eat. We didn't want to bother you, it was the least we could do for you after you saved InuYasha." Sango said her eyes darting from Sesshomaru to Kagome and Kikyo.

"Thank you, but it was not necessary." Kagome reached over and squeezed his hand. He still had a lot to learn about human ways.

"How's InuYasha doing?" Kagome asked Sango.

"He's still sleeping, I didn't want to wake him." Sango replied.

"Who's sleeping, I'm hungry." InuYasha's voice came from behind them.

"InuYasha?!" Kikyo said turning to see him. He looked far better than before. If there weren't a few scratches here and there it would have been almost impossible to tell that he had nearly just been killed. "You look as though nothing happened to you at all. Are you sure that you should be up?"

"I really feel fine, nothing like that is going to stop me." InuYasha boasted. Sesshomaru caught his eye for a moment, there was so much that InuYasha wanted to ask him. I feel so much stronger now, it has to be because of what happened. What else has changed about me, does this change my demon powers? InuYasha couldn't decide what to ask first. He sat himself at the table and decided that all of that could wait. Right now he was hungry.

The group sat quietly. There were comments on how good the food was and the usual skirmish between InuYasha and Shippo over the last piece of fish, but there was little else to say. Every last one of them was trying to work through what needed to be done. The odds had been stacked against them for so long, but now they had Naraku in their sights and they were stronger than they ever were before. There would be no way that Naraku would expect Sesshomaru to fight with InuYasha instead of against him. They would take him by surprise, he could no longer run and hide. Their only worries lay in the time after his defeat. If they had years it might not seem so daunting, but Kikyo only had a little time left and without her it couldn't be done. They could have the greatest victory and the greatest defeat of their lives all in a matter of days.

After dinner they all retired to their rooms, each with dreams of success and fears of failure swirling within them. InuYasha and Kagome sat on the deck looking out over what was left of the castle grounds. "Kagome, I'm sorry that I never realized sooner what should have been. I put you through a lot and you always stood by me." InuYasha's voice was distant, filled with regret.

"InuYasha, some things were destined to be, and you can't fight that. Kikyo and you were robbed of your chances to be together so long ago, but now the chance is there right in front of you. I had to move on, it was my own destiny that got in the way of us. Thank you for protecting me for all those years, but now you have someone new to protect… and InuYasha, she loves you very much. No other can ever take your place in my heart, but maybe it was just that to begin with. Perhaps we were both drawn together by each other's resemblance to the person we were really meant to be with. Maybe we were just impatient, mistaking what we really felt. In any case InuYasha, I will always be there for you when you need me." Kagome said looking over at him.

InuYasha had somehow changed, Kagome could feel it even if he still looked the same. His eyes staring off into the night, his wounds vanished, from his handsome face. He turned and looked at her. "Thank you Kagome, know that I always will love you. That you were never second, that you two were only different." He said to her and embraced her. He rose and walked back into the house quietly, leaving her to her thoughts. She sat quietly looking off into the millions of stars that sprinkled the skies. She was glad that she and InuYasha had made peace, that she and Kikyo were at least working on the same team, and that she no longer had to hide what she felt. All her happiness was tempered by a feeling of loss, she knew that she would never quite have the life that she had as a child again. There would be no home to run back to, no refuge of television or computers. She may not ever be allowed to pass through the well again.

"You seem worried." Sesshomaru's voice came from behind her. He stepped forward in all his glory and stood next to her. She leaned her head on his powerful leg and stared off.

"Promise me, that you will never abandon me. I don't think I could survive eternity without you." She told him. She knew what had to be done, she could only hope that their destiny had remembered some way for her to keep something of where she had come from.

"Our lives will be immortal, you won't be alone, I shall stand by you. We will reign over these lands together. You will live through the great changes of the world, watch time pass you by. The concerns that you hold every day about lack of time will fade, you will have time to do everything, see everywhere. You can watch the childhood of your parents, guard over your younger brother as you never could before, save your father."

"That is five hundred years away. It seems so far." Her life was still measured in agonizing minutes, years that ticked away like the hands of a clock.

"Five hundred years is nothing, but the blink of an eye. InuYasha himself is nearly two hundred years old. I, myself, am well over five hundred. Your demon life is unending and time irrelevant. That is all the comfort that I can offer you without you actually experiencing it for yourself." Her head rested on him as he looked out into the distance, hoping that his words could be of comfort. She held within her things that he had never hoped to understand, but now it was those things that were the barriers between them. Barriers, that if she allowed, they would have eternity to break down. Sesshomaru only hoped that she had the patience and the understanding in her to go through with it all.

"Does it really pass by that fast?" She asked him.

"It passes by as quickly as you would like. You have time to learn anything you have ever wanted, to become as close to perfection as possible. You have the time that humans so desperately yearn for at your fingertips. Come enough questions for now. We have all the time in the world. Tomorrow." He said and offered his hand to help her up.

Kagome sighed and took his hand. The day had caught up with her, and she was ready for some rest. Sesshomaru walked her to the room that she had stayed in before. She looked up at him with hurt eyes. Why do we have to be apart now? She thought to herself.

Sesshomaru looked down at her understanding what she must be thinking. "Kagome you need to rest, and that is something I don't know if I could grant you, should you stay the night with me." He smiled at her and kissed her lips lightly. "I will stay with you until you sleep." He reassured her. Sesshomaru watched over her as she rested. It wasn't more than a few minutes before she was fast asleep. He watched over her silently as she rested. She looked at peace in spite of all that had transpired, not even he, the Great Lord Sesshomaru could pretend to be so peaceful.

He lay deep in his thoughts watching her breathe when he picked up a familiar scent. He silently rose and walked to the door and slid it open. "In the habit of spying InuYasha?" He raised an eyebrow as his younger brother.

InuYasha fidgeted, normally he would have lashed out at Sesshomaru, but there was something he needed from his brother right now. He forced himself to put his pride on the back burner and spoke. "I wasn't spying, I was waiting for you. Can I ask you something?" InuYasha still couldn't stop himself from cringing at the thought of having to ask Sesshomaru for more help than he had already given.

"Come InuYasha, and I will answer all of your questions." Sesshomaru didn't need to ask what InuYasha wanted, he too had been filled with questions after his first ascension. InuYasha nodded and followed his brother outside. They sat staring out into the night. "You want to know exactly how your powers get stronger, don't you InuYasha?" Sesshomaru questioned the hanyou.

"Well, yeah. I notice that I feel fine, kind of alive, even after all that. I feel like my hands are tingling, itching to move. I can smell everything so much clearer. I feel stronger, I know that much, but am I really stronger?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes InuYasha, you are. Your powers have matured, you have possibly even gained a new power. Your blood is more pure, you are becoming closer to a full demon. The scent is unmistakable, I am sure of it. If you continue to mature you will one day be a full demon." Sesshomaru looked at InuYasha. "Would you care to test your powers out?" Sesshomaru asked him a smile at the corner of his mouth.

"Are you challenging me?" InuYasha asked him.

"No InuYasha as tempting as that is, I am offering to guide you in using your new powers. If you would rather I destroy you I could do that as well." Sesshomaru smiled, he gloated, surely InuYasha understood now that he was no match for his elder brother.

InuYasha thought that the joke was less than amusing, but did his best to remember what he had newly learned about their pasts. "No, I think that this time I will just have to pass on fighting you, as tempting as it may be."

"Wise choice InuYasha. Get up and come with me." Sesshomaru said as they walked into the great spans of nothing that the brothers had left in their wake. "Face me InuYasha, you said that your hands feel as though they want to move, so move them. InuYasha flung his hand out and a blazing red whip produced itself from his forefingers. Sesshomaru deftly blocked the whip with his own. InuYasha looked at his hand mesmerized by his new found power. "Again InuYasha." Sesshomaru said to him. Again InuYasha flung his hand out, but this time the whip flew wide to the side and snapped back almost hitting him. Sesshomaru's snatched the whip with his own. "InuYasha stop swinging wildly, focus and aim. You never could get hold of yourself in battle." Sesshomaru taunted. InuYasha worked better under pressure, his brother knew it.

"Alright, alright." He muttered. He tried again, this time the blow landed closer to his intended target, but was still effortlessly blocked. It went on back and forth for over an hour, InuYasha attacking and Sesshomaru defending. For the first time InuYasha had trained with someone who understood how battle worked. Sesshomaru's explanations were quick and pinpointed the holes in what InuYasha was doing. He sliced through months of observation and correction in less than an hour, fine tuning InuYasha's movements. Finally InuYasha became frustrated.

"When am I ever going to need this thing anyway, I've got Tetsaiga." He crossed his arms in in a silent tantrum. Sesshomaru's youkai whip sliced through the air. It wrapped around the sheath of the Tetsaiga and yanked it from InuYasha's hip.

"Now my dear brother, **I** Have Tetsaiga now defend yourself." Sesshomaru tossed the sword behind him and began attacking from where he stood. InuYasha suddenly found himself trying to match his newly found skill to the deft movements of Sesshomaru. The attacks were fast and remarkably accurate. It was all InuYasha could do to fend them off, Sesshomaru left no time for attack. Sesshomaru finally rushed him, knocking him to the ground.

Sesshomaru stood over his brother as he looked up at him from the flat of his back. "InuYasha must learn to rely as much on yourself as you do on your weapon." Sesshomaru extended his hand and pulled his younger brother to his feet. That was enough for one day, it was time to rest for the battles they had ahead of them. The two brothers walked side by side into their family home and into their rooms for the first time ever.

Still have some chapters that need Illustrations, if you are interested email me at .


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38-Patience and Planning

Kagome awoke to a house alive with chatter. There was the distant sounds of clattering in the kitchen. _Well at least they all got their rest._ Kagome thought to herself as she rolled over. She stretched and smiled. _In spite of all that's going on I just can't shake the feeling that this is where I am supposed to be._ Kagome took her time bathing and running a comb through her hair. She hummed quietly to herself as she changed behind the screen and for the first time in a long time decided to wear a dress that her mother had given her months ago. She had hoped that maybe Kagome would find time to wear it to one of the festivals that were going on. _Well I guess that this is not time to be shy. He will be my husband. _The words rang in Kagome's head like great cathedral bells. She had gone from demon fighter extraordinaire to queen in a matter of weeks. The idea that she was going to be married, sharing a life, sharing a bed with Sesshomaru. She would have never thought it possible, but here she was. _I guess that dreams can come true._ She said to herself.

"Kagome your finally awake." Shippo said from his spot on the floor. "You had better hurry and dig in before InuYasha eats it all." InuYasha promptly bopped the fox on the head.

"InuYasha, you shouldn't be so harsh. He is just a child." Kikyo scolded. Kagome smiled, at least there would be someone to help watch over the young fox.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" She asked looking around.

"He said that he had something to take care of on the grounds, that he would be back soon. Sango answered plopping a bowl in front of Kagome.

"Kagome maybe you could be of some help, we were trying to figure out how this is all going to work." Miroku said raising an eyebrow at her.

"So that's what you were all chattering about." Kagome said smiling. "To be honest I don't know. Sesshomaru knows where Naraku is, but that doesn't solve the problem of defeating him does it?" Kagome furrowed her eyebrows and thought as hard as she could. Naraku had always seemed to dodge attacks, disappear before the final blow could be struck. Her eyes lit up. "I have an idea!" She nearly shouted.

"What?! Don't just sit there tell us what it is!" InuYasha barked at her.

"Since Naraku is always putting up barriers to keep us out, and running away when we finally do get to him, why don't we just put a barrier up around him. Then when we attack him he won't be able to pull one of his disappearing acts." Kagome looked at Kikyo and Miroku hopefully, she was no expert on barriers, but she was lucky enough to know two people that were.

"That just might work, Lady Kikyo, do you think that we could put up a strong enough barrier to hold him, at least until the rest of them can finish him off?" Miroku asked the miko.

"I'm not sure, we would have to surround him and attack him from all sides to keep him from concentrating an attack right on the barrier. It would have to be a failsafe, something just to contain him." Kikyo looked deep in thought.

"Well, if InuYasha and Sesshomaru work together, Kagome and I could keep firing from either side." Sango added.

"Hey what about me?" Shippo questioned.

"Well I imagine we are going to need you for clean up. If what is cut away from Naraku is not completely destroyed it will regenerate, I can imagine that your foxfire will be handy there." Sango said smiling down at him.

"It's not like I need his help or anything." InuYasha simply couldn't put aside his pride. Kagome and the rest looked at him as if they might beat him into oblivion.

"Is that so InuYasha? I have seen how successful that you have been so far." Sesshomaru said from the doorway. InuYasha looked from this brother standing over him with crossed arms to the murderous glares that he was getting from the group.

"What is everyone looking at?!" He could no longer stand the pressure.

"An idiot." Miroku answered looking away as the rest nodded in agreement.

"You know InuYasha, your tasteful choice in friends doesn't match your poor choice in words… and timing." The compliment stung with insult, but it was fair game. InuYasha had boasted one to many times, and now he was playing with everyone's lives, Sesshomaru needed a way to reprimand his younger brother without causing a scene in front of Kagome. It worked InuYasha simply grumbled his disgruntled thoughts and looked away. "I think that you and I should speak after you have all finished." Sesshomaru never really asked InuYasha, you never know when his younger brother would get stubborn.

"I'm done, we can talk right now." InuYasha seized the opportunity to get out of the mikos' glaring eyes. He rose to his feet and exited the room as fast as he could. Once they reached the private den Sesshomaru sat himself back where his father had once sat when he had told him of their history. When he had taught him the pride of his line. InuYasha sat where Sesshomaru had as a young demon. "So what is it?" InuYasha knew the look in Sesshomaru's eyes. He was calculating the possibilities, his brother never did anything without weighing his options. Sesshomaru would never be forced into anything, he would only tell InuYasha if he wanted to.

"Well InuYasha, Naraku is hiding very close to here, in the dark valley." Sesshomaru said to him.

"Well then what are we waiting here for?" InuYasha asked almost rising to his feet.

"We are waiting for the right time. You are so anxious to go off to battle InuYasha, you are beginning to risk more than you are willing to give up. We wait, seven days, and then we go. Stay here the grounds will be fixed today and they can train here. Know this though InuYasha we only have one chance or they might both die." Sesshomaru looked down at his younger brother. InuYasha would never break, he would never give up. If you struck him blind he would still find a way to come after you. Sesshomaru respected that in his younger brother, but he wasn't going to risk his mate's life for his brother's impatience. The group, although they seemed to have recovered quickly was not ready, they were still working it out within themselves and together, they needed time. You need time as well, InuYasha, you don't even know what your capable of yet and you want to rush off blindly." Sesshomaru's tone was serious, he was being honest with his brother.

InuYasha couldn't deny it, but he couldn't bear the idea of loosing Naraku when he was so close. "What if he runs and hides again? I don't want to let him slip away." InuYasha challenged his brother.

"Naraku always comes to the dark valley, its where his heart is. He believes he has gotten it so well hidden that he needn't worry about it, but I smelled it long ago." Sesshomaru told his brother. "I stayed back and watched for a while, he returns there without fail." Sesshomaru said.

"You know that you knew where he was for the past few months and you didn't kill him. What are you crazy?" InuYasha was astound at either the restraint or even fear that could have held Sesshomaru back from attacking Naraku.

"I had no need to kill him at the time. I needed him to use a lure for Kagome." Sesshomaru's confession was part insult and part truth. He had known how he would take the girl captive, but at the beginning he had wanted to hurt InuYasha more than anything. Now it was so different, he had never truly banked on loving her, she was all that mattered anymore.

The insult stung InuYasha, but he kept hold of his flaming temper. He had to let Kagome go, he had held onto her for far too long as it was and it was time to let her go. He would have to trust his brother. _If anyone had told me I would be letting Sesshomaru tell me when to go after Naraku I would have thought that they were crazy._ InuYasha thought to himself. "Well then, I guess that a few days won't matter. Kagome needs time to work with Kikyo. Kikyo told me she is getting stronger, that with a little work Kagome could learn to really wield her powers." InuYasha thought back to the night before and the conversation he and Kikyo had shared quietly in the dark before retiring to their rooms.

"It's true she seems to draw on strength that such a tiny thing would never be thought to have. She will make a powerful demon as well." Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Do you really think that they will change?" InuYasha questioned it, despite that it had been his father's advice.

"Yes, I do. I would not waste time if I didn't, but it is really up to them. All we need to is to make sure they survive it." Sesshomaru answered.

"Ha, that's the real hard part isn't it. I don't know what you feel like after the first time, but I don't think that any mortal can survive that." InuYasha admitted his concern.

"They are not just mortals InuYasha, they are much stronger than most. I wasn't jesting when I told you that you had found an exceptional group of humans to associate with. They are far stronger than most that I have ever seen, I observed them closely over the years as our paths crossed and although they are not demons they fight with the ferocity that is to be reckoned with. They are still no match for Naraku without you though, are they?" Sesshomaru raised a brow at his younger brother.

"No, maybe not." InuYasha thought about it carefully, it may be possible but he doubted it. Naraku had grown too strong, too unpredictable to track without some sort of sense to track him with.

"Maybe it would be wise to put aside the differences of our past and protect our future, and the future of your friends." Sesshomaru added, he had seen Kagome's concern for everyone of them and he wished them no ill will. He wish for nothing to harm his future mate's bubbling heart, and if that meant saving InuYasha's pack of humans and kitsune then so be it.

InuYasha breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't had to be the one to bend his pride first. He recognized his brother's restraint, Sesshomaru may not like what he was saying, but he had been able to say it with a straight and honest face. "I think, Lord Sesshomaru, that you might be right." It was the first time InuYasha had addressed his brother by title, it was a mark of respect that InuYasha traded for Sesshomaru's unprecedented kindness.

The group chattered as they walked outside. Kikyo and Kagome had gone off to work together and the rest had started to clear the rubble from the deck surrounding the home. It wasn't long before they saw the barrier open and Jaken pop through riding the back of the two headed dragon, the human girl Rin holding on to his cloak. Jaken made a cautious landing, trying to calculate friend or foe when he saw Kagome and Kikyo sitting together off in the distance. _Since when has my lord let humans into his house? Aside from Rin that is. Something sure has changed, I wonder if Lord Sesshomaru is under some sort of spell. _Jaken wondered to himself. The child took off toward the crowd full of greetings. Jaken slowly dragged himself over to greet the group. His morning had been foul when he had received the message sent by an eagle demon from his lord. Telling him to come to the castle, bring Rin, and be ready to start repairs. _My lord no longer even takes the time to fetch his faithful servant personally, he has grown too amused with that girl._ Jaken sulked. He had a long list of things to complete and didn't have time for InuYasha's followers. He stalked off to the house.

For the most part the rest ignored him, he had never been one to welcome them with open arms and they felt about the same. Miroku and Sango talked to the growing Rin as she showed them Ah Un. She urged them to pet the fearsome looking demon and they smiled at each other trusting in her naïve judgment. The creature proved to be as gentle as Kirara when handled by Rin. "What is Kagome doing?" Rin asked the pair.

"She is learning how to become stronger." Sango answered smiling.

"One day can I get stronger too?" The innocent child asked petting the gigantic cat who was now sniffing the two headed demon.

"I am sure when you get older you will be the strongest girl around." Miroku said picking the child up and placing her on Kirara's back. He smiled at Sango. Their thoughts were the same, but silent, as they envisioned a future beyond Naraku, a future together.

"Hopefully when you get older, there won't be a reason to have to train to get stronger." Sango said quietly. Shippo nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you come and play with Kirara and me, I have got some fun toys to play with." Rin and Shippo took the flying demons off into the parts of the garden that hadn't been destroyed and occupied themselves there. Sango and Miroku sat back planning furiously, this time it would have to be flawless. They would have to be ready for anything, and those two brothers were going to have to work together.

"I just don't know if those two can do it. I have never seen them fight on the same side." Sango said securing every knot and twist of the wrap on her weapon.

"I imagine it will be quite a show. I have a feeling they just might have found the resolve to do it.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39-Unrest in the Castle

Kagome walked with Kikyo to the archery range, bow in hand. "How did you learn to shoot so well?" Kagome asked. She felt as though Kikyo had grown so much in her battles with demons, and that she herself had come to a standstill.

"I found peace within myself. I don't fight with brut strength, I use the power within me to find peace. Every shot should be second nature. It should be as if the arrow is an extension of your own hand. The bow should feel at home in your grasp. Don't fight hoping that the arrow will hit, shoot every shot **knowing** that it will hit. There should be no fear within you, simply decision. Decide on the target and shoot." Kikyo tried to explain how it felt when she shot an arrow. She had always been somewhat of a natural, but even she had struggled at times.

"There is always so much going on, urgency kicks in and it makes it hard to be calm." Kagome responded kicking the dirt beneath her feet.

"You shouldn't have to decide to shoot when trouble happens, you should already have decided that you are going to shoot before someone attacks. Be like a wildcat lying in wait for its next meal. Be calm, confident that you are stronger, know that you are going to fight. You can't just decide halfway through battle that you might need to take a shot." Kikyo knew that Kagome knew these things, but she had so often hesitated, unsure of her own capabilities.

"Why may I ask are you wearing that dress, its strange, beautiful, but so different from your other clothes.

Kagome looked down at the knee length, blue sundress. "I guess it isn't very practical for training, but I can shoot in it." Kagome didn't want to admit that she had worn it hoping that Sesshomaru would like it.

"Do you love him?" Kikyo asked taking aim at the target and firing. Kagome stared open mouthed at her as the arrow pierced the center of the target.

"Weren't we just talking about archery?" Kagome opted for a subject change.

"If you don't love him, eternity could be longer than you can ever understand." Kikyo said to her.

Kagome withdrew from firing and looked directly into Kikyo's eyes, her conviction shining through. "I love him." Her voice was strong, daring Kikyo to try and come between her and yet another man. Kagome's malice rose to a boiling point. She would not allow Kikyo to destroy what she had finally found.

"Are you sure that you, a mortal girl from a different world, can truly love a demon lord? Do you think that you entertain him for the rest of time or will he grow bored with you? Perhaps you will grow bored with him?" Kikyo's comments were like daggers running Kagome through and she knew it. Kikyo looked Kagome in the eye and then swiftly picked an arrow from her quiver and shot it. The arrow cut through the barely ten feet of distance between them and collided with a glowing barrier. The barrier seemed as though it would break through for a moment but then the arrow gave way and ignited in pink flames. "Very good." Kikyo said as she turned to continue shooting.

"What do you think you are doing?! Are you some sort of sadist? Do you get a kick out of trying to kill people?" Kagome shouted. Her voice echoed across the garden, everyone stopped at the sound and began to race toward the shouting.

In the house two sets of ears sharpened at the voice in the distance. Even the imp had turned heel to go out and see what was going on. Both taiyoukai and hanyou sprang from their seats racing toward the screaming miko.

The group stopped as they saw Kagome open her mouth and begin to scream once again at the priestess that was now looking at her with the most condescending of looks. "It was a test. If you weren't strong enough to block the barrier you would have never been strong enough to make it through battle." Kikyo's voice was sour, she knew that she had walked a fine line bringing up the elder of the Inu line to his future wife. She had gone for the jugular in effort to see if Kagome really was ready. _My intentions weren't truly pure. I should have never said it, it was not fair. I don't know why I act this way towards her, but it must stop._ She confessed to herself, in her heart she knew that Kagome could block the arrow, the girl was capable of anything, and that was what worried Kikyo most.

"And if I wasn't strong enough I would be dead!" Kagome shouted. "My life is not your toy Kikyo, training or no training, do something like that and I will kill you with your own arrow." Kagome threatened.

"Reign in your mate, InuYasha." Sesshomaru sniped quietly at his younger brother.

"Reign in yours." InuYasha responded. InuYasha wasn't walking into this alone, not this time.

"Hmph." Sesshomaru grunted, determined to show his authority, and walked toward the pair. InuYasha followed closely behind. The two mikos were now spewing every hateful thing that they could at each other. The reeling laundry list of things that they believed each other had done wrong was being neatly laid out by shouting voices. Sesshomaru had seen enough to know that both were at each other's throats because of stress, this wasn't true hatred or they would have been fighting by now.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru beckoned, but the shouting continued on. "KAGOME!" Sesshomaru raised his angry tone. "That will be quite enough." The look in his eye warning her that he meant every word he said.

InuYasha approached Kikyo, listening to her go endlessly on about Kagome's lack of gratitude and discipline. "Kikyo." InuYasha hissed her name hoping to silence her without having to snatch her away from Kagome.

"You lack what it takes to defeat an opponent like Naraku…" Kikyo spat at her when InuYasha's hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. "Kikyo, stop it now." InuYasha growled, he had finally established an agreement with his elder brother and he didn't want to jeopardize it. "This has gone on long enough. What happened here?" The brothers looked down at the flaming angry mikos, their auras pulsating around them.

Kagome in spite of her hurt at being reprimanded by her new mate found it within her to answer. "That wench just fired on me again!" Her voice filled with stress and hatred.

"It was a test, you can't walk around simply thinking that you might be able to do this. You are the weak link in this group, you will be the one to get us all killed." Kikyo spat fire at Kagome.

"Kikyo!" InuYasha exclaimed, never before had Kikyo been so bold. "Shut up, have you lost your mind." InuYasha grasped both her shoulders and shook her lightly.

_She must be under some sort of spell to be acting this crazy. _InuYasha prayed that his conclusion was right. Kikyo had said that she was going to work with Kagome, she had said nothing about firing arrows at her. The rest simply watched open mouthed, blatantly staring at the scene unraveling before them. No one wanting to say anything to draw the mikos' blazing anger towards them. Kagome and Kikyo were shooting daggers as the brothers pulled them in opposite directions.

Kikyo's strength was waning and she was infuriated, for why she didn't quite know. For some reason she couldn't stop the onslaught of horrid things that were running through her mind about her own reincarnation.

"See if you can entertain him for the rest of time, you couldn't even entertain InuYasha for very long." Kikyo was shocked at her own words, it was as if something had taken control of her mouth. As shocking as her own actions were what was about to happen she could have never prepared for.

Sesshomaru had a hand on her back escorting her towards the house as he watched with sheer awe as his mate silently unsheathed an arrow turned and fired. It had been like nothing he had ever seen from her before, she was silent, lightening fast, his precious miko moved with the fluidity and confidence of an assassin. The arrow cut through the air and past Kikyo's head. The elder miko's hair fell to her shoulders as she turned to look at the sparkling arrow embedded in the tree, from it hung her hair tie. Her shock was interrupted by Kagome's voice. "Maybe it would be more enjoyable to kill you with my own arrow, since yours are tainted with stolen souls." Kagome's stare was icy cold, she looked threateningly into Kikyo's eyes. "I am not the weak link here, don't fool yourself, we both know I could have just killed you. Remember this moment the next time you decide to fire on me." Kagome warned.

Sesshomaru's expression went from shocked to smug, it was the first time that Kagome had ever shown this side of her, perhaps she could take care of herself should the need arise. He had caught Kikyo's comment, and to see that his new mate didn't take it lightly proved her loyalty to him. It was a loyalty that he would never forget, a loyalty that buried its grasp within his soul. He smiled at his brother as he turned his mate back towards the castle.

InuYasha still looked shocked as he watched his brother walk with Kagome to the castle. _Kagome never shot like that before. There was something so different, so flawless, in that single shot. I have never seen her like that before._ It was seductive, sexy, the way that Kagome had looked and moved. She had mastered her weapon and had nothing to fear, InuYasha couldn't hate her. He only stung with pride that it was in Sesshomaru's defense that she had found her confidence. He was pulled from his thoughts by the whimpering of the woman next to him. Kikyo was crying.

"InuYasha, I don't know what came over me. I can't believe I said those things. Have I become thing that I loath most? Am I no better than Naraku playing with people's lives, testing to see how far they will go?" Kikyo fell onto InuYasha's chest, sobbing. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo approached them slowly.

"What happened here, InuYasha?" Miroku asked looking at the weeping woman.

"I don't know." InuYasha muttered, bewildered at the argument and then this outburst.

"Lady Kikyo, why did you say those things to Kagome?" Sango asked trying to remain calm in the face of what had just happened.

"I.. I don't know. It wasn't meant to be malicious when I fired on her, but I don't know what came over me." Kikyo sobbed. It was no act, that was apparent, Kikyo was truly shaken by her own actions.

"Maybe its all been too much for you. Maybe you aren't invincible. Maybe you just need to rest and regain your strength." The group turned to look at the fox, young as he was he sounded like the only one making any sense. "Listen, we all know about the spell to keep you here, is there something in the spell that would make you act like that. Who's soul do you really have?" Shippo's question was bold. He had called a spade, a spade and laid the question they were all wondering on the table.

Kikyo raised her eyes to the fox demon. He was young and honest, unlike the rest of them. "It was a soul from a priestess, a dark priestess, but I know that I can control it. At least I thought I could." She confessed.

"As you grow weaker the soul grows stronger, more prevalent in its dark nature." Miroku said to her. "Is there some way that we can stop that from happening, at least for a little while until we can solve the problem all together?" He asked the priestess.

"I don't know, just rest, if my body is strong I can control it." She promised. "First I have to apologize to that girl, she really has gotten better hasn't she?" Kikyo said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I would leave Kagome alone for awhile if I was you." Sango told her. Kikyo looked at the hair tie that was still stuck to the tree.

"Maybe you are right." Kikyo replied quietly, pulling the arrow from the tree.

Sesshomaru looked at his bride with a new found curiosity. He had seen her temper before, but the look in her eyes had been murderous when InuYasha's wench had taunted her. "Do you think that you can contain your temper now?" He drawled. He wouldn't allow tantrums, she was going to have a lot of power at her finger tips, and she couldn't very well kill his brother's mate.

"You didn't have to step in." Kagome sniped, she loved him but she was irritated. _She's lucky I didn't kill her, evil bitch._ Kagome thought to herself. _I have never been so humiliated in my life! How dare she say something like that in front of everyone, arrogant, lifeless wench." _Kagome was ready to explode.

"I can see that, but engaging in an argument with Kikyo is hardly proper or useful." He told her calmly.

"Proper, PROPER! I don't care what is proper, did you hear what she said to me?" Kagome snapped at him. She didn't know why she was yelling, but it made her feel better.

"That will be enough, stop yelling." Sesshomaru told her calmly.

"I will YELL if I damn well please." Kagome shouted at him. Sesshomaru sprang to his feet and snatch her up by the shoulders.

"Tell me now, my wife, is it some spell that you are under that would allow you to think that screaming at me was wise. Let me know what sorcery would render you so insane as to think that screaming at me for reprimanding you would help the situation." He looked deep into her eyes, actually searching for some sign that she was possessed.

Kagome's face softened. "I'm sorry, I know that I let her get the better of me. I didn't mean to make a scene, but I won't let her say those things to me." Kagome told him, her temper back under control.

"What she says is irrelevant, you must look at the world as a great theater. Watching what occurs and then deciding whether or not you wish to be involved. A queen doesn't involve herself in screaming matches with future relatives. A smart woman doesn't kill the very thing that she needs to save her life." Sesshomaru's tone was scolding, his years walking this earth had taught him how important control was. If you were able to be in control you could change the outcome of the world. "Also, obey me when I demand something of you, I will never lead you astray, my love." Sesshomaru added.

"Obey you, don't I get a say?" Kagome was about to start a huge argument and she knew it.

"Yes of course you do, but arguing in public is also not considered to be something befitting of a queen. I wish only that you listen to me as I shall listen to you. What happens in public should be a mutual respect between us." Sesshomaru was being honest and using his closeness to influence Kagome. He hovered mere inches from her mouth before whispering. "You look beautiful in that dress, and your shot was that of a woman ready to take on the world. I am proud of you, my tiny bride." He covered her mouth with his and lifted her off the ground placing her on the bed. He kissed and nipped at her neck as she clutched at his back. His hand cupping one side of her face, preventing her from fleeing from his kisses.

Kagome's body was on fire, this fearsome taiyoukai was a force to be reckoned with on and off the battlefield. His hands felt like heaven caressing her thigh and pushing her dress higher, his fingertips toyed with the thing strap of her panties laying over her hip. He grazed her ever so softly as she turned her mouth seeking his. He kissed her deeply, thoroughly. He didn't miss a single hungry crevice of her soft mouth. His hand still deftly toying with the undergarment's strap. Grazing Kagome's hip with his touch every so often. She shifted under him hungry for more, her unbridled desire taking over her common sense. The two lovers lay entwined, writhing from sheer need, before Sesshomaru pulled himself from his mate. "Not yet, but soon."

"That's not fair, you can't just do that to me." Kagome wined openly.

"I was making sure that you would be able to entertain me for eternity, and my love you have nothing to worry about." He teased her. Kagome threw a pillow at him and rolled over laughing at his humor. "Go on, get out of here, I need a cold bath after all that." She said to him.

Sesshomaru smiled. It is not as if I haven't seen you bathe before." He said to her flatly.

"My privacy is your punishment for starting things that you can't finish." She smiled at him. He chuckled and made his way to the door.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40-Prophecy

Kagome sat in the tub of cool water reliving the moment when she had fired that arrow. It had felt so easy, she heard nothing but Kikyo's voice, felt nothing but the direction of the wind, she had known exactly where the arrow lay in her quiver. Kagome had even noted where Sesshomaru's had lay on her back. It was instantaneous her mind had thought it and she had done it. Her aim flawless, her breath steady, and her hands gentle. I have never been so enraged before, and so calm all at the same time. Kagome marveled at herself. I didn't ever think that I would be able to do that. Kagome smiled to herself, she suddenly felt the urge to go back out to the target range. The bustling going on around the castle had become louder, but Kagome couldn't see who was there or what was going on. She could only hear Jaken barking an order here and there.

"Be careful with that!" Jaken yelped at one demon. "That goes over there." Jaken was busily directing the demons that he had beckoned in the name of his master while they worked at a near frantic pace. Kagome stepped out to see a lovely looking demoness sprinkling some sort of seeds over where the flower beds used to lay. The demoness leaned forward and placed her staff into the ground and the flowers began to rise from the earth. Kagome looked on in astonishment at the demoness before she was distracted by a group of demons moving rocks to form a pathway. They moved so quickly the pathway seemed to be appearing as if from no where. Everywhere Kagome turned there was a demon with some specialty or other turning the devastation into beauty.

"All of these demons came to rebuild the castle?" Kagome questioned. "Demons don't really need money so why would they come?"

She was puzzled.

"Silly girl, Lord Sesshomaru is the ruler of this land and many others, when a king calls the servants come. Especially for Lord Sesshomaru, there wouldn't be a demon alive stupid enough to refuse to help him." Jaken explained, exasperated that he was forced to have to tell her everything."

"How do you know?" Kagome said looking out over the grounds.

"How do I know?! What do you mean? Anyone stupid enough to refuse Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't have much time to live. It's also an honor to serve him, and to have him as an ally who may allow you a favor is a great thing to have." Jaken started to bark at one of the demons carrying a pedestal. Kagome rolled her eyes and started to go off to see more of the action when she felt a hand on her wrist. She turned to see Sesshomaru looking down at her.

"Hi, what is it?" She asked.

"My love you can't be seen in those clothes, and we have not been formally announced yet, I would much prefer it if you came inside." He said to her.

Kagome gave him a disapproving look, his requests were never really requests, more of polite commands. "How long do you expect me to hide in the house?" Kagome questioned.

"Just until dusk, my love. Then it will all be finished and you can see how beautiful it will be."

"You mean to tell me that they are going to finish all this in one day?" Kagome was astonished, it was impossible.

"I am sure that it will be done by nightfall. I think that you time would be better spent taking a day to enjoy the castle, familiarize yourself with everything. There is nothing that you won't have access to once you are my mate. This is your home go and make it your own." He said smiling down at her. She actually looked excited, she had poked her nose here and there, but Kagome had kept her hands to herself for the most part.

"Well if you are going to make and offer that sweet, I am going to take it." He kissed her forehead and she was off. There was so much about him that she didn't know. There was hundreds and even thousands of years of history that she was trying to live up to and the opportunity to really get to know her husband was one that she couldn't afford to miss. Kagome entered the great room where all the photos hung on the wall. She looked at them closely. It was the lineage of the Inu tribe, Kagome had never really looked at them much before, most of her time had been spent outside or in her room. Places where she felt that she was allowed to be, even though true rules had never been laid out. When Kagome had stolen a peek here and there she had always felt as though she was invading a host's privacy. Even now Kagome felt as though she might be doing something wrong by taking the one scroll that hadn't been framed and hung neatly on the wall down to see its contents. She was shocked as she looked at a near lifelike portrait of InuYasha. "So he does have a soft spot for him after all. It isn't all just business." Kagome said quietly to herself. She couldn't help but smile as she placed the scroll back onto the wall. She would find a frame for it later she thought to herself as she started to look closely at the various things that she had before shied away from.

Kagome had looked at every photo closely, read some of the written history that revealed that the Inu tribe had virtually always been the most powerful tribe in existence. The leaders stretched back for thousands of years with a brief interruption here and there where battles had raged on. The last time that the tribe had not held complete power was well before humans lived in the territory and even then there had never been another established Lord of the land. During those times there was simply chaos and war, it was no wonder that they had always reigned over The Western Lands, and many others as well. The tribe had kept the peace, its kings were generations of powerful demons that were born of each of its leaders. They were heirs to the world, born into glory and capable of great feats of mercy and kindness, as well as powerful wrath. At least that is what the scrolls said. Some of the ancient language was lost in translation, and then there were scrolls in some foreign tongue, a writing that she had never seen before. Kagome sat cross-legged on the floor staring at the writing over and over again. She was desperately trying to make sense of it when Sesshomaru walked silently into the room.

She is so beautiful, my little mate. He smiled gently to himself before making his presence known. "Lost in translation?" He questioned.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. How does he always sneak up on me like that? "Stop startling me please, my dear Lord Husband." She said smiling. It sounded so nice to say that, so full of respect and love for him. Kagome's smile widened perhaps that would be what she would call him for the rest of eternity. "I have to admit that this ancient language is like nothing I have ever seen."

"I am glad to see that you have taken an interest in the history of my family, soon to be your family" He said taking the paper from her. "This is written in Inu, the language of my tribe. You could never hope to understand it without help." He said toying with her.

"Well do I have to get InuYasha to help me translate or did you plan on giving up the goods?" She teased.

Suddenly it struck Sesshomaru that perhaps his brother could translate the ancient language, for as long as Sesshomaru had walked the earth he never really remembered anyone teaching him the language, he always just knew it. InuYasha was a hanyou but still of the tribe. Sesshomaru looked at the scrolls, he had to admit that he had never really read them through. The future was all that had mattered to him. Proving his strength as the greatest demon alive was all that he had lived for, at least until recently. His father had told him when he was younger that there were prophecies that should be read, a future that would be unlocked when the scrolls were revealed to his son. Sesshomaru looked down at the words in front of him. "Well there is a lot of them to go through perhaps we should go through these after the house has been repaired. Pull them aside and we will see what we can find." He instructed looking at the scroll in front of him, it was the beginning of the series of so many. The first two lines sank deep within him, he read it over and over. The gift of prophecy shall be passed from the Lord of the land to his mate on the consummation of their vow to one another. His mate shall record each prophecy within these scrolls to preserve the line and secure the fate of the future of all a demoness rule the land they shall be gifted and they shall record all that they see. There was a power given to only women, a very valuable power, he noted. It would be a power that would keep his line in power, secure the fate of their children.

How could I not have read this? Sesshomaru was actually irritated with himself. If what the scrolls said was true Kagome would be able to see the future, prophesize the future of all the world's demons. What could she see? What were the prophecies like, was it a dream or was she really there, painfully seeing everything? How could he know? "InuYasha!" He exclaimed out loud.

"What about him?" Kagome said trying to keep the scrolls in the order that she had found them. She looked up at her fiancé with questioning eyes.

"I said I am going to see InuYasha." Sesshomaru recovered quickly. He didn't even know if it was the truth and he certainly wasn't going to read anything to Kagome without at least having some answers to her questions.

"Oh, alright." Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru turned toward the door and left quickly. Kagome looked after him. Something was up, but she didn't know what it was just yet.

Sesshomaru raced across the house and out onto the back grounds. InuYasha sat beside Kikyo looking over Rin, Shippo and the two flying demons at play. Shippo was busily producing huge clouds of foxfire trying to get them larger and further away. Rin was watching him from the back of Kirara as the two tail flew at lightening speed through the newly recovered trees. The other two were off in the distance Miroku producing a barrier and Sango continuously attacking. Shot after shot with the giant weapon bounced off the barrier. Some strong enough to cause a large wave of energy to ripple across the dome.

InuYasha didn't turn, he had smelled his brother coming. "How is she?" He asked without looking back. He didn't quite know whether Sesshomaru was still angry with Kikyo, but he was in no mood for fighting. They had both lost control of their mates and they had nearly killed one another. This couldn't be a good start.

"She will be just fine, and how is your mate InuYasha?" Sesshomaru didn't address Kikyo directly, he was still irked by the previous actions of the miko. He could smell something different on her though now, tears, there was no mistaking that salty scent. She had been crying, there was no denying that.

"Well I think that we may have found out what the problem was. Its kind of a long story." InuYasha said frowning at Kikyo. The woman turned to him.

"Tell her I am sorry. I lost control of the soul within me, it won't happen again." Kikyo didn't want to have to admit the details, but she had a feeling that Sesshomaru had known from the beginning.

"I certainly hope that it won't. Kagome is forgiving, but I would advise that you a better choice of souls might have prevented this dilemma." Sesshomaru said, he could see her aura, smell a streak of dirty blood in her body. He hadn't been sure, but now he was. She had become weak, unable to purify the dirty soul within her, and it had taken over. She needed rest, just like the rest of them, but right now he needed to speak to his brother. "InuYasha I need to speak to you, perhaps your mate should rest. I'll have a bath drawn for her."

"Thank you." Kikyo responded as InuYasha helped her to her feet. Sesshomaru placed his arm out and a falcon swooped down and landed on his arm. He ordered it to have a bath drawn for the miko and it took off. Kikyo parted into the house and the brothers began to walk across the land.

"So what's going on that we need to talk about?" InuYasha asked.

"InuYasha I want to know if you can read this." Sesshomaru stated and handed the scroll to his younger brother.

"I haven't ever seen it before, but… yeah I think I know what it says." With that he fell silent. Sesshomaru knew in that moment that the prophecy was true. "So that was what happened to my mother all those times. I thought that she had just fallen asleep and had a bad dream."

Sesshomaru frowned. "So your mother used to have prophecies?" He questioned.

"It was a long time ago but I remember her all of the sudden going blank, and she wouldn't respond sometimes for minutes at a time. She passed out once. I was really worried, I was really young though, I don't remember much. She told me that they were dreams of the future, of the great things that I would do, that we would do. She knew of you, she never said a word against you, you know. Even though you hated her." InuYasha said. He couldn't hide his grudge.

"InuYasha I never hated your mother, I hated that our father died to protect her, to protect you. I thought it a miserable death defending a human and a half demon, now I see that he was defending his family. My regrets are all that I can give." Sesshomaru said to his younger brother. It was as much of an apology as he had ever given, he didn't think that he was capable of more.

InuYasha looked at his elder brother, his sincerity was apparent. "There is too much to worry about for regrets right now." He said looking up from the scroll. "So Kagome will be able to see the future, or parts of it at least?" He asked.

"So it would seem." Sesshomaru answered.

"What is this paper anyway?" InuYasha asked.

"They are the prophecies and history of our line InuYasha, and I think that it may just be time to find out what they say." Sesshomaru said quietly

"How many are there?" InuYasha asked.

"Thousands of years worth. Hundreds of pages to go through to see if we can find something that might save them, that might help us." Sesshomaru answered.

"Well why didn't you say something before we were down to the last minute?" InuYasha said to him.

"InuYasha!" Sesshomaru barked, he wasn't about to let InuYasha start on one of his rants. "I hardly remembered they existed until Kagome found them today. I think that after your miko has rested, and the castle restored that we should get to training and translating." He said to the hanyou.

"Do you really think that Kagome is going to want to train with Kikyo now?" InuYasha was skeptical.

"Kagome is smarter than you give her credit for. She knows what needs to be done, she simply refuses to be pushed around into doing it. A true queen." Sesshomaru smiled.

"Very funny. Are we letting everyone in on this little secret or are we going to keep this between us four?" InuYasha questioned.

"Tell them, they should know exactly what we are fighting to save. I will see you after dinner." Sesshomaru said to InuYasha and turned to walk back through the busy demons. Each stopped and dropped to one knee as Sesshomaru passed.

InuYasha huffed and looked on. Arrogant as ever, having everyone bow to him. InuYasha criticized in his mind. He began to follow and watched as the rest of the demons around him again dropped to one knee, they avoided looking him directly in the eye. InuYasha turned to one and barked at him. "What are you all bowing for?" The large green demon nervously raised his head, still avoiding InuYasha's eyes.

"Master, you are of the royal line, an heir to part of these lands. We bow out of respect." He said still avoiding InuYasha's gaze.

InuYasha was about to tell them all to get up, but decided he didn't have time to deal with explanations. He simply answered, "Oh, I see." and walked on. He approached the group that was already hard at work with the exception of the child who was riding the back of Kirara who was hard at work perfecting her every move in the air. As he gathered them together and told them of the scrolls he watched as each of them found a new glimmer of hope in their eyes. This might just be what they all needed to finally eradicate that vermin from the earth.

Author Note: Thank you for all of your concern in regards to my wonderful dog that recently had to go for emergency surgery. He is at home and on the road to recovery. I will be trying to pick up the pace for this story. There is little time left before we get to Naraku so enjoy the peace while it lasts. Again I can't thank you enough for your concern, it means the very most to me.- Anna


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter-41 Changing the Future and the Past

Sesshomaru peered into the room as Kagome pulled document after document aside. The pile was becoming larger by the minute. He let out an exasperated sigh that caught Kagome's attention. He forced a smile to his face. "My dear, I think that you should know something about becoming a member of the Inu tribe, particularly the Lady of the tribe." He said to her. Suddenly Sesshomaru heard the slam of the door.

"Kagome, Kagome!" It was Shippo, followed by Rin. "What a cool thing to have happen, can you tell me if I am going to grow up and lead the fox demon tribe?" Shippo barked out, nearly crashing into Sesshomaru, whose head now hung in exasperation.

"Shippo, what are you talking about?" Kagome looked at the fox and then her future mate. "What is he talking about?" She gave Sesshomaru a confused look.

"Well I was just getting…"

"InuYasha said that you can see the future once you become part of the Inu tribe." Shippo hadn't waited around to hear InuYasha say that Kagome didn't know yet, he had taken off into the house before anyone could notice.

"InuYasha said what? Where would he get an idea like that?" Kagome shot daggers at the taiyoukai with her eyes.

"My dear I was just getting to that." He gave the fox a stern look, and Shippo and Rin slipped out of the room. "I only found out when you handed me this scroll. Evidently the first of the scrolls explains how the gift is passed on through the Inu tribe. Once we mate you will be able to see parts of the future. It was a power given solely to women of the tribe, something that I did not know until just now. I've spoken to InuYasha and his mother had it as well. It's a very powerful gift my dear, but the details will be worked out later. Are you done separating the scrolls?" He asked hopefully.

"Not yet there are so many of them, do you want me to get all of them out?" Kagome looked up at him.

"Yes unfortunately, it appears that we are going to have to make a point to go through them. If what is contained in those scrolls is true then one of them may have a way to help us. I have to see to some of the repairs so I won't be at dinner, but I will see you right after. We will start going through them one by one." He promised and crossed the room to kiss her gently before leaving.

Kagome wondered what it would be like to see the future, well not really considering that she was from the future, but having visions seemed a little overwhelming. She started to furiously separate the scrolls and began counting them. "Four hundred and ninety-eight. You have got to be kidding me, we will never get through them all." She said to herself dropping her head into her hands.

The chatter of Kagome's new found gift was the topic of dinner. InuYasha told her of what he remembered, and although it was a little scary, Kagome was ready for anything. Kikyo and her had shared vague apologies, coming to an understanding in a quiet side conversation. They had all had their fill before some one finally asked the feared question. Kagome hung her head as Miroku addressed her.

"So how many scrolls do we have to go through?"

"Um… well there are a lot. Four hundred and ninety-eight, to be exact." Kagome dropped the bad news like a hot rock in her friend's laps. Jaws dropped around the table like acorns from a tree.

"Four hundred and ninety-eight and with less than a week left. The only ones who can read them are InuYasha and Sesshomaru. It's impossible." Sango said running the numbers through her head. "That's nearly a hundred a day."

"Maybe I can take a look at them, kitsune and inu are not exactly the same, but they are close." Shippo offered.

"That may be a good idea." Sesshomaru said as he entered. He handed the scroll to the fox. Shippo unraveled it and looked closely.

"I can read it there is no doubt about that, there are a few things that I am guessing because they are written a little different. It's enough that I can understand though." He said handing the scroll back to Sesshomaru.

"That will be enough to help. Jaken." He turned to the imp. "Ready the training grounds." Jaken rose to his feet and raced off, Rin at his heels. "I think that perhaps we should gather the scrolls and take them with us there is little time to spare, and much to accomplish." Sesshomaru offered. They all rose to their feet, rested and fed they were ready to take on the world.

Sesshomaru sat with a scroll in one hand reading and the other defending InuYasha's novice attacks with the youkai whip. He looked quite arrogant, Kagome noted as he read allowed. Kikyo and her exchanging shots, each putting up a barrier and the other shooting. Kagome listened to the prophecy that told of how the Inu tribe would battle through many lifetimes to maintain peace. InuYasha listened intently to Shippo as he translated another scroll. The fox demon was laying on his back shooting fox fire at InuYasha while he attacked Sesshomaru. The fox tried his best to read aloud the Inu scroll to InuYasha while he trained. Sango and Miroku were back to their old exercises again. Every so often Sesshomaru would look over to Rin throwing stones high into the air as Jaken ignited them into flames. The two flying demons raced through the sky sparing and dodging blows. There hadn't been such intense training in the castle since Sesshomaru was a young youkai learning from his father.

"Ouch will you watch it!" InuYasha barked at Shippo. Shippo's head popped up to look at Sesshomaru. The taiyoukai raised his eyes from the scroll and nodded to the fox. Shippo smiled and flared his powers to their maximum. InuYasha leapt into the air cursing.

"Hey what's the big idea? Who's side are you on anyway?" He barked at Shippo. Sesshomaru smiled behind the parchment and continued reading aloud.

"Sesshomaru never beat me up." Shippo said and carried on reading.

"I'll show you beaten…" InuYasha growled and lunged for the fox. He was caught short by Sesshomaru's youkai whip wrapping skillfully around his leg and yanking him to the ground.

"Concentrate on your opponent InuYasha." Sesshomaru said without ever breaking pace. InuYasha grumbled and continued on wielding the youkai whip. The two miko's listened intently as they deftly exchanged blows. Sango and Miroku chuckled as they battled on. The barriers produced by Miroku steadily growing larger and stronger. Sweat beaded on his brow as he tried to listen and maintain the barrier as Sango viciously attacked. Sango landed out of breath and held her hand out as the gigantic weapon floated to her on its return. She shook her head smiling.

"InuYasha you have finally met your match." Sango giggled.

"Shut up." InuYasha countered as his whip flew out at the seemingly unnoticing Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru simply waved his hand and fired InuYasha's own whip back at him.

They had gone through dozens of scrolls, and after hours of training InuYasha himself sat down to begin reading. Each demon read allowed with a human listening close at hand for anything that might be lost in translation. The scrolls foretold of the gift of Miracle Island, the conquering of The Western Lands, and the great history of tribe. Every word matched the written history to a letter. The prophecies were obviously true, no one could deny it. They all moved into the house well past midnight and lounged in the great library reading and cross referencing. It was interesting, but agonizing work. Jaken provided a bottle of the finest sake for them to sip from and before they had all realized it was closing in on dawn. They all retired to their own rooms exhausted from training and going over document after document. There were pieces here and there that referenced the existence of a great demon, and then a pair of great demons, but the prophecies in the early scrolls were vague. Sesshomaru and the rest had realized early on that the gift had been left to the hands of females as a measure to secure the line. No great leader would want to be without such a gift, to know what lay in wait for him. See assassination attempts days and even years before they were made. There had also been a reference to purifying the blood of the line. _With each generation the line shall grow more pure, the demon blood stronger._ It was there that they had left off.

Sesshomaru himself had decided that sleep was necessary for tonight. He awoke in the mid morning to the sound of InuYasha outside snapping stones from the sky with his youkai whip as Rin and Shippo tossed them into the air. Sesshomaru made his way to the great bath in his room. He slid in to its warmth grateful for the luxuries of home. When away he forgot them totally, but now that he was back he was able to remember a time when the home bustled with servants. Dozens of dog demons in human form busily attending to the every desire of the family. He had seen the result of power and wondered how much more he could gain from it. He sunk further in remembering the idea that he had when he was still a child that conquering the entire world would bring the ultimate pride to his line, his father. He closed his eyes as he remembered the time when his mother had been killed by a rouge priestess, a human that had taken her by surprise with a sacred arrow threw her heart. He had been but an adolescent, but he remembered it like it was yesterday.

The bath felt like heaven as he washed away the memories. His ears stood at attention as he heard movement behind his door, and before he could reach his clothes Kagome burst in.

"Are you ready to train…" Kagome trailed off and turned several shades of red before turning her back to him. "Sorry, I should have knocked." She stammered, overcome with embarassment.

Sesshomaru smiled at her innocence. He stood from the bath and closed his hands around a robe. As he wrapped himself in it he stepped from the bath, walking toward the miko. "Soon my dear there will be no need for those blush cheeks." He said as he turned her around.

Kagome couldn't keep her eyes off of his naked skin, she had seen very little of a man, and even less of Sesshomaru. She wanted to tear her eyes from him, but was overcome by her curiosity. She couldn't help her body's reaction to him. Her nipples taught and her breath in her throat. He was flawless right down to the bottom of the "V" shaped opening of his robe. As his hands rested on her waist and he pulled her close she couldn't help but place a kiss on his bare skin. Her lips touched his chest over his heart. Small beads of water wet her lips, and the sweet smell of him enticing her. She placed a hand to his chest and slid it up to his shoulder, ever so gently. Unsure of herself, an inexperienced her hand came to rest under the shoulder of his kimono.

Sesshomaru looked down into her eyes. He savored the lust in them, he could feel her desire, could smell her heat. It was so very sweet, so very strong. It took everything in him not to throw her to the floor. Her hand was moving over his shoulder pushing aside his clothing. Her touch was like fire and ice, so gentle it burned. He allowed her to expose one shoulder and then the next before covering her mouth with his. He was as gentle as he could manage, delving his tongue into her sweet mouth, lapping gently at her lips. Her body quivered under his wandering hand.

Kagome pulled away, engulfed by desire and driven by the need to see him. His chest exposed and most of his arms bare she could trace every flawless muscle, take a guided path from his chest down the strong definition of his rock hard stomach. She leaned forward to kiss his chest again and the taiyoukai's head fell back.

Never had he felt anything so exquisite. He hardened against her, throbbing with need. He dropped a hand to her thigh lifting the cloth high and covering her hip with his grasp. He pulled her tightly to him, barely able to withstand the teasing that she was doing with her tongue. She traced that perfect line down to his abdomen and that was all he could stand. He grasped the back of her head and pulled her up. "My love if you go any further there will be nothing left for our wedding night." He said, fighting to keep his composure. Willing his hardening manhood to cease its ascent.

Kagome, breathless looked up at him. Her legs quivered in anticipation, her panties moist with desire. "Must we wait? Would you not marry me if I couldn't become a demon?" She asked in earnest.

Sesshomaru found himself caught off guard. He had never thought of the possibility of failing, but he was in far too deep now. He could never live without her. "Yes my love, I would take you as my bride if you could not become a demon, but we haven't failed yet. Should we fail, you shall be my bride regardless. You are my mate Kagome, there is no getting out of that." He said to her. His possessiveness filled with conviction. He couldn't bear the thought of another man touching his precious bride. Violating her innocent nature with his dirty hands. The very thought was enough to enrage him, his arousal began to wane in the light of his vengeance. As his anger grew and his body began to get some control over itself again he allowed her to part from the room so that he could dress. He walked out to a home buzzing with action. There was tea ready for them on the deck. They all drank as they walked to the training field where InuYasha was still trying to perfect his aim. Kagome carried with her a bag full of the next set of scrolls. All plans of them parting the castle were canceled, they would remain here to ready themselves for the battles ahead of them.

"So you guys finally got up, eh?" InuYasha taunted as the group began to dig out both weapons and ancient documents.

"InuYasha you have a new weapon to perfect, you need the practice." Sesshomaru answered flatly.

InuYasha's glared at his brother and then shot his whip at him with furious speed. Sesshomaru waved a hand and the whips tangled together in a great show of light. He yanked forward pulling his brother to him. Eye to eye they looked vicious. "Remember to aim before you strike, InuYasha. Your opponent could see that attack coming from a mile away." Sesshomaru said and then released his younger brother, unfazed by the attack. InuYasha was harmless now, there was no real danger, they had come together.

In no time at all they had all found their stations and were busy at work. Sesshomaru read aloud to Kagome who was putting a barrier around the both of them, deflecting Kikyo's arrow. Sesshomaru was interrupted by Kagome's sigh of frustration. She could not control the arrows she deflected. The target off the side of Kikyo was desperately barren with only a single arrow that stuck into the very edge of the target. _Hardly a fatal blow. _Kagome thought to herself. She was interrupted when Shippo came running forth.

"I think I found something!" He hollered as he nearly shot flames directly into InuYasha's face.

"Look out, will ya?" InuYasha scolded swiping the flames away.

"I think it might be about you two." Shippo said handing the scroll over.

The group gathered round and looked down as Sesshomaru translated directly what was said. "It says: Through the generations the line will become purer and gain strength until into this world is born a demon so pure, that he will be defined as perfection. His lethal existence shall define the future of the line alongside his counterpart. A brother, born of unclean blood, but a heart as pure as that of any youkai. The two shall together reign over the land shoulder to shoulder, or destroy it sword to sword." Sesshomaru read the name under the prophecy it was nearly fifteen hundred years old. Long before either of them.

"It has to be about you two." Kagome said to the concerned Sesshomaru.

"Kagome's right. Doesn't your name mean perfection?" Miroku asked.

"It means the killing perfection, something that my dear brother has lived up to." InuYasha answered for his elder brother.

"InuYasha!" Kikyo exclaimed. It was hardly a thing to say in front of Kagome, at least at a time like this.

"InuYasha is right, as rare as that may be." Sesshomaru shot at him. "We should continue reading. There is obviously more to be found." Sesshomaru suggested and they all returned to their tiring work out. Sesshomaru eventually gave InuYasha a rest and turned the scrolls over to him while he began to sharpen his own skills. He stood in the center of Kagome, Kikyo, Sango, and Miroku. When he stepped between them they all looked at him as though he was quite mad. "Attack." He instructed. No one moved. Not even in real battle had anyone ever wanted to take him on. He could sense their tension. "Fear not, I will not hurt you." He assured looking, in particular, at Kagome. "Now attack, or I will." He threatened.

Kikyo was the first to raise her bow followed by Kagome. Sango readied the huge Hiraikotsu, and Miroku blessed his sutras. As if on cue they all fired. Sesshomaru produced a youkai whip that wrapped effortlessly around him. He spun a single circle sending the weapons flying back to their respective owners. The arrows dug into the ground at the miko's feet, Sango jumped to catch her Hiraikotsu, and Miroku watched as shreds of once whole sutra's floated to the ground in front of him. Kagome reloaded and shot again followed by the rest. They attacked over and over again each time the taiyoukai seemed to know what they were going to do before they even did it. His defense was flawless, and he moved with the grace of a dancer. He moved too quickly to hit and any shot that came near him he easily blocked. Sango was sure that she had gotten him when her weapon closed in on the back of Sesshomaru's head. In the millisecond before it hit he spun and caught it as though the weapon were his own.

The reading and the training carried on until late in the afternoon. They retired hungry and sore to the house. There was food laid out and a smiling Rin behind it. They all sat to eat, their thanks was all the strength they had to offer. Rin smiled at them and placed the final bowl on the table. They ate silently as the three demons continued to read on. The rest were allowed a slice of peace in their hectic day. They had nearly finished when InuYasha rose to his feet.

"I think that this might be more about us." He said. "Listen, it says: The two great brothers shall take newborn demoness' as their mates. These demoness' will combine the old power of prophecy and the new power to change the fate of demons. They shall unite the races, human and demon, and rewrite history and prophecy." InuYasha's eyebrows furrowed. The signature couldn't be mistaken, it was his mother's. "My mother wrote this, she must have seen it before I was born, when she was still here." He looked further on and there were more prophecies written by his mother's hand. He shared with the rest the stories of a future that never happened, a future that they were changing now.

"Wait, wait, wait." Kagome interrupted. "My grandfather told me lots of stories, but none of these."

"That's because these never happened, not in your future." Sesshomaru answered. "Something caused a change, what I don't know, but somewhere demons were eradicated."

"It was probably when Naraku showed up." Kagome offered.

"No, I don't think that it is quite that easy." Miroku said scratching his chin. "I think that this was all meant to happen, how else would there be the two of you. Maybe it was meant for you to be born into a world without demons so that you could save them." Kagome stared wide-eyed at Miroku, unable to speak.

"He may be right, there is no other solution to the problem, maybe fate knew that you two couldn't be brought together any other way." Sango offered.

"You have got to be kidding me." Kagome said falling backwards in exasperation. Sesshomaru looked at her and then at his brother.

InuYasha only replied. "She can be a little dramatic sometimes." He shrugged his shoulders and read on.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42-Not Enough

Kagome listened as the prophecies spoke of a great moment in time that the brothers would be forced to either unify or separate their strength. If they unified with each other they would overcome their enemy, but if they separated, each fighting for his own wants, they would doom the line. She listened as the prophecy said that the brothers alone would not be enough to defeat the greatest of evil, the strongest of the humans and the strongest of the demons would fight alongside them. Kagome's head reeled as Shippo interrupted.

"Hey Jaken do you hear that? We are the strongest of demons, except for these two brutes." Shippo smiled, even the imp smirked.

"Do ya see why I beat him now?" InuYasha said to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru snorted his understanding and bobbed the fox on the head.

"Knock that off you guys." Kagome said unmoving from her place on the floor.

"I do wish that you would get up." Sesshomaru prodded her. He felt that this was no time to explain to her that it didn't befit her position, and besides that, he guessed that she wouldn't much care anyway.

Kagome rolled her eyes and pulled herself off the floor. "Oh, go on." She said to InuYasha.

"It says: There will be a moment where all things stop. Time will move as if it stood still and it is then that the opponent will be at his weakest. In this moment the…" InuYasha stopped. His face looked puzzled.

"What's wrong InuYasha?" Miroku asked.

"I can't be reading this right." He said handing the scroll to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru took the scroll from InuYasha's hand and looked at it closely. He paused and looked at InuYasha. His jaw dropped open slightly from shock. They stared at each other, neither saying a word.

"Hello? What does the scroll say?" Kagome asked looking at the both of them.

"It's hardly the time to be struck speechless InuYasha." Kikyo said to him. The rest looked at each other, never had these two looked like this.

"InuYasha, we need to talk." Sesshomaru said rising.

"Yeah, tell me about it." InuYasha said walking out the door of the kitchen.

"Uh, HELLO, where are you going?" Kagome shouted after them.

Kikyo looked at her from across the table. Their eyes said the same thing: this was very bad.

"So does that say what I think it does." InuYasha was the first to break the silence as they stood on the bridge, looking down at the dozens of fish swimming beneath them.

"I am afraid it does." Sesshomaru said. "It translates directly to: In this moment the _fourteen_ shall strike as one. The demon shall be destroyed and his power shall strike through the humans, the stolen powers becoming one with each, taking half their human heart and turning it to that of a demon." Sesshomaru finished.

"So what it is saying is that humans will become demons?" InuYasha questioned.

"Half-demons." Sesshomaru corrected.

InuYasha looked at his brother and then began to count. He mumbled. "You, me, Kagome, Kikyo, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Ah Un, and Jaken." InuYasha counted again. "That's only ten."

"Yes InuYasha I already came to that conclusion." Sesshomaru said shaking his head at his brother, who was again counting this time on his hands to be sure.

"Then who are the other four?" InuYasha questioned.

"I think the first question that we have to ask is if your friends still want to be a part of the ten." Sesshomaru hated to admit it but there was now a possibility that the humans may not want to be half demons.

"Yeah I guess that you are right." InuYasha said. He truly didn't know what they would say. It was a chance to be immortal, to go on and on, untouched by time, but he still couldn't be sure. He still pondered it as they walked back to the home. They were met at the door by questioning faces on their way back out to train.

"Planning on sharing yet?" Kagome poked at the two.

"We have found something very serious, something that may change everything." Sesshomaru added. The rest sat silently on the deck and listened as Sesshomaru and InuYasha laid it all out, the part about becoming half demons, the idea of becoming immortal, and of course the mysterious number.

Sango sucked in a deep breath. "I'm in. If it's the only way to beat Naraku then that is the way that it has to be. Besides, that way we can watch over this place." Sango said.

"What and make sure it doesn't go to the dogs?" Kagome smiled.

"Ha ha very funny." InuYasha responded.

"To be immortal… it isn't an opportunity to take lightly, I will be there by your side." He said placing a hand on Sango's behind. She quickly slapped him.

"Trust you to be a pervert at a time like this." She barked at him.

"So we won't need to use the jewel after all." Kagome said with her usual optimism.

"Yes we will. Otherwise there will be no way to purify it. We would have to guard it for the rest of time. Remember if we use it correctly, for good it would cease to exist." Kikyo reminded.

"But won't our transformation be stronger if we are half demons?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru simply hung his head. Unable to respond. "Oh." She said quietly. "Well let's not worry about that now. Who are the other four?" She asked.

"We don't know. We don't even know if we really need that many people. It's just a stupid scroll." InuYasha answered.

"Well, let's see now, the scrolls have been right for, oh say, thousands of years. Do you really think that they are going to be wrong now?" Kagome teased him.

"No, Kagome is right. The scrolls are reliable, they shouldn't be ignored." Miroku acknowledged.

"But who are the others?" Sango asked.

"My sister." Kikyo said looking up at InuYasha.

"Kaede? Isn't she a little old to be going into battle?" InuYasha questioned.

"Kaede is a capable priestess, she always has been, and we need her now. There may be no other human to agree to this." Kikyo reminded. "I will go to her and ask." Kikyo rose.

"Take Ah Un, it is a far journey to the village." Sesshomaru offered.

"Thank you." Kikyo said as the two headed demon landed as if on command. She mounted it and left quickly.

"Well there is still three others." Kagome said. "Wait… Kouga!" She exclaimed.

"That mangy wolf, are you kidding me?" InuYasha shouted.

Sesshomaru grimaced. He wasn't happy, he didn't like the wolf much. He had been lucky to let him live once, but the wolf was a decent warrior and he had jewel shards that they would desperately need. "InuYasha please don't shout at my mate." Sesshomaru said placing a hand to his head, exasperated with his younger brother.

"Why not Kouga? He is strong enough." Kagome said.

"And with Kagome out of the picture, what do you two have to fight over any more?" Shippo added ducking behind Kagome.

"Shut up!" InuYasha warned.

"InuYasha do you always have to be so unreasonable?" Miroku added.

"InuYasha perhaps now is not the time to be picky about your allies." Jaken added from behind the monk.

"Oh whatever, but I am not going to get him." He said crossing his arms.

"Shippo do you think that you can get me there?" Miroku asked.

"No problem, this place is close to the wolf demon's territory, I am sure I could sniff him out from there." He said and the two were off. Sesshomaru silently opened the barrier to let them pass through with a wave of his hand.

"That still leaves two." Sango said quietly. Kagome put a hand on her friend's shoulder, she knew what Sango was thinking. She rose to her feet and approached her fiancé and stood close to him.

"My dear Lord Husband, I have a favor to ask." She put her hand on his chest and looked deep into his eyes. "Can you save Sango's brother? He can fight, if only we could break Naraku's hold on him."

Sesshomaru knew who she was talking about, could she really expect him to retrieve the boy. He was far more than capable of taking him, but then what would he do with him. The shard in his back was all that kept him here. He knew what she was asking, she was asking him to revive him. He looked at Sango her face strained with hope and pain. It bothered him, no matter how faint, his compassion was there. He looked back at Kagome, how could he deny her? He couldn't, so he kissed her forehead and nodded.

"Alright, I shall return by nightfall." He said, and turned he looked at InuYasha. "Coming?" They were going to have to work together sooner or later.

"Didn't know that I was invited?" InuYasha teased. "Let's go." The a cloud of sparkling dust swirled around them and they lifted off into the sky.

"Damn left here to tend to the humans again." Jaken let out a sigh.

"Don't you like being with us master Jaken?" Rin asked.

"No you silly…" Jaken began to answer when Kagome jumped to her feet.

"FOURTEEN! That's it, I think I have got it." She shouted.

"Kagome, who? Who is it?" Sango asked.

Kagome slowly turned her eyes to the child and nodded. Sango's face became grave.

"You can't be serious." She whispered. "She is only a child."

"I know but there has to be something special about her, Sesshomaru would never have saved her if she were just a regular girl, at least not then." Kagome whispered back. She turned to Rin who was drawing pictures in the sand with a stick. "Rin, have you ever shot a bow before?" She asked.

"No, but I bet it's fun." She said.

"Would you like to try?" Kagome asked, hoping that she was right.

"Absolutely not! If something were to happen to Rin Lord Sesshomaru would have my hide." Jaken answered for the girl.

"Calm down Jaken, if he says a thing I will tell him it was completely my idea." Kagome answered.

"Kagome you can't do this." Sango said quietly in her ear.

"Look, if Rin isn't there she will die like all other mortals, wouldn't you miss her? Didn't you say that you were training from the time you could walk? I just feel so selfish, we are all getting these great gifts if we can get through this, but her, she gets to die… again." Kagome answered in a hushed tone. Sango sat back, she had never thought of it that way.

"Alright, but we had better be careful." Sango answered.

"You have no idea how careful I am going to be." Kagome said taking the girl by the hand. Sango followed along with Jaken and Kirara to the training field. She placed the bow into the girls hands. She made sure to tell her to keep her elbow out lest she get struck by the string. She showed her how to hold an arrow and how to draw back.

Rin struggled with the oversized bow at first, the string was hard to pull back, but she could manage it. She concentrated hard on what Kagome had told her and went through it all again. Kagome stood back exchanging glances with Sango as Rin poised for her first shot. She took aim and fired. The arrow glowed purple as it left the bow, it sliced through the air as though Rin were an experienced archer, and struck the target. It wasn't perfect, but it was damn close.

"Yes!" Kagome shouted jumping up and down.

Sango smiled. "Very good Rin! Very, very good!"

Kagome handed Rin another arrow. "Here try again." The girl shot and fired, better than the first time. This time there was purple sparkling dust coming from the arrow that lay near center target.

"She's a miko!" Sango said, she thought the first shot had been because it was Kagome's arrow, but now she was sure.

"So it would seem." Kagome answered.

"Unbelievable!" Jaken chimed in. "I wonder if Lord Sesshomaru knew that."

"That's true, I wonder." Kagome added. The next few hours Kagome spent with Rin teaching her how to hold and load the bow. How to aim and how to avoid getting stung by a rogue string. The child learned fast and it wasn't long before Kirara held her on her back with Sango steadying her, that she was shooting from high above the ground. She was nearly as accurate as Kagome or Kikyo, but were her arrows strong enough to kill? Was Rin capable of doing it?

Jaken had gone to work hard at making a bow, arrows, and quiver that would suit Rin's size. It took him precious little time, when called for he could be very handy.

"Nice job." Kagome complimented turning the bow over and over in her hand. She placed the tips to the arrows and blessed them. Perhaps they had found a way out of this mess.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Jaken boasted.

"Now all we have to do is wait and see if the others have any luck." Kagome said looking off into horizon as the sun began to set.

A/N: Artists there are new chapters and a few of the older ones that I still have no Illustrations for you can contact me at LadyInuYasha2008hotmail(dot)com.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43-Breaking the News

Kikyo was the first to return, Kagome, Sango, and Rin were still on the training field. The demon sailed through the barrier and Kagome strained her eyes to see if the demon carried two mikos or only one. As Ah Un gently settled to the earth it became clear that both sisters had returned. Relief washed over Kagome as she approached the two.

"Kaede." Kagome said her name as she hugged the old woman.

"Come now child, there need be no thanks on your part, I am only happy that I can be there to see Naraku destroyed." Kaede released Kagome from her arms and looked at the young woman in front of her. "Congratulations on your engagement my dear." She said a genuine smile on her face.

"Thank you." Kagome smiled and turned to see Kikyo smiling as well.

Kikyo. I have to show her. Kagome thought to herself. "There is something that I have to show you. We figured out that if we had Kaede, Kohaku, and Koga we would have thirteen, but we couldn't figure out who the last person would be. Until… I saw Rin shoot." Kagome watched as Kikyo's jaw dropped. "Rin, show Kikyo how you can shoot." Kagome called nervously to the girl. Rin fired an arrow, it glowed bright and sliced through the air with near perfect accuracy.

"Impossible." Kikyo turned to Kagome. "How could we not sense it?" Kikyo turned to the other two. Kaede pursed her lips, thinking through what she had just seen.

"It's possible that she was just too young. Perhaps her powers were masked somehow. It's hard to tell." Kaede answered.

"I don't know how no one could tell, but the fact is that we may just need her." Sango said to the miko.

"We can't do that, bring a child into battle with Naraku, it would be insane." Kikyo answered.

"That's just it, we won't bring her into battle until the very last second. Sango and I figured it out. If we put Rin on Kirara and keep her on the outside of the barrier at the very last moment when the barrier comes down and we all attack she can shoot one shot, and be gone. Kirara will take off, if we fail, then we fail, but at the very least we tried." Kagome said to her quietly while the young girl fired in the background.

Kikyo was about to disagree when Kaede stepped in. "Sister Kikyo, if we fail here Rin's fate is uncertain. She knows not another soul in the world, who would care for her? Would she fall prey to some worthless demon? We know not." Kaede answered her own questions. She turned to Kikyo. "Would you not want the chance to defend your own future? This child innocent as she may look has seen death, her own death, she knows what she is fighting for, as do you my dear sister. She is fighting for the chance to live." Kaede said and released her grasp on her sister.

Kikyo's face went pale, she knew that Kaede would never lie. Rin had a right to defend her own future. "Your right. What did Sesshomaru say?" She turned to Kagome. Kagome fidgeted under Kikyo's gaze.

"Well… um… we haven't exactly asked him yet." She answered. "We don't even know if he knows Rin is a miko." Kikyo and Kaede looked at each other.

"I fear that there may be a greater battle coming than we may even know." Kaede said. Even to an outsider the attachment to the child was obvious.

"Well we are going to have to…" Sango began when the barrier suddenly opened, and through it stepped Miroku, Shippo, and Koga.

"We've come back." Miroku called as he walked over with them. Kagome stepped partially behind Kikyo. She couldn't bear to look Koga in the eye. Koga gave her no such luxury as he walked directly toward her.

"Kagome, is it true what the monk and the fox have told me?" He cut directly to the point. Kagome's gaze dropped.

"Yes, it is. I am going to be Sesshomaru's mate. I never meant to hurt you." She started.

"Stop right there, if he makes you happy, then so be it. I will always have a place for you in my heart Kagome." Koga embraced her tightly and she allowed him to. Something inside her felt for him until he looked her in the eye and his face began to grow dangerously close to hers.

"Koga this is not that kind of good bye." Kagome said firmly, she didn't want to hurt him, but she couldn't let this go on. Koga seemed to ignore her and descended. Before Kagome could utter another word Koga was snatched a way by an unseen force. Kagome nearly fell forward, caught only by Kikyo's hand to steady her.

"Uh oh." Shippo said under his breath.

"This could only be trouble, putting these three in the same place." Sango said quietly. She looked on as Sesshomaru glared dangerously into the eyes of the wolf demon.

"Stay away from **my **mate, or I'll slice you in half." Sesshomaru had a deadly grip on Koga holding him close with one and while the other lay back poised and glowing green.

"I claimed her first." Koga growled.

"Is that so wolf demon? She has never spoken of such a claim." Sesshomaru looked to Kagome.

"We are not engaged! Koga stop saying that! Do you want to help or not because getting yourself killed isn't going to help!" Kagome shouted.

"As if I should fear him." Koga's pride wouldn't be saddled, it could only be interrupted by Sango's cry.

"Kohaku!" Was all that she could say when she saw InuYasha carrying her younger brother.

"He's unconscious, not dead. Don't worry." InuYasha said setting the boy down. Sango rushed to his side.

Sesshomaru slowly released the wolf demon leaving him with a quiet threat. "Touch my mate again and I'll slice you wide open." He hissed. Koga's only acknowledgement of the threat was the fact that he lacked the courage to respond. They both knew what would happen if they clashed: there would no longer be a wolf demon tribe because its leader would be dead. The group turned to look at the sleeping boy.

"What happened to him?" Sango asked. "How did you get him back?"

"When we found him he was with Kagura, Sesshomaru attacked her and I, well I had to knock him out and grab him." InuYasha confessed. "Turns out that Sesshomaru really did know where they were hiding out." He said throwing his elder brother an odd look, some could have even mistaken it for pride is his brother, but only Kikyo and Kagome noticed. InuYasha thought back to the small outpost near a nearly untraceable scent of Naraku. The hut was large, but well hidden, surrounded by a rocky enclosure. Sesshomaru had simply walked up, Kagura turned to strike a blow, and before she had the chance Sesshomaru had unleashed a furry of blue light from his sword. Not a word was said, Sesshomaru acted like that of an elite assassin, cold, separated. InuYasha had looked at him for a spit second before going for the boy, in that moment Sesshomaru had felt nothing, had he wanted to take Kagura's life he could have. InuYasha knew it, Kagura would surely know it once she regained consciousness, and Sesshomaru definitely knew it. Before Kohaku could get the weapon from his side InuYasha had struck him, and was off and running. Sesshomaru had taken off after him and drawn a cloud of dust beneath their feet until they took off into the sky. Now here they stood, with Kohaku unconscious in Sango's lap.

Kagome walked up to Sesshomaru and grasped the hand at his side. He looked down at her and she gently squeezed his hand. Sesshomaru nodded ever so slightly before stepping forward. "Give me the boy. It may be better if you didn't see this." He said focusing his eyes on Sango, Miroku knelt down and pulled her head to his chest as InuYasha took Kohaku from her.

"Maybe you should all go inside." InuYasha suggested to them. "This isn't really going to be…" He paused searching for the right word. "Gentle." He finished. Shippo took Rin and guided her away and Kikyo and Kaede turned and began slowly walking away, Koga following close behind. Miroku gathered the now crying Sango into his arms and began to walk away. Only Jaken and Kagome remained.

"Jaken, take Kagome to the house." Sesshomaru ordered the imp.

"No… I want to stay." Kagome answered. "Please." She added quietly. Kagome didn't know why she felt the need to stay, but she knew that the jewel shard would need to be purified once it was removed from Kohaku.

InuYasha and Sesshomaru looked at each other as the teens unconscious body separated them. InuYasha nodded to his elder brother slightly, acknowledging that Kagome was indeed strong enough to watch. Sesshomaru hesitated, he didn't want to have to kill someone so precious to her, right in front of her very eyes, but there was no choice. She had to know that he was killing him in order to save him, all for her.

"Fine, you may stay, if you desire to do so." He said reluctantly. Sesshomaru then turned to InuYasha, and InuYasha held the boy out in front of him. Sesshomaru plunged his hand into Kohaku's back. For a moment the boy's eyes opened in a petrified look of fear and pain. His body tensed in InuYasha's hands and a final cry escaped his lips as Sesshomaru withdrew the jewel from his back. Kohaku's body went limp in InuYasha's hands as the boy drew his last gasp of air.

Kagome didn't expect to be so affected by the sight, but she couldn't hide her own gasp when Kohaku's eyes had shot wide open. Now she couldn't hide the tears streaming down her face. Sesshomaru's hand extended, slick with the boy's blood, and in it a jewel shard dark with evil, still seething with Naraku's hate. The demon could barely stand to look at her, the tears that were streaming down her face tore at his heart. His offer of a defiled gem soaked in the blood of her comrade's brother sickened him. He wished never to have her see the blood of someone she loved again, but it was a promise that he knew was a lie. A battle lay ahead and this momentary loss of life paled into comparison to the devastation that could still be in their future.

Kagome slowly reached out, gingerly taking the jewel shard from his hand with two fingers. At her very touch the aura went from coal black to pure white and then to pink. The tears still rolling from her cheeks as InuYasha lay Kohaku in the grass.

"Step back, InuYasha." Sesshomaru commanded and the younger brother complied. The great demon drew Tensaiga from his side and looked closely. The emissaries of the afterlife tugged at the boy's soul. With a single sweep Sesshomaru cut them to pieces.

Kagome looked on, praying. Sesshomaru cut something away from Kohaku's body and then there was one terrifying moment of nothing. A deadly stillness that invoked panic in her heart before Kohaku sucked in a ragged breath. He still lay unconscious as Sango came running forth.

"Did something go wrong why isn't he moving." She cried.

"Sango he is alive, give him a moment." Sesshomaru said to her before placing the sword back in its sheath. Sango pulled the boy into her arms, his breath steady and his heart beating strong. His eyes fluttered and then opened.

"Sango. Sango, I remember your face. It was the only thing I never forgot." He said weakly. Sango could do nothing but cry over her brother's weak body. "I remember it all now, the slayers, father, and… Naraku." Kohaku sat up abruptly. "That bastard, I remember now, he possessed me, made me kill all those people, I remember it all." Sango pulled her brother close to her and he embraced her.

"I thought that I would loose you forever. I thought Naraku had taken you away for good." Sango wept.

"Sango, don't cry. I am here now, and I am going to kill that bastard demon." Kohaku's innocence had been torn from him, but his heart still ached for the pain of his sister and the loss of his family and friends.

"I think that he is in." InuYasha said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I would have to agree with you little brother." Sesshomaru answered.

"C'mon, let's give these two some time to catch up." Kagome said tugging at Sesshomaru's kimono. The three turned to the house and walked away leaving the siblings to talk.

Soon the entire group sat in the home, Sango had painstakingly gone through the entire story with Kohaku. He had taken it amazingly well, and aside from being somewhat shy in a large group, he was handling everything with ease. The group had settled, differences had been put aside and necessary information shared. The tension had even simmered to a low heat between Koga and the dog demons. Kaede, Kikyo, Kohaku, and Sango all talked quietly, working through the torn emotions and impending battle with the teenage boy turned assassin. Kagome lazily rested her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder as he spoke with Jaken. Sesshomaru was suddenly distracted by Rin running into the room with the fox demon. They had both grown so tall, so much older, yet still children at heart. He relaxed at their innocence, in spite of their loss, their hearts were unbroken. Sesshomaru nearly smiled until he caught site of the toy in Rin's hand.

"Rin, come here." He said firmly. "What is that?" He said pointing one elegant finger at the bow. Kagome shifted upright, her heart skipping a beat. The room went deadly silent as the question hung in the air.

"Oh, I meant to tell you, but with all the excitement it nearly…" Kagome stammered. Suddenly the whole idea didn't seem so good anymore. Sesshomaru placed one hand over Kagome's stammering lips, gently silencing his mate. Jaken shook nervously as Kagome and him exchanged petrified glances.

"Well M' Lord, it was a gift from Jaken and Kagome. Do you want to see me shoot it?" She asked smiling, still unaware of what the true reason behind the gift was.

"Shoot it?" Sesshomaru's eyes turned icy with disapproval as he looked from Jaken to his mate. "Kagome, Jaken, perhaps one of you would like to explain this." Crickets was the response that he got before he snapped loudly, "NOW!" The entire room jumped with a start.

"Um… well… My Lord…" Jaken stammered, relieved to be cut short by Kagome.

"Meet number 14." Kagome said smiling, trying to hide her fear and ease the tension. Sesshomaru shot to his feet and snatched her by the wrist.

"Excuse us, we need a moment." He growled as he tugged firmly at his fiancé's wrist. Kagome reluctantly follow. Jaken breathed a sigh of relief as they exited only to jump three feet into the air as he heard his lord's voice beckon him. "JAKEN! I meant you as well. Get- out- here." He hissed.

Kagome stumbled as she tried to keep up, Jaken had broken into an all out run to catch up to the two of them. Sesshomaru crossed the threshold to his room, yanked Kagome in after him kicked the imp as he tried to run past. He slammed the door to a close loudly behind himself.

"What do you mean 14?!" He barked at the both of them.

"Rin can shoot, honestly." Kagome felt as though she were ten years old and caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "She's a miko."

"I know that!" He nearly shouted. "How did you find out?" He questioned.

"Wait just a minute here, you knew?" Kagome asked him. "So you are the one who masked her aura, but why?" Kagome looked puzzled for a moment then realized it was to protect the girl. A young miko like that would be an easy target for Naraku, even with Sesshomaru protecting her, it would be easier simply to hide her value.

"I am asking the questions here, my dear wife." Sesshomaru snapped. He had tried so hard to allow Rin a protected existence, to throw her into battle would be insane. "Jaken, where did she get the bow?" He growled at his vassal.

"Uh, My Lord, I made it for her. Had I known you would disapprove, I would have never." Sesshomaru's deadly stare silenced the imp.

Kagome could stand it no longer. "Don't look at him like that, this was all my fault. I haven't told her a thing, but maybe you should see her shoot and hear me out before you refuse. We need her, and she needs us." Kagome added.

The group had gathered out on the training field, a large fire raged in the cool night air sending an eerie glow over mock battlegrounds. The little girl with Kagome and Kikyo by her side readied herself to show her precious protector that she was able to take care of herself.

"Now Rin, don't be nervous. Just do it the same way as before." Kikyo coached.

"If you need any help just tell us." Kagome added and then stepped back. The child loaded the arrow with ease and drew back. She took her aim, held her breath, and let go. The arrow lit up in the night sky and sailed to the target effortlessly. A perfect shot.

Sesshomaru grimaced. Kagome was correct, Rin was a miko and yes she was able to battle, but he couldn't imagine risking such a precious heart. He quietly kept control as he praised her.

"Very good Rin." Was all he could force himself to say as she took another near perfect shot. It was a close range, but there was no denying it, Rin was capable. The young girl went on shooting, Kohaku off next to her, talking and sharpening his weapon.

"I don't like this." Sesshomaru conceded after Kagome had explained Rin's instantaneous role in the battle. A single shot, succeed or fail, that was all they would ask from her. Sesshomaru really didn't like it, but he couldn't deny that Rin deserved the right to live.

"Why does there have to be 14 anyway? What an odd number." InuYasha commented from the sidelines.

"InuYasha, when will you ever learn. It's not 14 that is important it is what the fourteen contain." Kaede answered, shaking her head at the hopeless hanyou.

"Seven humans, and seven demons." Sesshomaru explained. They all listened intently as Kaede and Sesshomaru laid out the reasons.

"There will be seven humans and seven demons, one from each race to represent seven values of the new world." Kaede answered.

"How do you know all of this old woman?" InuYasha asked her looking slyly out of the corner of his eye.

"Shippo read it two me, while the rest of you were eavesdropping on Kagome and Sesshomaru arguing." She said flatly. Sesshomaru and Kagome glanced at each other slightly embarrassed by their friends. "There is innocence, courage, strength, loyalty, compassion, wisdom, and love. It said that there was a piece of each in the seven humans and the seven demons. That if we succeed the Inu line will take over leadership of all lands eventually, and that the humans and demons will rule under his guidance." Kaede took a deep breath. "The prophecy said that if we can conquer Naraku, then we will change the fate of both races, guide them into a new future. Show demons and humans how to coexist, in peace." Kaede finished.

"See, we have no other choice, other than to let Rin at least try." Kagome said with pleading eyes. Her soon to be mate nodded his reluctant agreement.

"I will be the one to tell her." Sesshomaru said looking out at Rin and Kohaku busily training with their weapons. Innocent or not, Rin was about to learn how cruel life could be… all over again. Sesshomaru frowned. In order to have everything, I must first give everything up. Never once have I lost a ward, and I don't intend to let it happen now. He thought to himself, placing a hand on Kagome's back. He wouldn't loose either of them, he simply wouldn't allow it.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44-Goodbye

Sesshomaru remained watching the girl shoot arrow after arrow. She was quite accurate, nearly as good as either of the miko's teaching her. Rin only had 10 or 11 years to her name, but she had seen more than most humans would in a dozen lifetimes. Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and looked at her ebony black hair. She was so beautiful, so perfect in her innocence and compassion, things that Sesshomaru himself had never known. It suddenly dawned on Sesshomaru that Kagome might not see her family ever again, just as Rin now knew she wouldn't. Their time to prepare was coming to a close and he knew that it would be for the best if Kagome tried to return home one last time. If she was ever going to do it, it would have to be now.

"Kagome." The taiyoukai called her name. The beauty shot the arrow laying in her bow and turned to walk to him. Even in that moment she smiled at him, it was as if no one ever had smiled before. So fresh and so new, in a world so jaded, Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel himself stir.

"What is it?" She questioned.

"Its time for you to return home, if you are ever to say your goodbyes it should be now." He stated grazing her cheek ever so gently with his razor sharp claw.

Kagome had wondered if there would be time. She didn't even know if she could go back through the well anymore. Maybe she had become so bound to this world that her own had ceased to exist. She couldn't help but wonder. She would try though, try one last time to pass through the well. She wouldn't tell her family what was about to happen, but she would take this one last opportunity to see them.

"Alright." She said quietly.

"InuYasha will take you." He said looking at his younger brother. He would have to trust him now. InuYasha knew far more of her world than he did and he didn't know if he could bare to see her tears if she lost control. He didn't need to ask her if she would tell her family, he knew that she wouldn't. She wouldn't want to worry her family, despite her own fears.

InuYasha fell silent and simply nodded. He understood that it would have to be him, even though Sesshomaru could pass through the well, InuYasha could guarantee to bring Kagome back. InuYasha knew that in spite of Sesshomaru's cold, serious demeanor he couldn't bear to rip his mate from her family.

"Take care, my love." He said to her and kissed her. "And you, protect her with your life, if you don't it will mean yours." He said to the hanyou.

"I think that I have a little more experience in protecting Kagome than you do." InuYasha's jib was half hearted, rooted in truth.

"I'll be fine." Kagome turned then stopped to look back at Sesshomaru. "Be gentle when you tell her, she is still only a child. I'll be back soon." With that she and InuYasha climbed onto the two headed dragon's back and were off.

Sesshomaru paced quietly in his room. The others were gathered in the large library, drinking sake and laughing. Their joy genuine, grateful for the time of peace that they had. Rin, Kohaku, and Shippo were off together exploring the night grounds. He had to tell her, and he didn't look forward to it, but he couldn't lie. After some time he left his room and walked out to the deck where the younger group had gathered talking and playing games.

"Rin, come with me." He said to her quietly.

"Yes M' Lord." She replied in her sing song voice. It was truly like music to his ears. So often his demon soul had raged with hatred, but this child soothed him. Her kindness unending, and her faith in him unshakeable. She had been the flower in the desert. Where so many souls had dried up and become part of the useless sandscape she flourished, finding the life giving water, in an otherwise barren world. Even now she follow him without question to the garden.

"Rin, there is a large battle coming, as I am sure that you have heard." He said to her sucking in a breath.

"I know and I get to fight in it don't I my Lord." She said smiling.

"Yes Rin you do. You will only be there for a moment, but you will get a chance to shoot your newfound bow." Sesshomaru said to her.

"Don't worry M' Lord. I won't miss. I finally get to do something for you, after all you have done for me. I knew that was why Jaken gave me the bow and Kagome taught me to shoot. I owe them so much for giving me a chance to repay my debt to you." She smiled at him.

"Rin you owe me nothing. You have done more for me than you will ever know." He said pulling the child to him. In years he had never had such a show of love for the child, but at this moment he felt all the stronger for it. "You once asked me Rin if you died would I miss you. Rin if we win, you won't die, you will be like me and Jaken and InuYasha. Time will not affect you, you will be-"

"A demon. I know Lord Sesshomaru, I overheard all of it. I want to be there with you, always." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

The taiyoukai didn't know what to do, so he was left with returning the gesture. It was so human, so very human, he thought to himself. It made him smile. "I won't let anything happen to you Rin, but to answer your question… yes I would miss you, always." He promised.

"I know." She brushed a hair from his face.

"Alright enough now, go have fun while you can." As she walked away Sesshomaru couldn't help but hope that there would be more time for her to be a child, she had already grown so much.

Kagome and InuYasha reached the well and dismounted the demon. He lumbered off to the side and began to graze. InuYasha and Kagome shared a long stare.

"One last time?" She questioned him.

"One last time." He agreed and took her hand. The pair stepped to the edge of the well and jumped. Kagome closed her eyes hoping that the bottom of the well wouldn't be their final destination. In moments she realized that they were floating and falling through the sparkling mist and swirling light. They came out on the other side.

"Well we made it." She said to him. He swept her up and leapt from the well. The well house looked so different. It was well kept, even the dust had disappeared.

"InuYasha…" She said looking around.

"I know, I can smell the difference." He said to her. Kagome followed the hanyou from the well house and looked around. The skyline had changed slightly, less buildings, few cars.

"Do you think that we are already changing history?" She asked him.

"I guess so." InuYasha replied. His senses so much stronger since he had matured.

"Do you think that my mother will still know me?" She asked.

"Well I think that we are about to find out." He said pointing a claw to the opening door of the home.

"Kagome!" Her mother called followed by Souta and her grandfather.

"Mom." Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. "Everything has changed so much." She said.

Her mother gave her a puzzled look. "What has changed?" She asked.

"I think that your brain has been fried Sis." Souta said to her.

Kagome did a double take, was Souta wearing a kimono? He was. Kagome's mind shot back to when Sesshomaru said that they would never know that anything had changed.

"Are you going to stay for awhile?" Her grandfather asked.

"No just for tonight." She said to her family walking into the house. The food smelled so wonderful. The dinners that her mother made were always so good. "Smells great mom." Kagome complimented as her mother set out a plate for InuYasha and her daughter.

Kagome managed to keep the conversation light most of the way through the meal. There were only a few intense moments where she paused, unable to answer a question without giving up what they were up to. Her mother had talked to InuYasha about how wonderful his brother was when he saved Kagome from fainting. InuYasha had winced slightly when Mrs. Higurashi complimented on how much of a gentleman Sesshomaru was.

After a long night of food and talking Kagome retired to the bathroom. This would be her final time to use her shampoo, her own soap, and sleep in her own bed. As the water beat down from above she listened to InuYasha give Souta advice on everything from fighting to girls. She smiled to herself knowing that InuYasha really did care for her family. So much was going to change, but that, never would.

Kagome wrapped in a robe, her hair, still with a few beads of water falling from the end sat on the edge of her bed with her mother. "Kagome, I want to give you this. My great-great grandmother made it." Kagome looked at the handkerchief in her mother's hand. Beautiful hand embroidering decorated the edges and the tree of ages stitched in the middle.

Kagome took it her eyes welling up with tears. "Thank you mom." She said and hugged her mother. Kagome breathed in her scent and closed her eyes, burning the moment into her memory. Kagome and her mother talked long into the night eventually Kagome's eyes grew heavy and her mother tucked her into her own bed for the last time. InuYasha sat cross legged on the floor watching over her as he had done so many times before. Kagome tried to push from her mind that in a two days she would either be dead or immortal. Her life would end or begin, but there was no way to know. She smiled to herself in spite of her worry, it was funny how life could just change on a dime. Soon after she drifted off.

Kagome awoke in the early morning to the smell of her mother's cooking. She picked through a few things that she couldn't bear to leave behind and placed them into her bag. She and InuYasha descended the stairs to a feast. There was all of their favorites cooked to perfection waiting for them.

"Mom, you didn't have to do all this." Kagome said sitting herself down.

"You never know when it will be the last time I get to cook for you." Her mother said smiling. It was meant to be a joke about Kagome's crazy double life, but the two could barely bring themselves to smile, knowing all too well that it was the last time. The chatter and loving comments to her brother, grandfather, and mother didn't go unnoticed.

"Geez Sis, you are sure being nice." Souta teased.

"Kagome is growing into a fine young woman, her kind heart is finally starting to shine through." Her grandfather complimented. All Kagome could do was smile.

The meal went on, and when InuYasha turned to her and whispered that it was time to go Kagome felt a tug at her heart. She reeled in her emotion and braced herself for goodbyes. She hugged and kissed each of her family, and then went around again, telling them that she loved them. Kagome couldn't help but look back as she and InuYasha approached the well. She couldn't bring her feet to move when the time finally came to jump in. InuYasha grasped her hand, and whispered to her.

"We can do this, you will see them again." The hanyou squeezed her hand. Kagome took a breath, waved good bye, and the pair jumped into the well. Tears mixed with the swirling colors and the mist that surrounded them hid her pain. As they landed in the feudal era Kagome prayed with all her heart that InuYasha had been right. Before long they were out of the well and back on the waiting dragons' back.

The training at the castle had been brought to epic proportions. Each of the group pitted against one another. Dodging and striking, exchanging blows and putting up barriers. Even the tiny Rin had managed to place a barrier up when a rouge arrow of Kikyo's had been deflected by Kohaku. As it flew dangerously close to the girl a bright dome had appeared and the arrow, though unstopped, careened off towards the pond. The fighting was heated, beads of sweat dripped off them all as they worked against each other. Sesshomaru had eventually taken up residence in the midst of the rest and was dodging and striking as the rest attacked. He was truly amazing, and his strength never seemed to wane. The monk locked staff with sword and struggled to hold his ground with Sesshomaru using only one of his now two good arms to battle him. Just when he thought his strength was gone he managed to eek out a barrier and push the taiyoukai back.

"Very good. I am impressed monk." He said before turning to lock weapons with the demon slayer. The gigantic Hiraikotsu clashed with his blade as a glowing arrow flew at him. He reached out with his free hand to grasp it and turn it to dust. The arrow stung his hand and broke his concentration for a second as he turned to see Rin, still poised, bow in hand. It disintegrated, but left a mark in his mind. Her innocence was so pure, so untainted, a shot from her would be deadly to any demon that was not of the purest blood. He smiled at her as he tossed Sango back with a great thrust of his arm. The fox demon unleashed a fury of green glowing fire so large it was blinding. With a great sweep of his sword he dispersed it and fire, half heartedly, a strike at the demon. Shippo dodged and moved to the side. The demon cat swooped down and grasped the old woman, throwing her onto her back. Kaede's arrow was narrowly avoided by a deft move.

They are ready. The demon lord thought to himself. He continued to fight observing each as their strength waxed and waned with attacks. They could fight longer, they were stronger than he had ever seen them be before. It was nearly time.

Kagome and InuYasha swooped down into the barrier looking at the blinding lights of battle. There were arrows flying through the air followed by weapons and sutras. Great flashes of demon light from the sword of Sesshomaru and Shippo's fire. It was like watching a scene from a movie unfold. They dared not blink, for fear of missing a movement. As they landed the fighting slowed to a halt and they rejoined the group. Sesshomaru embraced Kagome, her bittersweet smile told him all she needed to know.

"Today we train, tomorrow we rest." The taiyoukai announced. "InuYasha follow me." The two departed to the far end of the field of battle and faced off. It wasn't necessary to explain what was going to happen, they all knew.

"WINDSCAR!" InuYasha bellowed as he struck.

"DRAGONSTRIKE!" Sesshomaru countered. The training field grew alive with color as the energies collided.

"BACKLASH WAVE!" InuYasha struck out determined to overcome his elder brother. The two went on swords colliding. Great waves of light and energy spewing forth from the demon blades. They danced around each other as gracefully as butterflies, but the strength of their attacks pushed the group to move further back as they trained themselves. It was hard to concentrate while such a display lay in front of their eyes, but they managed. Hour after hour wore on as the faithful companions battled and defended. Brother pitted against brother, miko against miko, slayer versus demon, it was truly a sight to see. Kirara and Ah Un firing on one another trying to knock each other from the sky, even Rin and Kohaku waged on. Finally as the sun set, it was Sesshomaru that called them together.

"Our time to train is at an end. The rest that you have ahead of you will be most valuable. Use it as a time to regain your strength and focus because our next battle will be the one to dictate history." He said as they all looked at him, faces stern with determination.

Thanks again to all that have shown concern for my beloved dog. He is doing well and is almost completely recovered. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45-Becoming One

*****Lemon warning: Sections encased in these astrix (example: ***) are contain adult content and are not intended for minors. *****

Kagome walked back to the house with the great demon's hand holding tightly to hers. She looked up at him, silent and stoic, the picture of honor and aristocracy, but Kagome couldn't be fooled. In this demon, this man next to her there was concern and love, emotions that ran hundreds of years deep into his soul, and Kagome couldn't help but feel a tear well into her eye. This great leader of the future, this tyrant turned lover, bore the weight of the world on his shoulders and he never once tried to share it. To push onto any of them his concern, his worries, or his fear. It suddenly dawned on Kagome. Perhaps he couldn't feel fear, nothing seemed to faze him, she had never seen him tremble. As they returned to the house and retired to their rooms he took her hand and pulled her past her room to his.

Kagome breathed a sigh of excitement as she entered the exquisite room. Overwhelmed by the sweet scent of him that lingered there. She tightened her grasp on his hand, nervously squeezing his powerful fingers. He turned to her, barely a breath's width away, looking deep in her eyes with his piercing, gold gaze.

"Kagome, I formally ask you to be my mate, I claim you here and now as the one that I want for all eternity. The woman to rule by my side and be bound to me to the end of our days." Sesshomaru's words were quiet, serious, and sincere.

Kagome's heart pounded within her chest. The proposal was final, there would be no more waiting. She would be his, here and now. Leave everything she had ever thought she wanted behind and step into a fairytale for the rest of her life. She smiled at him and took in her last breath as Kagome Higurashi, before uttering the words that would turn her into Kagome Lady of The Western Lands, mate of the Lord Sesshomaru, the most perfect demon ever to have walked the earth.

"I accept, Lord Sesshomaru, I will be your mate." She said barely holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

************************************************************

Sesshomaru's mouth covered hers delving deep within her mouth, pressing her to him, he lifted her from the floor. He wrapped her in his embrace. When he placed her down it was only to sweep her into his arms and carry her to the waiting bed. He placed her down gently and knelt between her legs.

Kagome looked up at him in all his beautiful glory, her demon that would live and die for her. She was her now ready to be his for eternity, the moment had finally came. Her choice would be final, her heart wouldn't have to burn for him any longer. She was here, making a choice for her and only her. The rest of the world faded into oblivion as he leaned over her and kissed her gently and her arms wrapped around his neck, running her hands through the glorious silver hair. His weight fell on her gently as his tongue caressed hers. His pressed his mouth to her and a feral growl came from deep within him. Kagome could only hold him tighter. His aura washed over her engulfing her own. Her pulse raced faster with each passing moment, she felt so strange, so at peace. His very presence enveloped her soul.

Sesshomaru held her tightly as he covered her body with his own. The longing in his soul to become one with her left him fighting the urge to rip the clothes from her body and take her in that moment. His inner beast threatened to rear itself in this moment of release and it took all within him to move slowly over his virgin bride. His claws entwined in her hair, his mouth claiming possession over her sweet lips.

Kagome lay breathless as he rose from her to slide silken hands under the bottom of her shirt. He held her tiny waist within his strong grasp as he looked down on her. Her tiny flat stomach tightened in excitement. She had never felt this way before, the feeling of longing, of sheer need rose within her.

Sesshomaru slid the light cloth higher revealing a gentle frame that he had only stolen glances of before. She was his now to enjoy at his leisure. His hands raising the fabric higher as he pulled her forward so he may raise the cloth over her head. Her arms lifted allowing the garment to slip away from her. He let the shirt drop to the floor as he released her heaving breast from the lace that encircled them.

Kagome's arms instinctively went to cover herself, her modesty still grasping hold of her. She felt a wave of energy flow over her, soothing her, as his graceful hands encircled her wrists pulling her arms around him he leaned her gently back as he nuzzled her neck. He sat back and pulled the tie from his kimono and removed it baring his physic. Kagome felt an urge within her tug at her loins. He looked as if cut from stone, each muscle defined and perfect. His shoulders so broad and strong encircled by his glorious mane. She sat forward unable to control herself and placed a hand over his heart. His golden eyes met hers. Pools of desire held her gaze as her hands roamed over his perfect chest and she placed a kiss, gently lapping at each muscle in his rippled stomach.

Sesshomaru's head fell back as she touched him, never before had he felt such need for a female. Her hands awakened every part of his demon. Her lips like the wings of a butterfly grazing his tense stomach, causing him to stir and harden. His deadly hands fell to her innocent shoulders and tangled in jet black hair, pulling her eyes to meet his as he lowered himself to kiss her once again. His mouth possessing hers, deep and dominating the deep growl from within him that of the yearning beast within him clawing to get out. He fell atop her and lowered his lips to a waiting nipple, he pulled the puckered peak into his mouth rolling it over his tongue. Careful of his razor sharp fangs he teased and toyed with her. His hand raising to her other breast cupping it firmly.

Kagome's body cried forth in desire, unable to control the moan that escaped from her lips. Her back arched and she pushed her pelvis to his, his manhood pressing against her. She grasped at the silken sheets that covered the luxurious bed and threw her head to the side. His claws slid down her side, so deadly, so gentle, igniting every nerve within her.

"Mine." He breathed a ragged declaration as he lifted the edge or her skirt to place a strong hand on her thigh. Grasping at the flesh and parting her further her cupped her heat. She was warm and moist, breath ragged in her throat. He could smell her want, her need of him. His other hand dropped and he grasped cloth covering her and pulled her skirt and underwear from her. Pulling them away he stood to look down on his beautiful, blushing mate. She lay there in her innocence waiting for him. He pulled his remaining clothing from him and let it fall to the floor.

Kagome lay there, exposed to her mate and watched as he shed his clothing. His gorgeous physique proudly there for her eyes to feast on she lowered her eyes to gaze upon him. Hard and proud larger than she would have ever imagined a streak of fear ran through her amidst her excitement.

Sesshomaru knelt between her knees, looking down at his most prized possession, his love. He covered her body with his, his hardness pressed against her. He looked deep into her eyes as he began to press forward. Her eyes registered pain and panic behind her stoic determination. He kissed her gently.

"I'm sorry I can not take away the pain." He apologized in a whisper. She simply nodded and wrapped her arms around him. As he pressed forth she parted slightly more before he hit the point of no return.

Kagome sucked in a breath as he pushed forward and her insides turned to fire as he ventured deeper within her. Her muscles locked around him in sound resistance to the intrusion as he pushed farther. Kagome wondered how she could want something so badly, yet her body refused her. Her teeth clenched as he pushed harder. His girth spreading her farther apart.

Sesshomaru battled the need to plunge forth in a frenzy of passion as he pushed gently before he could go no further without force. "My virgin bride, I claim you." He whispered before burying himself within her. Her painful moan tore at his ears as he responded to the pulsating muscles around him, grasping at him. Her tightness holding him hostage within her.

Kagome steadied her breathing as he began to move in and out of her, pain subsiding to pleasure. She grasped at him as his mouth covered hers and her legs wrapped around his trim waist. His gentle but firm strokes glided within her bringing her longing to another level. Before long Kagome moved in time with him pushing herself to him, rocking in time with him, her every nerve on fire.

Sesshomaru quickened his pace as she responded wrapping her hair in his hand and claiming her mouth. As his pace sped, Kagome emitted short breathy moans as her desire grew. She was shaking beneath him with need and he above her as she arched her back and he plunged forth. He shuddered as his release built the flowed from him in great waves of pleasure that he had never known. The woman below him moaning and shaking in his arms.

Kagome's entire being shook as she lay helpless beneath the captor of her soul. She would submit to his every whim in that moment. Her body flowing forth the passion and ecstasy that she had never known possible. Their auras tangled in a mixture of innocence and demon, battling for superiority as they climaxed long and hard together.

Kagome fell back glowing as Sesshomaru's weight fell forward on her. They lay breathless, entwined together in release. He kissed her gently on the eyelids of her closed eyes as he began to withdraw slowly. Kagome gave a whine of pain and resistance as her muscles contracted around the hardness within her. Sesshomaru's look was compassionate as she let out a yelp when he had finally worked himself free. He lay beside her pulling her to him for a moment as her breathed in the scent of her now permanently intermingled with his own scent. It was the only way that she could smell more perfect than before.

Kagome grasped at him running her fingertips over the smooth definition of his muscle. She praised this moment in time. He had taken her as a human, not as a demon. He had loved her enough to mate her in spite of their differences. She breathed in a sigh of relief as a he pulled her up and cradled her in his arms.

Sesshomaru slowly rose and carried his new mate to the gigantic basin full of water. He waved his hand over it and steam began to arise. She smiled up at him, he never ceased to surprise her. He placed her gently into the basin and climbed in himself. He produced a cloth from the side of the basin and began to wash away the evidence of her now broken innocence. His hands gently tending to her sore flesh and exhausted body.

"I love you, my Lord Sesshomaru." She said to him quietly.

"As I love you my Lady Kagome." He returned kissing her forehead gently. His hands roamed over her body as she began to wash him. They embraced in the warm water and held each other tightly as the world around them withered away once again.

***************************************************************

Sesshomaru had carried her back to the bed and laid next to her, holding her close. His mate, the one that he would never surrender to another, he finally had her. She was finally his. Human or demon no matter, he would never have chosen another. His love for her would be unending he thought as his eyes finally gave way to sleep.

The pair rested that night as they had never rested before. The great taiyoukai's lust turned love, and the miko's vaulted feelings freed from their constraints. They were now free to be together despite the world around them. Their breathing lay in sync as they rose eyes fluttering under the sunlight streaming in through the window. Her leg draped over his as she nestled into the crook of his shoulder. Never had she felt so safe.

"Good morning my mate. He said to her smiling.

"Good morning my Lord." She said teasing him. They arose slowly Kagome sitting still dizzy from the excitement when suddenly it seemed as though she had gone deaf. Her aura pulsed around her so strongly Sesshomaru could almost hear it.

Panic arose within her as her vision went black then gray as a picture came into focus. Her own time rushed around her as if in reverse, cars disappeared and night skies lit up with stars unseen for centuries. Her gaze went fuzzy only to refocus on a towering figure contained within a great barrier. The aura around it pulsing and spewing miasma into the air. Her ears suddenly filled with the sounds of blades crashing into flesh. The shouts of instruction from one brother to the other hazed over by they sound of rushing attacks. A faint image of the two headed dragon flew through the air striking down with great balls of energy. Sango's weapon cut through her line of vision, slicing through a fast approaching attack on the imp. Fire spewed forth from both directions igniting the severed flesh and turning it to dust. Kagome looked to her side and Kikyo was on her knees a great black aura pulsing around her. The reek of a dark soul engulfed her nostrils as she turned to the miko, a great flash of blue and red fire struck the gigantic figure and everything slowed. Kikyo, the only one not to raise from her knees to attack crumbled next to her. She turned to the Kagome and parted her lips.

"I wasn't strong enough, I am sorry." Was all Kagome could make out before she heard her name being called off in the distance. It was Sesshomaru's voice, beckoning her. She blinked and the scene in front of her faded.

She awoke in her mate's arms, overwhelmed. "Kikyo! We have got to help her." She shouted as she sat up straight. "I saw it, if we don't she'll die." Was all Kagome could get out before a hand over her lips silenced her reverie.

"So you have seen the battle. I must admit I thought that I may have lost you." Sesshomaru breathed a sigh of relief. "What did you see? There is nothing to stop us from changing one more thing in the future if only you can tell me what you saw." He said to her.

Kagome clung to him as she relayed the past and the future that she had seen. It had been as if she were there, untouched by what was commencing, a silent observer, unable to help what was going on in front of her very eyes.

"It was a vision, my love. You can't touch something that hasn't yet happened. We will go to Kikyo, we will find a way." He soothed her stroking her hair.

Kagome clothed her sore body in a extravagant kimono that Sesshomaru handed her and walked from the room. She entered the library and InuYasha's eyes locked with hers.

InuYasha could smell it, Kagome was officially out of his grasp. There were not more regrets to be had, her scent mingled with that of his brother. She was his, had her scent not told the story her clothing would have. She was clothed like his mother, in the most elegant of kimonos, the dress of a queen.

Kagome tore her eyes from her faithful friend and looked to his love. "Kikyo I had a vision." She stated not wanting to waste time. "In the battle the darkness will overcome you, render you unable to fight. We must do something."

Kikyo's head fell, her energy waned and now she would be forced to ask the one that she had loathed for so long for help. She thought that she would be able to hold on for a little longer, but she feared that Kagome was right. She was too weak.

"The soul must be purified. I haven't the strength to do it any longer. I will need your aid." She said turning her eyes shamefully from the group. She could have killed them all with her stubborn silence and now she was faced with a choice that she never wanted to have to make. Her reincarnation now held more strength than her, the original, and she desperately needed the girl's help.

"Of course. Just tell me what I have to do." Kagome looked at the elder miko with concern.

Kikyo couldn't bear to think what Kagome would see inside her, all the emotion and the weakness exposed. Her love for InuYasha, her feeling of betrayal and hatred brought from dark to light as Kagome reached within her to make clean the dirty soul that even now permeated Kikyo's aura. Kaede placed a hand on either of them and guided them from the now silent room to the very edges of the castle. Kikyo marched in silence and shame aside her sister and her reincarnation. Risking them both, she now had to humble herself in the face of her students. The mikos she had fostered and taught would now have to teach her how to be whole again. Without them she knew in her heart that she was destined to return to the world of the dead.

"Kagome you must look into Kikyo's heart find the dark place and purify it with your own love." Kaede said to the new Lady of the land.

"But how do I do that ?" Kagome questioned the elderly woman.

"You must find that answer inside of you." Kikyo responded. "It can not be taught." Kikyo knew that she was asking one of the greatest feats that a miko could perform. Only reserved for the most powerful of her kind, Kikyo had been one of the few to have the strength to delve into a soul and recover the light from within.

Kagome fidgeted nervously as she approached the woman. She didn't know what she was doing, her instincts guided her as she placed a hand on the woman's heart. Kagome felt nothing but its beat at first, she imagined Kikyo crumbling to the ground at the feet of Naraku, engulfed in pain and sorrow. She could feel the energy of Kikyo's stolen soul surge forth through her fingertips. The dark aura burning her skin with its toxic energy. Kagome winced as a flow of emotion enveloped her. Love and hate, betrayal and loathing, filled her knotting her stomach and clawing at her heart.

Kikyo's head fell forward and her body began to buckle. The group had ventured forth, but stood at a distance. Sesshomaru placed an arm up to block his brother's advance.

"Let them be, InuYasha. There is nothing that you can do now." Sesshomaru told him. Miroku placed a hand on InuYasha's shoulder as he watched Kikyo at the mercy of Kagome. The silent stares went unnoticed as the flow of the soiled soul darkened the aura of both mikos.

Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated on the sympathy she felt, the sadness within Kikyo's soul. Visions of InuYasha and Kaede flashed before her eyes. She breathed deeply the tainted air of betrayal as she saw through Kikyo's eyes herself and the hanyou in each others arms staring into the night sky. She could feel the violent jealousy and the indescribable sadness that mounted in the heart of Kikyo as she had watched them. Kagome felt a yearning within her to console Kikyo, to end her pain. She couldn't bear to feel it any longer.

The darkness that encircled them rushed around them like a great wind of black hatred. It agitated and swirled. Kikyo and Kagome now both on their knees holding onto the very last ounce of energy in them. The onlookers with worried faces, the beauty of the grounds, the love of the great demon brothers all blocked out. Faded into the void that surrounded them it was Kagome and Kikyo, connected on the most primal level, alone.

Kagome sucked in a great breath and allowed all that she had seen to envelop her. Her tears flowed for the miko in front of her and from deep within her she felt a rush of energy fill her. It rose within her at lightening speed and burst forth. The black cloud around them exploded outward in all directions. Sesshomaru and InuYasha pulling forth their swords to block the oncoming rush of energy that threatened to destroy their human counterparts. They sliced through it and focused their eyes. The aura around the two mikos emanated purity, Rin and Kaede had stepped forward and themselves glowed in a blinding light. The glowing dome of their aura unapproachable by either demon.

Kagome and Kikyo fell towards each other landing in one another's arms, breathing heavily as they looked at each other. Kaede collected them off the ground as the purity of the air dissipated allowing the others to come closer.

"Thank you." Kikyo breathed. "You truly are my sister, my friend." She said to Kagome.

"I always was." Kagome replied, her strength returning. They felt revitalized, a great weight lifted from the both of them. Their spirits pure and strong once again, in some new way they were one and neither had expected to feel the relief wash over them. The two opposing forces of good had combined to conquer the evil around them.

Kagome looked at the Sesshomaru and InuYasha. The elder brother had placed a comforting hand on InuYasha's shoulder opposite that of the monk. They were strong enough now, they could defeat anything. They had been brought to full circle, each now whole with their mate, their family, their friends. Naraku had no idea what he was in for, Kagome smiled to herself as she and Kikyo glanced at one another.

"No he doesn't." Kagome heard Kikyo's voice though her lips were silent. The surprise that she felt when she realized that she had heard the thoughts of the other miko washed over her face. Kaede and Rin smiled at her. Had they heard as well?

Kagome's question was soon answered as Kaede and Rin's concerned thoughts poured into her mind. She fought to sort through them.

"Don't worry Kagome, it won't last. Only in times of danger will your… our ears be so sensitive." Kikyo's silent reply rang in her ears. Kagome realized that she had bound them all together, that she had drawn on the power of the mikos surrounding her when she thought that she was going to be lost in darkness. They were now bound by a vow to one another, a vow to defeat Naraku and reclaim their own lives.

A/N: ARTISTS THERE ARE MORE CHAPTERS TO BE ILLUSTRATED CONTATCT ME AT

So how did you all like the first lemon I have ever written. (At least for fan fiction.) Let me know.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46-Battle

Sesshomaru felt a hand rise to his own atop his younger brothers shoulder. It was InuYasha, it was his gratitude, his relief that poured forth from his aura. Sesshomaru couldn't help but understand his brother in a new light. His feelings for that of Kikyo mirrored his own for Kagome, InuYasha being in this house had somehow brought them closer together. Sesshomaru felt for his brother, a compassion that he never thought he would know for the half breed. He felt a pride in InuYasha that rose from within him, something only an elder brother could feel. This child had become… a man. His powers, his emotions, his strength had matured.

As the group settled into the library, quietly collecting themselves. Kagome breathed easier as the din of the other miko's thoughts faded further and further with each wave of relaxation flowing over her. Kikyo had been right the moment of connection between them had faded as their perceived dangers subsided. She nestled closer to her mate, seeking shelter from the dangers that approached. She dreamed of future days, innumerable and unending by his side. She was torn from her silent reverie by the sound of the taiyoukai's voice.

"InuYasha perhaps you would like to take your place here, in the castle, reclaim your rightful title in this family." Sesshomaru's suggestion was as sincere as it was shocking.

"Uh…" InuYasha hesitated looking around at the awestruck group. He didn't quite know what to say. He would have never expected to be invited into the family, to share rule over the lands that had been rightfully his.

"It would be a great honor to our tribe if you took your place as a part of the ruling family when it is announced that we reclaim our lands." Sesshomaru reassured. Kagome squeezed his hand tightly proud of her mate and his true show of strength, his strength of character.

InuYasha's head spun, this was his chance to live a peaceful life, to always carry his mate under his protection. His chance to provide a life for his mate and his friends that they had all deserved. He couldn't take it for granted. InuYasha sucked in a deep breath and swallowed his pride.

"I think that I can handle that." He said. Kikyo's look was stern. He had told her what an honorable place he had forgone when he and his mother had taken residence with humans. This was InuYasha's right, his responsibility, and she wouldn't let him be cavalier with his acceptance of such a generous offer.

InuYasha buckled under her gaze and rethought his acceptance.

"I would be honored." He forced from his lips, the proper language he had abandoned since the death of his mother.

"As would I." His brother managed to force forth.

The smiles of the rest hid sighs of relief. It was no secret that they had grown tired of the constant rivalry, the impromptu battles that had ensued over the years, and the unending insults. These two hadn't killed one another yet and if they hadn't by now they never would and it was far better, far more advantageous to have them on the same side. For all that they were thankful for none of them said a word, not wanting to break the golden moment of peace that they had been privileged to witness.

Kagome smiled as she tried to change the subject. "So, where exactly are we all going? Is there some sort of plan that we should all know about, or are we just walking in blind and hoping to surround him?"

"No InuYasha and I have discussed it. With each demon there shall be a human and we will come from all sides of the valley. You and I will come from the north, InuYasha and Kikyo from the west, Ah Un and Kaede from the south, and Sango and Kirara from the east. Kouga will be able to move quickly within the center heading off attacks before they can reach those putting up the barrier. The monk needs to concentrate on the barrier, he can by far maintain it the longest. Rin, Shippo, Kohaku, and Jaken will stay just to the edge of the barrier so that they might flee if the need be…" Kagome interrupted, forgetting her manners and leaping into the conversation.

"I thought that we were going to put Rin on Kirara and keep her outside the barrier." Kagome looked at her mate confused.

Sesshomaru hid his annoyance at being interrupted and second guessed for the sake of his mate. "Sango and Kirara work together, too well to be separated. I trust that Shippo, Jaken, and Kohaku wouldn't allow anything to happen to her." Sesshomaru shot a look at the three that threatened to burn right through them. Sesshomaru had thought it through, the stronger opponents would be a more threatening target and hopefully Naraku would ignore those that bore less of a threat. Keeping Rin by his, or even InuYasha's side, would be disastrous.

"Don't worry Lord Sesshomaru I can take care of myself." Rin reassured.

"Of that I have no doubt, but just the same, they shall stay by your side." Sesshomaru was gentle but firm. He had no intentions of allowing the girl to go unprotected into open battle and since he himself would be in the throws of chaos with Kagome to worry about he couldn't very well keep Rin at his side. Each of the three had saved the girl at some point in the past and he was left with not other choice than to entrust her to them now.

The group went over the plan again and again. Rin was explained that her miniscule role was just as important, but it was imperative that she remain out of harm's way until needed. They all did their best to coordinate their movements and their weaknesses. It was decided that they would leave at night fall. Meals had, and plans discussed, they retired to their rooms for an afternoon or rest. Miroku with his wife in his arms, Kikyo held tight by InuYasha, and Kagome clinging to her new mate. Kaede watched over the sleeping children and spoke quietly with the wolf and imp.

"Kouga, you know that should we succeed that the jewel shards will no longer be yours to keep." Kaede reminded brushing hair from the eyes of Kohaku as he breathed deeply.

"I know, old woman, but to save the wolf tribe and Kagome it would be a small loss. There will be no need of them if Naraku is out of the picture. Maybe I will find Ayame and we will join the packs." He said looking off at the sleeping juveniles.

"You had better be ready to give those up. If you are lying wolf, Lord Sesshomaru will cut those shards from your scrawny wolf legs." Jaken said leaning on his staff. A hand shot out and batted him on the head leaving an aching lump in its wake. Kouga through him an evil look.

"Some will never learn." Kaede shook her head.

Sesshomaru clung to his new mate, the smell of his brother and Kikyo overpowering the hallway. He smirked to himself. So he finally claimed her properly_._ InuYasha and Kikyo's scent had combined as one. He pushed the thought from his mind and concentrated on the resting girl in his arms. She would soon be a part of the greatest battle of her lifetime. She would face down a monster that had been built in her mind as invincible, and it was his job to make sure that she didn't fall prey to this monster. He now had everything, a mate, his brother regardless of his shortcomings, Rin, and even friends. The concept was alien to him with the exception of Jaken who he often regarded as a vassal rather than a friend, but now that he had seen life with those that could be trusted he felt as though he might make some room for friendship. He would never be a cowering mass of emotion, he was far to perfect a demon for that, but he could protect them, secure their future, he could allow them to be a part of his..

With the hours, daylight melted into dusk and Sesshomaru slowly awakened his mate with kisses on her eyelids.

"My love, the time has arrived. You must awake." His heart ached at the need to rouse her. He mentally beat himself as her eyes fluttered open. He wished she could sleep forever in his arms. The first time in his life he hesitated to walk into battle, if only he could leave her behind, leave them all behind and cut Naraku down on his own. His life now filled with meaning, he had found a reason to smile, and friends to smile with him. He had found honor in his brother and respect for his mate. He felt as though he betrayed Kagome with his actions now, turning her over to a fate where she may watch as her friends fall at the hands of some filthy imitation of a demon. He was brought to this, allowing these little pieces of heaven to walk into a battle he should have finished long ago. His aura pulsed around him in sadness and anger as Kagome rose from her place beside him.

Kagome sensed the demonic aura surrounding her mate pulsate with a furry and sadness that threatened to overwhelm her. She silenced her lips for the first time, he needed this they all did, they needed that fury in their hearts. They needed to remember exactly what they were fighting for, their families, the future of this world, they were fighting for each other. For each and every deception, every tear shed, every scar they bore, every last ounce of pain that Naraku had caused them. _I'll let him be angry, let him be sad. Just this once, I pray, that the deepest beasts within all of us rear their ugly heads and devour Naraku whole.__We should all be so full of wrath and sorrow after all he has put us through. _Kagome looked over at the taiyoukai readying himself, he looked glorious in his full armor, proud and strong. The Sesshomaru she had once feared as the strongest of all the demons including InuYasha and Naraku was now hers, her mate. He was the one that she would walk beside for the rest of time, however little they may have left.

InuYasha pulled his new found mate to him. He breathed in her scent.

"Kikyo, I'm sorry that you have to do this. I promise you won't have to fight anymore after this." He whispered to her as her gaze met his.

"I would fight a million battles if it meant that I got to be with you for even one more day." She said and raised her head to kiss him. Their lips met softly and lingered a moment before they began to rise, focusing on the task now at hand. Their faces grew serious as they made their final adjustments to their clothing, pulling their weapons to them.

Kouga stared out at the color-filled sunset and turned to the other two.

"I hate to wake them." He admitted to the Jaken and Kaede.

"They've already seen so much, we can't protect them from this, no matter what we wish we could do." Kaede said a tear threatening to fall. She looked at the imp. Jaken was quiet, it was a first, but Kaede knew that he didn't want to rouse them either.

"Give them a few minutes while we prepare our weapons, there is no need to wake them up just yet." Jaken finally spoke just as Kaede was about to put a hand on Kohaku's shoulder. Kaede frozen by the moment of compassion, the otherwise snide, imp showed.

"Yeah I could use a few minutes to loosen up." The wolf agreed. Kaede smiled a moment to herself. _Wonders never cease._ The three of them silently tiptoed around the room collecting their weapons and themselves before finally stirring the younger of the group. The three rose quickly to their feet, their faces as serious as that of any samurai marching off to battle. Rin gathering her bow and arrows, Shippo checking and rechecking his inventory of talismans and trinkets. Kohaku ran the edge of his blade over a sharpening stone making a searing sound that set the tone for the rest of the room.

Miroku and Sango awakened encircled in one another's arms. Their silent kisses and gentle caresses all they shared before rising . Sango's face was tense with memories of her village, her family. Miroku prayed solemnly as he tried to push aside the thoughts of life without the great void in his hand. A peaceful life with Sango and their friends where they would all have time to rest and regain parts of themselves lost to an existence shattered by Naraku. Before long they had collected themselves and were headed to the front of the house.

The small army stood silently after going over things one final time. They would follow the plan, no one would get proud and try to steal a victory. They would wear away at him until that moment that Kagome had seen in her vision. She had assured them that they would all notice it, it wouldn't be subtle. She remembered it clearly and there was no mistaking it, it was as if time had stopped and the only ones unaffected were them. Each demon with a human by their side, all differences in the past, forgotten for this moment where they would decide the fate of the world.

"We're all ready then?" Kagome asked. Nods and quiet grunts told her they were. "Then I guess that we had better go." She said taking a deep breath.

"Follow closely." Sesshomaru instructed as they took off towards their destination.

The time that it took to get there seemed to speed by as the anxiety and determination grew tense, creating a nearly touchable aura in the air.

"I can sense it." Kagome said.

"The jewel is nearly complete." Kikyo said in agreement.

"Silence!" Sesshomaru hushed them. "He need not know that we are here until the very last moment. Kagome clutched on tighter to the great demon. His aura coming in great waves of contempt as they neared the castle walls and fanned out.

_Kagome, we are all ready._ Kagome shook her head in surprise at being able to hear Kikyo's voice. She was left with no time to wonder as she relayed the message to her mate.

"So it begins." Sesshomaru said as he launched himself into the castle yard. Naraku's silhouette glowed behind the screen at the front of the castle. The air stank with his searing evil.

"Ahhh, Sesshomaru, so you have come to see me. Always a pleasure I assure you. Have you come to return the property that you stole from me, Kohaku was such a treasure to control." Naraku's words bled with sarcasm.

"I am not here to play games with you Naraku, I am here to destroy you. I will not be engaged in your meaningless banter, show yourself. That is if you have the courage." Sesshomaru taunted, baiting the monster still hiding behind the screen.

"Ahh so the mighty Lord Sesshomaru has come forth with a challenge. I accept. There is nothing that I need fear from you now, I have nearly all the jewel and absorbing you would just add to my already infinite power." The screen fell to the side and Naraku stepped forward.

Kagome looked up, Kagura and Kana floated overhead. She was sure that she had been seen, but neither demon made a move toward her. Neither rang a bell of alarm to the trap that awaited their creator. _Maybe their not as loyal as we all thought._ Kagome said eyeing her mate draw his sword from his sheath. She was waiting, waiting for the right moment, to throw up a barrier with the rest and trap him inside. She looked up at the two demons who floated further away now. They would be trapped outside, Kagome shrugged. She was sure that if Naraku couldn't get out these two couldn't get in.

InuYasha tapped his claw anxiously on the handle of his blade, he was impatient, but this time he was determined to do it by the book. They couldn't afford to make any mistakes this time. Naraku had to be brought down. He looked quietly around at the friends he could actually see. They all crouched like tigers waiting to pounce.

"So Naraku you feel that you are ready to die?" Sesshomaru said to the man who's aura pulsed and form began to change.

"The question is, Lord Sesshomaru, are **you** ready to die?" Naraku taunted as a great tangle of repulsive tentacles snaked out from his body filling the courtyard.

Sesshomaru smirked, irritated and amused by the half breed's arrogance. He lifted his Tokijin, held it in front of him and cocked his head to the side. "DRAGON STRIKE!" The first shot exploded in a riot of blue lightening, racing towards the barely ready target.

They watched as the first devastating blow was dealt and leapt forth into view. Kagome, Kikyo, Kaede, Miroku, and even Rin's focus tuned itself and a great dome formed around them and the recovering monster in front of them.

"So you think a little barrier is going to stop me." Naraku said as he regenerated torn limbs.

"No, you bastard, we are. WINDSCAR!" InuYasha bellowed as he let forth a burst of energy rivaling that of his elder brother. Naraku readied himself for the blow and moved to the side to avoid the full force.

The sky lit up as great balls of energy flew down, striking the many extremities that wormed their way closer to those on the ground. Sango's gigantic weapon sliced through the air severing large parts of Naraku's defiled body. Shippo jumped forth showering them in great clouds of fire before they could reattach themselves to the grotesque demon in front of them. Kohaku's weapon flew forth, grappling into a large arm that threatened to snatch Rin into its grasp. Jaken's staff raged forth billowing flames, burning the still twitching pieces of sullied limbs.

InuYasha and Sesshomaru were hacking away at the loathsome opponent. Blinding flashes of light followed by great bursts of energy pounded away at Naraku. Kouga sped closer and further dodging attacks and tearing at tentacles. Kagome, Kaede, and Kikyo launched arrows, desperately trying to hit Naraku in the heart, but with so much mass between the demon and them a clear shot was nearly impossible. Miroku scattered sutras over the fallen pieces that threatened to take hold of him as he batted the attacks continuously snapping at his feet. The great two tailed cat swooped down to crush a razor sharp extremity streaming toward the monk's back.

Naraku dodged and struck, regenerated and attempted to retreat. There was simply to many to keep track of. The damned priestesses and monk were searing his flesh with their damned sacred energy, and the others kept destroying the parts of him that he would used to suck the energy from them. InuYasha and Sesshomaru had closed in on him, and they lay dangerously close, unable to strike, thanks to that damned wolf. Naraku decided that retreat was necessary, his heart, his true self was no longer safe here. Had he not needed the heart to thrive he would have left it behind long ago, but the fact remained that without all of the jewel his heart was vital to his life. The demon, overwhelmed attempted to back away over the roof of the castle that was now in ruins, but his flesh sizzled when grazing the barrier that they had put up.

"Grrrahhh." He let out the fist evidence of pain that any of them had ever seen. His tarnished skin blackened and smoldered.

One of the disgusting extremities shot out threatening to snatch Kagome and Kikyo away. The pair now standing back to back blazing forth arrows at the mountainous body that threatened to engulf them. Sesshomaru turned and pointed the great sword at the fast approaching limb and showered forth a storm of great demon energy. The onslaught ceased as flesh turned to dust under the attack.

Kagome let out a heavy sigh. _That was a little too close._ The battle was draining. Maintaining a barrier large enough to encompass the entire castle and fighting was wearing at her, and the others. The battle raged on and Kagome turned just in time to see a great jagged limb strike out and latch on to Sango's leg, pulling her from Kirara's back. InuYasha spun on his heels and sliced at the foul object grasping onto his friend. Kirara swooped down catching Sango soundly on her back.

It wore on. Kohaku nearly lost as he threw himself in front of Rin to protect the child, he was only saved by Jaken and Shippo's combined bursts of flame. Had they been a second slower he'd have been crushed. Kouga snatched the old woman from the sky as she was knocked off the back of the flying dragon. Kaede had just regained her place when Naraku turned on Kagome.

If he could destroy the just one of them they didn't have a chance at maintaining the barrier. He could make a quick exit and leave this battle for another day. Fleshy, rancid limbs shot out at her and struck her hard knocking her back. Sesshomaru and the rest looked on stunned.

Kagome's head reeled as she tried to maintain a grasp on her concentration. The world around her was fuzzy and her legs were weak. Kagome heard her name in the distance. Was it Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Kouga, Sango? Was it all of them? She turned herself over and tried to regain her balance.

Naraku took hold of this moment of weakness and was instantly rushing her again, determined to finish her off. Sesshomaru moved with lightening speed as he sliced at the approaching attack. InuYasha turned in a fury and unleashed a flood of fire and energy from the Tetsaiga that he hadn't known possible. Arrows, sutras, and weapons filled the air. There was a great flurry of chaos that ensued threatening to destroy everything within the barrier.

Kagome's eyes refused to focus. She could only think the word barrier, over and over again in her mind as her consciousness faded in and out of reality. Visions of Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Kouga, Kikyo, Rin, her mother, and brother, her grandfather all mixed together in a riot of voices and visions. Kagome concentrated on holding herself on her hands and knees while still trying to focus. _Am I going to die? Here and now? The barrier, I have to concentrate on the barrier._ Her thoughts scattered as fear rose within her, realizing that she was vulnerable, unable to stand, let alone fight. Tears filled Kagome's nearly blind eyes as she fought to hold onto her consciousness when she heard a voice. So much clearer than the other's shouts of her name.

"Kagome. Kagome. Can you hear me? I can hear you." Rin's voice. It was Rin.

"Rin, I can't see. I can't get up." Kagome's thoughts focused enough to relay her panic.

"You have to get up, Lord Sesshomaru needs you." The words echoed in Kagome's ears as if the child had screamed them across a great canyon.

_Sesshomaru, where is he? Is he alright? Is he alive?_ Panic gripped her soul as she forced herself to her feet. She blinked rapidly focusing, her clouded eyes. She concentrated as Kikyo had told her. There was nothing, no one, just her and her energy. Kagome felt her strength flowing back into her. Her name still echoing in the distance. Worried cries from her friends were muffled by her own heartbeat. Suddenly everything was so clear, it was as if she could predict the very next movement. She looked to her right, Kikyo had made her way closer to aide her, but was furiously dodging attacks. Sesshomaru to her left had hacked away the better part of Naraku's being, his eyes brazen red with anger. Kagome listened to the beat of her own heart as it slowed and she focused on the menacing tentacle barreling at her. It was as if she knew what to do from the moment she heard Rin's voice. This was it, only Kikyo wasn't crippled. This was the moment in the vision, but they had changed it, and she could change this now.

Kagome breathed in deeply as the assault threatened to cut through her and held out her hand. A great wave of energy blasted forth from her palm, incinerating her assailant's limb. In that moment the entire world seemed to stop as Naraku fell back. Her heartbeat steady and slow as she drew an arrow from the quiver and mounted it to the bow.

The group looked on, it was as if time had halted. The many pieces of flesh severed by Kagome's amazing attack seemed to float. Sesshomaru and InuYasha raised their swords. Kohaku, Jaken, Shippo, and Rin stepped forward. Miroku raised a hand full of sutras. Kaede and Sango took aim along with their flying companions as Kouga pulled the shards from his legs and placed them to the blade of his sword. Kikyo's words rang out like a gunshot in a world of silence.

"NOW!" The group fired in unison, each with their own weapon. At that moment humans and demons were bound together, by their hate of Naraku, their love of each other, and their will to live. The finishing blow collided with Naraku full on. His body torn to shreds, his heart split in half. The group fell to their knees in silence, exhausted from the battle. It was over, finally after all these years, all the loss, he was destroyed.

Kagome pulled herself to her feet and walked toward the tainted glow. It was the jewel, embedded in Naraku's still beating heart. She reached down with her bare hands and snatched the tainted gem from the flesh.

The rest looked on as the once great and powerful tyrant's body turned to dust before their eyes. The barrier dropped, the battle was done. Kagome fell into Sesshomaru's arms with the jewel still in hand, her body drained when suddenly a burst of pain shot through her and she crumbled. Sesshomaru's eyes lit up as he turned to his brother.

InuYasha was holding a nearly unconscious Kikyo in his arms. The brothers and demons looked around as the humans in the group lay scattered, barely able to hold themselves up. Their auras pulses and their breathing slowed.

"It's the miasma, left from his body." Kouga called out as he collected the two children in his arms. The demons pulled the group closely together as Kagura and Kana descended.

The wind demon wielded her fan sweeping the great miasma into a swirling mass. Kana raised her mirror and the swirling cloud was drawn in.

"A thank you, for our freedom." Kagura said as she ascended into the air with the smaller demon.

The group watched after them as the auras still pulsated around the humans. Their heartbeats grew stronger with each moment. Their breathing became steady and their wounds began to heal. Sesshomaru and InuYasha shared a sigh of relief. It was true, they had absorbed the power from Naraku. The jewel had sought a refuge for the demon power it had been supplying and had found it in these humans.

Sighs of relief and kisses followed as friends and mates awoke. The demons took great care in the transportation of their friends back to the estate. Kagome's eyes were weary as she still held the jewel in her hand. There was only three pieces left now to complete it, but she didn't have the strength, so she held it there, close to her heart. Sesshomaru kissed her as he lay her back in their bed. She had fought as well as any demon, and now she was one. Her appearance changed ever so slightly, her aura stronger, she was eternal now. He laid the sleeping Rin next to her. Their aura's mingled, demon and miko. A combination so odd Sesshomaru couldn't quite get used to it. He thought the demon would have tainted them, but their aura's rang true, pure and unharmed by the disgusting evil they had encountered.

InuYasha, Kouga, Jaken, and Shippo laid the others in their rooms and quietly took turns checking on them. There were few words in those first few hours. Nothing that they could say could describe the feelings of joy, hope, exhaustion, and victory that they felt. Nothing needed to be said until all were well enough to enjoy it. So they rested, demons watching over their once human friends as they were being born into their new lives as immortals. Guarding over them as their world, and all that was in it, changed.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47-Becoming Demon

*****This Chapter is rated adult. Absolutely no minors all lemons (explicit scenes) are marked by these astrix.******

Sesshomaru sat quietly with the wolf demon and his brother, the day had been exhausting to say the least, but it was done now and forever. Sesshomaru turned to his brother and looked at him, proud as always, face shining with victory in spite of his injuries and wearied body. His aura was strong with confidence that Sesshomaru had never sensed from him before. The wolf leaned back onto the cushions looked as though he was at peace. Sesshomaru couldn't smell the scent of vengeance that had seethed from the haughty wolf in the past. It only ever faltered in Kagome's presence. Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose in disgust as he thought of the sight, let alone the scent of the wolf near Kagome, his mate.

"The jewel shards, you still have them." Sesshomaru said flatly to the wolf. "You pulled them from your legs in battle and placed them in your sword."

"Why would you do that?" InuYasha raised an eyebrow at the wolf. Kouga hesitated.

"He feared he would be destroyed when you and I struck Naraku with Tokijin and Tetsaiga. It was a wise choice." Sesshomaru said looking at the wolf.

"It was a last minute decision." Kouga said avoiding the admission of fear.

"Always running away, aren't ya?" InuYasha taunted.

"Shut up! You mangy mutt. I'll kill ya." Kouga lunged forward he collided with Sesshomaru's right hand. His outstretched arm knocking the wolf back onto his spot on the floor.

"InuYasha sit down." Sesshomaru said calmly to his already rising brother. InuYasha winced at the command, but was still so overcome with happiness that he obeyed.

"You would dare strike a member of the ruling family? In his own home, no less?" Sesshomaru said looking at the wolf an eyebrow cocked in a curiously daring arch.

"Forget him, for now." The wolf chose wisely, knowing he was no match for the both of them. He proud, not stupid. He turned casually trying to downplay his own disadvantage, but was brought to attention by Sesshomaru's voice.

"The jewel shards, they are no longer yours to keep." Sesshomaru warned. His aristocratic commanded injected with warning.

Kouga looked at the shards he now held in his hand. They had given him the strength to salvage what was left of his tribes in the past few years. Pulling together a strong pack, regrouping and repopulating their lands. He didn't know if he could truly give them up, he had been so sure before, but now he felt as though he was giving away the advantage that his tribe had finally found.

InuYasha looked at the wolf, there was no question the shards would be returned and rejoined to the jewel. The thing he had spent the last years of his life searching for would be whole. He was having his own temptations claw at his heart now, but he knew this was for the better. He was slowly becoming stronger, there was no need to rush it now. The danger had gone and now they could find peace, he could train at his leisure. He hated to admit it, but who better a teacher than his brother.

"I think that you have said enough goodbyes, wolf. Hand the shards over." InuYasha barked at him.

Kouga closed his eyes as he passed the jewels to Sesshomaru. "For Kagome I would do anything." He said, his last bite of jealousy shining forth.

Sesshomaru calmed his irritation, refusing to be baited as he took the jewel shards from the wolf. Kagome was his now, once this was over they would make a formal announcement, his brother would take his place and they would mark their mates. The ceremony would be quick with a large celebration after. There was little involved on his part, or InuYasha's for that matter. They simply stepped forward amongst the demons that would be called from across the territory and claimed his title as Lord of the Western Lands and ask that anyone who refute it step forward. It was a great possibility that someone would, after so long, but that could be easily dealt with. It was all needless formality that he had to engage in, but it was the way of his people. When he had not claimed the throne upon his father's death, there had been a great outcry. He had not refused his title, but nor had he claimed it. The West fell into a state of disarray, but now it would fall back into order. His order.

Kagome awoke the sound of the door opening. She felt so very strange. She felt so alive, so very wide awake. Her senses overwhelmed, her sight so much more acute she could see every detail of the walls. Every thread of the fabric, each tiny stitch to the exquisite blanket that covered her and the child next to her. She could smell Sesshomaru, his aura overwhelming, hitting her like a brick wall. It was dizzying, the onslaught of her senses a shock she could never hope to be ready for. Even in this comfortable place, surrounded by people that loved her she felt alert, on guard.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said her name, the panic evident in her face, her features now refined, every last blemish gone. Her aura pulsed around her wildly, she was unable to control what she was sending out or taking in. She had been born into her demon self, her power, in hours instead of years of learning. He sat on the bed next to her and she flinched. He placed a hand gently on her cheek and concentrated on as much peace as he could pull from within him. Her aura calmed, and the riot of color that had been swirling about her slowed into a radiating halo.

"I'm sorry. It's just a little overwhelming." She managed to squeak out. She felt so strong, but so weak at the same time. She had always sensed the daunting aura of Sesshomaru, but this was completely different. His strength radiated from him like a tidal wave. Her new found instincts registered fear and it was only when he touched her she could feel his aura change. It was like a pot going from a raging boil to a slow simmer.

"My love are you alright?" He said to her, he had suspected this might happen. She looked at him and nodded. "Don't fear I will show you how to focus, how to control what is going on within you. It takes time." He said and kissed her gently.

"I was so scared for moment. Where you angry when you came in?" She asked him.

Sesshomaru's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at his mate. Had he been angry? No, maybe a bit irritated from the bickering going on between the wolf and his brother, but he was far to happy to be angry.

"No, just a bit irritated with InuYasha and the wolf." He said questioningly.

Kagome shook her head, she could have sworn that his aura was going to explode when he walked in._ Maybe my perception is off._ Kagome thought to herself.

"I just, could sense it, feel it. I could even see it." She looked at the soft glow around her mate.

Sesshomaru smiled. Humans senses were so dull compared to that of a demon. They failed to see the energy that was contained in all things, some could sense it, even get a glimpse of it, but for the most part their instincts were dull.

"It will take some getting used to. You will learn to read the auras around others, see emotion, smell fear and happiness, your strengths will develop as you learn to control your power." Sesshomaru grazed her cheek with a razor sharp claw. His aura was usually as calm as he, but with the excitement it was unavoidable that some of his emotions might shine through when he was unaware of onlookers. He felt a twinge of guilt that her first experience with her newfound power had been so intimidating.

"I think we should go outside, Rin is still resting." She said quietly examining the child. Her face somehow refined, not a scratch or hint of imperfection. Her aura peaceful, calm as water on a windless night.

The pair crept silently from the room to join InuYasha and Kouga. Kikyo had risen and was walking in the hallway as they entered the room. Kagome could sense each ones aura, InuYasha's was strong, and a little wild around him. Kouga's was strong as well, but neither of them rivaled the taiyoukai. Kikyo was as calm as ever. Kagome would expect no less of her, but every so often Kagome got overwhelming emotions of confusion and fear from the miko. _Guess that even she can't take it all in at once. _Kagome thought quietly.

The better part of the day was left to getting the newborn demons comfortable with their new perception. InuYasha, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Kouga, and even Jaken struggled to explain what they were seeing and feeling. For each it was a little different, but even Miroku who now turned his hand over and over looking at the absence of the void, felt strange.

They discussed the battle, and relived their victory over and over. The conversation light and full of hope. Gradually amazement gave way to comfort after dinner and some sake to calm the adrenaline still pulsing through their bodies. They laughed and teased as never before. Free of the weight of Naraku for the first time in years.

"It feels strange doesn't it? Not having someone to chase I mean." She said tipping the glass to her lips.

"I have to admit, I do feel that something is missing." Miroku admitted.

"Our lives are ours now, its an unfamiliar feeling, but I think that I could quite get used to it. We don't have to waste anymore time on chasing him, now we can lead normal lives." Kikyo said.

"I don't know if I know how to be normal." Kagome laughed.

"My dear you could never be normal." Sesshomaru teased her.

"You got that right." InuYasha added. Kagome's tongue shot out in her defiant delight.

"So what do we do from here?" Shippo spoke up from his place next to Kohaku and Rin.

"Well we still have the jewel to deal with, but that can wait until tomorrow I think." Kagome said feeling the nearly whole jewel around her neck. Sesshomaru held the other three pieces. She could sense them, see them in his Kimono.

"Do you really have to do this, now that you are immortal, is it really worth the risk?" Shippo questioned.

"If we don't then there will always be some demon after it." Kikyo answered.

"Well don't you think that between all of us we could protect it, find some other way to get rid of it?" Shippo's concern was genuine and his face showed it.

"We can't take that chance." Kagome said solemnly as Kikyo's eyes met her own.

"No we can't." Kikyo agreed.

Sesshomaru sensed the change in the mood. "There will be time for all of this in the morning, but for now I think that it's time we retire." His eyes locked with Kagome's.

************************************************************************

Kagome could feel desire overwhelm her. This great demon's scent was the most appealing thing she had ever smelt. She rose to her feet and followed, bidding the others goodnight. Sesshomaru closed the door behind them. He wrapped his arms around his mate. Kagome clung to him intoxicated by his essence. His aura overwhelming her senses she nearly panted with the need to be next to him.

"Sesshomaru." She whispered breathless as his mouth covered hers. Her senses ignited in hot fire as he pulled her clothing from her. Her elegant new clothing fell to the floor as he swept her into the air and carried her to the futon. She pulled at his Kimono desperate to touch his bare skin. Her hands running over his body in a frenzy. She was overtaken with need and lust for this perfect demon in front of her. His power drawing her closer to him, dragging her self control from her.

He could feel her wild embrace overtake him as she clung to him. Grasping at his body. He plunged forth into her madly pushing restraint to the side and taking his mate. His fast powerful movements driving Kagome into a frenzy of pleasure. Moans escaped his mates lips, loudly expressing her delight as he delved deeper inside her.

Kagome's head fell back, her ebony hair covering the silken pillows, her mind numb with want, her body wild with pleasure. She had never felt pleasure so powerful it overtook her.

Sesshomaru buried himself within his mate his hair falling forth to cover hers as her lowered his lips to her neck gently licking her now slowing pulse. The two lay there wrapped in each other as sleep finally came.

***********************************************************************

The morning came all too soon as they found themselves standing in the open space where Sesshomaru and InuYasha had once stood. Sesshomaru had left it vacant, knowing that whatever lay ahead would destroy any repair done. He shared a concerned look with his brother as the two demon mikos placed the remaining shards in the jewel and prayed together. The jewel glowed brightly for a few moments before becoming whole for the first time in years.

Kagome looked at Kikyo, they both sucked in a deep breath before turning to their mates.

"It's time. Are you ready?" Kagome asked the two waiting demons. They said nothing, they only stepped forward. The rest of the group backed away. Standing afar, protected by a barrier the monk had put up, his strength no longer threatened to wane so quickly in his new form and the barrier glowed brightly.

Kagome and Kikyo faced each other. InuYasha and Sesshomaru stepped between them each facing his mate. They plunged the Tetsaiga and Tensaiga into the ground, and took hold of their mates.

Kagome held the whole jewel in her hand and reached across to the waiting Kikyo.

"Remember wish from your soul, as pure in mind and spirit as possible." Kikyo reminded. Kagome nodded her acknowledgement. Kikyo's hand raised to envelop the jewel between them. They shared one final gaze at each other and a final kiss from their mates before both shut their eyes and began to concentrate.

The jewel grew bright between their hands enveloping the four of them in a blazing light. It pulsed and shook as the energy passed from Kagome to Kikyo and back again. The rest looked away, blinded by the light coming from the jewel. The air became heavy around them and the wind began to rage.

Kagome wished with every selfless ounce of her for the woman that InuYasha loved to become like him, eternal and powerful, the other half of InuYasha himself.

Kikyo's soul vibrated within her as she concentrated her every desire on Kagome becoming a demon, a great inu to stand beside the man she loved. She remembered what it was to live for others, the joy she felt from others happiness. It was then that she felt it the first great wave of energy overtake her, her muscles strained against her skin.

Kagome's eyes opened wide as she felt something clutch at her heart. She couldn't stop the energy that was pouring forth from her and into her. It was like a great wall had hit her and she was trying to pull herself back it.

The group looked on, silent as they watched the riot of color and building energy envelop more and more space.

Sesshomaru struggled to hang on to Kagome, the energy that was leaping from her rivaled that of InuYasha during his change. He dug his sword further into the ground and held on tighter.

InuYasha's heart raced as he concentrated on keeping hold of Kikyo, now pulsing violently within his grasp. He inched backward, his heel hitting Sesshomaru's as the women threatened to erupt with the final stages of their change. The two demons used each other as leverage when the two miko's finally went super nova. Their auras blasting forth a wave of energy knocking the two brothers back to back as they fought to maintain the barriers that their swords radiated.

Kagome's mind went blank as the demon energy from within her, from the other miko, from Sesshomaru and InuYasha overwhelmed her. She felt a release then the world went black and she crumbled into Sesshomaru's arms.

Kikyo was only seconds in following. Releasing a blast of energy that threatened to take InuYasha off his feet.

The four lay there, the great brothers with their mates in their arms. Sesshomaru looked down at the crescent symbol that graced Kagome's beautiful forehead, beautifully delicate demon markings barely reaching the apple of her cheeks, she was as beautiful a demon as she was a human. Her perfections shone through without human flaw to corrupt her. Her soul pure as if she had been born Inu.

Kikyo looked into InuYasha's eyes as the markings on her cheeks seemed to bleed forth from within her. Her beautiful eyes alive with light that he had never seen. Her long hair like silk on his hand, her heart beat slow and steady, her aura strong. Her peace infectious as he breathed a sigh of relief.

The others rushed forward, looking closely at the four lovers embracing on the ground. One look told them all they needed to know, it had worked. Sesshomaru began to rise, Kagome in his arms followed by his brother. Kouga reached a hand out to steady the younger brother. A nod of thanks exchanged. The younger of the group ran ahead to open doors, turn down beds, and get water for the two women that had just gone through hell and back.

Kagome and Kikyo rested quietly with their mates by their sides. Exhaustion finally caught up with them, their strength taken up. Even the taiyoukai allowed himself to be waited on by Sango and Kaede running in and out to deliver meals and cool towels. They rested, for two days neither pair left the comfort of their room, the refuge of their mate. In those two days lessons about being a demon were taught, vows of unending love exchanged, and emotions reconfirmed.

Hope that you all like it. There will be only another chapter or two depending on how much time I can get to write, so let me know what you think.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48-Myoga's Confession

"I don't know how to rule my own province. What does that even mean?" InuYasha said to his elder brother as they rested on the side of the training field.

"There is a lot to tell, but it is your province to own. You have a right to it little brother." Sesshomaru would never fawn over his half brother, his words were aristocratic, that of a leader. Every so often though Sesshomaru had let out a word or two of praise, even a joke when they were in private.

The two had been hard at work for well over a week while the rest recovered and they fell into their new appearances. Kaede's wrinkles fading as the days since the battle wore on. Her energy now that of the woman she was when she was twenty. Her injured eye nearly as good as new. Only a small scar remained above her eye. Miroku, by far stronger, his handsome features sharper and more seductive. He had discovered that his wind tunnel was now no longer a curse, but a formidable weapon that could appear and disappear at his will. His wife was beautiful, her arms graced with demon markings, petite ringlets about her wrist of blazing red told to all that she was in fact a demon although she still bore the clothing of a slayer. Kohaku shared his sisters markings, and with time both of the scars that had tormented their back faded away. He felt a new peace having avenged his father. His confidence was the telltale evidence of his birth into immortality, but he still remained kind. He was growing up, no doubt. Rin now wore the full markings of the Inu tribe her arms and cheeks had slowly began to color in the day following the battle. Each day they became darker she became more joyous, one day finally telling Sesshomaru that now she was just like his family. Sesshomaru had smiled, silently pleased.

Both Kagome and Kikyo had been graced with demon marking of the Inu tribe, but only Kagome carried the crescent on her forehead. Kagome's eyes sleeker, more shapely. They shone with brilliance, her hands graceful, with claws of her own. In a moment of frustration Sesshomaru had caught a whiff of poison and turned to see a faint green glow haloing the petite claws. Kagome had looked down at her hand shocked as he had explained that it was a blessing rather than a curse. Before she had been helpless if fighting up close, now she was deadly to most. After several reassurances that she wouldn't hurt anyone, that she would learn to control it, she finally accepted her newfound powers. Kikyo's aim as an archer was nothing compared to now. Her claws as sharp as razors, and her reactions quicker than the blink of an eye. He soft face hinted to the fact that she was no longer just a miko, but a demon miko, one to be feared and respected. Her barriers stronger, she became nimble and had to spend a great deal of time with InuYasha trying to learn how to move and run when the world was rushing past her.

InuYasha squinted at his elder brother, everyone had changed so much. Maybe he could too. He was stronger now, and had found a way to be with Kikyo without having to give up being a demon. "Well, do you plan on telling me or what?" InuYasha's patience grew thin.

"It is your responsibility to be sure that neither demon nor human runs amok. Maintain order and peace, hear requests of the people. Soon we won't be able to keep demons and humans separate, and when that time comes it will have to either be humans or demons that rule the Western Lands, and InuYasha I have seen what humans did to the world. I have been through the well. I can't let that happen to these lands." Sesshomaru said firmly. "It will be our job to keep the peace, make sure that demons and humans live together in harmony. We can not afford to loose either in this world or I fear what it will become. Jaken has already gotten underway calling forth the demons of these lands for a formal announcement. I can not force you to do this, it is your choice if you stand beside me with your mate and claim your inheritance, or you can step down. Perhaps the wolf would like to rule over your area." Sesshomaru knew it was a dirty move, but damn it InuYasha needed to become a man.

"Shut up, as if I'd let that mangy wolf take anything that was mine! I'll claim my land." InuYasha snorted in irritation.

"Very well then. Be prepared that you may be challenged at the ceremony." Sesshomaru said looking down on his younger brother lounging in the grass.

"I don't think that will be a problem." InuYasha brushed the warning aside.

"I don't know what I am supposed to do at this ceremony." Kagome confessed to Sango.

"Well why don't you just ask Sesshomaru or InuYasha?" Sango spoke to her friend from the table where she was cutting vegetables. Kagome stirred the pot and turned to her.

"I did. He said that is when we will be marked, whatever that means."

"Lady Kagome it means that Sesshomaru and InuYasha will claim you as their own. They will bite into your neck and it will bond you for eternity. He will tie you to him, his most prized possession, never to be touched by another." Myoga said from his place on Kagome's shoulder. The flea had since returned after avoiding the dangers that the rest had faced with such courage.

Kagome couldn't blame the flea for not wanting to be part of the battle. His strength laid in his infinite knowledge of the world that surrounded them, not in the strength of his had. "Bite me? Won't that hurt?" Kagome couldn't help but be a little afraid. Having been around her husband over the past few days with her new finely tuned senses had been demanding to say the least. His aura was so dominating, his emotions good and bad so strong. They rarely escaped his iron tight grasp, but in private with his mate he allowed himself freedom that he had never had before. His lust and love, his passion flowed freely. As too did his irritation with the bickering of the wolf and his brother, and even though he was only slightly annoyed the strength of him was overwhelming.

"No, I don't imagine it would. It didn't appear to when InuYasha and Sesshomaru's father claimed his mate. His first mate that is, Sesshomaru's mother." Myoga answered.

"Sesshomaru's mother? I don't think I really ever heard much about her." Sango said to the flea.

"She was a glorious demoness, powerful and determined. A formidable opponent for any one. She was betrothed to Inu no Taisho by her father. They loved each other in spite of the arranged marriage, and their rule was complete, utterly unstoppable except for the arrow of one priestess. Midoriko." Myoga said quietly.

"Midoriko? That is the priestess who's soul helped to create the jewel." Sango exclaimed loudly.

"Myoga, why didn't you tell me this before?" Kagome's look was stern in spite of her beautiful face.

"I was protecting Master InuYasha. If he had known before that it was the creator of the sacred jewel that slew his father's mate he surely would have said something to get himself killed by Lord Sesshomaru." Myoga jumped up his voice raising, punctuating his words.

"Is that why Sesshomaru never seemed interested in the jewel?" Kagome asked trying to envision the glorious Inu shot down by Midoriko.

"No, not really, the truth is that the scrolls foretold of a perfect demon to be born when the bloodlines of the two Inu tribes had been combined. His strength absolute, and his lineage would rule not only these lands, but the rest of the world as well. I never knew if it was true, but now it's much clearer." Myoga confessed his lack of faith in the ancient documents. "When Sesshomaru failed to claim the throne after his father's death I was sure that the line would not recover, that it would have to be InuYasha to take back the lands. Sesshomaru no doubt, didn't feel worthy, he had not had the reigns passed to him and he had not killed the rightful ruler. That is most likely why he ventured out to find the most powerful demons and defeat them. The only ones to ever come close to beating him was Naraku, and InuYasha. Now with one dead and the other standing by his side, I don't think that he has anything left to prove. For the record I never did." Myoga was conscious of the fact that Sesshomaru could be near.

"I see. That is a hard thing to have to live up to. To be perfect, I mean." Kagome's seeping compassion couldn't be dulled by the demon blood in her veins. She was still Kagome.

"I can't believe that you never told us this Myoga, is there anything else that we should know?" Sango eyed the flea, annoyed with his way of trickling information on a need to know basis.

"I can walk you through the ceremony Kagome." Myoga offered an olive branch of peace for hiding so much.

"I think that is a good place to start." Sango said sharply and Kagome nodded in agreement.

Jaken, Shippo, and Kouga were running about The Western Lands like madmen trying to deliver invitations to every group of demons that had any worth. They had covered more land in that week than they could have ever imagined possible, but the request of Lord Sesshomaru wasn't something that any of them was prepared to deny. Kouga had been promised his own province in the mountains to rule over and secure his tribe's territory. Sesshomaru had offered it at the suggestion of Kagome. She had never forgotten the dozens of times Kouga had saved her and it was her way of repaying him. All the lands would inevitably be led by Lord Sesshomaru himself, but not even he could watch over them all without help. Jaken stayed on, grateful that he would be living in luxury as Sesshomaru's vassal and Shippo had come to realize that he carried a privileged place and home where once he had none. He had accepted the offer to stay with them at the castle as did all the others.

Rin and Kohaku spent most of their days playing with their new powers and talking. Their shared experiences with life and death bound them together. They often went off on their own to talk. Sometimes riding Ah Un and Kirara off into the sky on a star filled night. Getting a bird's eye view on the world around them and the sky above them. They had found a home, safe and secure, their lives returned. They couldn't be happier.

Kaede helped Kagome instruct the workers as they bustled about putting together the arena where the announcement would be made. The training field had been recovered and surrounded by a great arena with seats piled high on either side. The center remained empty, available for any demon crazy enough to challenge the brothers. It was their right to do so, Sesshomaru had explained that to her when she had asked why they even had to ask if there was anyone who challenged their right to rule.

"Things are coming together nicely, don't you think?" Kaede asked Kagome.

"I suppose they are, I am amazed at how fast things can be accomplished when demons are the ones organizing it. It would have taken months if it all had to be done by hand." Kagome admitted her amazement, still in awe of her own demon powers. I have to admit it is odd to have so much power and nothing to do with it."

"Ah my child, I suspect that you will find more than enough opportunity to put your power to good use." Kaede smiled. "Things can not always go smoothly for a ruler."

"I guess that you are right. I still don't know how I am going to do that either. I am having a hard time giving orders to the workers, let alone an entire village." She said kicking the dirt beneath her feet.

"Kagome, ye lead with your heart, not your strength. You had the heart to bring together those two, everything after that should seem a simple task." Kaede said looking over her shoulder at Sesshomaru and InuYasha standing on the walkway of the home.

Kagome giggled thinking of how impossible it really had been. The ceremony was only a few days away and now she had to worry about the preparations. Sesshomaru was too busy helping InuYasha with the protocol to be bothered with the arrangement of the field. He had promised her that they would return to the island after the ceremony was done. Just the two of them.

This story is coming to an end, please let me know what you would like my next story to be. On InuYasha-fan you can let me know through review or on you can fill out the poll in my profile. Thanks for all the support, the last chapter should be out soon.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49-Celebration

Kagome snorted in irritation. How was she ever going to walk around in this all day. Sango and Kaede had been hard at work wrapping the elaborate kimonos around Kagome and Kikyo. Kagome's ice blue design matched her beautiful markings, setting them off with a beautiful contrast. Kikyo's long hair fell graciously over the binding kimono. The two looked at each other nervously. The clock was ticking away and the crowd outside had grown to epic proportions. It was almost time.

"Are you ready, InuYasha?" Sesshomaru questioned his younger brother as he smoothed his elaborate clothing. His brother seemed more irritated by the formality than the idea that he was about to change his life forever.

"Yeah, why do we have to wear all this though?" He said tugging at his armor.

"It was father's armor when he was young." Sesshomaru's answer was simple before turning towards his younger brother and taking hold of his shoulders. "InuYasha, are you sure that you are ready? There is no turning back once you have taken your place. I will expect nothing less than your very best in ruling over your territory. I will not be merciful if you fail." Sesshomaru's warning was sincere, his responsibility, a weight on his shoulders that he had never felt before.

"I am ready. If Father could do it than so can I." InuYasha's jaw hardened with determination.

"Than I think it time that we claim our mates." Sesshomaru said turning from the room.

"Hold on just one more minute!" Sango barked at the brothers anxiously tapping away at the door. She tugged the final knots of the kimono tight around Kagome. "There, you are. Ready!" Sango said stepping back to look at Kagome. Kagome's eyes were alive with fear of the unknown, but she was more ready than she could have ever guessed.

"Sister, your time for peace has finally come. Go now, take the place that you always should have had. InuYasha is waiting." Kaede said to her sister, hugging her tightly. "Come in you two." Kaede called to the brothers though the door.

Sesshomaru and InuYasha flung the door aside and stood back in awe. Their mates were beautiful, adorned in the finest kimonos, faces flawless with a hint of color. They were stunning.

"Say something. Don't you like it?" Kagome asked. She didn't need to, she could feel the arousal, the love, the passion flowing forth from them. Their eyes told the rest.

"You look lovely my bride." Sesshomaru said walking forth and kissing the crescent that graced her forehead.

"Kikyo…" InuYasha couldn't find the words to tell her how he felt, but Kikyo knew as the demon pulled her close to him. She buried her made up face into his shoulder and breathed him in. Now his scent was so recognizable, so strong. She was finally his, and he was hers. Her silent reverie interrupted by a frantic call from the imp.

"Lord Sesshomaru! The crowd is starting to get restless." Jaken stood in front of Miroku and Kouga, Shippo at his side. Each in their finest, clean and fresh.

"We had better go. We don't want an uprising before dinner." Kagome joked. She smiled thinking back to the mismatched picture of them a year ago. The aristocrat, the nervous imp, a hanyou with a flaming temper, a cursed monk, orphaned fox, dead priestess, and the list went on. They must have been quite comical to say the least.

Sesshomaru escorted Kagome out of the room followed by the rest. The women twitched nervously with Kaede and Sango tugging at their kimonos, tightening and primping. Kagome looked at her husband, there was still so much to learn about him, but she could sense that he was ready. The taiyoukai had proven all that he needed to, to those that mattered most, his mate, his brother, himself. As Jaken's voice rose above the others in a call for order Kagome felt a flutter in her heart.

"The Lord of the Western Lands has come forth to claim his land. I present to you Lord Sesshomaru and his eternal mate Lady Kagome." Jaken's voice echoed as Sesshomaru stepped forth, Kagome clutching his arm as she looked out over the vast sea of demons. "As witness to his brother's place and claiming rights to his own, Master InuYasha, and his eternal mate Lady Kikyo." A low hum rose in the crowd as InuYasha stepped forth holding Kikyo close to him. Kikyo and Kagome looked at one another, unnerved by the mixed response. "Is there some demon here that dares to challenge the claim made by these brothers, sons of Inu no Taisho."

The hum fell to a low murmur as the great Lord of the Dogs name was spoken. Many of the demons in this area owed their lives to him at some point or another and their change in mood showed that they hadn't forgotten. It was one rogue cry from the crowd that caught Kagome's ears.

"Why should we follow you now, it has been centuries since your tribe has ruled these lands and I don't mean to follow just any lowly dog." A large oaf bellowed from his seat.

"Uh-Oh." Kagome said quietly to Myoga who was sitting on her shoulder.

"Some never learn." Myoga hung his head.

"Do wish to present a challenge?" Jaken called smugly to the demon who had stood to face the brothers. A distant figure rose next to him.

"Two brothers of pure demon blood should rule, not some hanyou and a lowly dog. We challenge you, the both of you, to keep it fair." The other demon called out placing a hand on his own brother's shoulder.

Sesshomaru looked at InuYasha and smirked. "We accept your challenge, enter the ring." Sesshomaru instructed.

"Do we even both need to go down there?" InuYasha joked.

"InuYasha this is hardly the time to joke." Kikyo scolded quietly from his side.

"Such a waste of time." Sesshomaru grumbled as he and InuYasha descended the platform. There was a great roar of the crowd as the demons entered the arena. The rules were set forth, it took but a moment to establish that weapons were not an option, that the winner would own claim to the throne. InuYasha and Sesshomaru backed away facing the two grumbling demons. Jaken shouted to commence and from both brothers shot blazing youkai whips. They snatched their opponents and drew them in. With amazing speed both demons were in pieces, shredded by the claws of the Inu tribe.

Kagome couldn't help but think to herself, _that was awfully anticlimactic for such a fuss._ She looked on as the two glorious brothers stood in the middle of the arena, in the center of thousands of demons, and claimed their birthrights. They were the fastest, the strongest, and the most deadly, and she loved them both. One as her lover, her soul mate. The other as her best friend, her long time protector, and once her first love.

Sesshomaru called out to the now silent crowd. "Is there any other that wishes to challenge our claim to this land?" InuYasha and Sesshomaru circled looking at the crowd. They were silent, refusing to make direct eye contact with either brother. The invitation was out there and no one dared answer. You could hear a butterflies wings flap, it was so silent. "Then we continue on." Sesshomaru announced returning to the platform to overlook his new people.

Sesshomaru stood in front of Kagome, and InuYasha in front of Kikyo. "I mark you, Kagome, as my eternal mate and a Lady of this land." He looked down at her and placed a hand on her cheek pulling her head to the side.

"Kikyo, I take you as my eternal mate and a Lady of this land." InuYasha said taking Kikyo's face gently into his hands.

Fear and nervousness flowed out of the two women, they were replaced by the strength of the energy that flowed forth from their mates as they lowered their lips to the tender collar of their mates. As their fangs broke tender flesh, Kagome and Kikyo were engulfed in a riot of emotion. They could read their mates' every emotion, every thought, feel their strength running through their own veins. They felt drunk on their lovers as the brothers pulled back from them.

Sesshomaru looked down into Kagome's eyes. "My love, it is done. You are forever tied to me, eternally."

"I love you, I think that deep down I always have." Kagome confessed in her moment of weakness.

The cheer that rang through the crowd drowned out all other sound. For the first time in centuries Sesshomaru heard the thunder of a crowd, here simply to lay eyes on the new leader of this land. He looked to the group that surrounded him smiling and thanked the gods that he had found them, especially the woman next to him. They all enjoyed the festivities, the music and the shows from the different demons. They were able to mingle about, enjoy the company of those demons that were elated by the announcement. Stories of the Inu tribe were shared by the elder of the demons, and imitations of the brothers were acted out by the children running among the demons. Finally there was peace within his land, and within himself.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50-Epilogue

Kagome smiled up from her place under the waterfall. The water was crashing down on her beautiful face. She seemed silly, more playful, once they were on the island. Her emotions had been settled once she had been formally marked. She felt bound to Sesshomaru, a part of him, that she never knew she could be.

Sesshomaru smiled at his beautiful bride in her shreds of clothing she called a bathing suit. He had felt relaxed for the first time in his life. They had spent mornings in bed holding each other after long passionate nights. Kagome had peppered him with questions about her own power, his past, his father, and the list went on and on. She was so curious about him, about everything, it still amazed him. Their long walks had been filled with stories of his past, and their future. Now they played here, under the pure waters, blessed by gods. Two immortals forever bound by a blood oath, and their love.

"So my love I was thinking, we should get started on an heir." Sesshomaru smiled as he pulled her from under the rushing water. He wrapped her in his powerful arms and kissed her lips.

"Oh really? Well if The Great Lord Sesshomaru wants an heir then I think that he should have one." Kagome teased as she looked deeply into his golden eyes. Finally they were happy, they found peace.


End file.
